Purpurowy płomień
by Blackisz
Summary: Yyy... nie wiem jak to nawet określić x.x Pomieszanie z poplątanym, ale na pewno z AoKise w roli głównej c:'
1. Rozdział 1

**Rozdział 1**

Słońce świeciło mi prosto w ryj, kołnierz swetra upijał w szyję, a przez długie rękawy ledwo wyrabiałem z powodu gorąca. Kto wymyślił te durne mundurki, no kto się kurwa grzecznie pytam? I dlaczego do chuja pana mamy nakaz noszenia ich nawet latem? Kiedy można zejść śmiertelnie albo dostać udaru nawet, gdy się jest ubranym w krótkie gacie i podkoszulek. Nie rozumiem tego świata. Dobrze, że przynajmniej są w jasnych kolorach, bo inaczej zaliczyłbym zgon w połowie drogi do szkoły.

Zerknąłem w bok na grupę dziewczyn i poprawiłem czarną torbę, która zaczęła ześlizgiwać mi się z ramienia. A może jednak powinienem przerzucić się na marynarkę zamiast nosić ten bawełniany kłębek nici? Jeszcze raz mój wzrok prześlizgnął się po strojach idących koło mnie uczniów.

A w życiu. Ta szmata tylko utrudniałaby mi ruchy co dla mnie nie byłoby zbyt komfortowe. Poza tym zdecydowana mniejszość nosi swetrową wersję przez co się wyróżniam z tłumu. Yhyhym, chyba sam sobie połaskotałem ego.

Ziewnąłem nawet nie zadając sobie trudu, żeby zasłonić dłonią usta i podrapałem się po policzku. Nie wyspałem się. Tragedia narodowa. Żałobę czas ogłosić. Nie dostarczyłem mojemu mózgowi wystarczającej dawki snu…. a co zrobię jeśli przez to przestanę rosnąć!? Cóż to by był za ból! Czuję, go! Rozsadza mi klatkę piersiową! Oh, nieee!

- O to tylko ty Satsuki – mruknąłem widząc jej różowa czuprynę – Właśnie się tak zastanawiałem czemu żołądek podszedł mi do gardła.

To dziwne, że nie zauważyłem kiedy do mnie podeszła szczególnie, że miała na sobie brązowe botki na obcasie, które upiornie stukały przy każdym jej kroku. Obejmowała mnie mocno w pasie rękami, jakbym zaraz miał jej gdzieś zwiać. No cóż trochę prawdy w tym było. Starałem się jej unikać jak tylko mogłem. Albo po prostu nie dopuszczać do głosu, bo jak już zaczęła gadać to nie tak łatwo było to przerwać.

Obserwowałem jak podnosi głowę, żeby na mnie spojrzeć i nadyma policzki. Wyglądała teraz jak wykastrowany chomik. Na dodatek w kolorze landrynek. Jakie to urocze, aż do porzygu.

- Chciałam się upewnić czy przypadkiem nie mam omamów wzrokowych – wytłumaczyła puszczając mnie co skomentowałem długich westchnieniem ulgi.

- Hę? – moja prawa brew podjechała wysoko do góry.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- To nadzwyczajne widzieć cię tutaj tak wcześnie. Najczęściej spóźniasz się z kilkanaście minut na pierwszą lekcję.

- Nie moja wina, że szkoła zaczyna się tak wcześnie – odburknąłem przytrzymując jedną ręką drzwi i puszczając ją pierwszą.

Wytrzeszczyła oczy na ten jawny przejaw dobrych manier i bez słowa przekroczyła próg budynku. No co, czasami i mi się to zdarza. Rzadko, bo rzadko, ale zawsze to jakiś przejaw dobrych chęci. Ta, ja i dobre chęci. Świat stanął na głowie. Obserwowałem jej plecy zastanawiając się czy puści to w niepamięć czy może jakoś skomentuje. Nawet w myślach szykowałem zgryźliwą gadkę na wypadek gdybym musiał się jej odszczekać, ale na moje nieszczęście dalej uparcie milczała. Jednak po chwili obróciła się do mnie przodem i spytała podejrzliwym tonem :

- Który jest dzisiaj?

- Dwudziesty czwarty, a bo co?

- Już wszystko jasne – pokiwała głową wyginając kącik ust do góry – Dzisiaj wyszedł nowy numer Horikity Mai dlatego wstałeś wcześniej i masz taki dobry humor, prawda?

Skubana przejrzała mnie. Zaśmiałem się i zmierzwiłem jej grzywkę.

- Masz mnie. Jednak nic nie potrafię przed tobą ukryć.

- A tylko byś spróbował! – odepchnęła moją dłoń i stając na palcach okręciła się wokół własnej osi - Dobra lecę na górę, może jeszcze uda mi się złapać Tetsu przed zajęciami – cała w skowronkach pędem ruszyła w kierunku zatłoczonych, betonowych schodów.

Biedny chłopak. Zostanie podduszony przez jej wielkie piersi już z samego rana. Też bym chciał. Podrapałem się w tył głowy i głośno ziewając wlazłem w sam środek kłębowiska uczniów. Dlatego zawsze przychodzę o kilkanaście minut za późno. Wtedy przynajmniej nie czuję się jak sardynka w puszce i nie muszę używać swoich cennych łokci, żeby się przepchnąć do klasy. Dobrze, że przynajmniej natura obdarzyła mnie dość wysokim wzrostem. Nie wiem jakim cudem te wszystkie kurduple nie zostają stratowane przynajmniej kilka razy dziennie. Chociaż takie tłumy mają też swoje wręcz zajebiste strony. Na przykład można pomacać dziewczyny po cyckach, pośladkach albo nogach bez ryzyka, że spotka się z ich agresją w postaci zasadzenia kopa w jaja, a w najlepszym przypadku liścia w twarz. Gorzej, gdy ręce napatoczy się przypadkiem jakiś chuj. Niezbyt pociągająca opcja chyba że jest się gejem. Jebane cioty tyko czekają na takie okazje. Aż się niedobrze człowiekowi robi.

W końcu po zabójczej drodze udało mi się dotrzeć w jednym lekko wymiętym kawałku do swojej ławki. Olałem zdziwione spojrzenie Midorimy i nawet się z nim nie witając uwaliłem się na krześle wyjmując z torby moje najdroższe maleństwo.

- Porno, porno, porno, dużo, bardzo dużo porno – zanuciłem pod nosem przeglądając najnowszy świerszczyk, który udało mi się kupić tuż przed rozpoczęciem zajęć.

Pogratulowałem sobie w myślach faktu, że udało mi się zwlec wcześniej z wyra dzięki czemu zdążyłem zajrzeć do kiosku, w którym sprzedawali moje cudeńka. Ah, nie ma jak widok dużych balonów z samego rana. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem przewracając kolorowe kartki magazynu.

- Fapczę – zagwizdałem pod nosem widząc dziewczynę, która ubrana w strój koszykarski wkładała sobie dwa poślinione palce do waginy – Ruchałbym – prawie wsadziłem nos w wydrukowaną, ślicznie różową pochwę mając głęboko gdzieś, że nauczyciel już dawno wszedł do klasy.

O tak, jednak ten magazyn jest najlepszy ze wszystkich. Zero cenzury, zero paszczurów, same ostre i piersiaste dzidy. Raj dla zboczeńców. Czyli w sumie dla mnie. Chyba będę sobie musiał zwalić w kiblu na przerwie.

Cicho pogwizdując znów pogrążyłem się w dokształcającej lekturze kompletnie olewając to co się działo na lekcji. Najwyżej później skseruję zeszyty od zielonego glona, najlepiej jeszcze z odrobioną pracą domową. Na najbliższy rok. Chuj, że tak się nie da.

- Cycuszkiii – wymruczałem z zadowoleniem oglądając sterczące sutki jakiejś blond piękności – Szkoda, że u nas w szkole nikt takich nie ma – prychnąłem pod nosem odrywając się od gazety i przebiegając znudzonym wzrokiem po klasie.

Niestety dziewczyny albo były płaskie jak deski, lub kulturalniej mówiąc nosiły rozmiar SS czyli same suty, albo tłuste jak krowy. Wtedy nawet nie dało się odróżnić gdzie kończyły się balony, a gdzie zaczynały fałdy na brzuchu. Brr, obrzydliwość. Chociaż w sumie Momoi prezentowała się całkiem całkiem, ale raczej nie wyrobiłbym z nią dłużej niż jest to potrzebne podczas treningów. I była na zabój zakochana w Tetsu. No cóż takie życie. Zawsze zostają mi moje kochane świerszczyki.

Spojrzałem na jej plecy zakryte zieloną bluzą i prychnąłem pod nosem dając upust swojemu zirytowaniu. Czemu najczęściej nawet dobre dupy mają zjebane charaktery? To wręcz niepojęte chamstwo i zbrodnia wobec dojrzewających, młodych osobników płci brzydkiej. Szczególnie mnie. Chyba sobie w tym gimnazjum za szybko nie porucham. Jak mi przykro.

Przeczesałem palcami ciemnoniebieskie włosy i ziewnąłem nawet się z tym nie kryjąc. Nauczyciel spojrzał na mnie wymownie, ale nie przerwał swojego jakże fascynującego wykłady na temat tak trudny do wymówienia, że nawet nie będę próbował tego zrobić. Posłałem mu kpiarski uśmiech i patrzyłem jak krople potu zaczynają się pojawiać na jego pomarszczonej twarzy. Obserwowałem rozdygotane palce przeczesujące siwe pasma włosów, które próbowały niewidocznie pomasować pulsującą skroń. Stary pierdziel się mnie boi, no kto by pomyślał.

Z satysfakcją patrzyłem jak ledwo udaje mu się zapisać jakieś ważne wzory na tablicy. Kreda z piskiem rysowała kolejne cyfry, aż w końcu złamała się pod wpływem zbyt dużego nacisku. Naprawdę jestem aż tak przerażający? A zresztą co mnie to w sumie obchodzi? Dopóki mogę w spokoju czytać porno gazetki pod ławką jest mi wszystko jedno.

Rozsiadłem się wygodniej opierając całe plecy na oparciu krzesła i znów pogrążyłem się w świecie krągłych piersi, idealnych figur klepsydry i kusząco wydętych warg. Chociaż nigdy nie pojąłem czemu baby smarują je takimi ilościami błyszczyku. Można by to przeliczyć na kilogramy, a sam efekt był dość żałosny. Tak jakby na środku całkiem ładnych buziek ktoś doczepił obślizgłe, tłuste i oczojebnie czerwono – różowawe larwy. Sam miód, aż chce się wtedy całować.

Skrzywiłem się widząc coraz bardziej pretensjonalnie wykrzywione usta przy okazji czując, że powoli robi mi się niedobrze. Zdecydowanie mam zbyt dużą wyobraźnię. Potrzasnąłem głową i skupiłem się na widoku wibratora wystającego z jej krągłych pośladków. Odetchnąłem głęboko mocniej ściskając kolorową okładkę magazynu. Od razu lepiej.

- Aomine. Daiki Aomine!

Dopiero po chwili zorientowałem się, że ktoś nachalnie mnie woła. No co za buc śmie przerywać mi w połowie dokształcającej lektury szczególnie, że jeszcze nie podnieciłem się nią do końca? No co się odpierdala w tym kraju. Szczyt chamstwa.

Zirytowany łypnąłem znad gazety na sprawcę zamieszania. Gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać mój nauczyciel już dawno temu byłyby siwiejącym trupem. Wydałem pogardliwie wargi i warknąłem :

- No?

Starzec zamrugał szybko oczami, jakby nie mogąc pogodzić się, że ktokolwiek, a w szczególności uczeń, mógłby się do niego zwrócić w taki sposób. Nerwowo potarł skronie i odparł :

- Może tak trochę grzeczniej? Od początku zajęć czytasz jakieś czasopismo pod ławką zamiast notować. Nie sądzisz, że to trochę niegrzeczne?

Przekrzywiłem głowę, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

- Nie, ani trochę.

Wmurowało go. Przez chwilę patrzył się na mnie jak ciele na malowane wrota i poruszał bezgłośnie ustami, jakby próbując coś powiedzieć. Usłyszałem cichy chichot, który rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu jak i bardzo głośne, zniesmaczone prychnięcie Midorimy. A chuj mu w dupę. A nie, bo się jeszcze ucieszy.

- Daiki czy ty rozumiesz, że powoli zbliża się test międzysemestralny? I to co teraz tłumaczę również się na nim pojawi? – pan Takeda chrząknął odzyskując rezon.

- No, wiem.

- Co będzie jak nie zdasz?

- Zdam.

Jego twarz poczerwieniała, a okulary zsunęły się z długiego, krzywego nosa. Energicznie je zdjął i zaczął przecierać szkła końcem białej, bawełnianej koszuli. Oho, więc dzisiaj nie jest w nastroju na dłuższe kłótnie. Znowu jest wobec mnie bezsilny i się zbyt szybko poddaje. A szkoda, zaczynałem się rozkręcać.

- Mam nadzieję, bo jak nie to osobiście dopilnuję, żebyś za karę miał zakaz grania w koszykówkę, aż nie napiszesz poprawy na satysfakcjonującym poziomie.

Uła, jaki groźny.

- Tak, tak zrozumiałem. Może profesor kontynuować – pozwoliłem łaskawie i nie czekając na jego reakcję zanurkowałem znów w świat cycków.

Coś czuję, że na treningu Momoi opieprzy mnie od góry do dołu. No trudno jakoś to przeżyję. Jak zwykle zresztą. Na razie do szczęścia potrzebne jest mi tylko porno, porno i jeszcze raz porno. No i ewentualnie ręka, żeby załatwiać cisnącą spodnie potrzebę.

* * *

- Ty bucu pozbawiony empatii! Głupi imbecylu!

A się rozgadała nie powiem. Od jakiś pięciu minut słuchałem jak Satsuki mnie opieprza. Robiła to z taką pasją, że aż nie miałem serca jej przerwać. Wściekła wymachiwała pięściami tuż przed moim nosem wymyślając coraz to nowsze przekleństwa, żeby tylko soczyściej wysmarować z błotem moją zacną osobę. Mam nadzieję, że niedługo skończą jej się pomysły, bo zaraz mi całe wychowanie fizyczne przepadnie, a chciałbym trochę pograć.

- Chujokradzie!

O, tego jeszcze nie było.

- Ciołku, bezmózgi matole!

I to są słowa panny na poziomie. Tylko powinszować.

- Kretynie niemyty, a co by się stało gdyby cię zawiesili!?

- Nie zrobiliby tego. Wyluzuj – włożyłem najmniejszy palec do ucha i zacząłem w nim grzebać – Już skończyłaś swój bardzo kulturalny wywód? Chciałbym się rozgrzać.

Nadęła policzki i odwróciwszy się napięcie pomaszerowała w kierunku grupy dziewczyn, które właśnie skakały przez kozła. Dziecinada. Ziewnąłem przeciągając się. Kurna znowu coś mis strzyknęło w kręgosłupie. Niedobrze, chyba się starzeję.

- Ajajajajaj – mruknąłem, błyskawicznie łapiąc piłkę, która zagrażała obiciu mojej twarzy – Co się tak rzucasz, Midorima? – warknąłem przymykając z niezadowoleniem jedną powiekę.

Okularnik założył ręce na piersi i zmierzył mnie pogardliwym wzrokiem.

- Nie sądzisz, że powinieneś nauczyć się trzymać język za zębami?

- Co masz na myśli?

- Trochę za bardzo się rzucasz. Jeszcze trochę, a naprawdę mogą cię uziemić. Pan Takeda potrafi być bardzo upierdliwy, gdy ktoś za bardzo mu się naraża.

Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko, gdy wyczułem w jego głosie nutkę niepokoju. No kto by pomyślał, że będzie się o mnie martwić. To takie słodkie. Chyba rzygnę tęczą, a wokół mnie zaczną pojawiać się różowe kwiatuszki.

- Urocze. Nie bój żaby, będzie ok. Przecież zdam.

- Nie wątpię, ale postaraj się go za bardzo nie denerwować.

Przewróciłem oczami i już miałem mu się odgryźć kiedy zobaczyłem, że coś srebrnego dynda mu z ucha. Zaintrygowany podszedłem bliżej i złapałem go za koszulkę, żeby się zniżył. Spiorunował mnie wzrokiem, ale byłem zbyt pochłonięty gapieniem się na kolczyk w kształcie ślimaka, który miał w miejscu czułków przyklejone dwa pomarańczowe kamyki.

- Że, kurwa, co to niby jest? – parsknąłem śmiechem puszczając go.

- Mój szczęśliwy przedmiot na dzisiaj – odparł z godnością wygładzając wymiętoszony materiał.

Nigdy chyba nie zrozumiem jak można, aż tak bardzo wierzyć w jakieś durne horoskopy i o zgrozo dostosowywać się do nich. Przecież to tylko stek bzdur wyssanych z palca, aby zapełnić puste miejsce w gazetach lub ubarwić audycje radiowe. Przyznaję, że w dni dobre dla raków Midorima jest w swojej szczytowej formie, ale jak dla mnie jest to tylko kwestia przypadku umocnionego nastawieniem psychicznym i wiarą we własne możliwości.

Jeszcze raz z rozbawieniem obejrzałem błyskotkę, której nie powstydziłaby się założyć żadna baba.

- Od kiedy niby masz przebite…

- To klips – przerwał mi wyraźnie zirytowany moja postawą – Zresztą to mało ważne. Ty i tak nie zrozumiesz potęgi Oha Asa. Dlatego nigdy nie będziesz w stanie dawać z siebie wszystkiego. Zawsze będzie ci czegoś brakować nie wspominając o poczuciu pełnej satysfakcji – poprawił sobie okulary na nosie palcami, które z zapewne dość dziwnych przyczyn, codziennie owijał taśmą – Chodź zagramy.

Odwrócił się bardzo z siebie zadowolony, że udało mu się udzielić mi cholernie pouczającej gadki i podszedł do reszty klasy. Zmrużyłem powieki obserwując jego oddalająca się sylwetkę. Denerwuje mnie to, że jest ode mnie wyższy.

- Tsk, jak on mnie wkurwia. Nie będziesz miał. Nie będziesz miał. Miał srał ty zielony skurwysynie!

Splunąłem w bok niezadowolony i nie zastanawiając się nad tym co robię z całej siły rzuciłem w niego piłką. Nie odwracaj się, nie odwracaj się, nie odwracaj się! Chcę zobaczyć jak malowniczo może roztrzaskać się ten twój glonowaty łeb. Albo przynajmniej jak zaryjesz mordą o asfalt. W sumie na jedno wyjdzie, a mi uda się upiększyć trochę twój ryj. I zbić okulary. Huehuehue, jestem mistrzem złego planu.

Wydałem z siebie głośny jęk zawodu, kiedy w ostatniej chwili zrobił niezdarny unik. Mój pocisk minął go dosłownie o kilka milimetrów mierzwiąc mu grzywkę i z impetem odbił się od kosza. Siła uderzenia była tak silna, że cały zadygotał, a piłka przeleciała za ogrodzenie. Oż, kurwa żeby tylko nie trafiła jakiegoś niewinnego ucznia bo będę miał przejebane. Niech nikogo nie zabije, niech nikogo nie zabije, niech nikogo nie zab…

- Ała!

W dupę, ale pech.

- Tak się kończy kiedy kompletnie wyłączasz myślenie – Midorima wyprostował się posyłając mi mordercze spojrzenie – Moja fryzura! – zawył dotykając czubka głowy.

- Nie stałoby się tak, gdybyś się nie uchylił. To twoja wina – odgryzłem się – Nie narzekaj i tak zawsze masz zamiast niej zgniłe gniazdo.

I zwiałem zanim dotarł do niego sens moich słów. Uśmiechając się jak debil wybiegłem z boiska kierując się w stronę źródła hałasu. Oby to nie była żadna dziewczyna, bo zaraz zacznie mi robić wywody lub kulturalnie opieprzy jak Momoi albo obije mordę. Żadna z tych opcji nie napawa mnie zbytnim optymizmem.

W końcu udało mi się znaleźć poszkodowanego. Bo na moje szczęście był to facet. Wpadłem na niego kiedy wstawał z klęczek trzymając obiema rękami pomarańczowo – czarną piłkę. Całkiem wysoki, chyba tylko o kilka centymetrów niższy ode mnie, z niesamowicie długimi nogami. Ubrany w, co o dziwo nie uszło mojej uwadze, swetrową wersję naszego mundurku i czarne spodnie. Jego trochę przydługie blond włosy były z tyłu zmierzwione dając jasny dowód na to, że nieźle ode mnie oberwał. Uła, byleby tylko nie chciał mi oddać.

- Sorry trochę za mocno rzuciłem – przeprosiłem podnosząc prawą rękę w geście skruchy.

Odwrócił w moją stronę głowę przez co kolczyk w jego lewym uchu zamigotał w słońcu, a ja stanąłem jak sparaliżowany. Przeszyło mnie intensywne spojrzenie złotych oczu z nieziemsko grubymi i czarnymi rzęsami. Cienkie brwi, prosty, mały nos i pełne, blade wargi ułożone w grymasie zdziwienia. Spiczasta broda pasująca do miękko zarysowanych kości policzkowych. A do tego niemal biała skóra bez żadnej skazy. Oż kurwa. Oż ty w dupę. Ja pierdolę, jaka morda. Ładniejsza niż u baby. Gdyby jeszcze tylko miał duże cycki byłoby idealnie.

A co dziwniejsze skądś kojarzę tego typa. Musiałem go widzieć wcześniej. Tylko gdzie? Czy przypadkiem nie mignął mi w jakiejś gazecie? A może chodzi do jednej klasy z Tetsu? Tak, chyba tak. Tylko jak mu było…? Nagle mnie olśniło.

- O rany czy przypadkiem nie znokautowałem tego sławnego i popularnego Kise?

Zmrużył powieki i odrzucił piłkę w stronę mojej nadstawionej dłoni.

- I co? – odparł poprawiając torbę na ramieniu.

Miał miły, melodyjny głos, chodź jak na mój gust trochę za wysoki biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że był chłopakiem.

- Nic, nic – pokręciłem głową szczerząc się jak głupi – Jeszcze raz sorry za to. Naprawdę niechcący. To ja lecę, na razie.

Odwróciłem się i kozłując zacząłem biec w kierunku boiska. No kto by pomyślał, że w końcu uda mi się spotkać tego bożyszcza nastolatek i to jeszcze w taki sposób. Kise Ryouta był modelem, który bardzo często pojawiał się w tych wszystkich szmatławcach czytanych przez dziewczyny, a na dodatek był uznawany za geniusza sportowego. To aż dziwne, że nie uczęszczał do żadnego klubu. Nigdy nie widziałem jak gra, ani umiejętności jakimi dysponuje, ale z opowieści przekazywanych przez uczniów podobno był nie do zatrzymania. Parsknąłem śmiechem. I ten chłopak, do którego wzdychały prawie wszystkie baby, chodził do naszej szkoły i to jeszcze razem do klasy z Tetsu. Ale jaja. Świat jest mały.

- Oi, Midorima!

Olał mnie. No kurwa mać. Nie pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo. Zacząłem wrzeszczeć na całe gardło, żeby odciągnąć go od zapewnie cholernie fascynującego meczu koszykówki naszej klasy. Patrząc na prawie trzykrotnie wyższy wynik drużyny czerwonej nie trudno się było połapać, że został do niej zwerbowany.

- Czego? – warknął w końcu zdegustowany – O, odzyskałeś piłkę i jesteś w jednym kawałku. To cud – zauważył zgryźliwie.

Wytknąłem język pokazując przy okazji środkowy palec. Prychnął niczym rozjuszony kot, jednak podszedł do mnie dając znać reszcie, żeby zaczęli grać bez niego. Wyglądał jakby chciał mnie obedrzeć ze skóry, zabić, zakopać, odkopać i zjeść. Hyhyhy, jak słodko.

- No to co chcesz mi powiedzieć? – spytał rozdrażniony.

- Kojarzysz tego blondynowatego modela co o nim ciągle trują dziewczyny?

- Kise Ryouta?

- No, no ten. Czaisz, że on jest z naszej budy?

- Wiem. Chyba każdy to wie. No oprócz ciebie – popatrzył na mnie z politowaniem.

- No to właśnie jego udało mi się przed chwilą znokautować – moje białe zęby błysnęły w słońcu.

Okulary zsunęły mu się na sam koniec spiczastego nosa, a on sam wyglądał jakby przeżył spotkanie pierwszego stopnia z piorunem. Udało mi się go czymś zszokować, jestem zajebisty. A zajebistość ocieka mną. Posłałem mu szeroki wyszczerz i pstryknąłem palcami :

- Mam cię grubasku.

Chrząknął, żeby ukryć zaskoczenie co nie za bardzo mu wyszło. Już dawno powinienem dostać w łeb za tego „grubaska" albo przynajmniej opieprz słowny. Poczekałem cierpliwie, aż przypomni sobie jak się używa języka w gębie, cicho pogwizdując.

- Gratuluję ty to masz szczęście. Jeśli podbiłeś mu oko, albo coś innego, jego fanki cię zabiją – podsumował, kiedy udało mu się w końcu doprowadzić do porządku – Ale nadal nie wiem co to ma do rzeczy?

- Też nie wiem – wzruszyłem ramionami – Ale musiałem cię oderwać od meczu, żeby dać szansę białym na odegranie się. Wziąłeś to zbyt poważnie.

- Ja wszystko biorę poważnie – odparł z wyższością zakładając ręce na piersi.

Spojrzałem na niego z politowaniem i wskazałem na tablicę, która pokazywała wynik. Zmarszczył brwi i wyburczał coś pod nosem. Brzmiało to mniej więcej jak „no może rzeczywiście". Uśmiechnąłem się kącikiem ust obserwując znudzonym wzrokiem grę, która była tak pociągająca jak tygodniowe gacie. Mam nadzieję, że na popołudniowym treningu będę mógł się przynajmniej rozgrzać. Bo jeśli znów każą mi trenować z początkującymi to się przekręcę z nudów. Albo zasnę na boisku jak ostatnio. Wzdrygnąłem się i podrapałem po ramieniu. Opuszkami palców wyczułem małe grudki pod skórą w postaci gęsiej skórki. Przymknąłem oczy krzywiąc się z niesmakiem.

Mam pieprzone wrażenie, że ktoś mnie obserwuje.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2**

Żreć mi się chce. I to tak na serio. A Midorima zajebał mi kanapki z plecaka twierdząc, że połączenie szyneczki z sałatą i chlebem nie jest zbyt dobre dla mojego znaku zodiaku i nie może dopuścić, żebym przez to dostał rozstroju żołądka. Oczywiście dowiedziałem się o tym po fakcie, kiedy sięgnąłem do pudełka, które okazało się być puste. A ta zielona świnia wpierdalała właśnie ostatni kawałek mojego śniadanka.

- Kiedyś zapierdolę tego gnoja – mruczałem pod nosem wachlując się nonszalancko portfelem okularnika.

Dał mi go, o dziwo, z własnej woli i powiedział, że mogę sobie wybrać ze sklepiku szkolnego co tylko chcę za to, że mnie obżarł. Jak się spytałem czemu sam nie ruszył tłustego dupska i nie kupił czegoś do zjedzenia skoro zapomniał zabrać z domu, to stwierdził, że ma delikatny układ pokarmowy przez co nie może spożywać rzeczy niewiadomego pochodzenia. Myślałem, że go uduszę gołymi rękoma, no ale skoro stawiał to nie będę się przecież bronił. Oskubię go do cna. Ehehehehe, ale ze mnie szmata.

Pogwizdując pod nosem jakąś skoczną melodię i depcząc przy okazji innych ludzi dotarłem na stołówkę. Nie lubiłem tu przebywać. Wszystkie ściany jak i podłoga były pomalowane na ohydną zieleń. Podobno ten kolor powinien uspokajać, ale mi działał wybitnie na nerwy szczególnie, że przypominał barwę włosów Midorimy. Do tego pomieszczenie mimo swoich kolosalnych rozmiarów było zawsze zatłoczone przez co człowiek czasami nawet nie mógł znaleźć miejsca żeby usiąść. Nie wspominając o ciągłym hałasie i wrzaskach wygłodzonych uczniów, którzy okupując drewniane, porysowane stoły próbowali się posilić. Co nie zawsze kończyło się najlepiej. Chyba, że miało się szczęście i ze sklepiku nie wydobywał się smród niewiadomego pochodzenia. Jak dla mnie powinni już dawno zmienić personel jak i kuchnię, która w każdej chwili groziła wybuchem albo spaleniem, a w najlepszym wypadku mniej efektywnym zepsuciem.

A wracając do tematu to o żesz w dupę, ale tłok. Zmrużyłem oczy patrząc się na kłębiącą się wokół kas kolejkę, która była dłuższa niż ta podczas świątecznych promocji w supermarketach. Szybciej dostanę rozwolnienia niż uda mi się dopchnąć na sam początek. Już chyba znam prawdziwy powód dla którego ten czterooki przychlast nigdy się tutaj nie pojawiał, żeby coś kupić. Jebany skurczybyk.

- To nie wygląda za dobrze – westchnąłem cicho, patrząc na falującą w szaleńczym rytmie kolorową masę.

Poczułem jak mój żołądek skręcił się z głodu, wydając z siebie głośne odgłosy burczenia. Jeść. Jezu, jeść. Zaraz nie wyrobię i tutaj zemdleję. Padnę. I żaden powerade nie postawi mnie na nogi. A dzisiaj czeka mnie jeszcze durny trening, na którym muszę być bo inaczej Akashi obetnie mi uszy tymi swoimi piekielnie czerwonymi nożyczkami. Życie jest niesprawiedliwe.

A obżarcie Tetsu nie wchodziło w rachubę. Ten chłopak zabierał co najwyżej dwie kanapki i to jeszcze z jakimś bezsmakowym mazidłem, które nazywał serkiem topionym, a ja pastą do butów. Bo to było obrzydliwe. I białe. Jak sperma. Ble tfu. Prawdziwy facet gardzi takimi wymysłami. Jemu potrzebne jest tylko mięcho. Szyneczka, kiełbaska, polędwiczka, kabanosiki. Nieważne, byleby było dobrze wypieczone i z kury albo innego zwierzaka.

Momoi też odpadała bo ona na okrągło wpierdalała jakaś lurę od krowy, zwaną kefirem, a do tego żytnie pieczywko z pestkami słonecznika. Nie wspominając o warzywach. Ja się kurwa pytam jak można żyć tylko na tym? Zastrzeliłbym się. Albo kompletnie opadł z sił po jednym dniu.

Z rezygnacją zacząłem się odwracać w kierunku wyjścia, kiedy wpadła na mnie jakaś dziewczyna. Z piskiem odbiła się od mojej klatki piersiowej i na bank upadłaby na tyłek, gdybym w porę nie zareagował. Złapałem ją mocno za ramię i pozwoliłem, żeby całym ciałem się na mnie oparła. Gdybym tylko ją pociągnął do góry, nie odzyskałaby równowagi bo kolana jej się okropnie trzęsły. Musiała się czymś bardzo zdenerwować. Albo ktoś ją przeruchał w kiblu i teraz nogi ma jak z galarety.

A nie, cofam. Gdy na mnie spojrzała zobaczyłem wodniste, małe oczka ukryte pod okularami. Wielki, zadarty nos obsypany trądzikiem i wąskie, prawie niewidoczne usta w kolorze brudnego różu. Do tego miała okrągłą twarz otoczoną pokręconymi, brązowymi włosami. Boże, jakie straszydło. Na dodatek kompletnie pozbawione cycków co jasno wyczuwał mój łokieć. Chyba najbardziej zdesperowany facet świata nie tknąłby tego nawet czubkiem buta. Jezu, a to na mnie leży. Pomocy, kurwa!

- A… - zająknęła się gapiąc mi się prosto w ciemnoniebieskie oczy – Ojeju, prawie jak szafiry! – wydukała w końcu z rozdziawianą gębą.

Zamrugałem rzęsami i spytałem zaskoczony :

- Słucham?

- Twoje tęczówki mają taki śliczny kolor! Są jak szafiry! Uwielbiam szafiry! – wyjaśniła szybko, przyklejając się do mnie jeszcze bardziej.

Za jakie kurwa grzechy!?

- Tak. To zajebiście, że tak uważasz. A czy mogłabyś już przestać się na mnie opierać? Trochę mi niewygodnie.

- Co…? Ah, tak! Przepraszam, przepraszam taka ze mnie niezdara – zreflektowała się, a jej policzki przybrały barwę dojrzałej piwonii.

Szybko się ode mnie oderwała nerwowo poprawiając wygniecioną spódniczkę, która, na moje nieszczęście, nie zakrywała jej niekształtnych i niesamowicie krótkich nóg. Jednak chyba zapomniała, że trzyma w dłoniach reklamówkę, która z hukiem upadła na zielone płytki. Czyżby to było…?

- Ej mała, dla kogo to zrobiłaś? – spytałem klękając i zbierając z podłogi onigiri, które wypadło z fioletowego pudełka, ozdobionego kwiatami.

- Skąd wiesz, że…?

- Przecież widać – przerwałem jej, prostując się i obdarzając spojrzeniem typu : „jesteś głupia jak but czy tylko udajesz?".

Zarumieniła się jeszcze bardziej skubiąc rękaw mundurka. Jeśli to miało być słodkie to w ogóle jej nie wyszło. Jak można być aż tak bardzo pozbawionym uroku osobistego? Chyba zaczyna mi być jej szkoda.

- Dla kogo? – drążyłem dalej.

Nerwowo zaczęła pocierać dłonie i zerkać na mnie ukradkiem, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że jej nie wyśmieję. Jak ja nienawidzę ludzi, którzy maja problemy z wysławianiem się. Walisz prawdę prosto z mostu, nie przebierasz w słowach i mówisz to co ci leży na sercu. Proste? Proste! A nie bawisz się jak debil gubiąc się w sensie słów, aż w końcu zapominasz co tak naprawdę chciałeś komuś przekazać.

- Yh – stęknęła w końcu jakby ledwo jej to mogło przejść przez gardło i pokazała kciukiem na róg pomieszczenia.

Powiodłem tam wzrokiem i złośliwy uśmiech sam wcisnął mi się na usta, kiedy zobaczyłem dość znajomo wyglądającą blond czuprynę. Koło maszyn z napojami stał nie kto inny jak Kise otoczony wianuszkiem piszczących bab, które na chama wciskały mu w ręce jakieś paczki, reklamówki i cholera wie co jeszcze. Takiemu to dobrze. Kobiety pewnie same mu się pchają do wyra. Chociaż pewnie trzy czwarte z nich to typowe zakompleksione paszczury jak ta tutaj. No cóż takie życie.

- Aha, rozumiem. Pewnie nie masz odwagi do niego podejść przy wszystkich, mam rację? – wydedukowałem widząc jej niemrawą minę.

Pokiwała łepetyną, znów czerwieniejąc jak burak. Niezdecydowane, biedne dziecko, bardzo skrzywdzone przez los z duszą delikatnego i czułego romantyka. Ja pierdolę, ale pompa. Chociaż gotować potrafi sądząc po wyglądzie i zapachu onigiri, które przyrządziła. Chyba jej pomogę.

- Skoro tak wygląda sprawa to chodź za mną – udało mi się wymuszenie do niej uśmiechnąć i wesoło pogwizdując poszedłem w kierunku modela.

- Ah… oh! Zaczekaj! – jęknęła i niezdarnie za mną pobiegła – Nie rób tego! – chwyciła mnie za rękaw swetra i szarpnęła błagalnie.

- Inaczej nigdy mu tego nie dasz, a potem będziesz tego żałować do końca życia – uciąłem krótko, olewając, że nacisk na moje ramię stał się jeszcze bardziej wyczuwalny.

Zręcznie lawirowałem między piszczącym tłumem, który dość dobrze torował mi drogę do obranego celu. Oczywiście skorzystałem z okazji i zmacałem kilka jędrnych tyłków ukrytych pod czarnymi spódniczkami. Przez to całe zamieszanie rzadko która nawet zauważyła, że ktoś ją obłapuje. Ehehehe, mówiłem już jak bardzo lubię wielkie zbiorowiska ludzi? Szczególnie samych bab? Sam miód na moje młodzieńcze, nieskalane serce.

- Przepraszam, przepraszam, o całkiem niezła jesteś… pardon, pardon, no kurwa nareszcie! - sapnąłem kiedy udało mi się w końcu dotrzeć do nieźle zaskoczonego Kise – Yoł, podrywaczu od siedmiu boleści, przyniosłem ci coś – wyszczerzyłem się jak kretyn podając mu reklamówkę.

Wmurowało go. Gapił się na mnie nie mogąc wydusić z siebie słowa. Znów przeszyły mnie te głębokie, jak jakaś studnia, złote oczy z nieziemsko długimi rzęsami. Posiadanie takich powinno być nielegalne. Chyba naprawdę zacznę się poważnie zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem nie maluje ich jakimś tuszem lub innym gównem.

Nadal się uśmiechając olewałem podjarane spojrzenia dziewczyn, które szeptały między sobą jakieś niestworzone rzeczy. Udało mi się wyłapać pojedyncze zdania takie jak : „kto to?", „czy to nie Aomine – kun z drużyny koszykarskiej?", „ale przystojny", „ej dlaczego on coś mu dał?", „oni sa razem…?", „o jaaa, poważnie?". Jeszcze kurwa czego.

Kise po chwili drgnął i sięgnął po foliową torbę robiąc przy tym tak głupią i skołowaną minę, że miałem ochotę ryć ze śmiechu turlając się przy okazji po podłodze. Albo ją uwiecznić, sprzedać za grubą kasę jakiemuś magazynowi i chełpić się swoim ponadprzeciętnym intelektem i pomysłem.

- A tego… co…? – zaczął, ale mu przerwałem.

- Żebyś sobie za dużo nie wyobrażał to od razu to sprostuję – poruszyłem zabawnie brwiami – Pewna bardzo nieśmiała osóbka bardzo chciała ci to wręczyć, ale przez fakt iż azaliż powiadam ci otaczała cię grupa rozwydrzonym dziewuch – tu spojrzałem na skołowane stado płci „pięknej", które stworzyło naokoło nas ciasne koło – Nie mogła się do ciebie dostać. Więc byłem na tyle zajebisty jak i uprzejmy, żeby pomóc jej w tym jakże trudnym zadaniu – skończyłem, wskazując ręką na oburzony tłum, który chyba w końcu zrozumiał sens moich słów jak i to jakie miałem o ich zachowaniu zdanie – Oi, piękna inaczej podejdź tutaj do swojego tlenionego księcia! A wy dajcie jej przejść – spojrzałem z niesmakiem na rząd wydętych, w geście obrażenia, warg.

Obślizgłe, różowe glizdy wysmarowane śmierdzącym błyszczykiem. No po prostu czysty seks. Na sam widok mi chyba stanie.

- Nie powinieneś być bardziej miły? To nietaktowne mówić w ten sposób o kobietach – Kise posłał mi zażenowane spojrzenie.

- Niby czemu skoro mówię prawdę? – wzruszyłem ramionami kompletnie nieporuszony jego upomnieniem

- Jak tam sobie chcesz. A tak na marginesie to żaden tleniony! To naturalny kolor – burknął, zajęty penetrowaniem palcami reklamówki.

Uniosłem wysoko brwi, szczerze zdziwiony.

- Poważnie?

Aż chciałem ich dotknąć, ale się powstrzymałem. Jak by to kurna wyglądało? Już i tak pewnie pójdą plotki po szkole, że niby jestem w dość dobrych kontaktach z tym wypierdkowatym modelem. A ja go nawet za dobrze nie znam. Ah, nie ma jak magia mocno podkoloryzowanych historii. Wręcz nie mogę się ich doczekać.

Westchnąłem cicho obserwując jak ten paszczur, szczęśliwy jak prosie w błocie, podchodzi do swojego wymarzonego chłopaka. Była tak podekscytowana, że kompletnie nie obchodził jej fakt wymiętych ciuchów, potarganych włosów i przekrzywionych okularów na wielkim nosie. Z błyszczącymi oczami i czerwonymi policzkami przyjmowała jego podziękowania. Chyba pod wpływem zbyt silnego wrażenia z jej gardła wydobywały się mało zrozumiane słowa, a ręce żywo gestykulowały, jakby próbowała się odgonić od niewidzialnych much. Ta, urocza jak cholera. Mam tylko nadzieje, że nogi jej nie zmiękną i znów się nie przewróci. Starczy mi robienia za podpórkę, do której można się bezkarnie kleić. Gdyby miała cycki to co innego, ale skoro nie to wypad z baru – zakaz mdlenia po kątach w mojej obecności.

Byłem pełen uznania dla Kise, że był w stanie tak szczerze się do niej uśmiechnąć i, o zgrozo, pogłaskać po skundlonych, brązowych kłakach. Ja bym się bał zarazić wszawicą, łupieżem lub innymi okropieństwami, które na pewno kryły się pod tą burzą naturalnych loków. Widać było, że dziewczyna raczej o siebie nie dba co tylko potęgowało moje podejrzenia, że może rozsiewać naokoło jakieś paskudztwa.

Omiotłem ją jeszcze raz pogardliwym spojrzeniem. Była chyba właśnie w siódmym niebie i przeżywała wewnętrzny orgazm. Jak niewiele jej było potrzebne do szczęścia. No naprawdę nic tyko pogratulować wysokich kryteriów i wymagań. Ale z takim wyglądem to się w sumie nie dziwię. Pewnie cholernie rzadko ktoś ją dotykał w ten sposób.

Przesunąłem wzrok na resztę jego fanek i kącik moich ust uniósł się lekko ku górze. Wyglądały jakby je piorun popieścił. Wykrzywione w furii twarze i śmiercionośne spojrzenia wwiercające się w szerokie plecy okularnicy były dość jednoznaczne. Nie dadzą jej żyć, kiedy w końcu oderwie swoje maślane ślepia od Kise. Jest tak brzydka, że pewnie nie porysują jej mordy, ale pewnie zniszczą ubranie, ukradną torbę albo zrzucą ze schodów. Jak ja uwielbiam kiedy baby zachowują się tak dziecinnie pod wpływem chwilowej nienawiści do danej osoby. Przerażające jak pod wpływem emocji potrafią zmienić zupełnie swoje oblicze. Z potulnych baranków stają się rozszalałymi wilkami. Szczególnie jak zbliża im się napięcie przedmiesiączkowe. Wtedy to istne potwory, których wrzaski potrafią rozsadzić bębenki w uszach. Ja nie żartuję. To istny koszmar i trzeba się bardzo pilnować ze słowami. No chyba, że chce się mieć malownicze limo pod okiem albo ślady po paznokciach. To naprawdę urzekające, naturalne „ozdoby" męskiego ciała.

Kiedy po jakiś pięciu minutach paszczur przestał w końcu pławić się w blasku urody modela, reszta jego fanek znów zaczęła niebezpiecznie nas otaczać. No stratują mnie jak pornole kocham. Zerknąłem na blondyna. On też miał niewyraźną minę, a jego ręce wręcz uginały się pod wpływem ciężaru różnego rodzaju toreb foliowych, pudełek i innych prezentów. Aaa, chyba trzeba coś wymyślić.

- No już, już wystarczy – powiedziałem w końcu na tyle głośno, żeby każda mnie usłyszała.

Zostałem obrzucony zdziwionymi spojrzeniami, a od czasu do czasu któraś prychnęła niczym rozjuszony kot. Jak słodko. Widać jak bardzo mnie uwielbiają w tym momencie.

- Jutro też jest dzień, prawda? – zacząłem spokojnie wsadzając ręce w kieszenie spodni – Zdążycie jeszcze mu nawtykać tych wszystkich dupereli. Jakbyście nie zauważyły on już nie ma nawet jak ich przyjąć więc mogłybyście sobie odpuścić. No i zaraz nas zdepczecie. Ale to tak na marginesie. No już, won! – warknąłem widząc ich wahanie.

Spiorunowały mnie wzrokiem i szepcząc między sobą zaczęły się rozchodzić. Co mi tam. I tak nie zauważyłem pośród nich żadnej przykuwającej uwagę piersiastej dzidy. A zapomną o tym kiedy piszcząc jak pojebane będą mnie dopingować podczas meczów koszykówki. Jak zawsze zresztą. Ah, te plusy bycia w drużynie.

- Dzięki wielkie, już myślałem, że do końca przerwy nie dadzą mi spokoju – Kise westchnął z ulgą i opadł na krzesło przy najbliższym wolnym stoliku – Jak ja tego nienawidzę – potarł zmęczone skronie palcami.

- To czemu nie powiesz im po prostu, żeby wypierdalały w podskokach? – spytałem i dosiadłem się nawet nie pytając o pozwolenie.

Spojrzał na mnie jak na idiotę spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek. Widać było, że jest niewyspany i zmęczony. Miał wręcz ogromne, fioletowe sińce pod oczami, które bardzo kontrastowały się z jasną karnacją skóry. Mimo tego mankamentu i tak wyglądał zbyt dobrze. Jednak to prawda, że nie każdy może zostać modelem. Trzeba się prezentować wręcz olśniewająco w każdej sytuacji. Przejebane.

- Nie mogę – westchnął po chwili – Inaczej będę sprawiał wrażenie zimnego drania, który ma w głębokim poważaniu swoje fanki, a sława uderzyła mu do głowy. Odbiłoby się to na mojej pracy przez co menadżerzy tych wszystkich szmatławców w których się pojawiam, by mnie zaszlachtowali.

Ja walę menadżerzy! Jak to w ogóle brzmi. Co za snob. To chyba się właśnie nazywa różnica poziomów. Jego życie to dla mnie niepojęta bajka. Nic na to nie odparłem, bo na szczęście mój brzuch w końcu dał o sobie znać głośno burcząc. Skrzywiłem się i jęknąłem waląc czołem o drewniany blat :

- Jeść, kurwaaa.

- To czemu sobie nic nie kupisz?

Nawet się nie podnosząc wskazałem kciukiem na sklepik, przy którym nadal tłoczyło się od cholery uczniów. Jestem pewien, że nawet jak zabrzmi dzwonek to kolejka się nie zmniejszy. Zdobycie żarcia w tej szkole było o wiele ważniejsze niż zajęcia. Sam praktykowałem tą zasadę tyle, że częściej zdarzało mi się zwiewać na dach, gdzie ucinałem sobie zdrowotne drzemki.

Nagle usłyszałem szelest tuż przy swoim prawym uchu i lekki dotyk długich palców na ramieniu. Zaintrygowany podniosłem wzrok i zobaczyłem, że Kise podetknął mi pod nos kilkanaście ze swoich licznych reklamówek.

- I tak nie mam co z tym wszystkim zrobić – odparł wzruszając ramionami.

- Ratujesz mi dupę. A raczej żołądek.

Od razu zabrałem się za rozpakowywanie zawartości toreb. Nawet nie chciałem wiedzieć ile te laski spędziły czasu, żeby przyrządzić takie smakołyki i na dodatek tak wymyślnie je udekorować. Bo wszystko smakowało zajebiście. No i w końcu coś domowej roboty. Moja wątroba powinna być mi wdzięczna.

Kiedy ja byłem zajęty pochłanianiem ogromnej ilości ryżu z sosem sojowym i owocami morza, blondyn przyglądał mi się z zaciekawieniem. Podparł brodę na nadgarstku, a jego złote oczy obserwowały każdy mój ruch, jakby chcąc wszystko zapamiętać. Nie przeszkadzało mi to zbytnio. Chociaż miałem niejasne wrażenie, że zaraz mnie o coś spyta. Zresztą wszystko mi jedno… ale jak powie cokolwiek na temat mojej karnacji to dostanie w ryj.

- Pychota – podsumowałem, kiedy zżarłem wszystko co tylko się dało.

Wygodnie oparłem się o krzesło i poklepałem po pełnym brzuchu.

- Masz chyba żołądek bez dna – Kise z niemałym szokiem patrzył się na puste pudełka po jedzeniu i opakowania od słodyczy.

- No cooo, głodny byłem – beknąłem, grzebiąc paznokciem w zębach.

Spojrzał na mnie z niedowierzaniem, jednak postanowił nie drążyć tematu.

- Mam wrażenie, że chcesz coś powiedzieć – mruknąłem w końcu, żeby przerwać ciszę.

Podrapał się zakłopotany w tył głowy i, wytykając lekko język, wydukał :

- Aż tak to widać?

- No, wiercisz się jakbyś miał owsiki w tyłku. Wal śmiało.

- O której masz treningi koszykówki? – wypalił, pomijając moje uszczypliwe porównanie.

Kompletnie nie spodziewałem się tego pytania. Prawie zleciałem z krzesła, kiedy zbyt szybko chciałem się wyprostować, żeby sprawdzić czy nie żartuje. Wyglądał na poważnego, ale licho go tam wie. Zmarszczyłem brwi i odparłem :

- Szesnastej. Od razu po lekcjach. A bo co?

- Bo wczoraj jak mnie prawie znokautowałeś poszedłem zobaczyć jak grasz i stwierdziłem, że też chcę spróbować!

Oczy mu zabłysły stając się jeszcze bardziej promienne i jasne co od razu skojarzyło mi się z wschodzącym słońcem. I na dodatek ta jego zabójcza szczerość. Potrzasnąłem głowa uśmiechając się półgębkiem.

- To dlatego miałem ciągle nieodparte wrażenie, że ktoś mnie śledzi.

- Przepraszam.

Wyglądał teraz trochę jak pies, którego zrugał pan. Tylko oklapniętych uszu i nerwowo machającego ogona mu brakowało.

- No, no. Kto by pomyślał, że ten sławny i popularny Kise zainteresuje się tak brutalnym sportem jak koszykówka – wyszczerzyłem się wrednie – A jak ci ktoś przypieprzy piłką przez co twoja twarz będzie przez jakiś czas obita? Co wtedy pan zrobi, panie modelu?

Założył ręce na piersi niczym obrażone dziecko i warknął :

- Ktoś mnie tutaj chyba nie docenia. I nie jestem takim narcyzem na jakiego wyglądam.

Podobało mi się to zacięte spojrzenie. Nielubiące przegrywać, chcące udowodnić wszystkim swoją rację i siłę. Wola walki aż z niego kipiała. Całym swoim ciałem wręcz krzyczał jak bardzo jest zdeterminowany. Po trupach do celu. Hyhyhy, chyba coś z niego będzie.

- Skoro chcesz spróbować to przyjdź – mruknąłem w końcu widząc, ze wyraźnie oczekuje ode mnie jakiejś aprobaty co do swojego pomysłu – Chyba do końca tygodnia Momoi będzie przyjmować chętnych do klubu. Jak przejdziesz testy to się dostaniesz. Potem będziesz…

- A regularny skład? – przerwał mi.

Spojrzałem na niego jak na idiotę. Którym tak notabene chyba był. Czy on naprawdę sądzi, że to takie łatwe? Szczególnie, że drużyna liczy około sześćdziesięciu członków. Trzeba być najlepszym z najlepszych, żeby dostać się do głównej szóstki, która reprezentowała szkołę w poważniejszych meczach.

- Chyba trochę za wysoko mierzysz – zgasiłem go, patrząc jak cały entuzjazm z niego wyparowuje – Ale skoro pytasz to ci powiem. No więc, jak już przejdziesz egzamin sprawności zaczniesz trenował z innymi. Jeśli będziesz się czymś wyjątkowo odznaczał Akashi na pewno cię zauważy…

- Akashi?

- Nasz kapitan, a jednocześnie trener. Więc jeśli on stwierdzi, że zasługujesz na bycie w regularnym składzie to w nim będziesz. Wszystko tak naprawdę zależy od ciebie i twoich umiejętności. Ale nie napalałbym się na to zbytnio.

- Zawsze jesteś takim pesymistą? – burknął nadymając policzki.

Zmroziłem go wzrokiem.

- Bardziej realistą poza tym jestem w tej drużynie od pierwszego roku więc wiem jak działa jej system – ziewnąłem patrząc na zegarek – Żesz w dupę zaraz się skończy przerwa. No w każdym bądź razie dzięki za darmową wyżerkę i powodzenia życzę – klepnąłem go w ramie, żebym nie wyszedł na jakiegoś ostatniego, nieczułego kutasa, który niszczy innym ludziom marzenia przez swoje gderanie.

Uśmiechnął się lekko i odparł :

- Dzięki, Aominecchi.

Prawie się wyglebiłem na zielonych płytkach, kiedy usłyszałem jak dziwnie przekształcił moje nazwisko.

- Aominecchi?

- A, wybacz – wyszczerzył się szerzej – Dodaję końcówkę „cchi" osobom, które uważam za silne.

Wytrzeszczyłem oczy ze zdziwienia.

- Poważnie?

Kiwnął głową, a kolczyk w jego lewym uchu zamigotał w słońcu. Dopiero teraz zobaczyłem, że było to złote, gładkie kółeczko bez żadnego wymyślnego wzorku. Od razu przypomniał mi się wczorajszy ślimak Midorimy i ledwo powstrzymałem się, żeby nie zacząć się rechotać jak jakiś debil.

- Mam się poczuć mile połechtany po ego? – westchnąłem z rezygnacja, kiedy pojąłem że on tak na serio.

- Jak uważasz – w jego tęczówkach zabłysły figlarne ogniki.

Facet nie powinien być tak ładny.

- W sumie wszystko mi jedno – wzruszyłem ramionami odwracając się do niego tyłem – Do zobaczenia – podniosłem rękę w pożegnalnym geście.

Jakimś jebanym cudem udało mi się wyjść z zatłoczonej stołówki i dojść do swojej klasy w jednym, lekko wymiętolonym kawałku. Po drodze oczywiście podwędziłem Midorimie prawie całą kasę, którą rzekomo miałem wydać na śniadanie. Nie musi przecież wiedzieć, że nawpierdalałem się kompletnie za darmo i to jeszcze cholernie dobrych rzeczy. Dzięki temu małemu niedomówieniu będę miał na nowy numer mojej porno gazetki. A tak poza tym to zdecydowanie moja dziewczyna powinna umieć dobrze gotować. Parsknąłem śmiechem rzucając okularnikowi portfel na sam środek książki którą właśnie czytał. Kolejny doskonały powód by nawet w akcie desperacji nie próbować poderwać Momoi.

- Aomine ileś ty zżarł!? Oskubałeś mnie do cna!

Oho, zaczyna się. Sknera jedna.

- Morda! Trzeba było nie zabierać moich kanapeczek – odkrzyknąłem, klapiąc na swoim krześle.

No i zaczął się na mnie wydzierać. A miało być tak pięknie.


	3. Rozdział 3

**Rozdział 3**

Byłem tego pewien. Czułem to w kościach. Moja zajebista intuicja jest przecież nieomylna i nigdy mnie nie zawodzi. No po prostu wiedziałem, że ta czerwona gnida przydzieli mi jakąś gównianą robotę. Z której na dodatek nie będę mógł się wykręcić. Dlaczego do jasnej cholery to właśnie ja muszę pomagać Momoi przy testach sprawnościowych dla nowo przybyłych uczniów, którzy chcą dołączyć do klubu koszykówki!? Boże, za jakie grzechy mnie tak pokarałeś? Przecież teraz mógłbym sobie w najlepsze drzemać na dachu szkoły albo oglądać w domu najnowsze pornosy. Bo i tak treningu nie ma więc Akashi nie miałby mi prawa obciąć genitaliów nożyczkami. Chyba się na mnie zdenerwował skoro mnie w to wkopał. Czym mu znowu podpadłem? Żesz kurna, wredny z niego człowiek.

Zawarczałem pod nosem kilka przekleństw i ze zrezygnowaniem zacząłem segregować formularze zgłoszeniowe. Rozkładałem je na różne kupki kierując się wzrostem, wagą i wiekiem. Chociaż od kiedy poznaliśmy Tetsu przekonaliśmy się, że wygląd oraz predyspozycje fizyczne mogą być bardzo mylące dlatego nikogo od razu nie skreślaliśmy i dawaliśmy szansę się wykazać. Ku mojemu wielkiemu szczęściu kandydatów nie było tak dużo jak w zeszłym roku. Chyba większość po zobaczeniu meczów głównego składu dała sobie spokój nawet z próbą pokazania swoich umiejętności.

Sięgnąłem po ostatni formularz z głośnym westchnieniem ulgi. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko widząc napisane schludnymi i pociągłymi literami znajome imię i nazwisko.

- Kise Ryouta – mruknąłem cicho, zjeżdżając wzrokiem na sam dół kartki – Mierzący metr osiemdziesiąt dziewięć. No proszę, całkiem słuszny wzrost. Jest tylko trzy centymetry niższy ode mnie – pokiwałem głową w uznaniu - Ważący… zaraz, zaraz, ile!? – wlepiłem gały w dwie, czarne cyfry jakby mając nadzieję, że to omamy wzrokowe – Siedemdziesiąt siedem kilo!? Boże, kurwa, przecież on jest za chudy! Co prawa wygląda na bardzo szczupłego, ale nie podejrzewałem że aż tak. Osiem kilo więcej… przecież jakbym na niego wpadł podczas gry to zostałby zmiażdżony! - potrząsnąłem głową próbując odpędzić do siebie ten obraz – Z klasy drugiej C. Dobrze mówiłem, że chodzi razem z Tetsu…

- Dai – chan, gotowe?

Nie wiadomo skąd wyrosła przede mną Momoi przerywając tym samym moje wewnętrzne rozterki. Nie mogła sobie wybrać lepszego momentu. Ma chyba jakiś radar, który informuje ją, kiedy powinna się pojawić, żeby mnie najbardziej zdenerwować. Co za babsko. Kompletnie nie przejmując się, że piorunowałem ją wzrokiem sięgnęła po przygotowane przeze mnie zgłoszenia z pierwszej sterty. Pobieżnie je przekartkowała zaznaczając coś czerwonym mazakiem, którego wyciągnęła z cycków.

- Znów go tam schowałaś? – parsknąłem patrząc się jak jej palce śmigają po białym papierze.

- Wiesz że często gubię różne rzeczy, a muszę go mieć zawsze pod ręką. Trzymanie go w staniku bardzo mi to ułatwia – zachichotała – Ok, już wiem na czym stoimy. Zapraszam wszystkich pierwszoroczniaków – krzyknęła.

Skrzywiłem się zniesmaczony. To zdecydowanie zbyt duża dawka decybeli jak dla mnie. Dlaczego wszystkie kobiety muszą mieć takie piskliwe głosy, kiedy wrzeszczą? Przecież to może kogoś zabić, a w najlepszym wypadku ogłuszyć.

- I co o nich sądzisz? – spytała, kiedy na sali pojawiła się dość spora grupka licząca na oko z trzydzieści osób.

Przebiegłem wzrokiem, po ich, w większości przypadków, przerażonych twarzach, a potem całej sylwetce. Wąskie, chude ramiona, wklęsłe klatki piersiowe, nogi bez wypracowanych mięśni. A do tego niezbyt imponujący wzrost. Słabi. Cholernie słabi. Potarłem czoło ramieniem, nawet nie próbując ukrywać jak bardzo jestem zawiedziony. Co się dzieje z dzisiejszą młodzieżą? Czy to jakaś moda, żeby wyglądać jak chodzący worek kości? Jestem pewnie, że żaden z nich nie dałby rady odebrać mocniejszego podania nie wspominają o tych jakie były wymieniane pomiędzy członkami głównego składu.

- Po twojej minie sądzę, że dno i wodorosty – moje niezbyt optymistyczne przemyślenia przerwał głos Satsuki.

- Doskonała droga dedukcji Watsonie – odparłem zgryźliwie – Przecież sama nie wyglądasz na przekonaną.

- Więc od czego zacząć?

- Zrób im test na kozłowanie z przeszkodami. Jeśli nie uda im się w minutę przebiec całego boiska to będziesz mogła z czystym sumieniem ich skreślić – poradziłem, głośno ziewając.

- Skoro tak mówisz – wzruszyła ramionami – Tylko nie zasypiaj! – trzepnęła mnie formularzami w łeb.

- Zamknij się! Przecież nie śpię. Jeszcze – wywaliłem jęzor, wsadzając sobie najmniejszy palec do ucha i w nim grzebiąc.

Posłała mi zdegustowane spojrzenie, jednak dała sobie spokój z ochrzanianiem mnie. I dobrze. Zaczynała mnie już poważnie irytować. A przecież to dopiero początek rekrutacji. Najwięcej roboty będziemy mieli z drugoklasistami, którzy będą próbowali się na siłę przed nami popisać. Pocieszam się faktem, że nie zgłosił się żaden trzecioklasista. Jak dobrze pójdzie to zdążę wrócić do domu na kolację. Matka powiedziała, że zrobi stek. Krwiste mięcho. Boże, jak mi dobrze.

Schyliłem się, wyciągając z torby Horikitę Mai i zacząłem ją przeglądać chyba pięćdziesiąty raz w tym miesiącu. I tak nie miałem nic lepszego do roboty. No i cycki są dobre na każdą sytuację. Bo zdrzemnąć mi się za bardzo nie opylało. Ci gówniarze właśnie zaczęli swój test, bo pomieszczenie wypełniło się piskiem butów i miarowymi uderzeniami piłek o podłogę.

Zamknąłem oczy wsłuchując się w dźwięki, które najlepiej koiły zdenerwowanie wprawiając moje ciało w stan otępienia, który powolutku przeradzał się w ekscytację. Dzikie pragnienie wyjścia na boiska, pot lejący się po twarzy, który licznymi stróżkami znikał pod materiałem koszulki, szelest siatki i zimna, metalowa obręcz, która tylko czeka, żeby się na niej uwiesić całym swoim ciężarem. Radość ze zdobycia spektakularnego kosza połączona ze skrzywionymi minami przeciwników. Cztery pełne kwarty, cztery szanse na pokazanie swojego talentu, cztery zacięte walki o zwycięstwo i dominację. Coś wspaniałego.

Westchnąłem z zadowoleniem się przeciągając. Już nie mogę się doczekać pierwszych meczów eliminacyjnych. Mam ochotę skopać komuś dupsko dzięki temu wspaniałemu sportowi. I popatrzeć na skaczące cycki cheerleaderek ubranych w kuse miniówki z zakładkami. Ehehehe, miodzio. Tylko żyć, nigdy nie umierać! Niech żyją duże balony! Banzai, banzai, banzai!

- Oho, chyba to koniec – mruknąłem, widząc jak Satsuki z miną wściekłego psa wyprasza pierwszaków z sali.

Najwidoczniej sprawdziły się moje osądy, które ich dotyczyły. Chociaż to dziwne, że nikt nie przeszedł testu z zadawalającym wynikiem. Chyba nam się pogorszy statystyka porównując ten rok z poprzednim. Nie dość, że przylazło mniej osób to jeszcze zapowiada się chujnia z grzybnią. Te bachory powinny zrezygnować z ciągłego siedzenia przed komputerem i wpierdalania słodyczy. Trochę codziennego ruchu i ćwiczeń by im się przydało. Nawet dla własnego zdrowia i lepszego samopoczucia.

- Dai – chan, tragedia! – jęknęła rzucając we mnie grubym plikiem pokreślonych, czerwonym mazakiem, formularzy.

- Aż tak źle?

- Nawet gorzej. No co to ma być!? Lepiej zobacz na ich czasy – jęknęła masując sobie palcami skroń.

Zerknąłem na pierwszych kilka kartek, mrużąc oczy z niedowierzania. Co to jest? Trzy minuty, dwie, prawie pięć!? Przecież dzieci z podstawówki spokojnie by ich prześcignęły. Nie ma jak reprezentować sobą poziom przedszkola. Westchnąłem czując jak opuszczają mnie wszystkie siły i motywacja którą, jakimś cudem, udało mi się wykrzesać na samym początku. Nawet nie pytając się o pozwolenie wypieprzyłem pomazane papierzyska do kosza stojącego przy ławce.

- Tragedia narodowa. Żałobę czas ogłosić.

- A wypchaj się z tym swoim sarkazmem! Zostali jeszcze drugoklasiści. Może uda nam się znaleźć jakąś perełkę.

- Ja to bym się nawet z węgla ucieszył – wyszczerzyłem się wrednie, unikając spotkania pierwszego stopnia z jej pięścią.

- Dupek! – warknęła porywając następny, biały stos dokumentów i z naburmuszona miną pomaszerowała w kierunku drzwi.

Uła, musi być nieźle wkurzona skoro próbowała mnie walnąć. Zazwyczaj odpuszcza sobie przemoc fizyczną i tylko mnie wyzywa od najgorszych cieci. Chyba powinienem sobie na dzisiaj odpuścić denerwowanie jej. Bo moja zajebista twarz może na tym poważnie ucierpieć, szczególnie że nosi na palcach pierścionki, a nie ma w zwyczaju walić z liścia. Nawet nie chce sobie wyobrażać jak by bolało dostanie z całej siły z tych metalowych gówien udających biżuterię.

Schowałem moją kochaną gazetkę porno do torby kątem oka obserwując wchodzących uczniów. Kiedy stanęli przede mną, uśmiechnąłem się usatysfakcjonowany. Prezentowali się o wiele lepiej od tych poprzednich smarków. Wszyscy wystarczająco wysocy z oczami błyszczącymi zdecydowaniem. Umięśnione ramiona, nogi… a tutaj widzę dość kiepsko z łydkami, ale wystarczy trochę dłużej nad nimi popracować. Ten ma trochę za długie włosy, jak się dostanie będzie musiał ściąć je przynajmniej do ramion. A to to chuderlawe coś co tu robi? Mój wzrok prześlizgnął się po całej, smukłej sylwetce, aż natrafił na charakterystyczny kolczyk w uchu, szeroki uśmiech i zabójcze złote oczy. Aha. Kise. To wiele wyjaśnia. Kiwnąłem głową kiedy do mnie pomachał, żeby potem mi głowy nie zmył, że go chamsko olałem. Opierając się wygodniej o ścianę założyłem ręce na piersi. Zapowiada się mimo wszystko interesująco.

- Zrób im pełny test i porównaj z zeszłorocznymi wynikami regularnego składu. Zobaczymy jak im pójdzie.

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową, a jej twarz rozpromienił szeroki uśmiech. Była dobrej myśli. Się poczeka, się zobaczy. Chociaż szczerze wątpię, żeby ktokolwiek mógł zwalić nas z nóg. Nie, nie jestem pesymistą jak wszyscy twierdzą. Co najwyżej leniem znudzonym światem, czyli idealnym realistą.

Parsknąłem ledwo mogąc się powstrzymać przed wybuchnięciem głośnym śmiechem kiedy kolejna z osób podczas kozłowania opuściła piłkę, a to nie trafiła nawet z kilku marnych metrów do kosza, albo nie wyrobiła na zakręcie. Zabawne z nich ofermy. Chyba w przyszłym roku też będę pomagał w testach sprawnościowych. Nie wiedziałem, że to taki ubaw. Mam darmową komedię, tylko chipsów i piwka brakuje. No i jakiejś fajnej dupy u boku. No, ale cóż. Nie można mieć wszystkiego.

Ziewnąłem i opadłem zrezygnowany na ławkę. Jednak spróbuję się kimnąć. Raczej nic mnie nie zaskoczy, a oglądając dalej ich żałosne próby strącę kompletnie wiarę w swoich rówieśników. Nikt mi nie wmówi, że taki tor przeszkód jest czymś wybitnie trudnym. Człowiek z podstawowymi umiejętnościami powinien bez problemu go pokonać. Może nie z powalającym na kolana czasem, ale jednak. Skoro oni nawet tego nie umieją to ich szanse na zostanie dobrymi graczami są naprawdę nikłe. Żeby nie powiedzieć zerowe. Bo jak ktoś jest uparty i poświęci wystarczająco dużo czasu ćwiczeniom na pewno w końcu kiedyś coś osiągnie. Przykro mi to jednak mówić, ale bez jakiegokolwiek talentu będzie to syzyfowa praca i prawie nikt nie ziścić swojego marzenia. Prawda potrafi być okrutna i bolesna.

- Nie śpij!

Wrzask Satsuki i mocne szarpnięcie za ramię obudziło mnie z transu w jaki wpadłem. Zamrugałem powiekami i przeciągle jęknąłem, kiedy poczułem ból w okolicy wątroby. Zerwałem się z ławki gotów w każdej chwili jej oddać.

- Lepiej żebyś miała dobry powód do kopania mnie w brzuch. Inaczej cię zamorduję – wysyczałem, piorunując ją wzrokiem.

Ta tylko machnęła ręką i podetknęła mi pod nos zabazgrane kartki. Zmrużyłem oczy i wyszarpnąłem je z jej uścisku. Jedna z nich była zgłoszeniem Kise, a reszta wynikami z testów sprawnościowych głównego składu.

- Chyba sobie żartujesz!? – mruknąłem zszokowany, jeszcze raz porównując wyniki – To jakiś żart, tak? Dla jaj tak napisałaś?

Potrząsnęła energicznie głową, aż jej grzywka spadła na pół twarzy. Niedbale ją odgarnęła wwiercając we mnie oczekujące spojrzenie. Jest całkowicie poważna. Czyli to nie oszustko. Porównałem jeszcze raz liczby i wypuściłem głośno powietrze z płuc.

- Czas, szybkość, zwinność, celność, gibkość i nawet siła – omal nie zagwizdałem z podziwu – Prawie w ogóle nie odstaje od nas.

- Co nie? Też byłam zaskoczona kiedy wszystko podliczyłam i gdybym nie widziała tego na własne oczy to w życiu bym nie uwierzyła! A ty to przespałeś, kretynie! – dała mi sójkę w bok wyrywając formularze – I co ty na to?

Odszukałem wzrokiem blondyna i w zamyśleniu podrapałem się po brodzie. Siedział z innymi drugoklasistami kompletnie pochłonięty w rozmowie. Widać, że temat był wciągający, bo wszyscy żywo gestykulowali śmiejąc się. Przyjrzałem się dokładniej jego ciału. Nie wyglądał na zmęczonego, a po jego bladej skórze nie spływała nawet kropla potu. Klatka piersiowa unosiła się w regularnym, spokojnym rytmie mimo, że chyba Momoi sprawdzała go jako ostatniego. Ho? Czyżby nasza chudzinka miała więcej siły niż założyłem na samym początku? A to ciekawe.

- A jak wypadła reszta? – odwróciłem się z powrotem w kierunku dziewczyny.

Machinalnie podała mi imiona i nazwiska osób, które zapowiadały się obiecująco. Słuchałem jej w milczeniu wszystko sobie kalkulując. Ośmiu, co? Co prawda trochę ich za mało, no ale…

- Ok. Urządzimy im mecz – postanowiłem – Rozdziel ich tak, żeby mieli mniej więcej równe szansy.

- Hę? Ale… co…?

- Dzięki temu zobaczymy jak dobrze potrafią wykorzystać swoje umiejętności w grze. To się liczy bardziej od durnych liczb na papierze, nie sądzisz? Resztę możesz wykopać na zbity pysk.

- Racja. To poczekaj chwilkę.

Boże, kurwa, zgodziła się ze mną! Chyba pierwszy raz w życiu. Party hard.

Wywaliłem odrzucone, pokreślone papierzyska do śmieci i rozsiadłem się wygodnie na ławce czekając, aż Satsuki się ze wszystkim upora. Nie pomogę jej. Nie chce mi się ruszyć dupska. Nic tak właściwie mi się nie chce. To chyba kryzys wieku średniego. Albo po prostu jestem leniwym chujem. Ale ładniej brzmi pierwsza wersja więc się niej trzymajmy.

- Gotowe, Dai – chan!

Bardzo się cieszę, ale czy mogłabyś mi się kurwa nie drzeć prosto do ucha?

- Cudownie – skrzywiłem się lekko – No dobra, debile słuchać mnie! – zwróciłem się do ósemki pozostałych uczniów – Gramy krótki mecz. Drużyna, która pierwsza zdobędzie dwadzieścia punktów, wygrywa. Spoko, spoko wszyscy już jesteście przyjęci do klubu – uspokoiłem ich widząc, że mają zaniepokojone miny – To ma być pokaz tego ile możecie z siebie dać w poważnej rozgrywce. Nie hamujcie się. Chcę zobaczyć wasza pełną siłę. Powodzenia życzę.

A żem palnął mówkę. Normalnie aż sam jestem zdziwiony swoją nadprzeciętną inteligencją. Pławcie się w mojej zajebistości dziwki. Wielki pan i władca właśnie przemówił. Pozwalam wam łaskawie zlizywać słowa prawdy wprost z moich stóp. No nie krępujcie się mimo, że nie jesteście warci dostąpienia tego zaszczytu. Huehuehue, ale ze mnie szmata.

Na dźwięk gwizdka przestałem się nad sobą rozpływać i poświęciłem cała uwagę meczowi. Obserwowałem uważnie śmigające ciała, które co chwila się ze sobą zderzały. Wszyscy mają dużą wolę walki i nie poddają się za łatwo. Dobrze. Bardzo dobrze. Miałem nadzieję na zacięte spotkanie i wszystko wskazuje na to, że je dostanę.

Jakiś prawie dwumetrowy facet wymijał właśnie środkowego obrońcę. Szybkie kozłowanie, doskonała praca nóg i dość giętki organizm. Bardzo dobrze oszacował swoje szanse na samodzielną akcję i pruł do przodu chcąc zdobyć pierwsze punkty dla drużyny. Mój wzrok odnalazł blond czuprynę i dłużej na niej spoczął. Chłopak wraz z jakąś długowłosą małpą z dupą na brodzie osłaniał kosz. Jednak przeciwnik był wyższy co bardzo wpływało na jego korzyść. Odbił się od ziemi i przekręcając w powietrzu, by uniknąć bloku, zrobił piękny wsad.

No proszę, proszę więc jednak coś potrafią. Jestem usatysfakcjonowany.

Ale nigdy bym nie podejrzewał, że na tym się nie skończy. A wszystko się zaczęło kiedy Kise dostał piłkę. Jak strzała popędził w kierunku drugiego końca boiska z wręcz oszałamiającą szybkością. Ominął wszystkich graczy z kocią zwinnością i zapierającą dech w piersiach precyzją i z półobrotu wpakował piłkę do siatki, aż metalowa obręcz niebezpiecznie zadygotała. Przez chwilę na niej wisiał po czym zeskoczył miękko, na ugiętych nogach. Otarł nadgarstkiem kropelki potu, które pojawiły się na jego bladych skroniach i pobiegł z powrotem na miejsce obrońcy.

Prawie mi oczy z orbit wyleciały. Przez chwile nie wiedziałem co się właśnie stało. Serce biło mi jak szalone, boleśnie obijając się o żebra. Nie mogłem wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku nie wspominając już o oddychaniu. Trzęsące ręce mocno zacisnąłem na kolanach próbując opanować drżenie mięśni. Nie mogłem powstrzymać szerokiego uśmiechu, który wykrzywił mi wargi.

- No jasne – westchnąłem obserwując ponownie jego ciało w ruchu – A więc to tak – przymknąłem powieki, kiedy zdobył kolejne, spektakularne punkty – Jebany skurczybyk.

Zaśmiałem się cicho. A więc te wszystkie plotki to prawda. Kise Ryouta naprawdę mógł być mistrzem w każdym sporcie. Już wiem czemu jego spojrzenie jest tak intensywne i zdawałoby się, że przeszywa cię na wylot. Właśnie dzięki niemu jest w stanie skopiować ruchy przeciwnika i odwdzięczyć się mu tym samym. Tyle, że jeszcze ze zwiększoną siłą miażdżąc mu tym samym psychikę i wiarę we własne możliwości. Prawdziwy z niego potwór.

- Akashi będzie zadowolony – mruknąłem do siebie, podpierając brodę na nadgarstku.

Kto by pomyślał, że ten dzień przysporzy mi tylu wrażeń? A jednak nie zmarnowałem kilku cennych godzin mojego życia jak mi się na początku wydawało. Wiara Momoi, że uda nam się znaleźć prawdziwą perełkę była całkowicie słuszna. Chociaż porównałbym go na razie do nieoszlifowanego kamienia, który z odrobiną pomocy stanie się kiedyś prawdziwym diamentem. A raczej patrząc na kolor jego włosów i tęczówek – topazem.

Wyszczerzyłem się wrednie, przekrzywiając głowę w bok. Za to Haizakiego jasny szlag trafi, kiedy dowie się że ma konkurencję i nie jest już jedyną osobą w zespole, która potrafi wszystko dokładnie skopiować. Przez Kise jego szanse dostania się do regularnego składu drastycznie się zmniejszą. I dobrze. Nie lubię gnoja. Poza tym dzięki temu może w końcu bardziej przyłoży się do treningów. Impuls z zewnątrz dobrze zrobi jego motywacji, której mu brakuje. Nadęty bufon zapatrzony w czubek swojej arystokratycznej dupy. Boże, denerwuje mnie samo myślenie o nim. Nie wspominając o jego wiecznie skrzywionej mordzie. Aż mam ochotę mu czasami w nią przypierdolić upiększając ją tym samym malowniczym limem pod okiem. Albo wybitymi zębami. Ewentualnie rozwalonym łukiem brwiowym. Sama słodycz.

- Koniec meczu! Dwadzieścia do sześciu dla białych. Gratuluję wygranej – Momoi z dzikim entuzjazmem zaczęła ściskać dłonie nowym członkom drużyny.

No i oczywiście ocierać się o nich biustem. I jeszcze rozpięła bluzę. Tak jakby ten suwak mógł je powstrzymać przed wypłynięciem ze stanika. Jebana mi już tak dawno przestała robić. Czuję się pominięty, to takie smutne!

- Nie wychodźcie jeszcze! Musicie zostać, żebyśmy mogli wypełnić oficjalne druczki – dziewczyna posłała im rozbrajający uśmiech.

W podskokach przyniosła sobie krzesło i usiadła obok mnie przy stole. Westchnąłem biorąc od niej papierzyska i czerwony długopis. Jak ja tego nienawidzę. To potrwa dobrą godzinę zanim się wyrobimy z przesłuchiwaniem ich. Tych rubryczek jest od cholery i jeszcze trochę. O okrutny losie za co mnie tak pokarałeś!? Żegnaj moja ciepła kolacjo! Żegnajcie wieczorne pornosy! Umieraaam!

Z miną zbitego psa zacząłem wysłuchiwać paplaniny jakiegoś okularnika, który z zapałem i, ku mojej rozpaczy, jak najbardziej dokładnie zaczął odpowiadać na zadawane pytania. Po cholerę mi jakieś pieprzone szczegóły o twoim życiu? Konkrety facet, konkrety! Jeśli normalnie też tak dużo gada to życzę mu powodzenia w zdobyciu dziewczyny. Nie mówią już nawet o kumplach. Irytujący typ.

- Tak, tak, cholernie fascynujące – ziewnąłem, kiedy po jakiś piętnastu minutach dalej opowiadał o tym jak zaczął grać w koszykówkę – Nie będę pisał twojej autobiografii więc jeśli byś mógł to się streszczaj. Marnujesz cenne minuty mojego życia poza tym dupa mi sczezła. A jak nabawię się przez ciebie hemoroidów? – zmroziłem go wzrokiem.

- A…a… - zająknął się, machinalnie zasłaniając twarz rękoma - Najmocniej przepraszam! Już kończę!

- No ja kurwa myślę. Jeszcze trochę i zapuszczę tutaj korzenie – prychnąłem, bazgrząc cycki na rogu strony.

Po kolejnych dwudziestu minutach udało mi się w końcu zebrać od niego wymagane informacje i z ulgą wykopałem go do domu. A ja sądziłem, że to baby potrafią godzinami nawijać bez ładu i składu. Ten koleś zburzył mój obecny światopogląd.

- Jezu, moje plecy – westchnąłem z boleścią.

Wyciągnąłem do góry ręce i przeciągnąłem się tak mocno, że aż mi strzeliły stawy. Przy okazji zauważyłem, że Momoi sprawnie wykonała za mnie prawie całą robotę i został nam już tylko Kise. Jednak dobrze jest mieć kobietę za menadżera. Jakoś tak wszystko sprawniej idzie poza tym zawsze można na nią zwalić upierdliwe zadania. Chyba fundnę jej nowy błyszczyk albo inne gówno z wdzięczności.

- A więc przedstaw się nam – dziewczyna zatrzepotała rzęsami pochylając się do przodu tak, że jej wielkie piersi malowniczo rozpłaszczyły się na drewnianej powierzchni stołu.

Oho, czyżby i jej wpadł w oko nasz sławny model? Ciekawe, myślałem, że jest na zabój zakochana w Tetsu.

- Kise Ryouta – chłopak niepewnie się do niej uśmiechnął.

- Nie masz drugiego imienia? – upewniła się skrobiąc kolejne znaki w odpowiedniej rubryczce.

Usiadła z powrotem prosto, opierając się wygodnie plecami o krzesło. A jednak chciała się mu tylko bliżej przyjrzeć i jeszcze raz dokładnie ocenić. No tak, cała ona. Nic nie ucieknie przed jej bystrym wzrokiem.

- Nie.

- Ok. Dai - chan weź go przepytaj, a ja będę notować. Szybciej wtedy pójdzie – poprosiła mnie.

Kopnąłem ją pod stołem piorunując wzrokiem. Spojrzała na mnie oburzona jednak po chwili zaczerwieniła się i szepnęła :

- Przepraszam. Zapomniałam, że mam cię tak nie nazywać przy innych.

- Niezły refleks – wycedziłem – Nieważne. A ciebie zabiję jeśli komuś o tym powiesz – zmroziłem blondyna spojrzeniem.

Pokiwał szybko głową i głośno przełknął ślinę. To się nazywa respekt.

- Bardzo dobrze. Data urodzenia?

- Osiemnasty czerwca.

Odetchnął głębiej kiedy przestałem wwiercać w niego spojrzenie, żeby zobaczyć kolejne pytania. Przeczesał grzywkę palcami, ocierając ostatnie krople potu z czoła i założył nogę na nogę. Jezu, już prawie zapomniałem jakie one są długie. Nadal nie wiem jakim cudem, ale jestem skłonny zaryzykować stwierdzeniem, że sprzedał za nie duszę diabłu.

- Znak zodiaku?

- E, a po co wam to? – zamrugał rzęsami, robiąc głupią minę.

- Bo Midorima się o to w tamtym roku pluł. Jak go poznasz to zrozumiesz – odparłem krótko.

- No skoro tak stawiasz sprawę – podrapał się w tył głowy – Bliźniaki.

- Grupa krwi?

- A bo ja wiem?

- Wpisz mu inną ode mnie Satsuki. A będzie najbezpieczniejsza.

Pokiwała głową chichocząc pod nosem.

- Tak samo było z tobą w tamtym roku.

- Cicho być. Nie przypominam sobie – wyburczałem urażony – No dobra, dalej. Wzrost?

- Metr osiemdziesiąt dziewięć.

- Waga?

- Siedemdziesiąt siedem kilo.

- Ile!?

Momoi prawie spadła z krzesła wytrzeszczając szeroko oczy w szoku. Długopis wypadł jej z dłoni, a sama wyglądała jakby ktoś ją spoliczkował. No proszę, a więc nie jestem jedynym którego zaskoczyła ta informacja. Wyszczerzyłem się jak debil i spytałem :

- No właśnie ja też bym chciał wiedzieć jakim pierdolonym cudem.

- Praca modela zobowiązuje. Nie mogę więcej ważyć, bo inaczej wywalą mnie na zbity pysk – uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

- No tak, przecież to model – dziewczynie udało się w końcu opanować – Jednak to trochę za mało. Mam nadzieję, że to nie będzie wpływać na twoją grę. Koszykówka to wymagający sport. Wytrzymałość i siła to podstawy do bycia w miarę dobrym graczem.

- Spokojnie. Nie jestem taką ciotą na jaką wyglądam.

Kącik moich warg uniósł się lekko do góry. A więc nie jest zadufaną w sobie cipą i potrafi żartować z własnego wyglądu. Będą z niego ludzie. Rozluźniłem się kontynuując przesłuchanie. Ku mojej radości poszło o wiele szybciej niż się spodziewałem. Chłopak odpowiadał ogólnikowo i krótko dzięki czemu nie trzeba było wyłapywać ważnych informacji z kilkuminutowej paplaniny. Sprawiał wrażenie osoby pracowitej, która potrafiła w pełni wykorzystać swój talent i mocne strony. Byłem prawie pewien, że uda mu się dostać jeszcze w tym roku do regularnego składu. Huehuehue, Akashi nie będzie miał pretekstu, żeby zmyć mi głowę. Mogę sobie w spokoju oglądać pornosy nie martwiąc się, że może są to ostatnie w moim życiu, które zostanie brutalnie odebrane przez śmiercionośne, czerwone nożyczki.


	4. Rozdział 4

**Rozdział 4**

Dach szkolny jest zajebisty. I każdemu kto twierdzi inaczej obiję mordę, tak że go własna matka nie pozna. Nie dość, że żaden nauczyciel nigdy tutaj nie zagląda to jeszcze wstęp mają tu tylko osoby posiadające klucz. Czyli ja, dyrektor i woźny. I chyba pan Żulian spod monopolowego, który stoi obok naszej budy. Bo ostatnio coraz częściej spotykam go tutaj, kiedy ucina sobie zdrowotne drzemki jak ja. No bo, czy jest coś lepszego od kilkugodzinnego leżenia na rozgrzanym betonie, wsłuchiwania się w harmider dobiegający z niższych pięter ze świadomością, że nikt nie przerwie naszego błogiego spokoju? Odpowiedź jest prosta: nie, nie ma.

- Cudownie – westchnąłem, przeciągając się.

Delikatny wietrzyk zmierzwił moją ciemnoniebieską czuprynę, przez co wykrzywiłem wargi w szerokim uśmiechu. Z zadowoleniem wystawiłem jeszcze bardziej twarz ku zachodzącemu słońcu chłonąc jego ciepło. Od razu sprostuję, że moja ciemna karnacja nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, że uwielbiam się opalać i ogółem przebywać na dworze. Od dziecka taka była. Zresztą nie ma co się dziwić skoro moja matka jest metyską. Nadal nie wiem skąd ojciec ją wytrzasnął w Japonii, ale dobra. Nie będę w to wnikał. Szkoda mojego drogocennego czasu na takie zbędne i błahe rozmyślania.

Głośno westchnąłem i przewróciłem się na bok, zamykając oczy. Pojawiłem się tylko na trzeciej lekcji. To już chyba piętnasty raz w tym miesiącu. Żesz w dupę, nauczyciele mnie zabiją jeśli jeszcze raz odwalę coś takiego w najbliższym czasie. Szczególnie, że egzaminy zbliżają się wielkimi krokami. Jeśli mi źle pójdzie będą się mścili w każdy możliwy sposób.

Wzdrygnąłem się przypominając sobie słowa pana Takedy. On wcale nie żartował, że jeśli nie zdobędę przynajmniej pięćdziesięciu punktów na sto możliwych to osobiście dopilnuje, żebym nie mógł grać w koszykówkę dopóki tego nie poprawię. Chyba będę zmuszony podlizać się Midorimie, żeby pożyczył mi zeszyty. Albo poprosić go o korki. Bo niestety ani Momoi ani Tetsu nie mają smykałki do nauczania i oboje bazgrzą jak kura pazurem. A szybciej dam sobie odciąć jaja niż poproszę o cokolwiek Murasakibarę albo Akashiego. Poza tym oni mają kompletnie inny poziom od nas. Klasa A jako jedyna nie zmienia uczniów przez wszystkie trzy lata, poza tym każdy materiał im rozszerzają. Na początku, kiedy dopiero co dostaliśmy się do szkoły, pisaliśmy test, żeby wyłonić trzydzieści osób, które będą uczęszczały do „stowarzyszenia pierdolonych geniuszy" jak to my ich złośliwie nazywamy. Reszta została przydzielona do sal z literami od B do E, które reprezentują taki sam szczebel inteligencji. No i nas mieszają. Rok temu byłem w B razem z Kuroko, a teraz wylądowałe Satsuki i zielonym glonem. Normalnie czyste wypizdowo i chujowizna.

Zmarszczyłem nos, krzywiąc się lekko. Podniosłem dłoń w kierunku nieba i zacisnąłem ją w pięść. Rękaw swetra razem z niebieską koszulą zsunął mi się, aż do łokcia pokazując śniadą skórę.

- Po pierwsze to muszę zdać – wymamrotałem cicho, rozprostowując kciuk – Po drugie to muszę podlizać się okularnikowi, żeby w ogóle myśleć o dobrych wynikach z testów. A po trzecie…

- A po trzecie to musisz przyjść na trening, bo inaczej Akashi wyrwie ci penisa wraz z jądrami.

Wytrzeszczyłem gały i poderwałem się na równe nogi kiedy coś posmyrało mnie po szyi. Chyba zrobiłem to zbyt energicznie bo moje czoło zderzyło się z czymś równie twardym i poleciałem do tyłu przez co mój kręgosłup miał spotkanie pierwszego stopnia z twardym betonem. Jęknąłem kiedy coś mi w nim nieprzyjemnie chrupnęło, a przed oczami zaczęły pojawiać się różnokolorowe plamy. Żesz kurwa psia mać, jak boli!

- Dai – chan głowa mi przez ciebie pęka!

Dziewczęcy szloch ledwo dotarł do moich uszu, w których coś upierdliwie dzwoniło po upadku. Nadal nieźle zamroczony spróbowałem się podnieść, ale momentalnie pociemniało mi przed oczami. Straciłem równowagę i gdyby nie szybki refleks wybiłbym sobie wszystkie zęby. Stęknąłem i ukucnąłem na jedno kolano. Muszę poczekać, aż mój organizm się uspokoi bo inaczej sam siebie zabiję albo trwale okaleczę.

- Nie tylko ciebie – wydyszałem, kiedy w końcu byłem w stanie wziąć głębszy oddech – Sorry, to było niechcący. Żyjesz?

Trzymając się za pulsującą w szaleńczym rytmie skroń, spojrzałem na siedzącą nieopodal Momoi. Po policzkach spływały jej łzy, ale wyglądało na to, że wyszła z tego bez szwanku. Westchnąłem z ulgą kiedy pokiwała powoli łepetyną uprzedzając mnie tylko w fakcie, że wszystko w porządku.

Jakoś udało mi się opanować drżenie nóg i chwiejnym krokiem podszedłem do Satsuki, żeby pomóc jej wstać. Z chęcią ją przyjęła, opierając się na mnie całym ciężarem swojego ciała. Chyba jej się ostatnio przytyło. Boże, jakie ona ma jędrne cycki. I duże. Macałbym.

- Jakim cudem tutaj weszłaś? – spytałem, kiedy mogła już ustać na własnych nogach.

- Drzwi były otwarte – odparła, masując palcami lekko zaczerwienione czoło – Skleroza nie boli – wytknęła mi język.

Podrapałem się w tył głowy lekko zmieszany :

- Oi, tak źle to chyba nie jest.

- No w sumie nie, ale jeśli nadal będziesz tak robił to dach przestanie być twoim prywatnym królestwem.

- Cicho – poczochrałem ją po długich, różowych włosach.

Nadęła policzki próbując odtrącić moją rękę. Zaśmiałem się i szybko ją puściłem. Ostatnio mnie użarła kiedy za długo jej dokuczałem. Nadal mam ślady zębów na prawym nadgarstku i cholerstwo nie chce zejść. Widać je pomimo tego, że mam ciemną karnację. Nie wiem jakim cudem tego dokonała.

- Dobra to czego chcesz? – westchnąłem, kiedy skończyła poprawiać palcami ułożenie grzywki.

Spojrzała na mnie jak na idiotę, a jej oczy niebezpiecznie błysnęły. Oho. Zaraz się zacznie opieprzanie mnie. Jak miło. Dzisiaj zdążyła to zrobić tylko siedem razy. No przecież trzeba ten wynik podwoić, żeby było czternaście. Albo przynajmniej zaokrąglić do dziesięciu.

- Nie dość, że nie pojawiłeś się na treningu od prawie dwóch tygodni to jeszcze nie zaniosłeś wyników z testu sprawnościowego nowo przybyłych!

- Yyy, a ty nie miałaś tego zrobić? – zdziwiłem się.

- Zapomniałeś, że Akashi prosił cię abyś oddał mu je osobiście? – dźgnęła mnie palcem w pierś.

Poczułem zimne kropelki potu, które spłynęły mi po całej długości kręgosłupa. Zmarszczyłem czoło, próbując wysilić pamięć, żeby cokolwiek takiego sobie przypomnieć, ale na próżno. Mój umysł ział czarną pustką.

- Ty tak poważnie? – ledwo udało mi się przełknąć ślinę.

Założyła ręce na biodra i spojrzała na mnie z politowaniem.

- Oczywiście. Chyba nie musze ci mówić jak bardzo jest tym wszystkim zirytowany.

Zirytowany!? Ha, dobre sobie! On jest pewnie tak wkurwiony, że jak tylko mnie zobaczy to rzuci mi się do gardła. Jednym słowem – będę wąchał kwiatki od spodu. Mogę już sobie iść wykopać pięciometrowy grób i zamawiać trumnę.

- Spoko, spoko, trochę go udobruchałam więc może cię nie zabije – poklepała mnie pocieszająco po plecach – Czy mi się wydaje czy zbladłeś?

Z niewinnym uśmiechem zaczęła mi wwiercać paznokcia w policzek. Doceniam to, że próbuje rozładować atmosferę, ale ten żart był co najmniej żałosny.

- Ale pocisnęłaś suchar. Jakbym w ogóle mógł to zrobić – chrząknąłem, żeby pozbyć się lekkiej chrypki.

- Oj tam, oj tam – zachichotała.

- A teraz zabiłaś jednorożca!

Zmroziła mnie wzrokiem i warknęła :

- Dai – chan, nie wiem czy będzie ci tak do śmiechu kiedy rozszarpią cię czerwone nożyczki!

Podniosłem dłonie do góry w obronnym geście.

- Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. Kontynuuj.

- Boże, co ja z tobą mam! – westchnęła, kręcąc z rezygnacją głową – Udało mi się go trochę uspokoić, ale dzisiaj musisz się koniecznie pojawić, bo będziemy rozmawiać na temat regularnego składu. Poza tym masz obowiązek się wypowiedzieć co sądzisz o tej ósemce co została zrekrutowania, żeby Akashi wiedział komu bliżej się przyjrzeć.

Zwęziłem oczy i wysyczałem :

- Kit z nowymi! Pewnie znów wwali mnie do grupy „bardzo możliwe"?

- A czego się spodziewasz? Chodź do cholery na te treningi! Przecież to cię wiele nie kosztuje! Poza tym Tetsu czuje się bez ciebie lekko zagubiony.

Przewróciłem oczami tłumiąc w sobie kilka przekleństw. Nie moja wina, że jestem leniwy! Takie życie, takie geny, taki styl egzystencji. I co najważniejsze : dobrze mi z tym.

- Ok, zrozumiałem. Prowadź mnie niczym kat na ścięcie.

- Zabójcze porównanie – odgryzła się i pociągnęła za ramię.

A ja jak ta ostatnia, tępa dzida dałem jej się ciągnąć przez prawie całą drogę na salę gimnastyczną. Zresztą nawet nie miałem siły, żeby próbować protestować, albo się wyrwać. Będzie co ma być. Najwyżej umrę w młodym wieku i już nigdy więcej nie przerucham żadnej piersiastej laski. Najważniejsze, że nie zdechnę jako prawiczek. To byłoby upokarzające.

Zręcznie lawirowaliśmy między ćwiczącymi członkami od czasu do czasu uchylając się przed nadlatującą piłką. Od razu wypatrzyłem blond czuprynę, która właśnie śmigała w prawym rogu wielkiego pomieszczenia próbując przejść samym dryblingiem cztery osoby. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko przypominając sobie swoje początki. Robiłem identycznie, a do tego miałem nieznośną manię wyzywania starszych, większych i silniejszych od siebie. Co prawda w większości przypadków sromotnie przegrywałem, ale dzięki temu wiedziałem nad czym muszę jeszcze popracować. Wyłapywałem swoje wszystkie słabe strony i starałem się je jak najszybciej wyeliminować. To samo tyczyło się nawyków. Chciałem, żeby styl mojej koszykówki był dziki, szybki, nieokiełznany, gibki i nie do przejrzenia. Bez żadnych limitów, ograniczeń czy reguł. Być wolnym niczym czarna pantera podczas biegu, której nic nie jest w stanie zatrzymać. To jest mój cel, który za wszelką cenę pragnę osiągnąć.

Tylko, że co potem będę robił…?

Potrzasnąłem głową, kiedy udało nam się w końcu dotrzeć do magazynku, w którym najczęściej przesiadywał trener. Satsuki bąknęła coś o poszukaniu reszty zeszłorocznej drużyny i szybko się ulotniła zostawiając mnie samego. Zagryzłem wargi próbując się otrząsnąć z letargu w jaki wpadłem. To nie czas na rozmyślania skoro moje życie może się brutalnie zakończyć za kilka minut.

Jak zwykle w środku było dość duszno mimo, że dwa małe okna prawie przy samym suficie były otwarte na oścież. Do środka wlewały się promienie zachodzącego słońca, które oświetlały półki wypełnione po brzegi różnego rodzaju piłkami z przewagą tych od koszykówki. Pod ścianami leżały pompki, płotki, ciężarki i plastikowe słupki, najczęściej służące za przeszkody. Na środku stało biurko zawalone papierami na których postawiony był laptop. A znad jego ekranu wystawały krótkie, czerwone kłaki. Godzina mojej śmierci właśnie wybiła. Żegnajcie wieczorne pornosy!

- O, a jednak postanowiłeś się pojawić Daiki! Dziękuję, że okazałem się być godny spotkania się z tobą – głęboki, niski głos przeszył moje ciało na wylot.

Poczułem jak wszystkie włoski stają mi dęba jak zawsze kiedy zwracał się do mnie po imieniu. Ten władczy ton, na pozór spokojny jednak potrafiący wprawić człowieka w nieopanowane drżenie, w połączeniu z lodowatym spojrzeniem był wręcz nie do zniesienia. Szczególnie, że jego oczy posiadają dwa różne odcienie. Lewa tęczówka ma złoty kolor, a prawa intensywnie karminowy. Nikt nie wie czy spowodowane jest to heterochronią, lub wypadkiem zakończony przeszczepem albo jakąś chorobą, a w tym wypadku zespołem Waardenburga. Ale jedno było pewne. Ludzie o słabej psychice po rozmowie z nim wpadają niemal w amok. Płaczą, trzęsą się, wyją, nie mogą normalnie oddychać. O tak. Akashi daje radę każdego zrównać z ziemią, zniszczyć od środka, odebrać wszystko na czym temu komuś zależało. A do tego stanowią one ogromną broń w meczach. Bo on widzi wszystko. Potrafi wykryć nawet najmniejsze ruchy. Przyspieszony oddech, bicie serca, pot, pracę mięsni – nic się przed nim nie ukryje. Dzięki temu jest w stanie zobaczyć, a nawet dużo wcześniej przewidzieć jakie ruchy wykona jego przeciwnik zanim on sam zdoła o nich choćby pomyśleć. Nawet najbardziej różnorakie techniki są wobec niego bezużyteczne i nikt nie jest w stanie się przed tym obronić lub uciec. A do tego potrafi dostrzec i określić naturalną siłę oraz umiejętności, które są schowane głęboko w człowieku.

Pieprzone emperor eye.

Potwór ukryty w dość niepozornie wyglądającej formie chłopaka mierzącego metr siedemdziesiąt trzy i ważącego zaledwie sześćdziesiąt cztery kilo. To doskonały przykład, że nie można oceniać książki po okładce, bo można się ostro przejechać. No, ale kto powiedział, że ja jestem jednym z tych, którzy srają po gaciach, kiedy mają z nim porozmawiać? Poza tym jak na razie nie widzę nigdzie nożyczek wiec jestem względnie bezpieczny.

- Yoł, wybacz drobne opóźnienie – uśmiechnąłem się jak debil i, nawet się nie pytając o zgodę, uwaliłem się koło niego na wolnym krześle.

Przez chwilę siłowaliśmy się na spojrzenia. Oczywiście przegrałem, bo zdążyłem kilkanaście razy mrugnął z czego on ani razu nawet do połowy nie zmrużył powiek. Cały czas mierzył mnie chłodnym wzrokiem, przez co miałem nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że czyta mi w myślach. Jednak pomimo tego, dzielnie to wytrzymywałem. Dzięki temu, że siedzieliśmy tak blisko siebie mogłem w końcu przyjrzeć się jego tęczówkom otoczonym grubym wachlarzem czarnych rzęs. Były wręcz magicznie intensywne. Pozbawione jakichkolwiek odbłysków światła, jednak pomimo tego posiadające pewną świdrującą głębię. Ta. Zapewne właśnie się zastanawia jakby tu mnie najboleśniej wykastrować. Miodzio. Chyba się poszczam z radości.

- Powinienem cię zamordować za to, że nie wykonujesz moich poleceń i na dodatek zwiewasz z treningów. Najchętniej to wyrwałbym ci flaki i powiesił na suficie – oznajmił beznamiętnie, kiedy cisza stawała się już nienośna.

Wyszczerzyłem się jak ostatni kretyn :

- Oh, przestań, przestań, bo się zarumienię, że myślisz o mnie z takim zacięciem!

Uśmiechnął się lekko jednak mimo tego dostałem gęsiej skórki. Boże, on nawet teraz wygląda jak psychopatyczny morderca.

- Masz ogromne szczęście, że cię trochę lubię – sprzedał mi pstryczka w czoło – No i nie mogę pozwolić, żeby nasz samozwańczy as stracił życie tak szybko. Ale jeszcze jeden taki wybryk, a osobiście pozbawię cię genitaliów. I to łyżeczką od herbaty i plastikowym widelcem.

Zmroziło mnie. Nie wiem skąd on bierze te pomysły, ale trzeba przyznać że ma pojebane fantazje. Mała wredota.

- Grozisz czy informujesz? – spytałem lekko się od niego odsuwając.

- I to i to. Lepiej się pilnuj. Bo zostanie z ciebie jedynie zdechłe ganguro.

Na moje szczęście nic nie musiałem na to odpowiadać, bo reszta zeszłorocznego, regularnego składu weszła do składziku i zapanował ogólny harmider. Ledwo powstrzymując głośne westchnięcie ulgi, ustąpiłem miejsca Momoi, a sam usadowiłem się na podłodze wraz z Murasakibarą, który właśnie wpierdalał jakiegoś batona i Midorimą trzymającym, o zgrozo, kaktusa.

- Co to kurwa jest? – spytałem się go, pokazując palcem na zielsko wpakowane w oczojebnie żółtą doniczkę.

Poprawił okulary, które zsunęły mu się prawie na sam koniec nosa i warknął :

- To mój szczęśliwy przedmiot na dzisiaj. Dzięki temu…

- Dobra skończ pierdolić. Tyle mi starczy – przerwałem mu kompletnie olewając fakt, że spiorunował mnie wzrokiem.

W porównaniu do spojrzenia, które przed chwilą wytrzymałem to było niczym. Pogrzebałem sobie małym palcem w uchu i wytknąłem język kiedy zielony glon zaczął coś chrzanić o tym, że jestem niewychowany, chamski i ma mnie serdecznie dość. Wiem, że powinienem być dla niego milszy skoro chcę żeby udzielił mi korków, ale jakoś nie mogę się powstrzymać. Po prostu bycie grzecznym i posłusznym nie leży w mojej jakże zajebistej naturze.

- Midorin czy mógłbyś się uciszyć? Od dłuższej chwili próbuję coś powiedzieć, ale zupełnie mnie zagłuszasz – Satsuki z niezadowoleniem nadęła policzki.

- Przepraszam. I nie nazywaj mnie tak!

- Tak, tak, oczywiście – przewróciła oczami - Skoro wszyscy już jesteśmy to możemy zaczynać – chrząknęła – Jak wiadomo niedługo odbędą się eliminacje do krajowych mistrzostw koszykówki gimnazjalnej. Do tego czasu trzeba ponownie wytypować regularny skład. Jak wiadomo w tym roku ubyło nam dwóch trzecioklasistów dlatego musimy znaleźć dla nich godne zastępstwo. Dajcie mi chwilkę – poprosiła i zaczęła grzebać w stercie papierzysk porozrzucanych po całym stole.

- Jest tak jak powiedziała nasza niezastąpiona menadżer – Akashi niemal ojcowsko poklepał dziewczynę po głowie – Ponieważ zostawiam zeszłoroczną drużynę na tych samych pozycjach. Nie jestem na tyle głupi, żeby kimkolwiek was zastępować szczególnie, że i tak nikt z nowych nie jest w stanie przewyższyć was umiejętnościami, które z moich obserwacji powinny się jeszcze bardziej rozwinąć – z zadowoleniem założył nogę na nogę, a jego oczy badawczo prześlizgnęły się po naszych twarzach – Atsushi tobie zostawiam środek.

Murasakibara pokiwał głową bardziej zajęty otwieraniem kolejnej paczki krewetkowych chipsów niż słuchaniem go.

- Shintarou będzie naszym niezastąpionym, rzucającym obrońcą.

Midorima z zadowoleniem poprawił okulary na nosie.

- Daiki, tobie jak zwykle przypada bycie silnym skrzydłowym.

Uniosłem kciuk do góry na znak mojej absolutnej akceptacji.

- Ja zostaję na pozycji rozgrywającego i jednocześnie kapitana – zakończył z lubością mówiąc ostatnie zdanie – Co oznacza, że brakuje nam do podstawowej piątki jedynie niskiego skrzydłowego. Plus oczywiście jakiegoś rezerwowego. Nie sądzę, żebyśmy potrzebowali ich więcej. A właśnie jeśli o to chodzi sądzę, że najlepszym wyborem będzie Kuroko Tetsuya z klasy drugiej C – odebrał od Satsuki nadstawiony formularz – Sam jak pamiętacie odkryłem jego talent, który kompletnie różni się od naszego i bardzo rzadko można go znaleźć. Do tego jak udało mi się zauważyć tworzycie zgrany duet, dzięki któremu wydobywacie z siebie cały potencjał – ty kiwnął w moim kierunku głową - Będzie naszą tajną bronią i atutową kartką, kiedy do zwycięstwa będzie brakować nam kilku punktów w co bardzo wątpię. Szósty, widmowy zawodnik Teikou z numerem piętnastym. Jakieś sprzeciwy? – spojrzał na nas wyczekująco.

- Jestem za zwerbowaniem Tetsu – odparłem natychmiast.

- Skoro Aka-chin i Mine-chin tak sądzą to ja się zgadzam – poparł mnie Murasakibara, przeżuwając powoli ziemniaczane przekąski.

- Hmpf, więc ja nie mam nic więcej do gadania – parsknął Midorima.

- Cudownie! – Momoi z radości prawie zleciała z krzesła dodając kartę członkowską chłopaka do białej teczki należącej do regularnego składu.

- Zostaje nam tylko jeszcze jedno puste miejsce w drużynie. Nie każdy nadaje się na pozycję niskiego skrzydłowego dlatego ja postanowiłem postawić na Shougo. W tamtym roku był na ławce rezerwowych, ale dość często wychodził na boisko. No i dokładnie znamy jego kopiujące zdolności, które zbyt wielce nie odbiegają od naszego poziomu. Ale nie chciałbym też skreślać osób które ostatnio przyjęliśmy do klubu. Zatem powiedz mi Daiki – kapitan zwrócił swój wzrok na mnie – Jest ktoś komu powinienem się bliżej przyjrzeć?

Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko i skinąłem na oczekującą menedżerkę. Ta odwzajemniła mój gest i podała wcześniej przygotowany formularz wraz z wynikami testu sprawnościowego zdezorientowanemu Akashiemu. Z ogromną satysfakcją patrzyłem się na jego twarz, która przez chwilę zastygła w niedowierzaniu. Tęczówki szybko przesuwały się po zapisanych kartkach papieru, a z każda kolejną sekundą jego wargi rozszerzały się w jeszcze większym uśmiechu.

- No, no. Kto by pomyślał – podsumował, kiedy w końcu udało mu się dobrnąć do końca – Kise Ryouta. Kolejny, obiecujący naśladowca, tak? Dawno już nie widziałem takich wyników u osoby, która dopiero co zaczyna swoją przygodę z koszykówką. I co? naprawdę nie dość, że wystarczyło mu jedno spojrzenie, żeby odwzorować ruchy przeciwnika to jeszcze zrobił to dwa razy lepiej?

- Zgadza się – potwierdziłem.

- Coś takiego. Jutro będę go uważnie obserwował. Zobaczymy na co go tak naprawdę stać i jak duży talent w sobie kryje. Czyżby Haizaki powinien przygotować się na konkurencję, która na dodatek specjalizuje się w identycznym do niego stylu grania? - odłożył dokumenty na stół – To będzie dla obydwu doskonały trening. Porównałbym to do walki ze swoim lustrzanym odbiciem. Zapowiada się interesujące przedstawienie – zaśmiał się tak złowieszczo, że wszyscy momentalnie się wzdrygnęli - Dobra, ktoś jeszcze zwrócił twoją szczególna uwagę?

- Nie. Reszta reprezentuje sobą przeciętny poziom – odparłem, ledwo kryjąc ziewnięcie.

- Doskonale – mruknął bardziej do siebie niż do nas – Jesteście wolni i powiedzcie tym pokracznym debilom, że mają się jak najszybciej ulotnić z sali gimnastycznej, bo potrzebuję spokoju. Satsuki liczę na twoją pomoc i filiżankę mocnej herbaty.

- Już się robi, Sei – chan – dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się wesoło.

Nie wiem skąd ona brała tyle energii i motywacji, żeby z własnej woli zostawać jeszcze dłużej w szkole i pomagać temu psychopatycznemu mordercy. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że praca menadżera i papierkowa robota wymaga dużo poświęceń, ale jak dla mnie ona ostro przesadzała. Kiedyś padnie na twarz ze zmęczenia i za szybko to się nie podniesie. Chociaż co mnie to w sumie obchodzi? Nie mój cyrk, nie moje małpy. Przecież nie będę się wtryniał z buciorami do jej życia, które sama musi przeżyć tak by niczego na samym końcu nie żałować.

Kiedy wychodziłem ze szkoły zawiał silniejszy wiatr, który z łatwością przeszedł przez dość cienki materiał swetra i koszuli. Wzdrygnąłem się, poprawiając czarną torbę, która prawie zsunęła mi się z ramienia. Robi się coraz zimniej. Niedobrze, będę musiał jak najszybciej poszukać mojej jesiennej kurtki. Przy odrobinie szczęścia jak dzisiaj zacznę to może uda mi się ją znaleźć za tydzień. Nie ma jak mieć wieczny bajzel w pokoju, yhy.

- Jak to nie da rady!? Jestem twoją dziewczyną, prawda!? Mógłbyś się dla mnie bardziej postarać!

Babski wrzask dobiegł moich uszu, wprawiając ciało w ponowne drgawki. Zaintrygowany obróciłem głowę w kierunku z którego dobiegał hałas. Przy stojakach na rowery stał Kise i z umęczonym wyrazem twarzy wysłuchiwał opieprzu od jakiejś laski. O ty kurwa, wróć! Zajebiście zgrabnej i piersiastej laski. O żesz w mordę, ale cycki! To chyba rozmiar F. A jaki zgrabny tyłek! Nic tylko ruchać.

Prawie bezszelestnie podszedłem bliżej, żeby mieć lepszy widok i więcej podsłuchać.

- Naprawdę mi przykro. Ale nic nie mogę na to poradzić, że nie chcą cię przyjąć jako modelki nawet jeśli miałaby być to jednorazowa sesja ze mną.

- Gówno prawda! Za mało się starasz! Co z ciebie za chłopak!?

- Przecież sami ci to powiedzieli prosto w oczy…

- Ale mogłeś się za mną wstawić!? Oh, po co ja w ogóle się z tobą zadaję!? Męczysz mnie! Zrywam z tobą!

- Oi, śliczna. Nie denerwuj się tak. Złość piękności szkodzi. A skoro jesteś już wolna to może chcesz się trochę rozerwać?

Oboje jak na komendę odwrócili się w moją stronę.

- Aominecchi co ty tutaj robisz? – westchnął chłopak, przeczesując palcami grzywkę, żeby ukryć lekkie zawstydzenie.

- Stoję i gapię się na niesamowitą dzidę, nie widać? – wyszczerzyłem się szeroko ponownie świdrując kobietę pożądliwym wzrokiem.

Ta odpowiedziała równie namiętnym spojrzeniem brązowych tęczówek i podeszła do mnie kręcąc kusząco biodrami. Cienkie włosy upięte były ku górze w coś w rodzaju końskiego ogona, którego końcówki były podkręcone, żeby opadać na jej ramiona łagodnymi falami. Co prawda miała trochę za dużo makijażu, ale kompletnie nie zwracałem na to uwagi pochłonięty innymi, bardziej interesującymi widokami. Guziki marynarki ledwo dopinały się na ogromnym biuście, a spódniczka była tak krótka, że bez problemu można było powiedzieć jakiego koloru ma dzisiaj majtki.

- Prawda, skoro zerwałam z tym modelem przyda mi się męskie pocieszenie i odrobina rozrywki – zaświergotała – I widzę, że trafił mi się do towarzystwa niezły towar – oblizała prowokująco czerwone usta – Więc? Co proponujesz?

- Niezobowiązujący, dziki seks na kuchennym stole. No chyba, że wolisz na włączonej pralce – poruszyłem zabawnie brwiami.

Zaśmiała się perliście i uwieszając mi się na szyi obdarzyła gorącym pocałunkiem. Ale ostra panienka mi się trafiła. Coś mi się wydaje, że dzisiaj nie pozwoli mi zasnąć w nocy.

- Wchodzę w to – wydyszała kiedy w końcu pozwoliłem jej złapać oddech.

Nasze usta nadal łączyła stróżka śliny wiec poruszyłem językiem, żeby ja zerwać. Dopiero wtedy zauważyłem, że Kise patrzy się na nas zażenowanym i dziwnie przygaszonym wzrokiem. Podniosłem dłoń w przepraszającym geście i spytałem :

- Mam na dzieje, że nie masz nic przeciwko?

Wzruszył ramionami i odparł :

- Co mi do tego skoro ze mną zerwała? Bawcie się dobrze. Do jutra – odwrócił się w kierunku zachodniego wyjścia ze szkoły.

- Na pewno będziemy – wyszeptała mi do ucha, mocno je gryząc.

Przygarnąłem ja bliżej do siebie i zawołałem :

- A! Byłbym zapomniał! Postaraj się jutro na treningu! Akashi będzie cię obserwował więc daj z siebie wszystko!

Nawet się nie odwrócił. Pomachał mi tylko ręką, którą potem wsunął w kieszeń czarnych spodni. Był najwyraźniej nie w humorze, ale nie wydawało mi się, że to przez to, że właśnie dostał kosza od zajebistej dziewczyny. To był smutek innego rodzaju, którego nie potrafiłem rozszyfrować. Jednak nie miałem czasu, żeby się nad tym zastanawiać, bo zgodnie z przewidywaniami miałem co robić jak tylko wróciłem do domu. Nie było rodziców więc nie musieliśmy się bać, że ktoś nas nakryje albo usłyszy przez co daliśmy upust swoim najskrytszym, erotycznym fantazjom. Tak gorącego i namiętnego wieczoru dawno nie przeżyłem.


	5. Rozdział 5

**Rozdział 5**

* * *

**Dla Yuuki~**

* * *

Dzisiaj w nocy śniły mi się cycki. Duże cycki. A ja bardzo lubię duże cycki. Szczególnie jak te duże cycki ocierają się o moją klatkę piersiową. I jak te duże cycki mają twarde sutki. Twarde sutki też są fajne. Lubię takie ssać. I się nimi bawić. O tak. Nie ma nic lepszego od twardych sutków.

- Aomine – kun, ślinisz się.

Zamrugałem rzęsami i z ogłupiałą miną spojrzałem się na Tetsu. Jego niebieskie, poważne oczy jak zwykle nie wyrażały niczego. Tylko dzięki lekkiej zmarszczce na czole wiedziałem, że zaczyna się martwić o moje zdrowie psychiczne.

- To przez jedzenie – odparłem, ukradkiem ocierając rękawem kącik ust.

- A czy to przypadkiem nie dlatego, że znów myślałeś o tej wyuzdanej lasce, którą zaliczyli już prawie wszyscy w szkole? – wtrącił się Midorima dźgając mnie w bok pałeczkami.

Skrzywiłem się lekko kiedy drewno wbiło mi się między żebra.

- O której mówisz? – spytałem odpychając jego nachalne ręce.

- Ta samozwańcza dziewczyna Kise. Z trzeciej E.

- Khę?

- Wielkie balony. Kusa spódniczka. Szpachla na mordzie. Farbowane, brązowe kudły.

- A ta – mruknąłem, przypominając sobie naszą wspólną noc – No, przeleciałem ją. I co z tego?

- Widzę, że Daiki bardziej przykłada się do ruchania niż treningów. Wyczuwam ich potrojenie – wynucił Akashi kreśląc coś w ogromnym zeszycie.

- Sadysta.

- Cicho Kuroko, nie denerwuj go!

Przewróciłem oczami i zająłem się swoim niedokończonym, drugim śniadaniem. Nadal nie wiem co mnie podkusiło, żeby przyjąć zaproszenie zjedzenia wspólnego posiłku z regularnym składem. Już samo pojawienie się nas razem na stołówce wywołało ogólne poruszenie przez co cały czas ktoś na nas ukradkiem zerkał. Czuję się jak jebany, bardzo interesujący okaz w zoo.

Do tego o co oni się w ogóle czepiają? To co z tego, że poszedłem z tą dziwką do łóżka? Jak słusznie zauważyli ona dawała każdemu poza tym był to niezobowiązujący, jednonocny seks. Wielkie mi halo. Zniknęła tak szybko jak się pojawiła. Nawet nie wiem jak miała na imię. Poopowiadała mi tylko o swoich nieudanych związkach, pozachwycała się wielkością i grubością mojego przyrodzenia, a jak spytałem jakim cudem była z naszym blond pięknisiem to stwierdziła, że nigdy nawet go o to nie spytała. Po prostu kiedyś się do niego doczepiła, żeby załatwił jej pracę jako modelki, bo musiała zdobyć kasę na używki, kosmetyki i inne babskie gówna. Szkoda sobie nawet na nią strzępić język.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko podpierając brodę na nadgarstku. Jestem naprawdę bardzo ciekaw kto tym razem stanie się jej łupem. Szkoda mi gościa. Co prawda kochanie się z nią było odjazdem, ale nie wytrzymałbym gdybym musiał ją codziennie znosić. Szczególnie, że potrafiła piszczeć gorzej od Momoi kiedy się czymś emocjonowała.

- Mine – chin szczerzy się do swoich zboczonych myśli. Przerażająceee!

Zmroziłem wzrokiem Murasakibarę, który właśnie pochłaniał trzecią miskę ryżu z jakimś dziwnym, glutowatym sosem o barwie rozwodnionego gówna. Prawie jak rzygi. Nie powiem, cholernie apetyczne.

- Moglibyście się ode mnie odwalić – warknąłem nadgryzając bułkę, którą męczyłem już od dobrych dziesięciu minut – Jakby dymanie piersiastych dzid było nielegalne.

- Tak właściwie to tylko się z ciebie śmiejemy. Szkoda było tego wypłosza nawet dotknąć. A jak zaraziła cię HIV? – Midorima poprawił okulary, które zsunęły mu się z długiego nosa.

Spojrzałem na niego jak na ostatniego imbecyla.

- Ty naprawdę uważasz że wpakowałem w tą jej porozciąganą cipę swojego zacnego penisa bez wcześniejszego założenia gumek? Pojebało cię chyba.

- I tak cię mogła zainfekować – dźgnął mnie palcem w pierś.

Przewróciłem oczami tłumiąc w sobie ochotę trzepnięcia go w ryj.

- Weź nie pierdol, bo aż żyć się odechciewa.

- Ja bym ci radził iść się przebadać bo...

- Stary, aż tak głupi nie jestem – przerwałem mu – Wszystko w porządku. Sprawdzałem.

- A więc jednak potrafisz myśleć. Co za niespodzianka.

- Oi, grabisz sobie!

Pewnie nie wytrzymałbym i mu pierdolnął w tą wymuskaną mordę, gdyby nie głośne siorbnięcie Kuroko który od dłuższego czasu przysłuchiwał się naszej kulturalnej wymianie zdań. Odwróciliśmy się w jego kierunku i chóralnie warknęliśmy :

- Czego!?

- Sądzę, że z jej zapewne bardzo ciekawą urodą nie potrzebowałeś kondomów. Wystarczyłaby reklamówka – podsumował.

Zaliczyłem zgon na stole, a zielony glon popluł się owocową herbatą, którą zawsze nosił ze sobą w srebrnym termosie. Jak on coś palnie to klękajcie narody. I do tego ta jego zabójcza szczerość połączona z grzecznym sposobem mówienia. Zabił mnie. Takie małe, spokojne, kulturalne, a jakie wredne!

Miałem właśnie wygłosić kolejną zapewne bardzo mądrą mówkę na temat jego podwójnej osobowości i diabła ukrytego w ciele pseudo anioła, kiedy czyjaś ręka śmignęła koło twarzy chłopaka porywając jedną z mięsnych kulek z jego talerza.

- Moje.

Ów chamskie bydle wpakowało sobie okrągłego kotleta do gęby i zaczęło przeżuwać, głośno przy tym mlaszcząc. Patrzyłem się z obrzydzeniem na sterczące, białe kudły, błyszczące kolczyki w uszach, niemal kocie, szare oczy i wąskie wargi uwalone sosem pieczeniowym.

- Haizaki, ty jebany pedale, jeśli jesteś tak bardzo głodny to bierz większe porcje, albo po prostu dużo żarcia z domu. Mam dość, że codziennie wyżerasz komuś śniadanie – warknąłem mrożąc go wzrokiem – Zwłaszcza Tetsu!

- Nieszczególnie mi to przeszkadza – mruknął Kuroko, jednak został zagłuszony przez śmiech tego bęcwała.

- Daj spokój dla niego to żadna różnica – wybulgotał i dopiero wtedy przełknął kęs jedzenia, wyszczerzając się przy tym jak debil.

- Nie mów kiedy jeszcze przeżuwasz. To wulgarne – prychnął Midorima – A ty mógłbyś przestać bawić się pałeczkami!

Spojrzałem na Murasakibarę, który właśnie celował nimi w tył głowy naszego nieproszonego gościa. Niestety ten zielony glon ostudził jego zapał przez co wzruszył ramionami i znów zabrał się za konsumowanie. Cholera, a było tak blisko do nabicia mu guza na tym wielkim łbie.

Shougo zdawał się nie słyszeć upomnienia okularnika, bo uśmiechnął się kpiąco i kontynuował gapiąc się prosto na mnie :

- Poza tym jesteś ostatnią osobą, która powinna mi prawić kazania skoro sam obżerasz kogo popadnie – nachylił się nade mną poruszając wnerwiająco brwiami – Mój ty czekoladowy cukiereczku.

Żyła na czole zaczęła mi niebezpiecznie pulsować a z zaciśniętego gardła wydobył się głośny syk. Zajebię skurwiela. No po prostu uduszę tą owłosioną małpę. Będzie, kuźwa, wykrzywiał ryja i się do mnie przystawiał zjeb jeden.

- Morda w kaganiec – warknąłem rzucając w niego solniczką.

Złapał ją chichocząc jak powalony i z hukiem postawił ponownie na stole. Akashi skrzywił się przymykając jedno oko i wypuszczając głośno powietrze przez nos. Ups, chyba przegięliśmy.

- Moglibyście być ciszej? Stołówka to nie miejsce, żeby wydzierać się na siebie. No i nie jesteśmy tutaj sami. A ty Haizaki lepiej się pilnuj i nie wyjadaj innym posiłku.

- Tak, tak, bardzo przepraszam szanownego trenera – zasalutował ironicznie – Poza tym czy już wam tego nie mówiłem? Ja wcale nie jestem głodny. Po prosto jedzenie innych ludzi wygląda i smakuje o wiele lepiej. A skoro tak to aż się chce im je odebrać. Nic nie mogę na to poradzić. Taką mam naturę.

Kciukiem ściągnął z ust resztki sosu i oblizał go prowokująco. Zaraz puszczę pawia.

- Hmpf, twoje wychowanie jak zwykle zostawia wiele do życzenia. Przy tobie to nawet Aomine posiada jako takie maniery i takt – podsumował Midorima zakładając ręce na piersi.

- Oi!

Kompletnie olał moje fuknięcie i kontynuował :

- A tak w ogóle to dam ci pewną radę. Pewnie uważasz, że masz zagwarantowane miejsce w regularnym składzie. Na twoim miejscu nie byłbym tego taki pewien, bo pewien drugoroczniak może cie wygryźć z pozycji niskiego skrzydłowego.

Zmarszczka na czole Shougo się pogłębiła i przez chwilę można było zobaczyć szok wymalowany na tej wiecznie promieniującej pewnością siebie mordzie. Widocznie myślał, że członkostwo w głównej szóstce ma zagwarantowane. Nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy i lekko go to wytrąciło z równowagi. Jednak dość szybko odzyskał dawny rezon i prychnął :

- Hę? Niby która z tych ciot miałaby mi zagrozić?

- Kise Ryouta.

Zamrugał zaskoczony rzęsami.

- Hmm, Kise Ryouta... huh? – mruknął wsadzając ręce w tylne kieszenie czarnych spodni - To my mamy kogoś takiego w klubie? Cholera musiał niedawno dojść, a ja tego nie zauważyłem. I zaraz, zaraz, czy on nie jest przypadkiem modelem!? – potrząsał głową w niedowierzaniu – No trudno, trzeba będzie nadrobić te braki.

- Lepiej zapamiętaj jego nazwisko, bo może być tym który skopie ci dupę – warknąłem, zdenerwowany jego postawą.

Popatrzył na mnie spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek analizując nasze słowa. O, a więc on potrafi czasami ruszyć głową. Brawo. Jestem pod ogromnym wrażeniem. Po chwili ciszy zaśmiał się pod nosem i przeczesał palcami potargane włosy.

- Skoro nawet Daiki tak mówi to te przypuszczenia nie mogą być bezpodstawne.

- Oi, nie nazywaj mnie po imieniu, dupku – rozkazałem tym razem rzucając w niego pieprzniczką.

Uchylił się przed pociskiem, wytykając mi język i pokazując środkowy palec. Urwę mu jaja.

- Brzmi jakby był całkiem niezły – Haizaki kontynuował kompletnie zlewając moje mordercze spojrzenie – Co wiąże się z tym, że chyba nie będziemy się zbyt dobrze dogadywać.

- Jakbyś kiedykolwiek się z kimś chociaż przyjaźnił – podsumowałem, odchylając się lekko do tyłu na krześle.

Posłał mi szeroki, pogardliwy uśmiech.

- Oh, nie bądź taki oschły cukiereczku.

- Possij mi pałę ty pedale.

- Głodnemu chleb na myśli. Wiem, że podniecają cię moje pociągające usta.

- Ty gnoju...!

Gdyby nie mocny uchwyt Murasakibary dawno bym do niego podleciał i wybił zęby. Szarpnąłem się dziko, ale siła tego wielkoluda była przytłaczająca. Mogłem tylko patrzeć jak ta białowłosa szmata, odchodząc od naszego stolika, puszcza mi perskie oczko i posyła buziaka rechocząc przy tym w najlepsze. Warczałem jeszcze przez chwilę dusząc w sobie wiązankę przekleństw, aż jego ogromny łeb nie zniknął w tłumie zaaferowanych uczniów. Dopiero wtedy udało mi się wyrwać i naburmuszony usiadłem z powrotem na krześle.

- Dziękuję za powstrzymanie go, Atsushi – kapitan niemal ojcowskim gestem poklepał go po głowie.

Kurna, to jest jego pies czy co?

- Nie ma za co Aka – chin. A ty Mine – chin powinieneś popracować nad kontrolowaniem swoich emocji. Niepotrzebne bójki są złe. I pochłaniają dużo energii. Musisz ją uzupełnić.

- O czym ty...!?

Nie dał mi dokończyć. Szybkim ruchem ręki odpakował kukurydziany baton i wpakował mi go do gęby. Akashi pokiwał z zadowoleniem głową i wrócił do wypełniania swojego zeszytu jakimiś hieroglifami, których za cholerę nie potrafiłem rozczytać.

- Bardzo dobre posunięcie – Midorima posłał mi kpiarski uśmieszek – Wyglądasz jak brązowy bałwan.

- Zróbmy mu zdjęcie – zaproponował Kuroko wyciągając z kieszeni błękitną komórkę.

- Świetny pomysł!

Murasakibara złapał mnie mocno za ramiona, żebym nawet nie myślał o daniu nogi i przybliżył swój policzek do mojego przy okazji wsadzając sobie pałeczki do nosa. I właśnie wtedy doszedłem do bardzo ważnej konkluzji. Moi samozwańczy przyjaciele są debilami. Z którymi na dodatek spędzam wolny czas i gram razem w kosza.

Boże, kurwa, za co?

* * *

Moje zdenerwowanie przekroczyło już dawno maksymalny poziom. Krew się we mnie gotowała, z czachy dymiło, a ręce tak mocno świerzbiły, że gdybym tylko mógł to zrównałbym ten pieprzony budynek z ziemią. A to wszystko przez rozmowę z tą tępą pałą. Tylko Shougo potrafił doprowadzić mnie do stanu słodkiego wkurwienia, w którym kompletnie nie panowałem nad emocjami. Jak ja nienawidzę tego tlenionego skurwysyna.

Z kopa otworzyłem drzwi od sali gimnastycznej mamrocząc pod nosem wszystkie bluzgi jakie tylko przyszły mi do głowy. Dobrze, że buda jest tak długo otwarta. Dzięki temu będę mógł sobie jeszcze z dwie albo nawet trzy godziny pograć, żeby wyładować stres, zanim woźny wyrzuci mnie na zbity pysk.

Nie muszę chyba mówić jak bardzo byłem zdziwiony kiedy zobaczyłem, że światła są zapalone i jakieś chuderlawe coś w najlepsze sobie właśnie trenuje. Zaraz, zaraz, chuderlawe coś? Zmrużyłem oczy i dostrzegłem blond czuprynę i błysk złotego kolczyka w lewym uchu. Aha. Kise. Skaranie boskie. Jest chyba ostatnią osobą z którą chciałbym teraz gadać. Nawet nie biorąc pod uwagę mojego zirytowania, jest mi trochę głupio, że wydymałem jego pseudo dziewczynę kilka godzin po tym jak go rzuciła. Cholera, mój kompletny brak taktu też bardzo utrudnia sprawę.

Podrapałem się w tył głowy i głośno westchnąłem. Nie no. I tak w końcu będę musiał z nim porozmawiać. Nie ma co tego odwlekać. Najlepiej będę udawać jakby nic się nie stało. Usatysfakcjonowany swoim wyborem rzuciłem torbę pod ścianę i krzyknąłem :

- Oi!

Chłopak wzdrygnął się i obrócił w moja stroną z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. Wyglądał jak małe dziecko, które rodzic przyłapał na gorącym uczynku. Chociaż może lepiej byłoby to porównać do zagubionego psa, który coś zmalował i teraz czeka, z podkulonym ogonem, aż jego pan na niego nakrzyczy.

- Aominecchi! – odetchnął głęboko – Już myślałem, że to ten spróchniały cieć co sprząta szkołę.

Wyszczerzyłem się szeroko i podniosłem rękę w przepraszającym geście.

- Sorry, nie chciałem cię wystraszyć.

- Ej, ja się wcale nie wystraszyłem! – nadął policzki w urażonym geście.

- Tak, tak – mruknąłem bardziej do siebie niż do niego.

Zrzuciłem z ramion sweter i się przeciągnąłem. Westchnąłem z lubością słysząc jak strzeliły mi wszystkie stawy. Jednak siedzenie na zajęciach bite osiem godzin potrafi strasznie zesztywnieć człowieka. Czuje się prawie jak trup.

Wykonałem jeszcze kilka ćwiczeń rozciągający i dopiero wtedy zauważyłem, że Kise stoi kilka kroków ode mnie z wyczekującym wyrazem twarzy. Wyprostowałem się i podszedłem bliżej tak, że prawie stykaliśmy się piersiami. Spojrzałem na niego z góry z cwaniackim uśmieszkiem. Skrzywił niezadowolony wargi, najwyraźniej bardo zirytowany, że musi lekko zadrzeć głowę, żeby spojrzeć mi w oczy. Jego tęczówki niezdrowo błyszczały determinacją i wyzwaniem, a idealne brwi zmarszczone były w zaciętym wyrazie.

Jebane, idealne topazy.

- Chyba masz mi coś do powiedzenia.

Odezwałem się pierwszy, żeby przerwać cisze, która była niemal elektryzująca. Zaśmiał się wesoło :

- Ano, mam.

- No to dawaj, pókim na tyle dobry, żeby słuchać.

Wyszczerzył się szeroko pokazując rząd prostym i zdecydowanie zbyt białych zębów.

- Co powiesz na one – on – one ze mną?

Zamrugałem zaskoczony rzęsami. Czy on zdawał sobie sprawę o co mnie właśnie prosił? Jednak kiedy zobaczyłem, że aż cały się do tego pali i jest stu procentowo poważny nie mogłem mu odmówić. Poza tym widziałem do czego jest zdolny i jak szybko się uczy. Chciałem na własnej skórze poczuć jak to jest grać przeciwko niemu.

- Hmm – udałem zamyślenie, patrząc się przez chwilę na żółty sufit – W porządku.

- Naprawdę!? – oczy mu jeszcze bardziej rozbłysły – Ale super!

- Postaraj się dotrzymać mi kroku – parsknąłem i wybiłem mu piłkę, którą trzymał pod pachą.

Kompletnie olałem jego jęk, że to niesprawiedliwe, bo zacząłem bez uprzedzenia. Jak strzała pomknąłem w kierunku kosza chcąc zrobić efektowny wsad. Przed oczami miałem obraz siebie odnoszącego zwycięstwo. Niemal czułem zimno metalowej obręczy i szorstki materiał z którego zrobiona była siatka.

- Ohoho! – gwizdnąłem, kiedy nie wiadomo skąd wyskoczył przede mną Kise.

Zrobiłem kilka kroków w tył, żeby uciec od zasięgu jego rąk. No kto by pomyślał, że będzie w stanie mnie dogonić. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, kozłując coraz szybciej. Mimo tego blondyn ani myślał się poddać i śledził moje ruchy z ogromnym skupieniem rozstawiając szeroko ramiona, żebym przypadkiem nie próbował go obejść.

Nigdy bym nie powiedział, że dopiero co zaczyna swoją przygodę z koszykówką. Przez sam jego sposób poruszania, zaciekłość i postawę postronny obserwator mógłby śmiało powiedzieć, że siedzi już w tym sporcie parę ładnych miesięcy, a może nawet i lat. Naprawdę ten chłopak posiadał ogromny talent i potencjał.

Po kręgosłupie przebiegł mi słodki dreszczyk euforii na samą myśl, że nie będę musiał się przy nim zbytnio hamować.

Przez chwile jeszcze pozwalałem się blokować, żeby dać mu choć trochę satysfakcji po czym zrobiłem zwód na lewą nogę. Ślepo poszedł w moje ślady nie wyczuwając podpuchy. Wyszczerzyłem się i szybko przeniosłem swój ciężar ciała na prawą stronę. Chłopak nie był na to przygotowany więc zszokowany mógł tylko obserwować jak z zawrotną prędkością go wymijam.

- Niesamowite – wyszeptał, kiedy zdobyłem pierwsze punkty.

Zeskoczyłem miękko na ziemię i podszedłem do niego, żeby pomóc mu wstać. Z chęcią złapał mnie za rękę i dał się podciągnąć do góry. Wyglądał jakby właśnie zobaczył najwspanialszą rzecz na świecie, albo jak ja kiedy dowiaduję się, że Horikita Mai będzie miała kilka dodatkowych stron.

- Aominecchi, jeszcze raz! Chcę jeszcze raz! – zawołał zaciskając dłonie w pięści i patrząc się na mnie oczami proszącego szczeniaka.

Zaśmiałem się i rzuciłem mu piłkę, kiedy byliśmy z powrotem na środku sali.

- Zaczynaj.

Od razu w jego tęczówkach pojawiło się ogromne skupienie i presja. Pochylił się nisko, ugiął lekko kolana i szeroko rozstawił stopy. Zaczął szybko kozłować raz po raz zmieniając rękę, żeby mnie zmylić. Uważnie obserwowałem pracę mięśni pod jego luźnym, kremowym podkoszulkiem, starając się przewidzieć jaki teraz wykona ruch. Mruknąłem zaskoczony widząc jak dobrze skopiował mój drybling. Był niemal identyczny co trochę wytrąciło mnie z równowagi. Nie spodziewałem się, że potrafi aż tak szybko się uczyć. I jak to możliwe, że dorównuje mi też prędkością?

Przez to straciłem na chwilę koncentrację co on doskonale wykorzystał robiąc ten sam zwód co ja kilka minut temu. Pognał w kierunku kosza ogromnie z siebie zadowolony. Miłość do koszykówki wręcz z niego tryskała, kiedy mocno odbił się od ziemi żeby zrobić wsad. Świetnie się bawił, a gra sprawiała mu ogromną satysfakcję. Doskonale go rozumiałem. Dla mnie też było to jedną z najważniejszych rzeczy na świecie. Tak samo niezbędną jak tlen czy pożywienie. Było całym moim życiem.

- Oi, oi, nie tak szybko pięknisiu! – zawołałem za nim.

Spokojnie go dogoniłem i skoczywszy wybiłem mu piłkę, spomiędzy palcy, precyzyjnym ruchem dłoni. Siła była tak duża, że jęknął zaskoczony i stracił równowagę przez co upadł boleśnie obijając sobie tyłek. Odetchnąłem głęboko i wytarłem krople potu skrawkiem koszulki. To dla mnie dobra nauczka, że grając z nim nie mogę sobie pozwolić nawet na chwilowe zamyślenie. Cholera, było blisko.

- Żyjesz? – spytałem, kiedy w końcu uregulowałem oddech.

Podszedłem do niego bliżej, nachylając się żeby zobaczyć czy wszystko z nim w porządku. W końcu obicie kości ogonowej nie należy do najprzyjemniejszych i najbardziej boli o czym miałem okazję wielokrotnie się przekonać.

- Aominecchi jesteś świetny – westchnął podnosząc blond łepetynę i gapiąc się na mnie jak na ósmy cud świata.

W jego złotych tęczówkach kłębiło się mnóstwo emocji tworzących niesamowitą mieszankę. Od zachwytu i szacunku poprzez rozgoryczenia i zirytowania po dwóch przegranych. A wszystko podkreślone wolą walki i chęcią dalszego doskonalenia swoich umiejętności. Podobał mi się ten wzrok, którego posiadało coraz mniej ludzi. Poczułem miłe ciepło w środku, a wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiegł mi niekontrolowany dreszcz.

- Koniec leniuchowania księżniczko. Wstawaj, bo wyglądasz dość żałośnie – złośliwie szturchnąłem go butem w łydkę, opierając ręce na biodrach.

Nadął naburmuszony policzki i burknął :

- Tyłek mnie boli. A podłoga jest chłodna.

Przewróciłem oczami i odparłem :

- Dramatyzujesz jak jakaś baba. No chyba, że skapitulowałeś, ale nie masz odwagi się do tego przyznać. Heheszki kurwa.

Zmarszczył groźnie brwi i szybko poderwał się na równe nogi. Zamaszyście do mnie podszedł i dźgnął palcem w pierś. Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać, już dawno leżałbym tu martwy i sztywny jak kłoda.

- Nie heheszkuj mi tu! Nie ma mowy, żebym się teraz poddał! Ja się dopiero rozkręcam!

Gwizdnąłem widząc z jakim zapałem zaciska dłonie na trzymanej przeze mnie piłce. Chyba tak szybko nie da mi spokoju. Może to i nawet lepiej. Już dawno się tak porządnie nie rozgrzałem, poza tym granie z nim sprawiało mi niespodziewaną przyjemność. Chyba jego optymizm i radość jest zaraźliwa.

- Dobra, dobra już tak nie przeżywaj, bo zaraz się roztopisz. Leje się z ciebie jak z fontanny.

Machinalnie położyłem dłoń na jego zroszonym potem czole - tak samo jak robiłem to zawsze Tetsu. Wciągnął głośno powietrze, kiedy starłem z niego słone krople, żeby nie zamoczyły mu rzęs. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i, dla rozładowania atmosfery, poczochrałem go po wilgotnych włosach.

- Mam nadzieje, że starczy ci energii do samego końca – wytknąłem mu język.

Uśmiechnął się chytrze, przechylając lekko głowę w bok.

- Obyś nie płakał kiedy cie pokonam!

Odwzajemniłem gest przyjmując pozycje obronną.

- Dawaj.

Nie wiem ile jeszcze razy zmierzyliśmy się ze sobą podczas one – on – one. Za każdym razem kończyło się na przegranej blondyna i jego coraz bardziej zawziętych próśb o jeszcze jedno starcie. Chłopak po każdej porażce był pełen jeszcze większych chęci pokonania mnie co kończyło się na tym, że musiałem się coraz bardziej starać. Miałem ubaw kiedy lądował na tyłku, albo przewrócił się pod wpływem moich zwodów czy dryblingu. Ale jedno musiałem przyznać – uczył się niesamowicie szybko. Kopiował każdy mój ruch i odtwarzał niemal bezbłędnie co mnie lekko irytowało, a jednocześnie cieszyło. Jeśli w takim tempie będzie się rozwijał to Haizaki nawet nie ma co marzyć o dostaniu się do regularnego składu. Co jest mi bardzo na rękę. Niech skurwiel wie, gdzie jest jego miejsce.

Tak naprawdę nasze mini mecze zostały przerwane przez wparowanie do sali woźnego, który nas ochrzanił, że przez nas nie może jeszcze pójść sobie do domu. Chciałem mu powiedzieć, że mam to głęboko w dupie i żeby spierdalał i nam nie przeszkadzał, ale Kise czujnie rzucił we mnie swoją torbą i sam przeprosił tego starego zgreda. Chyba powinienem się od niego nauczyć kiedy trzymać gębę na kłodkę, bo pewnie po tym tekście miałbym niemiłe spotkanie z dyrektorem, który palnąłby mi wychowawcza mówkę i pewnie ukarał za niepoprawne oraz bardzo niekulturalne zachowanie. Miodzio, nie ma jak japońska oświata.

- A właśnie. Mam pytanie Aominecchi.

Model dźgnął mnie palcem w bok, kiedy wychodziliśmy z szatni opatuleni w jesienne kurtki. Niestety prysznice były już zamknięte wiec nie mogliśmy się odświeżyć przez co nadal kleiliśmy się od potu. Cholera mam nadzieję, że mnie nie przewieje, bo przeziębienie jest ostatnim czego potrzebuje.

- Czego? – mruknąłem, poprawiając sobie czarną torbę na ramieniu.

- Wasz kapitan to taki niewysoki, czerwonowłosy chłopak z heterochronią, tak?

Pokiwałem twierdząco głową.

- Mhm, to Akashi. A bo co?

- A nic. Po prostu ostatnio cały czas mnie obserwuje. A raczej całą naszą nowo przybyłą ósemkę – zaśmiał się cicho – Jest straszny. Sprawia wrażenie sadysty przez co dość ciężko nam się skupić i często psujemy nawet najprostsze ćwiczenia – podrapał się zmieszany w tył głowy.

Zaśmiałem się i poklepałem go pocieszająco po plecach.

- Dobrze ci się wydaje. Ale ostrzegałem cię, że będzie was miał na oku. Musicie być dzielni i to przetrzymać. O żesz w dupę, ale piździ – stęknąłem, kiedy wyszliśmy ze szkoły, a zimny podmuch wiatru uderzył nas prosto w twarz.

Kise przez chwilę patrzył jak szczękam zębami, po czym ściągnął z siebie beżowy szalik. Bez słowa złapał mnie za ramię i obrócił w swoją stronę. Patrzyłem się ze zdziwieniem jak owija go wokół mojej szyi i wiąże w supeł, żeby się jakoś trzymał.

- Co ty odpierdalasz? – podniosłem jedną brew do góry.

- Pożyczam ci go, żebyś się nie rozchorował – odparł jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie.

- A co z tobą?

- Nie martw się, po mnie i tak zaraz przyjedzie menadżer, żeby zabrać na kolejną sesję zdjęciową – skrzywił lekko swoje pełne wargi – To już czwarta w tym tygodniu. Mam dość, tak naprawdę...

Połowa jego słów została zagłuszona przez donośny dźwięk klaksonu.

- O wilku mowa. Chyba wykrakałem. No to do zobaczenia jutro, Aominecchi.

Uniósł rękę w pożegnalnym geście i zaczął biec w kierunku czarnego auta. Obserwowałem jak znika za bramą i wsiada do pojazdu, który po chwili odjechał z piskiem opon. Westchnąłem głęboko i skurczyłem szyję, żeby ciepły materiał szalika zakrył mój skostniały nos.

Przymknąłem zmęczone powieki, kiedy poczułem zapach słoneczników, miętowej gumy do żucia i miodu.


	6. Rozdział 6

**Rozdział 6**

Piździło jak cholera. Liście spadały mi na ciemnoniebieskie włosy, a wiatr smagał po twarzy zakrytej beżowym szalikiem. Skostniałe ręce wcisnąłem głębiej w kieszenie jesiennej, czarnej kurtki. Z nosa mi ciekło i miałem ochotę wszystkich zajebać. Na dodatek moje adidasy przemokły, bo stałem w pieprzonej kałuży, która była tak wielka, że zajmowała powierzchnię całego chodnika. Gdyby tego było jeszcze mało właśnie w tej chwili gapiło się na mnie jakieś obrzydliwie rude babsko. I to jeszcze wyjątkowo chamsko, wysoko zadzierając głowę i podpierając się pod boki. Grube uda przysłoniły mi cały świat przez co nie mogłem jej po prostu zlać i kontynuować emocjonującą wyprawę w kierunku szkoły.

Zagryzłem zęby i rozejrzałem się dookoła. Kilka kroków dalej, za drzewem, chowało się kilka lasek, które plotkowały między sobą uważnie wlepiając w nas gały. Jebana obserwacja z ukrycia. Ino powinszować. Mam tylko nadzieję, że ta wiewiórka nie wyzna mi jakiejś pierdolonej miłości, bo się posikam ze śmiechu. Chociaż już dawno nie złamałem serca jakiejś dziewczynie. To byłby dobry początek dnia zobaczyć jak ryczy, kiedy usłyszy seksowne zaprzeczenie w postaci „wypierdalaj, nie ma cycków nie ma seksu". Heheszki kurwa.

- Czy ty masz jakiś problem? – warknąłem mając już tego serdecznie dosyć – Jest taka picówa, że zaraz zamienię się w sopel lodu.

Jej zielone oczy rozbłysły i spojrzała na mnie zdębiała. No zaraz mnie jasny szlag strzeli.

- Tak, nie jestem rzeźbą i potrafię mówić. Szok, co nie?

Wzdrygnęła się i podrapała po piegowatym policzku.

- Nie, nie, to nie tak – odparła takim tonem, jakby nadal była oszołomiona, że z nią rozmawiam – Po prostu chciałam się upewnić, że mi się nie przywidziało.

Zmarszczyłem brwi kompletnie nie wiedząc o co jej chodzi. Jakby to odgadując, uśmiechnęła się szeroko pokazując szereg zadrutowanych zębów i wyjaśniła :

- Ten szalik, co go teraz masz na szyi, należy do Kise – san, prawda?

Dziękuję, kurwa, że jednak się we mnie nie zabujała. Alleluja i do przodu.

Przekrzywiłem głowę w bok cholernie zaskoczony jej spostrzegawczością. Nie powiem, lekko mnie to wryło.

- Niby dlaczego?

- Ooo! Świetnie, że pytasz! Poczekaj chwilkę!

Wydawało się, że czekała na to pytanie z mojej strony, bo zaczęła z entuzjazmem grzebać w swoim plecaczku. Z przerażeniem obserwowałem jak z tego małego gówna udaje jej się wyciągnąć około pięć magazynów, ogromną kosmetyczkę, chyba z trzy szczotki do włosów, pęk kluczy i telefon. Niezbadana jest pojemność kobiecych toreb.

- No bo zobacz, o tutaj! – wskazała na zdjęcie jakiegoś wymuskanego blondyna – To właśnie jest strój z najnowszej kolekcji! A tutaj cyknęłam mu fotkę jak stał przed boiskiem czekając na samochód. O, o, o, a w tym był chyba wywiad o tym co sądzi o bawełnianych dodatkach na jesień!

Dopiero po chwili ogarnąłem, że ona mówi o naszym tlenionym księciu. Z niedowierzaniem przyjrzałem się modelowi i zaczynałem dostrzegać charakterystyczne, cholernie długie nogi i rzęsy, błyszczący kolczyk w lewym uchu i przydługie włosy. Kurwa mać, a więc tak wygląda jak się odpicują na te wszystkie sesje. Wygląda jak pierdolony pedał. Jaki gej, jaki gej, ja jebe. Jestem pewien, że wszystkie cioty w okolicy masturbują się do gazetek, w których się pojawia. Nie ma jak być obiektem seksualnych fantazji połowy społeczeństwa. Aż mi się go zrobiło żal. Chyba kupię mu na święta lubrykant, żeby mu się przepadkiem nie skończył i nie musiał używać w zastępstwie oleju rzepakowego. Hyhy, ale ze mnie szmata.

- A na tym to już w ogóle to widać! Zobacz ma taką samą ciemniejszą plamkę przy krawędzi! O, a tu – otworzyła klapkę swojej oczojebnie różowej komórki – Tutaj nawet razem stoicie przed szkołą! – przystawiła mi wyświetlacz pod sam nos.

Prawie zaliczyłem glebę kiedy pokazała mi zdjęcie, które musiało zostać zrobione wczoraj, po naszym one – on – one. Staliśmy na schodach chroniąc się przed wiatrem. Ja patrzyłem się z politowaniem na blondyna, a on uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha. To było kilka minut przed tym jak Kise dał mi ten pieprzony szalik. Kurwa, jakim cudem ona mogła zrobić te fotki?

I na tym się wcale nie skończyło. To babsko pokazało mi chyba jeszcze z pierdyliard plakatów, pocztówek, magazynów i cholera wie czego jeszcze, oczywiście z blondynem na okładce. Wyciągała je z tego plecaczka, a z minuty na minutę jej twarz była coraz bardziej czerwona, a oczy błyszczały się w zachwycie. Koszmar.

Dopiero wtedy odkryłem jak przerażające potrafią być psycho fanki. Cofam ten lubrykant. On ma już i tak przerąbane po całej linii, nie będę go bardziej dobijać.

- Dobra, starczy mi tego – warknąłem kiedy w końcu udało mi się przerwać jej monolog – To cholernie pasjonujące, ale możesz mi powiedzieć czego tak naprawdę ode mnie chcesz?

Spojrzała na mnie rozkojarzonym wzrokiem, przez co miałem ochotę wsadzić jej pięść do gardła. Dlaczego praktycznie wszystkie baby są tak mało rozgarnięte? Przecież przez ich niezdecydowanie życiowe można dostać pierdolca.

- Poddaję się – skapitulowałem i spróbowałem ja wyminąć, ale złapała mnie za rękaw kurtki – Czego znowu? – westchnąłem głośno.

Zagryzła wąską, obsmarowaną czerwonym błyszczykiem, wargę i zaczęła zezować na prawą stronę. Tak, cholernie urocze. Aż do porzygu. Przez chwilę próbowała coś powiedzieć, ale tylko na zmianę otwierała i zamykała usta. W końcu, co trwało całą wieczność, tupnęła nogą tak, że prawie się ziemia zatrzęsła i potrząsnęła energicznie głową. Zdecydowanie powinna przejść na dietę.

- No, gadaj w końcu – ponagliłem ją czując, że jeszcze chwila, a na serio zamarznę.

Przeniosła swój zgniłozielony wzrok na mnie i spytała cicho :

- Sprzedasz mi go?

Zamrugałem rzęsami, a cwaniacki wyszczerz wkradł mi się na wargi.

- Mogłabyś powtórzyć? Piździ jak w kieleckim, w ogóle cię nie usłyszałem.

Momentalnie jej policzki zrobiły się czerwone co było okropnym kontrastem do ognistych włosów.

- No... no bo... aghr! – mruknęła zażenowana – Sprzedasz mi go?

- Niby co?

Uśmiechnąłem się wrednie widząc jej rosnące zawstydzenie. Uciekła wzrokiem w dół, jakby nagle szary chodnik stał się czymś cholernie fascynującym i uniosła drżącą dłoń w kierunku mojej opatulonej szyi.

- Sprzedasz mi go? Znaczy ten szalik.

- Po co ci on?

- Bo go chce!

- Ok, wyskakuj z dwóch tysięcy jenów.

Zaśmiałem się widząc jej zbaraniałą minę. Już widzę jak mi płaci tyle forsy za kłębek beżowej nici. To nie jest tyle warte nawet jeżeli należy do tak sławnego modela jak nasza blond księżniczka. Chyba nie muszę mówić, że przeżyłem lekki szok, kiedy wyszperała ze swojego plecaczka portfel, obklejony naklejkami z podobizną Kise i wyciągnęła z niego banknoty. Ja pierdolę. Psycho fanki są naprawdę przerażające.

- Robić z tobą interesy to czysta przyjemność.

Wyszczerzyłem się szeroko chowając pieniądze do kieszeni spodni. Wyminąłem ją starając się ignorować, że właśnie ryczy gapiąc się na ten szalik jak na ósmy cud świata. Jak można się aż tak rozemocjonować przez skrawek materiału? Psychika dziewczyn na zawsze zostanie dla mnie jedną, wielką zagadką. No i chyba mimowolnie zrobiłem jej dobrze. Boże, kurwa, patologia. A zresztą, co mnie to. Ważne, że mam kasę na nowe pornole. Kiosku, przybywam!

* * *

Porno.

- Aomine – kun.

Porno.

- Aomine – kun?

Porno, kurwa.

- Aomine – kun, duże cycki na dwunastej.

- No co ty gadasz?

Na chwilę oderwałem się od najnowszego numeru Horikity Mai i spojrzałem przed siebie. Koło Momoi, która wypełniała jakieś papierzyska pod czujnym wzrokiem Akashiego, stała pieruńsko wysoka dzida z ogromnymi balonami. I oponkami na brzuchu. I rozstępami na udach. Cholera, moje oczy.

- Tetsu, błagam cię, nie dobijaj – jęknąłem, przykładając sobie do czoła kolorowy magazyn.

Zamrugał rzęsami i odparł :

- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi. Potwór nie potwór byleby miał otwór.

Czasami się zastanawiam skąd on bierze te wszystkie mądrości życiowe, przez które prawie zawsze zaliczam zgon.

- To było tak głębokie jak najmniejszy palec w pochwie – parsknąłem i poczochrałem mu jasnoniebieskie włosy.

Odtrącił moją dłoń mierząc beznamiętnym spojrzeniem. Kurwa, aż mnie dreszcze przeszły. Ten chłopak jest koszmarny, nigdy nie wiem o czym myśli, ani co w danej chwili odczuwa. Denerwujące.

Mruknąłem coś pod nosem na kształt : „poruchałbym" i rozejrzałem się po sali. Trener razem z Satsuki znęcali się nad resztą klubu, więc regularny skład miał wolne co wykorzystywał, aż nadto żywiołowo, siedząc i opierdalając się na ławce. A, wróć. Murasakibara leżał na środku boiska wpierdalając chipsy. Sądząc po zapachu to bekonowe. Mięcho. Chce mi się mięchaaa.

- No cześć mój czekoladowy cukiereczku.

Błogi spokój przerwał czyjś chrapliwy głos i ciężar uwieszający się na mojej biednej szyi. Białe, szorstkie kudły podrapały mnie po policzku, kiedy ów osobnik nachylił się niebezpiecznie blisko, tak że prawie dotykał moich ust. Reakcja była natychmiastowa. Łokieć wbił się między żebra, a pieść z hukiem wylądowała na szczęce. Rozległ się zgrzyt przesuwanych kości i cichy syk bólu.

- Daiki, ty pierdolona szmato, to kurwa bolało!

Prychnąłem z ledwością się powstrzymując, żeby na niego nie splunąć.

- Haizaki, ty pierdolony pedale, wara ode mnie bo jak nie to urwę ci jaja.

- Mrał, widzę, że ktoś tutaj lubi na ostro.

Posłał mi złośliwy uśmiech i wyprostował masując obolałe miejsce. Jutro będzie miał ślicznego siniaka. Takiego seksownie fioletowego.

- Po co tu przylazłeś? – spytałem.

- Żeby cię wkurwiać.

Poruszył denerwująco brwiami i pokazał mi środkowy palec. Jak go tu kurwa nie kochać?

- Aha. Pasjonujące. Coś jeszcze?

- Który z tych leszczy to ten cały Ryouta?

- No nie pierdol, że nikt ci się nie rzuca w oczy – parsknąłem, zakładając ręce na piersi.

Zmarszczył czoło i wbił wzrok w grupkę ćwiczących uczniów. Przez chwilę wyglądał jakby nad czymś intensywnie myślał, a potem jego twarz wykrzywiła się w rozbawieniu. Chichotał się z kilka dobrych minut trzymając kurczowo za brzuch. Świr. Totalny świr.

- Oi, oi, nie mów mi, że to ta blond dziunia!

Odetchnął głęboko, ocierając łzy, które pojawiły się w kącikach jego szarych oczu. Spojrzałem w tym samym kierunku trafiając na moment kiedy Kise wymieniał się podaniami z jakąś zarośnięta małpą. No cóż, nie wyglądało to zbyt spektakularnie.

- Tak, to on – pokiwałem twierdząco głową.

- Dobra dupa, przerżnąłbym – podsumował, oblizując prowokująco kciuk.

Od zawsze było to jego zwyczajem przez co za każdym razem dostawałem odruchu wymiotnego. Nie dość, że jego sposób bycia był irytujący to na dodatek jego zachowanie po prostu obrzydliwe. Nie wiem jakim cudem taka osoba mogła, aż tak daleko zajść w klubie, w którym rządził Akashi. Nie mieściło mi się to w pale.

Przemilczałem jego ohydną wypowiedź mając nadzieję, że da sobie spokój i stąd pójdzie. Oczywiście tego nie zrobił, głośno komentując wszystkie błędy jakie popełniali nowo przybyli. Mówił to z taką pogardą, jakby sam na początku grał niewiadomo jak dobrze. W pewnym momencie miałem ogromną ochotę przypomnieć mu jakim był cieniasem w pierwszej klasie, ale się powstrzymałem. Jeśli zacznę się z nim sprzeczać dojdzie do rękoczynów. A, co za tym idzie, trener się wkurwi. I mnie opierdoli, albo wykastruje. Już i tak zalazłem mu w tym miesiącu za skórę więc na razie muszę przynajmniej udawać grzecznego.

Zagryzłem zęby kiedy przerzucił się na komplementowanie cycków i tyłka Momoi. Obleśne, białe gówno.

- Wracając do głównego tematu, to nie wiem o co tyle szumu. Ta blond dziwka nie ma szans mnie pokonać.

Zaśmiałem się cicho, podpierając brodę na nadgarstku.

- Hooo? Widzę, że ktoś ma tutaj zdecydowanie za bardzo podwyższone ego.

Zmrużył oczy i posłał mi jeden ze swoich lubieżnych uśmiechów od których żołądek przewracał mi się na lewą stronę, a bebechy chciały wyjść górą.

- To nie jest wysoka samoocena tylko czysta prawda. On nie ma ze mną żadnych szans. Udowodnię ci to, Daiki.

Rzuciłem w niego butelką wody, którą, ku mojemu niezadowoleniu, udało mu się złapać.

- Nie po imieniu, pedale.

- Chciałbyś, żebym ci possał – ponownie się nade mną nachylił mocno łapiąc za szczękę – Cukiereczku - przejechał kciukiem po mojej dolnej wardze.

Szybko wyprostowałem nogę przez co zachwiał się i prawie przewrócił pod wpływem silnego kopa w jaja. Zgiął się w pół, cały czerwony na twarzy ledwo mogąc wydusić z siebie wiązankę przekleństw kierowaną pod adresem mojej jakże zacnej osoby.

- Zajebę cię, popierdoleńcu – wystękał, kiedy w końcu udało mu się opanować drżenie nóg.

Chamidło mnie będzie jeszcze obrażać, niedoczekanie jego kurna!

- Ostrzegałem. Idź z łaski swojej denerwować kogoś innego.

Wytknąłem mu język kiedy pokazał mi środkowy palec, kuśtykając w kierunku wyjścia z sali gimnastycznej. Biedactwo, nie porucha sobie przez dobry miesiąc. O ile w ogóle uda mu się zachować penisa po tym jak Akashi zauważy, że zwiewa z treningu. Jakże mi przykro.

- Prostak.

Głośne siorbnięcie tak mnie zaskoczyło, że prawie zleciałem z ławki. Spojrzałem się zszokowany w dół, dopiero teraz zauważając, że Kuroko cały czas przysłuchiwał się naszej bardzo fascynującej rozmowie, siedząc na podłodze i pijąc waniliowego shake`a, którego udało mu się jakoś tutaj przemycić. Cholerny dupek, rzeczywiście nie sposób go zauważyć kiedy choć na chwilę odwróci się od niego uwagę.

- Kłócicie się jak dzieci – podsumował, odstawiając pusty, papierowy kubek na bok – Nie sądziłem, że tak łatwo można tobą manipulować kiedy jesteś zły, Aomine – kun. Muszę to zapamiętać.

Uśmiechnąłem się, nerwowo przełykając ślinę, kiedy jego jasnoniebieski tęczówki niebezpiecznie błysnęły.

- Oi, Tetsu, nie podoba mi się twoje spojrzenie.

- Przesadzasz – wzruszył ramionami.

Podrapałem się w tył głowy i odwróciłem wzrok w kierunku Akashiego, który właśnie chyba kończył dręczyć nowo przybyłych. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu rozmawiał o czymś z naszym blond pięknisiem, który nerwowo zagryzał wargi i potakiwał energicznie łepetyną. Zmarszczyłem brwi, kiedy odkryłem, że jego zdenerwowanie jest prawdziwe, a pot leje się z niego jak z fontanny. Coś było nie tak. Ostro nie tak. Dobra, ta czerwona gnida jest przerażająca, ale bez przesady. Przecież nie gryzie, ani nie pluje jadem. No, przynajmniej zazwyczaj. I na pewno nie na osoby dopiero co przyjęte do drużyny.

Akashi, popieprzony dupku, co ty kombinujesz?

- Na razie Kise – kun, nie jest w stanie pokonać Haizakiego - kun, prawda?

Spokojny głos Kuroko wyrwał mnie z zadumy. Zerknąłem na niego i odkryłem, że tak samo jak ja, patrzy się na modela badawczym wzrokiem. Czasami mam wrażenie, że potrafi czytać mi w myślach.

- Niestety, nie – potwierdziłem, krzywiąc się lekko – Ale to tylko kwestia czasu. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje.

Przez chwilę obserwował mnie w milczeniu po czym stwierdził nad wyraz spokojnie :

- Zauważyłem, że bardzo w niego wierzysz. To do ciebie niepodobne, Aomine – kun.

- Pierdolisz – burknąłem, grzebiąc sobie małym palcem w uchu – Po prostu nie chcę, żeby ta biała szmata dostała się do regularnego składu.

Chłopak pokiwał powoli głową i mruknął :

- Ale on zrobi teraz wszystko, żeby udowodnić swoją wyższość nad Kise- kun, prawda?

- Tsk. Najprawdopodobniej tak. Będzie chciał go udupić na oczach innych.

Zmarszczyłem czoło i zagryzłem zęby, żeby nie warknąć. Tetsu chyba wyczuł, że straciłem ochotę na dalszą konwersację, bo wziął pusty, papierowy kubek po waniliowym shake`u i poszedł w kierunku Murasakibary, którego prawie nie było widać spod papierków od rożnego rodzaju słodyczy.

Na sali panowała gęsta, wręcz duszna atmosfera i to wcale nie z powodu pozamykanych okien. Miałem pieprzone przeczucie, że niedługo coś się stanie. Coś co trochę rozpieprzy relacje jakie panowały w drużynie. A szeroki uśmiech, który zagościł na ustach Akashiego, kiedy skończył rozmawiać z modelem, tylko mnie w tym przekonaniu utwierdził.

* * *

Tak jak się spodziewałem Haizaki nie dawał w ogóle spokoju Kise. Od kiedy zadeklarował się, że pokaże mi jak bardzo góruje nad chłopakiem nie było ani jednego treningu, na którym nie ćwiczyłby koło blondyna. Denerwował go, prowokował i stresował na każdym kroku. Jego docinki stawały się coraz bardziej kąśliwe i wulgarne przez co uszy więdły od samego słuchania. Oczywiście trener udawał, że niczego nie zauważa, z radością obserwując dalszy rozwój wydarzeń. Miałem wielka ochotę podejść do niego i wybić mu zęby, ale jakoś udawało mi się powstrzymać. Wizja różnego rodzaju kastracji przy użyciu piekielnie czerwonych nożyczek nie napawała mnie zbytnim optymizmem.

Jednak model bardzo mnie zaskoczył, bo odpowiadał na wszystkie jego zaczepki niemal ze stoickim spokojem. Zaryzykowałbym nawet stwierdzeniem, że cieszy się z każdej utarczki, z której może coś nowego skopiować. Z uśmiechem znosił porażki i sumienne ćwiczył, żeby na drugi raz nie popełnić tego samego błędu. Jego praca musiała go nauczyć jak radzić sobie z takimi typami i nie dać się ponieść emocjom. Z niechęcią musiałem przyznać, że był o wiele bardziej dojrzały niż się spodziewałem.

Shougo się to bardzo nie podobało przez co powoli zaczynał przekraczać cienką granicę między dobrym smakiem, a po prostu czystym chamstwem. Szczególnie, gdy do ogłoszenia oficjalnych członków regularnego składu na ten rok został mniej niż tydzień, stał się po prostu nie do zniesienia. Kiedy tylko pojawiał się z tym obleśnym uśmiechem przyklejonym do mordy, atmosfera na sali gęstniała tak bardzo, że można ją było kroić nożem. Innym też przeszkadzało jego prostackie zachowanie jak i fakt, że tak bardzo starał się zgnoić blondyna, który bardzo szybko zadomowił się w klubie na dobre i był ze wszystkimi w wręcz zajebiście przyjacielskich stosunkach. Nie wiem jak on to robił, ale ludzie po prostu do niego lgnęli.

Było cholernie ciężko, wszyscy byli nerwowi a treningi zaczynały się ciągnąc w nieskończoność. Kise też już powoli miał dość i był sfrustrowany co potęgował tylko fakt, że mimo ogromnych starań nie mógł go pokonać. Więc nie zdziwiłem się, że pewnej środy po prostu pękł, kiedy Haizaki wyjątkowo bezpośrednio dał mu znać jak bardzo nim gardzi i widzi w nim jedynie męską prostytutkę, którą chętnie by przeleciał. I tak bardzo długo trzymał emocje na wodzy. Ja bym już dawno ubił skurwysyna.

- Huh? Coś ty tam wymamrotał, Ryouta? Masz ochotę na dziki seks w szatni? Nie ma problemu, zerżnę cię do nieprzytomności.

Ta biała szmata odgarnęła morką od potu grzywkę ze zmarszczonego czoła, obdarzając chłopaka perwersyjnym uśmiechem. Ten tylko prychnął i oparł ręce na biodrach odwzajemniając jego lekceważące spojrzenie.

- Powiedziałem, żebyśmy zagrali decydujący one – on – one o to kto dostanie się do regularnego składu. Nie dosłyszałeś czy po prostu nie potrafisz ogarnąć swoim ptasim móżdżkiem tak złożonego zdania?

- Haaa? Co ty za bzdury pierdolisz? Po pierwsze to jakoś nigdy nie udało ci się mnie przewyższyć na praktykach. O czym ty myślisz, dupku?

Blondyn zaśmiał się wytykając czubek języka.

- Mam w planach zmiażdżyć cię właśnie dzisiaj. Nie, ja wiem, że to zrobię.

Shogou oblizał prowokująco kciuk i prychnął :

- Oh, chyba to by mocno nadszarpnęło moją reputację więc nie mogę na to pozwolić. Zrównam cię z ziemią.

Oboje prawie zabijali się wzrokiem kiedy szli do kosza na samym końcu sali, żeby nie przeszkadzać innym w ćwiczeniach. Midorima poruszył się niespokojnie obok mnie i poprawił okulary, które ześlizgnęły mu się lekko z nosa.

- Akashi jesteś pewien, że to w porządku? – chrząknął, próbując ukryć fakt, że się lekko martwił o wynik tego sparingu.

- Pozwolę na to. Chce zobaczyć jak daleko to zajdzie.

Spojrzałem na trenera mając ochotę udusić go gołymi rękami. Oczywiście był w siódmym niebie i właśnie przygryzał zębami swój niebieski długopis, siedząc na ramionach Murasakibary. Znów coś notował w tym swoim ogromnym zeszycie w kolorowe paski i uśmiechał się przy tym szeroko.

Drgnąłem nerwowo, kiedy coś sobie uświadomiłem. Zaplanował to sobie. Ten chuj to wszystko sobie zaplanował. Już wiem czemu czułem niepokój kiedy rozmawiał z Kise, który wyglądał jakby miał zaraz zejść na zawał. Kazał mu pewnie przyjmować wszystkie wyzwania i ćwiczyć razem z Haizakim. Wiedział, że ta biała dziwka nie przepuści okazji, żeby pochwalić się swoimi umiejętnościami. Chciał zobaczyć pełny talent naszego modela i sprawdzić jak silny jest psychicznie oraz czy dobrze kontroluje swój stres. Testował ile upokorzeń i obelg słownych wytrzyma zanim puszczą mu nerwy i się załamie.

Zacisnąłem ręce w pięści i zniesmaczony splunąłem w bok. Czerwony sukinkot, jak zwykle wszystko sobie rozpracował w tej chorej głowie. Ponownie bawi się nami jak pionkami na szachownicy. Poczułem się jakbym znów został bez pytania wciągnięty w grę emocji, przez którą reagowałem tak jak ktoś sobie zażyczył, co mi się cholernie nie podobało. Nienawidzę kiedy ktoś mną steruje jak jakąś drewnianą kukiełką. Porównywanie ludzi do rzeczy też mnie kurewsko denerwuje. Naprawdę jestem zdziwiony, że jeszcze nie zabiłem za to naszego kochanego kapitana. Mam ogromną ochotę wyrwać mu flaki i to najlepiej najboleśniej jak się tylko da.

- Skurwiel – mruknąłem, patrząc się na dwa ciała śmigające pod koszem.

- Mówisz o Akashim? Prawda, to było wredne.

Spojrzałem zszokowany na Kuroko, który patrzył się beznamiętnym wzrokiem na ich sparing. To, że nie użył, jak zwykle, zwrotu grzecznościowego kompletnie wytrąciło mnie z równowagi i podkreśliło jak wielką czuje teraz do danej osoby odrazę.

- Wow, Tetsu, nie spodziewałbym się po tobie takiej reakcji – podrapałem się zmieszany w tył głowy.

- Jestem zdenerwowany. Bo przecież Kise – kun nie ma szans na wygraną, prawda?

Jak zwykle jego zdolność obserwacji była przerażająco dokładna. Powinienem się przyzwyczaić, że mimo tego, że nie rzuca się w oczy i łatwo o nim zapomnieć, to on sam jest cholernie spostrzegawczy. Westchnąłem cicho i przytaknąłem.

- Jest jeszcze za wcześnie, żeby mógł dokopać Haizakiemu, który ma za sobą kilka dobrych lat doświadczenia. W końcu ten pieprzony dupek zna mnóstwo nieczystych zagrań i jest przebiegły jak lis. Cholernie mnie to irytuje – zmrużyłem oczy - Ah, chyba wykrakałem.

Odwróciłem wzrok kiedy pod wpływem skomplikowanego dryblingu blondyn został praktycznie zmuszony do bolesnego upadku na podłogę, a piłka z szelestem otarła się o siatkę kosza. Przegrał. Tak jak się niestety spodziewałem.

- To było zadowalające, prawda, Atsushi? – Akashi zachichotał i zsunął się z pleców Murasakibary.

Miałem ochotę go objąć. Wokół szyi. Najlepiej drutem kolczastym. Niestety moje mordercze myśli przerwało wparowanie kogoś na salę. Prawie się poplułem kiedy zobaczyłem tą samozwańczą dziewczynę Kise, którą ostatnio przeleciałem. Co ona tu do kurwy nędzy robiła?

Przez chwile rozglądała się gorączkowo po boisku, po czym cała się rozpromieniła i zapiszczała tak głośno, że aż się skrzywiłem z niesmakiem :

- Shougo – kun! Skończyłeś już trening? Czekałam na ciebie!

Ohohohoho, a więc teraz daje dupy temu tlenionemu skurwysynowi? No kto by pomyślał, że uda jej się go poderwać i zaciągnąć do łóżka.

- Mój błąd, mój błąd. Zaraz będę cały twój tylko wezmę prysznic – nachylił się nad nią i pocałował w wymalowane usta – Chciałabyś dołączyć?

Odepchnęła go nadymając policzki w urażeniu.

- Kyah! Jesteś cały spocony! Świntuch z ciebie! Oh! Ryouta – kun! – zaszczebiotała, kiedy zauważyła klęczącego na podłodze chłopaka – Dawno cię nie widziałam! Co u ciebie? Właśnie jestem teraz z Sh...

Reszta jej słów została zagłuszona, kiedy ten biały chuj niemal wgryzł się w jej wargi i podniósł wysoko do góry. Kompletnie olał jej protesty połączone z kopniakami i wyniósł z sali. Zapanował ogólny harmider, kiedy wszyscy zaczęli gorączkowo szeptać między sobą. Można z tego było wyłapać mniej więcej zaskoczenie, że Kise miał dziewczynę i że rzuciła go dla kogoś takiego jak Haizaki. Na moje szczęście chyba nie wiedzieli o naszym jednonocnym seksie, bo inaczej nie miałbym życia przez najbliższy tydzień.

- Cofam tą reklamówkę. Jestem zdziwiony, że mogłeś się z nią kochać bez uprzedniego założenia worka na głowę – podsumował Kuroko, lekko przechylając głowę w bok i marszcząc jasne brwi.

Prychnąłem, zdecydowanie zbyt mocno, mierzwiąc mu niebieskie kosmyki.

- Nie denerwuj mnie nawet.

Dał mi sójkę w bok i olewając głośną wiązankę przekleństw pod jego adresem, odszedł w kierunku drzwi, za którymi właśnie zniknął Akashi i jego wierny, fioletowy pies. Reszta też stwierdziła, że to koniec treningu i najlepiej będzie się jak najszybciej ulotnić z boiska. Zanim się spostrzegłem na sali zostałem już tylko ja i Kise, który nadal się nie podniósł i tępo gapił w przeciwległą ścianę.

Westchnąłem cicho i podszedłem do niego z wyciągniętą dłonią. Spojrzał na nią martwym wzrokiem, jednak przyjął pomoc. Zagryzł wargi, a grzywka zasłoniła mu oczy kiedy w końcu stanął przede mną prosto. Zrobiło mi się go trochę żal. W końcu tyle razy dostawał baty i znosił obelgi słowne, a na dodatek w najważniejszym momencie nie udało mu się odegrać. Mam tylko nadzieje, że się nie podda, bo będę musiał go wtedy walnąć, żeby zaczął trzeźwo myśleć. Zbyt wiele czasu i energii poświęcił koszykówce, żeby z niej teraz zrezygnować.

- Aominecchi...

Przełknąłem ślinę, słysząc jak bardzo drży mu głos. Chyba, było gorzej niż się spodziewałem.

- Oi, oi, tylko mi tutaj nie rycz – poklepałem go niezdarnie po głowie.

- Aominecchi i co teraz będzie? – kontynuował, kompletnie mnie olewając – Przez to na pewno nie dostanę się do regularnego składu. Smutno mi.

Jego zaszklone, złote tęczówki znalazły moje przez co miałem ochotę spieprzyć jak najdalej stąd. Byłem kompletnym beztalenciem jeśli chodziło o pocieszanie czy inne ckliwe bzdury. Mój brak taktu tylko to pogarszał przez co często zamiast podnieść na duchu dołowałem ludzi jeszcze bardziej.

- Spokojnie, Akashi na pewno nie jest aż takim chujem i nie będzie dokonywał wyboru tylko pod pryzmatem tego niefortunnego one – on – one. No już, uszy do góry i nie rycz jak jakaś baba podczas okresu – trzepnąłem go mocno w ramię.

Zachichotał cicho i otarł łzy ręką. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że ma ogromne cienie pod oczami jakby zarwał kilka nocek. Do tego chyba schudł, bo jego policzki były dziwnie zapadnięte nawet po tym jak obdarzył mnie promiennym uśmiechem.

- Dzięki. Jakoś mi się tak lepiej od razu zrobiło.

- No to zajebiście. A tak w ogóle to sprzedałem twój szalik jakiejś narajanej lasce – palnąłem zanim zdołałem ugryźć się język.

Patrzył się na mnie przez chwilę ze zbaraniałą miną, co wykorzystałem i spierdoliłem jakby mnie ktoś gonił. Nie wiem czemu mu to powiedziałem. Znaczy w końcu bym musiał, ale dlaczego akurat teraz mi się to wymsknęło? Zaśmiałem się głośno kiedy dobiegł mnie jego przeciągły jęk oburzenia :

- EHHH!? Jak mogłeś, Aominecchi!?

Ale ze mnie szmata. Heheszki kurwa.


	7. Rozdział 7

**Rozdział 7**

Ciemno, gorąco i ciasno. A w gratisie nawet jebie. No po prostu szczyt szczęścia, chyba zaraz rzygnę z powodu intensywności tego zapachu, który pieści moje wrażliwe receptory węchowe. Serio puszczę pawia i utopię się przy pomocy własnych wymiocin. Nie sądziłem, że w tej szafie będzie taki syf. Kurwa, zdycham.

Zatkałem usta dłonią i przybliżyłem się jeszcze bardziej do szpary w drzwiach, przez którą wlatywało, w znikomych ilościach, świeże powietrze. Ja pierdolę, w ogóle co za idiota tutaj trzyma przepocone stroje drużyn sportowych? Zawsze mi się wydawało, że na początku roku szkolnego woźne je piorą, żeby potem wcisnąć członkom regularnych składów. Cholera, dlaczego musiałem dowiedzieć się o tej okrutnej prawdzie? I to jeszcze tak dosłownie.

A co ja robię w szafie? Chowam się jak ten ostatni debil przed Akashim. Ta czerwona gnida musiała wleźć do składziku akurat wtedy kiedy próbowałem podwędzić plany na nasze następne treningi, które ostatnio tak pieczołowicie tworzył. Wiadomo było, że z moim szczęściem akurat dzisiaj przyjdzie wcześniej, żeby sobie wszystko przygotować. Tylko po cholerę przydźwigał ze sobą shogi? Tylko mi nie mówcie, że urządzi sobie teraz partyjkę na odstresowanie, bo mnie jasny szlag trafi. Nie wytrzymam w tym smrodzie ani minuty dłużej. Boże, kurwa, ratuj!

Zdusiłem w sobie wiązankę przekleństw obserwując jak, ku mojej rozpaczy, kapitan zaczyna rozkładać figury na szachownicy. No żesz kuźwa, ale mam dzisiaj pechowy dzień. Najpierw natchnąłem się w drodze do budy na parę liżących gejów, którzy, o zgrozo, chodzili razem ze mną do klasy. W sumie to od początku zdawałem sobie sprawę, że ci dwaj są nieźle popierdoleni i podniecają ich penisy zamiast cycków. Preferują ssanie fujar niż sutów krągłych, kobiecych piersi. Czaicie to kurwa? Wolą mieć w ustach obsikanego, brudnego kutasa. Nigdy nie zrozumiem, jak można się aż tak poniżyć. Brr, aż mnie ciarki przeszły. A do tego na własne życzenie zamknąłem się razem z przepoconymi, sportowymi ubraniami w ciasnym pudle, w którym nie mam prawie czym oddychać. Pięknie, po prostu zajebiście.

Machinalnie wcisnąłem się głębiej w kąt mebla widząc, że Akashi wstał z krzesła i zaczął się zbliżać do mojej kryjówki. Nie mówcie mi, że wie o mojej obecności. Ja rozumiem to całe emperor eye i takie tam bzdury, ale to by była lekka przesada. Ja chce jeszcze pożyć, kurwa. Szczególnie, że w tym miesiącu Horikita Mai będzie miała dziesięć dodatkowych stron. Dziesięć, kurwa! To o dwadzieścia zboczonych zdjęć więcej. Nie mogę przed tym zdechnąć.

Przełknąłem ślinę słysząc coraz wyraźniej jego powolne kroki. Skrzywiłem się, gdy drzwi zaskrzypiały i lekko się uchyliły. Prawie zszedłem na zawał kiedy w szparze pojawiły się czerwone nożyczki, które groźnie przecięły kilka razy powietrze. Ten facet jest straszny.

- Wyłaź Daiki albo zrobię z ciebie mielone – jego rozbawiony głos sprawił, że dostałem gęsiej skórki.

Morderca, kurwa!

Potrząsnąłem głową i przybrałem minę niewiniątka. Poczekałem, aż jego uzbrojona dłoń zniknie z pola widzenia i ostrożnie wylazłem na zewnątrz. Kapitan stał kilka kroków ode mnie, podpierając się pod boki z miną żądająca wyjaśnień. Uśmiechnąłem się jak skończony debil i powiedziałem :

- No siemson, misiaczku. Miło mi spotkać cię w dobrym zdrowiu i duchu!

Spojrzał na mnie jak na debila i odparł :

- Nie wiem co próbujesz osiągnąć tą maskaradą, ale zdradzę ci w sekrecie, że takie zachowanie w niczym ci nie pomoże.

Zrobiłem minę zbitego psa i wychlipałem :

- Jak możesz być taki nieczuły? Ja tutaj chwalę cię za fenomenalne wcielenie się w Edwarda Nożycorekiego, a ty tego nie doceniasz. Teraz mi smutnooo! – zawyłem, przykładając teatralnie dłoń do czoła.

Zamrugał kilka razy rzęsami, najwyraźniej próbując ogarnąć mój tok rozumowania. Przez chwilę panowała między nami przerażająca cisza przerywana jedynie odgłosem tykającego zegara wiszącego na ścianie. Kiedy w końcu się odezwał jego głos był niski i ostry jak brzytwa :

- Daiki jeszcze jedno słowo, a naprawdę wylądujesz na półkach sklepowych jako karma dla psów.

- Dobra, dobra, zrozumiałem – zasalutowałem mu ironicznie, rozwalając się na wolnym krześle.

Wypuścił głośno powietrze przez zęby, ale nic już więcej nie dodał. Obserwowałem uważnie jak chowa nożyczki do kieszeni swojego mundurka i siada naprzeciwko mnie. Przez chwilę, jak zwykle, siłowaliśmy się na spojrzenia czekając, aż któreś zrobi pierwszy krok. Nie byłem na tyle głupi, żeby się odzywać wiec tylko cierpliwie wlepiałem w niego gały.

- Co tutaj robiłeś, Daiki? I to jeszcze chowając się pośród przepoconych strojów?

Odezwał się cicho, opuszczając wzrok na planszę. Rozluźniłem się, wiedząc, że najgorsze mam już za sobą. Teraz wystarczy, że będę mu szczerze odpowiadał, a może uda mi się nawet uniknąć kary w postaci dodatkowego treningu.

- Chciałem ci pogrzebać w papierach – wyjaśniłem zgodnie z prawdą.

Uśmiechnął się prawie niewidocznie, kiwając powoli głową.

- Bardzo rozsądnie, że nie próbujesz kłamać – pochwalił mnie, powolnym ruchem przesuwając pionek na inne pole – W nagrodę będziesz mógł ze mną zagrać jedną partyjkę.

Niepewnie zerknąłem na niego mając nadzieję, że to jakiś głupi żart. Niestety wydawał się być całkowicie poważny. Zgłupiał, czy co? Przecież powinien zdawać sobie sprawę, że nawet nie znam zasad, nie mówiąc już o byciu dla niego jakimkolwiek przeciwnikiem w potyczce jeden na jednego.

- Ale ja nie umiem...

- Co z tego? I tak i tak wygram – przerwał mi, stukając niecierpliwie palcami w blat stołu.

Zdusiłem w sobie przekleństwo, jednak obiecałem sobie przecież, że już dzisiaj niczym więcej go nie zdenerwuję. Chcąc, a raczej bardzo nie chcąc, podjąłem rzucone przez niego wyzwanie. Jestem ciekawy ile czasu zajmie mu rozłożenie mnie całkowicie na łopatki. Chociaż, znając go na pewno będzie powoli mnie miażdżył, patrząc się z nieukrywaną radością jak zostaję przyparty do muru nie mając najmniejszych szans na ucieczkę. Pieprzony sadysta.

- A tak w ogóle to już wybrałem kto będzie z nami reprezentował szkołę na pozycji niskiego skrzydłowego – oznajmił, kiedy za jednym zamachem pozbawił mnie połowy pionków.

Zagryzłem sfrustrowany usta, ale podjąłem temat.

- Ho? Tak szybko?

- Owszem – potwierdził, podpierając brodę na nadgarstku – Jak myślisz, kto dostąpił tego zaszczytu?

- Pewnie chcesz mi dopiec za wcześniejszy wybryk więc stawiam na Haizakiego – skrzywiłem zniesmaczony wargi.

Zaśmiał się najwyraźniej czymś bardzo rozbawiony i pokręcił przecząco głową. Zamrugałem kilka razy nie wierząc w to co przed chwilą zobaczyłem. Nie wydawało mi się żeby kłamał, ale wolałem się upewnić, więc spytałem :

- Serio wziąłeś Kise zamiast tego nadętego chuja?

- Zgadza się.

Wypuściłem głośno powietrze z płuc i wyszczerzyłem się jak ostatni kretyn :

- Jezu, a to niespodzianka. Zdradzisz mi czemu podjąłeś taką, a nie inną decyzję?

Akashi przez chwilę obracał w dłoniach drewnianą figurę najwyraźniej wybierając odpowiednią odpowiedź. Wydawał się być z czegoś strasznie zadowolony, ale jakoś zbytnio mnie to nie interesowało. Nawet zapomniałem już o tym jak chamsko postąpił wobec modela wystawiając go na tyle prób i nieprzyjemności. Skoro dzięki temu blondyn dostał się do głównej szóstki zawodników to mogę przymknąć oko na jego wcześniejsze, nieczyste zagrywki.

- Bo razem z Ryoutą mamy piękną tęczę – powiedział, zbijając mi kolejne pionki.

... zaraz, zaraz, coś mi tutaj nie pasuje. Czy właśnie usłyszałem słowo tęcza?

- Że, kurwa, co? – wyjąkałem kompletnie zbity z tropu.

- Przecież biały nie występuje w tęczy, a nam brakowało do niej jedynie koloru żółtego. Myśl, Daiki, myśl. Wiem, że to cię pewnie cholernie boli, ale czasami się przydaje.

Rozdziawiłem usta nie mogąc ukryć swojego głębokiego zszokowania. Wziął Kise tylko dlatego, żeby pasował mu do ogólnej wizji regularnego składu jako wszystkich kolorów tęczy? Co za pojeb. Dobra, oficjalnie nie ogarniam tego człowieka.

- Ty tak na poważnie?

- Stuprocentowo poważnie. Poza tym ma ładniejszą buźkę, nie szczeka i łatwo nim manipulować. Czegóż chcieć więcej?

Jego wąskie wargi rozciągnęły się w lekko pokręconym uśmiechu od którego przeszły mnie ciarki wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Podrapałem się w tył głowy, przeklinając w myślach za zgubną dociekliwość. To było do przewidzenia, że jego powody, na akurat taki wybór, będą co najmniej dziwne, żeby nie powiedzieć popieprzone. Teraz to w sumie nie wiem, czy byłoby jednak lepiej dla chłopaka, gdyby nie dostał tej szansy od trenera. Coś mi się wydaje, że czerwona gnida ma wobec niego jakieś chore zamiary i nie da mu tak szybko spokoju.

- Kiedy masz zamiar to ogłosić? – mruknąłem, drapiąc się nerwowo w tył głowy.

- W swoim czasie – odparł – Jeszcze tylko niech zobaczy jaką presję się czuje na boisku w poważnym starciu. Myślę, że najlepszym rozwiązaniem będzie dołączyć go do drugiego składu, który będzie niedługo grał kolejny mecz towarzyski – westchnął głośno – Twoja kolej.

Spojrzałem się z roztargnieniem na szachownicę i kompletnie nie wiedząc co robię, wykonałem następny, nieprzemyślany ruch.

- Nie zagapiaj się tak, Daiki. Przez to wygrałem szybciej niż zamierzałem.

... kurwa. A jednak jestem w tej grze gorzej niż beznadziejny.

* * *

Ziewnąłem przeciągle, pocierając zmęczoną twarz dłońmi. Nie wyspałem się, kurwa. A ławka była taka wygodna. Na dodatek w plecki grzało mnie jesienne słoneczko. I było mi tak dobrze, że prawie dostałem orgazmu. Lekcje w takich przypadkach powinny trwać zdecydowanie dłużej. Z jedną, dwie, ewentualnie pięć godzinek więcej.

Chociaż, cholera, powinienem zacząć uważać na zajęciach, bo niedługo będę musiał napisać od cholery teścików. Jak je zawalę to ten zgrzybiały chuj, czyli pan Takeda, nie pozwoli mi udzielać się w drużynie i reprezentować szkoły na meczach dopóki ich nie poprawię. A gdy Akashi się o tym dowie to urwie mi penisa wraz z jądrami. Ohohoho, Midorimaaa, pedaleee, ratuuuj mnie kurwa! Chyba będę potrzebował wziąć u niego korki. Żesz w dupę, no.

Z oszałamiającą energią, godną żywego trupa, powlokłem się do szatni przy okazji obijając się od każdej możliwej ściany. Prawie zaryłem głową w drzwi i klnąc na czym świat stoi pociągnąłem za klamkę. Jakoś udało mi się wczołgać do środka, nie rozpieprzając przy okazji stojącego przy umywalce kosza na śmieci. Wygrzebałem z torby strój i z cichym jękiem ulgi zrzuciłem ją z obolałego ramienia.

Nie wiem jakim cudem udało mi się przebrać, przy okazji niczego sobie nie uszkadzając i na dodatek dowlec się na salę gimnastyczną. Bóg mnie musi kochać. Czy coś. Po raz kolejny ziewnąłem zakrywając ręką usta i rozejrzałem się szukając charakterystycznej, czerwonej czupryny. Ku mojej ogromnej radości nigdzie jeszcze nie było widać trenera więc mogłem nadal w spokoju łudzić się, że nie zauważy mojego ponad półgodzinnego spóźnienia.

- Jak zwykle punktualny. Tylko ci powinszować, Aomine.

Usłyszałem za sobą głośne parsknięcie, przez które od razu zrzedła mi mina. Obróciłem się i niechętnie spojrzałem na stojącego obok Midorimę, który miał na palcu, o zgrozo, pierścionek w kształcie kwiatka. Pierdolę. Nie wytrzymam.

- Oi, oi, glonie, ja rozumiem te wszystkie, szczęśliwe przedmioty z Oha Asy, ale to już chyba lekka przesada – wytknąłem mu, wskazując na metalowe kółko – Przecież wyglądasz z tym jak jebany gej.

Zaczerwienił się lekko i nerwowym ruchem poprawił okulary, zabijając mnie wzrokiem :

- To niedorzeczne! Jest bardzo męski...

- No chyba, kurwa, nie. Ściągaj to – rozkazałem, łapiąc go za nadgarstek – Jak ty możesz z tym w ogóle kozłować? Nie boli cię?

Próbował się wyrwać, ale mocno go trzymałem. Olewając wszystkie upierdliwe wrzaski pomieszane z groźbami jakie z siebie wydawał, próbowałem pozbyć się tej babskiej biżuterii. Kurde, drze się jakbym go gwałcił. Moje biedne uszy. Jeśli stracę przez niego słuch, to osobiście zamorduję dziada.

- Aomine – kun, czemu napastujesz go seksualnie?

Nie wiadomo skąd pojawił się obok nas Kuroko, wwiercając we mnie spokojne spojrzenie jasnoniebieskich oczu. Momentalnie się wzdrygnąłem i poluźniłem uścisk przez co ta zielona ciota mi się wyrwała i spierdoliła na drugi koniec pomieszczenia, chowając się wśród reszty ćwiczącego zespołu.

- Oh, przepraszam. Chyba przeze mnie Midorima – kun ci uciekł. Przyjmij proszę wyrazy głębokiego współczucia.

- Kurwa mać, Tetsu, przestań tak wyskakiwać znienacka – powoli wypuściłem z płuc nagromadzane powietrze – Prawie dostałem przez ciebie zawału. I wcale go nie macałem! – oburzyłem się, kiedy dotarł do mnie sens jego poprzednich słów.

- Tak, tak, oczywiście. Łączę się z tobą w bólu i rozpaczy.

Otworzyłem usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale szybko je zamknąłem. Już dawno się nauczyłem, że kłócenie się z nim nie ma najmniejszego sensu. I tak zawsze postawi na swoim, a na dodatek pokieruje rozmową tak, żebyś wyszedł na głupka, zboczeńca albo pedała. Cholerny, sprytny i wredny mikrus.

- A tak na marginesie to jestem z ciebie dumny. Spóźniłeś się tylko pół godziny. Czyżbyś w końcu nauczył się obsługiwać zegarek?

Potarłem zmęczoną skroń palcami i mruknąłem :

- Daj mi już święty spokój. W ogóle to coś fajnego się działo?

Kuroko przez chwilę myślał, rozglądając się wokół, poczym odparł :

- Chyba nic oprócz tego, że Akashiego – kun dzisiaj nie będzie i w sumie możemy ćwiczyć jak chcemy.

- To po cholerę w ogóle przychodziłem?

Wydałem z siebie cierpiętniczy jęk, a ramiona opadły mi bezwładnie wzdłuż tułowia. Gdybym wiedział, że czerwonej gnidy nie będzie to od razu bym się zwinął do domu. Zaszczyciłem trening swoją zacną osobą tylko po to, żeby mu się jeszcze bardziej dzisiaj nie narazić, a tu co? No właśnie, gówno. Pewnie mądrych i leniwych ludzi, na czele z Murasakibarą, już tutaj dawno nie ma.

- Żeby w końcu trochę poćwiczyć, Aomine – kun. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to przemienisz się w podstarzałego, zrzędliwego dziadka z białą brodą.

Zmroziłem chłopaka wzrokiem.

- Dzięki, kurwa. To miło wiedzieć jak wysokie masz o mnie mniemanie.

Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, najwyraźniej rozbawiony moją miną. Westchnąłem głęboko i poczochrałem mu czuprynę, starając się wyszukać w tym tłumie Midorimę wraz z jego gejowskim pierścionkiem z kwiatkiem. Zamiast tego w oczy rzuciły mi się od razu nastroszone, białe kudły, które były niebezpiecznie blisko innych kudłów tym razem w kolorze blond.

- Oho? Czyżby Haizaki nadal gnębił naszego modela? – mruknąłem, marszcząc ciemne brwi.

- Drą ze sobą koty od początku treningu – poinformował mnie usłużnie Tetsu, patrząc się w tym samym kierunku – Kise – kun, jest dzisiaj wyjątkowo nerwowy i bardzo żywiołowo reaguje na zaczepki.

- Dziwisz się? Przecież ostatnio ten chuj nieźle go poniżył i to na oczach reszty grupy.

Pokręcił przecząco głową, a ja parsknąłem śmiechem obserwując jak zaczynają okupować kosz na pewno znów grając one – on – one. Nie byłem zaskoczony, że oboje są aż tak zacięci. W końcu tu chodziło o dumę. Skoro jeden już odniósł druzgocząca porażkę to zwycięzca nie mógł sobie pozwolić na odebranie tego tytułu. Zapowiadało się interesująco.

- Skoro i tak nic produktywnego nie robimy to może poćwiczymy twoje podania? – odwróciłem się w kierunku Kuroko, opierając ręce na biodrach.

- I oczywiście będziemy to robić blisko nich. Nie żebyś był zainteresowany wynikami ich utarczek.

Wytknąłem lekko język, grzebiąc sobie najmniejszym palcem w uchu i burknąłem :

- Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz.

Nic więcej nie powiedział tylko lekko się uśmiechając, pociągnął mnie na lewą stronę boiska. Tak jak się po nim spodziewałem wybrał idealne miejsce, z którego mogliśmy się pogapić i w gratisie podsłuchać kłócącej dwójki. Rozciągnąłem mięśnie, krzywiąc lekko twarz, gdy strzyknęły mi stawy. Zastałem się. Niedobrze. Będę chyba musiał częściej się rozgrzewać, bo ten dźwięk nie wróży nic dobrego.

- No dobra, pokaż mi co tam nowego wykombinowałeś – krzyknąłem, machając do niego zachęcająco ręką.

- Obyś tylko to przyjął, Aomine – kun. Od razu ostrzegam, będzie boleć.

Ugiąłem lekko kolana wyszczerzając się jak ostatni debil :

- Dawaj.

I dostałem po łapach. Jego nowe zagranie było nie tylko cholernie szybkie, ale i straszliwie mocne. Nie wiem jakim cudem udało mu się sprawić, że piłka osiągnęła taką prędkość, ale po kilku razach miałem prawie całe czerwone palce. Potwór. Cholerny potwór. Na dodatek widać było, że ma ogromną radochę obserwując jak się co chwila krzywię. Ja mu kurwa pokażę.

Oczywiście zaparłem się jak ten ostatni wariat i trenowałem z nim tak długo, aż straciłem czucie w dłoniach. Trudno, najwyżej jutro będą całe opuchnięte. W sumie to nie jest taka całkiem zła wizja. Dzięki temu nie będę mógł pisać i może uda mi się nakłonić starych, żeby pozwolili mi zostać w domu. Jestem pierdolonym geniuszem. Należy mi się jakiś nobel za nadprzeciętny intelekt.

Jeszcze chwilę razem poćwiczyliśmy po czym Tetsu stwierdził, że się zwija, żeby zdążyć wejść do księgarni w drodze ze szkoły. Chciałem go opieprzyć, że jest śmierdzącym leniem i skoro już zmusił mnie do wysiłku to mógłby dłużej zostać, ale zanim zdążyłem choćby mrugnąć, już go nie było. Czasami naprawdę wolałbym, żeby przestał być aż tak bardzo niewidoczny. To przerażające, że nawet przez chwilę twojej nieuwagi potrafi zniknąć. A późniejsze szukanie go to istna męka.

Rozejrzałem się po sali i odkryłem, że chyba zostałem na niej praktycznie sam. Musiało być już późno. Cholera, kompletnie straciłem poczucie czasu. Westchnąłem głęboko i odwróciłem się w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych. W idealnym momencie, żeby zobaczyć jak Haizaki pokazuje komuś środkowy palec i opuszcza pomieszczenie rechocząc się w najlepsze. Powiodłem wzrokiem w kierunku który wskazywał i napotkałem sylwetkę Kise, który stał ze spuszczoną łepetyną, mocno ściskając dłonie w pięści.

Uła, chyba znów został rozłożony na łopatki.

Podrapałem się w tył głowy nie wiedząc co zrobić. Z jednej strony było mi go szkoda, a z drugiej najlepiej się przecież uczyć na własnych porażkach i błędach. Kurde, tylko że byłem dla niego ostatnio wybitnie chamski. No i sprzedałem ten jego zakichany szalik. Chyba powinienem za to odpokutować.

Wymamrotałem kilka przekleństw, podchodząc do niego jak najciszej się dało. Jeszcze raz omiotłem spojrzeniem zgarbione ciało i powiedziałem :

- Yoł, pięknisiu, coś taki markotny?

Wzdrygnął się jakbym go walnął i podniósł powoli głowę. Niesamowicie głębokie, złote tęczówki przeszyły mnie na wylot, a ja znów miałem wrażenie, że niemal w nich tonę. Nie wspominając o tych cholernie długich rzęsach, które tak bardzo mnie denerwowały. Jak porno kocham, kiedyś specjalnie obleję go wodą, żeby się upewnić, że ich nie maluje jakimś tuszem czy innym gównem.

- Ah, to tylko ty – mruknął ze zrezygnowaniem – Co za niespodzianka, Aominecchi – prawie wypluł moje imię, które przesiąknięte było czystą niechęcią.

Ohohoho, czyli jest na mnie wściekły za ostatni incydent. No cóż, nie ma co się dziwić. Gdyby mi coś takiego odpierdolił to zabiłbym go jak psa albo wypatroszył. Podparłem ręce na biodrach i uśmiechnąłem się jeszcze szerzej :

- Oi, oi, oi, nie obrażaj się na mnie.

Nadął policzki i odwrócił wzrok, żeby ukryć załzawione oczy.

- Wcale się nie obraziłem!

- To czemu ryczysz jak jakaś baba? Nie bądź ciota, Kise – trzepnąłem go lekko w ramię.

Zmroził mnie spojrzeniem, szybko ocierając zaczerwienioną twarz krańcem koszulki. Przez chwilę można było zobaczyć kawałek jego bladego brzucha i niesamowicie wystające kości biodrowe do połowy zasłonięte przez czarny materiał bielizny.

- Żadna ciota! – wyburczał – Naprawdę nie jestem w nastroju do żartów, Aominecchi. Więc jeśli chcesz się ze mnie ponabijać to przyjdź kiedy indziej, a dzisiaj zostaw mnie w spokoju. Proszę... – głos mu się lekko załamał.

Westchnąłem głęboko widząc, że tak to do niczego nie dojdziemy. Podszedłem do niego jeszcze bliżej i pogłaskałem lekko po rozczochranych włosach. Obdarzył mnie zdziwionym spojrzeniem, pociągając głośno nosem.

- Przepraszam, że sprzedałem twój szalik – ledwo mi to przeszło przez gardło – Ale rozumiesz, nie miałem kasy, a wyszedł najnowszy numer Horikity Mai i musiałem go jakoś kupić. To była sprawa priorytetowa. Nie mogłem pozwolić, by te wszystkie piersi poczuły się beze mnie samotne! – wlepiłem w niego rozemocjonowany wzrok.

Zamrugał kilka razy lekko zdezorientowany i spytał :

- Horikita Mai?

- Gazetka porno. Śliczne laski, duże cycuszki, jędrne tyłki – wyjaśniłem.

Przez chwilę wyglądał jakby coś przetrawiał, po czym zaczął się szczerze śmiać. Poczekałem, aż się uspokoi i będzie w stanie wydusić z siebie jakieś składne zdanie. Nadal rechocząc i trzymając się za brzuch, wydyszał :

- Jezu, ale z ciebie zbok!

- No wiesz co? To normalna potrzeba dorastającego nastolatka! – prychnąłem, udając oburzenie.

Pokręcił głową, ścierając z kącików oczu resztki łez. Wziął kilka głębszych oddechów i obdarzył, tak dobrze mi znanym, szerokim, wesołym wyszczerzem. Chyba mu przeszło fochanie się. Bardzo dobrze. Zdecydowanie wolę go w takiej radosnej wersji.

- Dobra, wybaczam ci. Skoro nie wytrzymałbyś bez tego swojego magazynu to potraktuj to jako prezent ode mnie – oznajmił, zakładając ręce na piersi – Co nie zmienia faktu, że mam już dość Shougo – kun – skrzywił się, gdy tylko wypowiedział jego imię.

Otaksowałem go spojrzeniem i mruknąłem :

- Znów spuścił ci bęcki?

- Yh, nie musiałeś mówić tego, aż tak wprost.

Nie chciałem mu na razie mówić, że nie ma się czym martwić, bo Akashi wybrał go do regularnego składu zamiast Haizakiego. W sumie była to niepewna informacja, a przez swój długi język mógłbym zapeszyć. Niech nadal żyje w błogiej nieświadomości. Nie będę psuł tej miłej niespodzianki, więc chociaż pomogę mu w trochę inny sposób.

- Skoro na razie nie możesz go pokonać w bliskim starciu to czemu, od razu jak będziesz miał szansę, nie wbijesz mu trójki? – podpowiedziałem.

Zaśmiał się i niespokojnie przystąpił z nogi na nogę. Podniosłem brwi w niemym zapytaniu nie widząc powodu dla jego nerwowego zachowania. Podrapał się z zażenowaniem po brodzie i wymamrotał :

- Bo nie potrafię.

Zamrugałem kilka razy kompletnie zbity z tropu. Co on właśnie mi oznajmił? Że nie da rady? Zaraz, zaraz, skoro umie wszystko skopiować to dlaczego miałby mieć z tym problem? Byłem tym faktem bardziej niż zaskoczony.

- Pokaż – rozkazałem, nadal nie mogąc wyjść z szoku.

Grzecznie wykonał moje polecenie, a skutek tego był naprawdę beznadziejny. Dokładnie obserwowałem jego ciało podczas rzutu, który nawet nie doleciał do celu. Rzeczywiście kompletnie nie ogarniał na czym to polega. Westchnąłem cicho i podniosłem z podłogi piłkę. Podszedłem do niego, wciskając mu ją w chude ręce.

- Masz okropną technikę – podsumowałem - Po pierwsze, to podnieść wyżej barki – poleciłem, stając za nim – Po drugie, wzmocnij uścisk i upewnij się, że palce masz na czarnych liniach.

Złapałem go za ramiona i nakierowałem tak, aby kosz był widoczny idealnie pomiędzy nimi. Żeby to zrobić musiałem się bardziej nachylić przez co dotykałem policzkiem jego miękkich włosów. W nozdrza uderzyła mnie, tak dobrze znana, intrygująca mieszanka zapachów. Znów poczułem to niesamowite połączenie miodu, słoneczników i miętowej gumy do żucia i to tak intensywnie, że miałem duży problem ze skupieniem myśli.

- Po trzecie, stań w lekkim rozkroku i skoncentruj się na tym czarnym, namalowanym kwadracie tuż nad siatką. Staraj się za każdym razem w niego wcelować. Wywnioskuj w miarę poprawnie odległość i według tego umiarkuj siłę. Jeśli ci będzie łatwiej to możesz lekko wyskoczyć do góry.

Wykonał wszystkie polecenia z niewiarygodną uwagą. Naprawdę lubił się uczyć czegoś nowego, wyjątkowo szybko chłonąc dopiero co poznaną wiedzę i rady. Odsunąłem się od niego, oceniając jego postawę. Gdy stwierdziłem, że wszystko w porządku, rozkazałem :

- Dobra, rzucaj.

Patrzyłem się z lekkim uśmiechem na jego zszokowaną twarz, kiedy udało mu się trafić za pierwszym razem. Z niedowierzaniem odwrócił się w moją stronę, rozdziawiając szeroko usta. W jego złotych oczach błyszczał entuzjazm i nieopisana radość. Zanim zdążyłem zareagować, rzucił się na mnie, mocno ściskając za szyję

- Jezu, udało mi się! Naprawdę mi się udało! Dziękuję ci, Aominecchi! – oderwał się ode mnie, uśmiechając szeroko – Niesamowite, naprawdę jesteś najlepszy!

- Dobra, dobra, już się tak nie emocjonuj – wytknąłem mu język, masując kark – Poza tym to ciężki jesteś – powiedziałem kompletnie mijając się z prawdą.

Tak naprawdę prawie w ogóle nie poczułem jego ciężaru co trochę mnie zaniepokoiło. Już wcześniej wydawało mi się że schudł, a na dodatek nadal miał ciemne cienie pod oczami i przekrwione białka. Coś go musiało trapić, albo miał cholerne problemy ze snem.

Kurwa. Czyżbym się o niego martwił? Ja pierdolę, chyba mi odbija.

- No wiesz co? Mówić modelowi, że jest gruby to prawie jak walnąć go w twarz! – blondyn obruszył się, nadymając policzki.

Pokręciłem z rozbawieniem głową i podsumowałem :

- Jednak straszna z ciebie pierdoła, Kise.

Olewając jego wrzaski i bluzgi, które kierował pod adresem mojej zacnej osoby, wyszedłem z pomieszczenia kierując się w stronę szatni. Nie chcąc słuchać reszty jego krzyków postanowiłem wziąć kilkuminutowy prysznic i od razu zwinąć do domu.

Po kilku minutach, całkowicie odświeżony i przebrany, zabrałem torbę i szybko zwiałem, dziękując w myślach, że udało mi się na niego nie wpaść. Zanim jednak opuściłem szkołę, zajrzałem na salę gimnastyczną. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko widząc, że chłopak mimo zmęczenia postanowił jeszcze poćwiczyć rzuty za trzy punkty, których go dzisiaj nauczyłem. Ambitny chłopak. Nadal szczerząc jak się głupi, włożyłem ręce do kieszeni spodni i cicho gwiżdżąc ruszyłem w kierunku wyjścia.

Naprawdę będą z niego ludzie.


	8. Rozdział 8

**Rozdział 8**

* * *

**Warning : D****o opowiadania powróciła była dziewczyna Kise c: Imię ( Schiruvia ) i nazwisko ( Kato ) sama wymyśliłam bo niestety w mandze nie były podane D: Będziecie musieli do niej przywyknąć, bo odegra znaczącą rolę w historii ( co już w sumie nawet widać ) Przypomnę jeszcze, że rok szkolny trwa w Japonii od kwietnia do marca i jest podzielony na trzy semestry : kwiecień – lipiec ( 1 semestr ) wrzesień – grudzień ( 2 semestr ) styczeń – marzec ( 3 semestr ) Teraz w opowiadaniu mamy gdzieś tak początek listopada :3  
**

* * *

Po raz kolejny spojrzałem prosto w jej okropnie wymalowane oczy i głośno westchnąłem. Nadal nie ogarniałem co ten babsztyl robił na dachu i to podczas siódmej lekcji, nie wspominając już o tym, że chamsko zasłaniał mi i tak nikłe promienie jesiennego słońca. Dzisiaj byłem wyjątkowo grzeczny, bo nawet się nie spóźniłem do szkoły i przesiedziałem w klasie prawie wszystkie nudne jak flaki z olejem zajęcia. Zwiałem tylko z ostatnich, bo widok tej starej rury od matematyki doprowadziłby mnie do mdłości. A jakoś nie uśmiecha mi się rzygać dalej niż widzieć. Szczególnie, że zaraz czeka mnie trening, na którym muszę się pojawić. Bo na stówę będzie na nim Akashi, który od około tygodnia ma wręcz okropny humor. I to chyba wyjaśnia wszystko.

No, ale wracając do głównego tematu, kulturalnie spierdoliłem do mojego prywatnego azylu, kiedy ni stąd ni zowąd, pojawiła się ta dziwka. Satsuki miała rację, powinienem zamykać te cholerne drzwi na klucz, bo niedługo coraz więcej ludzi zacznie tutaj przychodzić, a mnie nie stać na dobrą spluwę.

Potarłem skroń palcami i zawiesiłem swój wzrok na jej opalonych nogach, których prawie nie zakrywała nieźle skrócona spódniczka od mundurka.

- Oi, majtki ci widać – mruknąłem – A mówiłaś, że nie nosisz białych – uśmiechnąłem się chytrze.

Poprawiła swoje rozpuszczone, cienkie włosy i prychnęła :

- Gdzie ty się gapisz, zboczeńcu?

- Kurde, a gdzie mam się patrzeć skoro stoisz nade mną prawie, że okrakiem? – spytałem, podnosząc w zdziwieniu brwi – Nie zimno ci w tej kusej szmacie?

Mimowolnie się wzdrygnąłem kiedy zobaczyłem, że oprócz tego ma na sobie tylko jeszcze białą marynarkę. Cholera, mi jest chłodno nawet w kurtce, a ta wyszła na zewnątrz jakby było wczesne lato.

- Szczegóły, przyzwyczaiłam się – wzruszyła ramionami - Usiądźże w końcu. Chcę z tobą pogadać.

Z jękiem protestu wykonałem jej prośbę i głośno ziewnąłem drapiąc się w tył głowy. Przycupnęła naprzeciwko mnie, podkładając sobie pod tyłek fioletową torbę, która nijak pasowała do jej dzisiejszego stroju. Przez chwilę się wierciła, próbując znaleźć najwygodniejszą pozycję, przy okazji smarując usta kolejną warstwą różowego błyszczyka, od którego zrobiło mi się od razu niedobrze. Jak ja nienawidzę tej śmierdzącej, kleistej breji. Fuj, ble, tfu.

- No nie gadaj, że będziesz się teraz czesać – warknąłem, widząc jak zaczyna bawić się brązowymi kosmykami.

Posłała mi powłóczyste spojrzenie spod zdecydowanie za grubo wytuszowanych rzęs i wyciągnęła z kieszeni gumkę recepturkę.

- Tylko je zwiążę. Nie dramatyzuj, Daiki – kun.

- Przynajmniej tyle dobrze, że nie używasz do tego zużytych prezerwatyw, Schiruvia – podsumowałem, opierając brodę na nadgarstku.

Wstyd się przyznawać, ale kiedy się z nią pieprzyłem to nawet nie wiedziałem jak się nazywa. Dopiero po tym jak zaczęła oficjalnie chodzić z Haizakim niechcący się dowiedziałem gdy wpadł mi w ucho fragment rozmowy jakichś trzecioklasistów, którzy ją dość głośno obgadywali i to jeszcze na korytarzu.

- Masz tupet, żeby nazywać mnie po imieniu – parsknęła, niemal zabijając wzrokiem.

- Przeleciałem cię więc chyba powinniśmy być na ty.

Zamrugała kilka razy kompletnie wytrącona z równowagi i zacisnęła drżące dłonie w pięści. Nie wiem jakim cudem nie wbiła sobie przy tym w skórę tych przerażająco długich, czerwonych tipsów. Właściwie to naprawdę jestem bardzo ciekawy jak udaje jej się wykonywać z nimi nawet najprostsze czynności. Przecież to dziadostwo ma dobre trzy centymetry jak nie więcej.

- Nie ty jeden – uśmiechnęła się z wyższością.

- I pewnie nie ostatni.

Wytknąłem lekko język z satysfakcją obserwując jej coraz bardziej czerwone policzki. Przez chwilę wyglądała tak jakby chciała mnie podrapać albo ugryźć, ale koniec końców westchnęła tylko ciężko i odparła :

- Nie łap mnie za słówka.

- Wedle życzenia, księżniczko – zasalutowałem jej ironicznie – Po coś tu przylazła?

- Uprawiać seks, kurwa – sarknęła, patrząc się na mnie jak na idiotę.

- Wybacz, ale od kiedy twoja cipa gościła penisa tego białego pedała to stała się dla mnie niemal tak samo odrażająca jak podczas okresu.

Dziewczyna westchnęła, drapiąc się w tył głowy najwyraźniej próbując sobie to wszystko przemyśleć. Chyba nie spodziewała się, że będę dla niej miły, albo coś w ten deseń. Niestety nie jestem typem, który będzie lizał wszystkich po dupie byleby tylko się przypodobać czy też kogoś nie obrazić. Ten babsztyl wyglądał jak dziwka, zachowywał się jak dziwka i bzykał się z każdym jak dziwka. Niech więc sobie nie wyobraża, że będę traktować ją z szacunkiem skoro sama go do siebie nie ma.

- Ok, zrozumiałam, że mną pogardzasz – powiedziała ze zrezygnowaniem.

- A dziwisz się? – spytałem chłodno.

Pokręciła smętnie głową i odparła :

- Nie, ale jestem jaka jestem i nie mam zamiaru się zmieniać, bo mi z tym wygodnie.

- To chyba nie powinien być powód do dumy, ale co ja cię tam będę pouczał – wzruszyłem ramionami – Dobra, ale o czym chciałaś pogadać?

Zacisnęła mocniej palce na białej marynarce i uciekła wzrokiem w bok. Jej postawa świadczyła o wyjątkowym zdenerwowaniu albo strachu przed tą rozmową. Cała pewność siebie wyparowała dając jej przez to kompletnie inną prezencję. To już nie była ta sama ordynarna Schiruvia, obdarzona drapieżnym charakterem, który wszyscy znali aż za dobrze. No proszę, nie spodziewałem się, że uda mi się poznać drugą część jej osobowości.

- Mów. Nie mam całego dnia poza tym zaraz będę musiał ulotnić się na trening – ponagliłem ją, grzebiąc sobie najmniejszym palcem w uchu.

Przygryzła wymalowane usta i mruknęła :

- No bo chodzi mi o Ryoute - kun.

Zamrugałem kilka razy będąc bardziej niż zszokowanym. Po co ona chciała ze mną gadać o tym tlenionym modelu? Przecież ja nawet nie jestem z nim klasie i tak naprawdę gówno o nim wiem. Nie wspominając już o tym, że dowiedziałem się w ogóle o jego istnieniu dopiero na początku drugiego semestru czyli gdzieś tak we wrześniu. Nagle mnie olśniło.

- Jeśli chcesz, abym zmusił go do ponownego chodzenia z tobą to od razu możesz to sobie wybić z łba. Nie mam zamiaru być waszą swatką – warknąłem, zakładając ręce na piersi.

- Jezu, nie o to mi chodzi! – pokręciła energicznie głową – Naprawdę nie potrafisz wyciągać wniosków, idioto.

Spojrzałem na nią spode łba i prychnąłem :

- Przygadał kocioł garnkowi. Jak mogłaś rzucić Kise dla Haizakiego? Kobieto gdzie ty masz mózg?

Westchnęła ciężko, drapiąc się z zażenowaniem po policzku. Widać było, że ten temat jest dla niej wyjątkowo trudny, ale w końcu to nie moja sprawa. Skoro sama go zaczęła to niech teraz cierpi. Poczekałem cierpliwie, aż to przełknie i pierwsza się odezwie.

- Ja wiem, że to wygląda wręcz śmiesznie, ale nie mogłam go dłużej wykorzystywać. Czasami było mi przez to okropnie wstyd – przyznała, zakładając zabłąkany kosmyk włosów za ucho, nerwowym ruchem ręki – Bo wiesz, Ryouta – kun to naprawdę świetny facet i nie zasługiwałam na niego. Nawet nie uprawialiśmy seksu, bo aż mi było głupio rozłożyć przed nim nogi.

Zatkało mnie. Nie spodziewałem się po niej takiej szczerości. Nie dość, że zdawała sobie sprawę z własnych błędów to jeszcze otwarcie przyznawała, że stratowała do chłopaka, który od początku powinien być poza jej zasięgiem. Pozytywnie mnie zaskoczyła przez co spojrzałem się na nią bardziej przychylnym okiem.

- Cholera, aż mnie wryło – chrząknąłem lekko, żeby pozbyć się chrypy – Więc skoro nie chcesz do niego wrócić, to o co ci chodzi? I do czego ja ci jestem potrzebny?

Uśmiechnęła się zakłopotana, najwyraźniej bardzo ucieszona z mojego uznania. Przez chwilę bawiła się końcem swojej spódniczki, próbując znaleźć odpowiednie słowa po czym powiedziała tak cicho, że ledwo ją usłyszałem :

- Martwię się o niego.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Jest cały czas smutny i chyba schudł. Wygląda jakby miał jakieś duże problemy albo coś w ten deseń – wyjaśniła – Nie wmówisz mi, że nie zaobserwowałeś tych okropnych cieni pod oczami.

Zmarszczyłem brwi doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że miała sporo racji. Już od dobrego miesiąca zauważyłem, że coś jest z nim nie tak, mimo że doskonale to maskował pod szerokim uśmiechem i typowym, beztroskim, a wręcz lekko głupkowatym zachowaniem.

- Nie wiem czym to jest spowodowane, ale mam pewne podejrzenia – kontynuowała, uważnie mi się przyglądając – Ostatnio Shougo – kun cały czas nawija mi o tym jak bardzo nim pogardza i że ma ochotę obić tą jego, uwaga cytuję, babską twarzyczkę. Wiem jaki jest porywczy i że większość słów rzucana na wiatr, ale teraz wyglądał na poważnego – zacisnęła ręce w pieści – Wydaje mi się, że ten idiota rzeczywiście może mieć dużo wspólnego z pogorszeniem zdrowia Ryouty – kun.

Podrapałem się w zamyśleniu po brodzie, analizując jej słowa. W sumie to bardzo możliwe, że ta biała szmata mogła maczać w tym palce. Zawsze był chamski, wredny i wyznawał zasadę : po trupach do celu. To, że pojawił się godny niego przeciwnik, który zagroził mu niedostaniem się do regularnego składu musiało go mocno wkurwić. Idąc dalej tym tropem można zaryzykować stwierdzeniem, że nie tylko cały czas próbuje go zgnoić i wyzywać, ale również nawet posunąć się do groźby. Niszczenie psychiczne to jedno, a obrażenia fizyczne to drugie. Razem tworzą niezbyt optymistyczną mieszankę szczególnie dla kogoś pracującego jako model.

- Ma to sens – podsumowałem po chwili napiętej ciszy – Ale Kise to duży facet, powinien sobie sam z tym poradzić.

- No niby tak, ale chciałabym żebyś chociaż z nim porozmawiał. No wiesz, tak po męsku – zamachała energicznie rękami, jakby próbując odgonić nieistniejąca muchę – Może potrzebuje się komuś wygadać, a wstydzi do tego przyznać?

Spojrzałem na nią jak na idiotkę i parsknąłem :

- Naprawdę sądzisz, że tak jest?

- Nie. Ale ja będę spokojniejsza – odparła pewnym siebie głosem.

Westchnąłem głęboko, kręcąc w niedowierzaniu głowa. Naprawdę chyba nigdy nie zrozumiem toku rozumowania kobiet. Jest zdecydowanie zbyt pokręcony i dziwaczny.

- Ok, zrobię to dla ciebie – skapitulowałem – Ale mogę o coś spytać?

- Wal śmiało.

- Dlaczego tak bardzo się o niego martwisz? Czyżbyś się w nim na serio zakochała?

Momentalnie się zapowietrzyła i zaczęła głośno kaszleć, próbując ukryć tym swoje zażenowanie. Cierpliwie poczekałem aż się uspokoi, przy okazji szczerząc się do niej jak głupi do sera. Lubię kłopotać swoimi słowami innych ludzi. Mam potem ogromną radochę w obserwowaniu ich, czasami wręcz, komicznych reakcji.

- To nie tak, że się w nim zabujałam – zaprzeczyła żywo, ciskając we mnie błyskawicami z oczu – Nie jestem na tyle głupia, żeby do tego dopuścić. Po prostu Ryouta – kun zawsze był dla mnie miły mimo tego, że wiedział jaka jestem naprawdę. Nie widział we mnie jedynie dziwki którą można przelecieć i zostawić – nerwowo zaczęła bawić się włosami – Traktował mnie prawie jak księżniczkę znosząc wszystkie moje humorki i wrzaski z wyrozumiałym uśmiechem na ustach. To była bardzo przyjemna odmiana, dlatego teraz chce mu się jakoś za to odwdzięczyć.

- Huuuh? – mruknąłem, opierając brodę na nadgarstku – A jednak niesamowicie miła i uczynna z niego ciota.

- Po prostu mu zazdrościsz – prychnęła, odzyskując dawny rezon.

Uśmiechnąłem się z politowaniem i odparłem :

- Na pewno nie penisa.

Natychmiastowo się zarumieniła i przygryzła lekko dolną wargę. Parsknąłem śmiechem widząc, jak bardzo się stara nie zerkać co chwila na moje spodnie. Jeszcze przez chwilę się z nią podroczyłem, a potem rozmowa przeszła na dużo luźniejsze tematy takie jak obgadywanie nauczycieli i innych uczniów. Schiruvia okazała się skarbnicą wiedzy i najświeższych ploteczek, dzięki czemu dowiedziałem się kilku bardzo interesujących rzeczy. Nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy minęła następna godzina lekcyjna i dopiero dźwięk dzwonka sprowadził mnie z powrotem na ziemię i przypomniał o popołudniowym treningu. Gdyby ktoś kilka dni wcześniej oznajmił, że tak łatwo i przyjemnie będzie mi się z nią gadać to bez wątpienia bym go wyśmiał. Znów przekonałem się, że nie wolno oceniać książki po okładce.

* * *

Ledwo stłumiłem ziewnięcie obserwując, po raz kolejny dzisiejszego dnia, starcie Kise i Haizakiego. Naprawdę nie wiem skąd oni brali energię, żeby cały czas grać one – on – one. Od samego patrzenia na nich czuję się zmęczony i ociężały. A nie, wróć. Ja zawsze taki jestem. No cóż, wrodzone lenistwo zobowiązuje.

- Na dzisiaj to koniec ćwiczeń. Rozciągnijcie się jeszcze przez kilka minut na sam koniec, żeby obyło się bez żadnych niepożądanych zakwasów.

Akashi uśmiechnął się chłodno, dając nam tym samym jasno do zrozumienia, że jak ktokolwiek jutro piśnie, że go coś boli to może nie dożyć następnym urodzin. Chcąc, a raczej bardzo nie chcąc, zacząłem wykonywać jego polecenie mając nadzieję, że zaraz stąd pójdzie dzięki czemu uda mi się w trybie natychmiastowym zwiać i zaklepać sobie jeden z zawsze obleganych pryszniców.

Nawet nie zauważyłem, że koło mnie usiadł blondyn i z naburmuszoną miną rozgląda się dookoła. Dopiero jego warknięcie pełne pretensji zmusiło mnie do spojrzenia przed siebie :

- Nie rozumiem tego!

Podniosłem pytająco brew co musiało go wkurzyć jeszcze bardziej, bo zacisnął ze złością wargi. Zamaszyście wyciągnął rękę w bok i prawie krzyknął :

- Co on niby robi w pierwszym składzie!?

Powiodłem za nią spojrzeniem i zobaczyłem lekko zdezorientowanego Kuroko, który zamarł w połowie skłonu do stopy. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i podniosłem dłoń w powitalnym geście :

- Yoł, Tetsu, gdzie się ukryłeś, że nie zauważyłem cię przez cały trening? A tak w ogóle to skąd nasz sławny model cię zna?

- Jesteś okropny, Aomine – kun. Cały czas byłem blisko ciebie. To naprawdę smutne, że nie odnotowałeś mojej obecności.

Podrapałem się zakłopotany w tył głowy i mruknąłem :

- Poważnie?

- Co do drugiego pytania, to przecież chodzę razem z Kise – kun do klasy – kontynuował, kompletnie mnie olewając – A jako, że zapisał się do klubu stosunkowo niedawno i jest tutaj nowy to przydzielili mnie do pełnienia funkcji jego opiekuna.

- Takie buty – podsumowałem – A tak w ogóle to ja rozumiem, że możesz być wkurzony ciągłymi przegranymi z Haizakim, ale weź się nie wyżywaj na innych i ... oi, nie pokazuje się ludzi palcem!

Zganiłem blondyna wzrokiem, kiedy zauważyłem, że nadal wskazuje ręką Kuroko. Opuścił ją i nadął w urażeniu policzki. Zanim zdążyłem zareagować, ponownie wywarczał :

- Gdybym zagrał z nim one – on – one, to jak myślisz, kto by wygrał!?

No tak. Czemu mnie nie dziwi, że w końcu zadał to pytanie? W końcu nie miał jeszcze okazji zobaczyć naszego widmowego zawodnika w akcji więc to jasne, że nie zna jego unikalnych zdolności. Westchnąłem, mimo wszystko, lekko wkurzony i spojrzałem na niego jak na debila.

- To prawie stuprocentowo pewne, że ty.

Chłopak na chwilę stracił rezon, najwidoczniej zbity z tropu moją odpowiedzią. Przez chwilę otwierał, a to zamykał usta, żeby w końcu cicho spytać :

- No to dlaczego...?

- Bo on jest inny i stanowi nasze dokładne przeciwieństwo. Ale w meczu można na nim polegać. Jak z nim zagrasz to zobaczysz w czym tak naprawdę jest świetny – wytłumaczyłem cierpliwie, ledwo się powstrzymując przez wybuchnięciem śmiechem, widząc jego skołowaną minę.

- Że co? – jęknął – Chyba mnie wrabiasz, Aominecchi.

Zarechotałem, rozbawiony jego niedowierzaniem i powiedziałem :

- Słyszałeś Tetsu? Ktoś cię chyba tutaj nie docenia – odwróciłem się, szeroko do niego szczerząc.

- Prawda. To było bardzo niemiłe, Kise – kun.

Blondyn momentalnie wzdrygnął się pod wpływem intensywnego spojrzenia poważnych, jasnoniebieskich oczu. Wyglądał jakby rzeczywiście zrobiło mu się głupio przez własne, nieprzemyślane słowa i już miał przeprosić, kiedy przerwał mu donośny głos Midorimy :

- Kuroko, Kise, mam wiadomość od trenera. Wy dwaj wspomożecie drugi skład w ich następnym meczu towarzyskim.

Jak na zawołanie, w trójkę odwróciliśmy w jego kierunku głowy i omal nie zakrztusiliśmy śliną widząc, że trzyma w dłoni pluszowego i, o zgrozo, różowego misia. Dobra. Ten pedalski pierścionek z kwiatkiem to nic w porównaniu do tego. Że też on naprawdę nie wstydzi się pokazywać z czymś takim publicznie.

- Eh, drugi skład? Po co tam my? – spytał model, który nie wyglądał na zbytnio zadowolonego tym poleceniem.

Glon poprawił sobie okulary, które zsunęły mu się lekko z nosa i odparł wyniośle :

- Oczywistym jest chyba, że chcemy być pewnymi wygranej. To normalne, że lepsi gracze wspomagają swoich gorszych kolegów. Zapamiętaj sobie, że dla drużyny koszykarskiej z Teikou najważniejsze jest zwycięstwo – niemal zmroził go spojrzeniem, bystrych, ciemnozielonych tęczówek - Porażka nie wchodzi w grę i żeby krytykować innych, najpierw sam musisz coś wygrać.

Ryouta przez chwilę analizował jego idiotyczny i nikomu niepotrzebny monolog, po czym odparł :

- Nie wiem skąd w tobie tyle pewności siebie. A przecież jak przegrasz to również spadniesz do drugiego składu.

Zacząłem chichotać się jak jakiś debil, widząc skamieniałą minę Midorimy. Jeszcze chyba nikt nigdy tak mu nie pojechał po ambicji.

- Ale cię załatwił, wodoroście – parsknąłem, ocierając łzy z kącików oczu.

- Nie wiem co cię tak śmieszy, Aomine – warknął – Prawie bym zapomniał. Nie chcę ci psuć humoru, ale ty również z nimi jedziesz.

Momentalnie spoważniałem, marszcząc ciemne brwi.

- Po cholerę tam ja?

- Mnie się nie pytaj. Jeśli masz jakieś obiekcje to możesz je zgłosić Akashiemu. Sądzę, że z przyjemnością cię wysłucha.

Posłał mi zwycięski uśmiech i odwrócił w kierunku składziku najwyraźniej chcąc odmeldować się trenerowi z wykonanego zadania. Miałem ochotę rzucić w niego czymś ciężkim i twardym, tak żeby roztrzaskać tą jego napuszoną głowę. Wredny pedał wie, że polecenia kapitana są absolutne i tylko skończony idiota będzie próbował je podważyć. Co skończy się i tak marnym skutkiem oraz gratisowymi treningami, po których można dosłownie wyzionąć ducha. Ta czerwona gnida znów się mści, tylko teraz nawet nie wiem za co. Cholera, coraz mniej mi się to podoba.

* * *

Z niezadowoloną miną wyszedłem spod prysznica, klnąc w myślach na Midorimę, przez którego nie udało mi się jak najszybciej do nich dopchać. Mamrocząc pod nosem całkiem pokaźnych rozmiarów wiązankę przekleństw, wytarłem się dokładnie i założyłem czyste gacie. Przełożyłem sobie ręcznik przez ramię i wlazłem z powrotem do szatni, omal nie zabijając się o kosz na śmieci, który został przesunięty, pewnie przez jakiegoś idiotę, prawie pod same drzwi.

- Ja pierdolę, kurwa, co za pojeby – podsumowałem kulturalnie, podpełzając do swojej szafki.

Otworzyłem ją z hukiem, próbując wygrzebać z torby mundurek. Dopiero kiedy wciągałem na siebie spodnie zobaczyłem, że na ławce kilka kroków ode mnie siedzi Kise. Miał przymknięte oczy przez co te cholernie grube i naturalnie podwinięte rzęsy rzucały cień na jego lekko zapadnięte policzki. Klatka piersiowa unosiła się w spokojnym, regularnym rytmie przez co pomyślałem, że najzwyczajniej w świecie zasnął z przemęczenia.

Podszedłem bliżej i ledwo się powstrzymałem, przed kolejnym bluzgiem. Chłopak miał na sobie dość obcisły, czarny podkoszulek przez co mogłem zobaczyć jak przerażająco był chudy. Nie sądziłem, że ma aż tak wąskie ramiona i barki nie wspominając już o dość widocznym wcięciu w talii. Zaraz, zaraz, facet i wcięcie w talii? Coś na świecie musiało się mocno popierdolić.

Potrzasnąłem w niedowierzaniu głową i kontynuowałem swoje oględziny. Te jego niesamowicie długie nogi były całkowicie wyprostowane, przez co mogłem podziwiać je w całej okazałości. Nie sądziłem, że zrobią na mnie, aż tak piorunujące wrażenie. Musiałem się przyznać przed samym sobą, że kto jak kto, ale blondyn naprawdę został obdarzony przez naturę wręcz oszałamiającą urodą. Nic dziwnego, że trzy czwarte szkoły na niego leci i został tym chrzanionym modelem.

Rozejrzałem się wokoło i kiedy upewniłem się, że nikogo nie ma, pochyliłem się nad nim z sadystycznym uśmiechem. Zanim jednak zdążyłem cokolwiek zrobić, złapał mnie za wyciągniętą rękę i mruknął :

- Daj sobie spokój, Aominecchi.

- A więc jednak nie spałeś mała cholero – westchnąłem z rozżaleniem i usiadłem obok niego na ławce.

Uniósł leniwie powieki, obdarzając mnie zirytowanym spojrzeniem. Otworzył usta, żeby odpyskować, ale prawie natychmiastowo je zamknął przy okazji zagryzając dolną wargę. Jego oczy powoli przesunęły się po moim odsłoniętym torsie, zatrzymując dłużej na niedopiętych spodniach, które ledwo trzymały się na biodrach odkrywając całkiem pokaźny fragment ciemnoniebieskiej bielizny. Podniosłem pytająco brew, przez co najwyraźniej się spłoszył i błyskawicznie odwrócił wzrok. Oho, czyżby nasz tleniony książę się zawstydził? Uroczo. Uśmiechnął się chytrze i wymruczałem :

- No ja wiem, że jestem tak pociągający i podniecający w swojej zajebistości, że pewnie ci stoi, ale postaraj się zahamować swoje pożądanie, Kisiu.

Uchyliłem się przed jego pięścią, śmiejąc się głośno, a chłopak prychnął rozjuszony :

- Chciałbyś ty zboczeńcu! A tak poza tym to jaka mała cholera? Jesteś tylko trzy centymetry wyższy.

- I z dwa razy cięższy.

- Zabawne. Jakoś mi się nie wydaje.

Westchnąłem głęboko, widząc, że podchody nic tutaj nie dadzą. Trzeba będzie się go spytać wprost, bo dalsza rozmowa nie ma sensu. Nie wiem czy udawał czy może jednak był takim niedomyślnym idiotą, ale strasznie utrudniało mi to sprawę.

- Schudłeś, cioto – oświeciłem go.

Niemal zmroził mnie wzrokiem i założył ręce na piersi najwyraźniej będąc czymś dogłębnie oburzony.

- Nie jestem ciota. I wcale nie schudłem. Wydaje ci się.

Podniosłem sceptycznie jedną brew do góry i oparłem się wygodniej o zimną powierzchnię szafki. Najwyraźniej nie zamierza ze mną współpracować, więc muszę wyciągnąć wobec niego ciężką artylerię. W końcu obietnica to obietnica i muszę się z niej wywiązać.

- Załóżmy, że ci wierzę – powiedziałem powoli – Ale nie wmówisz mi, że te wory pod oczami i siniaki są również wytworem mojej wyobraźni.

Poruszył się niespokojnie, najwyraźniej już trochę zestresowany. Prawie niezauważalnie sprawdził czy ma zakryte ramiona i podniósł na mnie rozeźlony wzrok. Złote tęczówki lekko drgały, a przekrwione białka tylko utwierdziły mnie w przekonaniu, że rzeczywiście coś jest nie tak. Mógł sobie udawać twardego, ale reakcji własnego organizmu nie oszuka.

- Nie mam bladego pojęcia o co ci chodzi, Aominecchi – stwierdził po chwili milczenia.

Odetchnąłem głęboko, bo cisza jaka się między nami wytworzyła była niemal nie do zniesienia. Mimo tego atmosfera nadal była tak gęsta, że można ją było kroić nożem. Kurwa, od kiedy on jest takim zawziętym idiotą? Wolałem kiedy posłusznie odpowiadał mi na wszystkie pytania, machając przy okazji wyimaginowanym ogonem.

- Oczywiście, że masz. Nie próbuj mnie zbyć jakimiś debilnymi wymówkami – warknąłem, mając już go serdecznie dość.

Zagryzł dolną wargę i mocno zacisnął ręce, które trzymał na kolanach. Nie panował nad sobą i był o krok od załamania nerwowego. Kiedy się ponownie odezwał jego głos był tak cichy, że z ledwością go usłyszałem mimo, że stykaliśmy się barkami.

- Nie wiem do czego dążysz, ale to naprawdę osobliwe.

- Niby co?

Pochylił nisko głowę, tak żeby przydługa grzywka zakryła chociaż kawałek jego czerwonej twarzy.

- Od kiedy tak bardzo cię interesuje? Przecież to brzmi prawie tak jakbyś się o mnie martwił. To lekko przerażające.

Zamrugałem kilka razy lekko zdezorientowany po czym prawie niewidocznie się uśmiechnąłem. Niewiele myśląc pogłaskałem go po blond włosach i oznajmiłem :

- Nie wiem co sobie ubzdurałeś w tym pustym łbie, ale zabrzmiało to co najmniej dziwnie. Żeby dłużej nie ciągnąć tej dziecinady to powiem ci to wprost.

Niepewnie podniósł łepetynę i pociągnął lekko nosem. Pogratulowałem sobie w myślach, że udało mi się opanować sytuację, bo pewnie jeszcze trochę i by się znowu rozryczał jak jakaś baba. A wtedy zamiast mu pomóc to spierdoliłbym jak najdalej stad, obrzucając go przy okazji malowniczymi epitetami i to niekoniecznie tymi kulturalnymi.

- Pewna dość ekscentryczna, ale na swój sposób miła osóbka, poleciła mi spytać się czy wszystko z tobą w porządku – kontynuowałem – Więc gdybyś potrzebował szczerej rozmowy to niestety będę musiał to przecierpieć i cię wysłuchać, bo jej to obiecałem. A jestem na tyle pojebany, że zawsze dotrzymuję danego słowa.

Model wyglądał jakby go ktoś właśnie kopnął w brzuch. Rozdziawił usta ze zdziwienia i gapił się na mnie jakbym był ósmym cudem świata. No ja wiem, że moja zacna osoba wręcz ocieka zajebistością, ale bez przesady. Co za dużo to niezdrowo.

- O kim ty właściwie mówisz? – spytał, kiedy w końcu przypomniał sobie jak używa się języka w gębie.

- O Schiruvi.

- Kato – chan? Poważnie? – był tym faktem dogłębnie poruszony.

Zdawał się nadal lubić tę dziewczynę, mimo że odwaliła mu takie świństwo. Bo przecież nie wiedział, tak jak ja, dlaczego postanowiła z nim zerwać by związać się z Haizakim. Co najdziwniejsze w jego głosie nie słychać było nawet krzty pogardy. Ja na jego miejscu znienawidziłbym dziwkę.

- Mnie nie pytaj co jej odwaliło. Jak dla mnie babski mózg jest nie do ogarnięcia – wzruszyłem obojętnie ramionami.

Pokiwał głową, zgadzając się ze mną i uśmiechnął lekko.

- To bardzo miłe. Podziękuj jej ode mnie, ale naprawdę nie ma czym martwić. U mnie wszystko w porządku. Co prawda mam duże problemy z zasypianiem, przez co jestem przemęczony, ale to wszystko.

- Na pewno?

- Na pewno – potwierdził i złapał szybko swoją torbę – Ja będę się zbierał, Aominecchi. Jeszcze chwila i spóźnię się na sesję zdjęciową. Do jutra.

Pomachał mi zdecydowanie zbyt energicznie ręką na pożegnanie i wybiegł z pomieszczenia jakby go ktoś gonił. Patrzyłem się jak powoli drzwi się za nim zamykają, nie mogąc powstrzymać zwycięskiego uśmiechu, który wykrzywiał mi wargi. Kise kompletnie nie potrafił kłamać i na dodatek wierzył, że dam mu się tak łatwo nabrać. Naprawdę był skończonym idiotą, o którego powoli zaczynałem się niepokoić.


	9. Rozdział 9

**Rozdział 9**

* * *

**Warning : ****To ostatni rozdział z tych dość spokojnych / wprowadzających. Od 10 powinno się w końcu zacząć dziać coś bardziej interesującego w relacjach pomiędzy Aomine, a Kise c: Pierwsze zmiany nastawienia, niepewność, troska i takie tam brednie xD'' Bardzo chciałam jeszcze bardziej rozwinąć rozmowę Akashiego z Aomine i poruszyć kilka mniej istotnych spraw, ale znając życie pewnie skończyłoby się na ostrym seksie na blacie stołu ;_; A raczej zabilibyście mnie gdybym z PP zrobiła AkaAo więc się musiałam powstrzymać D: **  


* * *

W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok i straszny zaduch pomimo, że dwa małe okna prawie przy samym suficie zostały otworzone na oścież. Przebywałem tutaj dopiero od kilkunastu minut, a i tak zdążyłem się już spocić. Jakim cudem nie było tutaj żadnego przeciągu mimo, że na zewnątrz panowała jesień? To jest składzik kapitana, tego nie ogarniesz.

Patrzyłem się w skupieniu jak długie, pająkowate palce śmigają po papierze zapełniając go schludnymi, ciasno zapisanymi znakami. Trzecia z rzędu zamazana kartka została ostrożnie położona na otwartym segregatorze, żeby na stole znalazło się miejsce dla kolejnej. Zmarszczyłem brwi i po raz chyba pięćdziesiąty głośno chrząknąłem, próbując zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. I nic. Ten chuj mnie znowu olał. Zaraz mnie jebnie kurwica.

- Akashi, kurwa jego psia mać, stoję nad tobą od dobrych piętnastu minut, a ty nadal masz mnie głęboko w dupie – warknąłem, tracąc nad sobą panowanie.

Podniósł do góry czerwony łeb, a dwukolorowe tęczówki otaksowały mnie znużonym spojrzeniem. Leniwie odłożył czarny długopis na bok, podpierając brodę nadgarstkiem i powiedział :

- Przemyśl co przed chwilą wykrzyczałeś, tym samym zmuszając mnie do przerwania pracy.

- O co ci chodzi? – syknąłem, niemal zabijając go wzrokiem.

Uśmiechnął się kpiąco wydymając usta i niemal wbił paznokcie w już i tak porysowane, jasne drewno mebla.

- Oh Daiki, nie spodziewałem się, że jesteś zadeklarowanym gejem. To wiele zmienia.

Poczułem się jakby ktoś właśnie zasadził mi porządnego kopa w brzuch. Zachwiałem się i musiałem wczepić palcami w szafkę na różnego rodzaju piłki, żeby odzyskać równowagę. Rozkaszlałem się i podpierając zaciśniętą pięścią biodro, spytałem siląc na spokojny ton głosu :

- Że jak?

Akashi wyglądał jakby się świetnie bawił widząc moją skołowaną minę. Założył ręce na piersi i odchylił trochę na fotelu do tyłu, żeby móc w każdej chwili się uchylić gdybym nagle zapragnął rzucić w niego czymś dużym i ciężkim.

- Niestety będę musiał cię zmartwić. Komu jak komu, ale zdecydowanie nie pozwolę sobie wsadzić twojego penisa do tyłka – zmrużył powieki – A teraz łaskawie pozwalam ci mnie przeprosić. No, nie krępuj się.

- Łapiesz mnie za słówka – wycedziłem, mając ochotę udusić go gołymi rękami.

Przekrzywił głowę w bok przyglądając mi się z zaciekawieniem. Najwyraźniej ponownie badał na ile może sobie pozwolić, aby w końcu doprowadzić mnie do szewskiej pasji. O nie. Nie ma pierdolonej mowy, że dam mu ponownie nad sobą górować. Dzisiaj będzie musiał obejść się samym smakiem chwilowego zwycięstwa pomieszanego z goryczą oczekiwania na więcej.

Podszedłem bliżej i dosłownie zawisłem nad nim, mrożąc wzrokiem. Zadziornie podniósł brodę jeszcze wyżej, a jego tęczówki złowrogo rozbłysły. Doskonale się bawił przy obserwowaniu reakcji mojego ciała, które aż się wyrywało do popełnienia na nim szybkiego morderstwa.

- Ja tylko wyciągam wnioski z twoich jakże mądrych wypowiedzi, Daiki – parsknął, unosząc dłoń.

Przeraźliwie długie i chude palce wsunęły się w moje ciemnoniebieskie kosmyki mocno za nie szarpiąc. Skrzywiłem się, kiedy zostałem zmuszony do pochylenia się jeszcze bardziej w dół, tak że boleśnie zetknęliśmy się czołami.

- To coś ci chyba cienko idzie, bo one są definitywnie błędne – mruknąłem łapiąc go za szczękę – Czekaj, czekaj, za to ty o ile dobrze pamiętam wspomniałeś, że komu jak komu, ale mi nie pozwolisz na pieprzenie ciebie – wyszczerzyłem się wrednie – Czyżby to dlatego, że nie mam powyżej dwóch metrów wzrostu i fioletowego mopa na głowie?

Akashi wytknął język i zaczepnie dotknął nim mojej dolnej wargi.

- Oh, nie bądź zazdrosny, Daiki. To nie twoja wina, że urodziłeś się taki wybrakowany.

Wzdrygnąłem się z obrzydzenia i warknąłem :

- Akashi, ty zasrany pedale, puść mnie do cholery.

- Jeszcze jedno takie określenie, a powieszę cię za flaki na suficie. I to w głównym korytarzu szkoły.

Odepchnął mnie z całej siły ręką, posyłając jeden ze swoich firmowych uśmiechów rasowego psychopaty. Jeszcze tylko mu nożyczek brakuje, żeby ten cholernie optymistyczny obrazek w pełni oddawał powagę sytuacji. Wytarłem usta rękawem, machinalnie się krzywiąc. Jezu, trzeba być jakimś posranym, żeby lizać swojego kolegę z drużyny. Brrr, aż mnie ciarki przeszły.

- Tak, tak, zrozumiałem szanownego trenera - wywarczałem, kiedy udało mi się pozbyć pozostałości jego śliny.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się z politowaniem porządkując papiery, które niedawno co wypełniał. Gdy się odezwał był już opanowany i najwyraźniej zrezygnował z pomysłu zamordowania mnie w najbardziej bolesny sposób jaki przyszedłby mu do głowy.

- Czego ode mnie chciałeś, Daiki? Bo chyba nie liczyłeś na szybki numerek w składziku.

- Skończ już z tymi zboczonymi wymysłami, Akashi. Skoro jesteś taki niewyżyty to polecam sobie zwalić – prychnąłem.

- Mam od tego ludzi – sprostował z takim spokojem, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz na świecie.

Zmroziło mnie, kiedy to sobie wyobraziłem. Nie wiem czego się naćpał, ale jego dzisiejsze zachowanie było przerażające. Już chyba bym wolał zostać wykastrowany tymi piekielnymi nożyczkami niż prowadzić rozmowę na temat jego seksualnego życia. Jakoś niespecjalnie mnie ono interesowało i sprawiało że miałem ochotę zaryć głową w najbliższą ścianę.

- Oszczędź mi szczegółów – mruknąłem, masując pulsującą skroń – Przylazłem tu tylko po to, żeby się spytać po chuja mam zapierdalać na ten mecz towarzyszki razem z Kise i Tetsu? Przecież oni w zupełności wystarczą.

- Zgadza się. Nie mam zamiaru pozwolić ci wejść na boisko.

Poczułem się tak jakbym właśnie dostał silnego liścia w twarz. Że, kurwa, co?

- Co za...!? No to tym bardziej po co tam ja!?

- Bo mi się nudzi.

Szczęka opadła mi prawie na samą ziemię. Długo gapiłem się prosto w te dwukolorowe, zeschizowane tęczówki zastanawiając się jak można być takim skurwielem. Ja rozumiem, że mógłby mnie wysłać z nimi na wypadek, gdyby sytuacja stała się kryzysowa, a do ostatniego gwizdka pozostałoby kilka minut czwartej kwarty. Jako takie zabezpieczenie, które wyeliminowałoby jakąkolwiek szansę na porażkę. Ale skoro ta czerwona gnida mówi, że nie będę w ogóle grał, no to niby dlaczego mam zmarnować cały dzień w jakiejś obcej budzie? Co to kurwa ma być, jakaś wycieczka krajoznawcza?

- Ujebało – podsumowałem szalenie inteligentnie.

- Oh, Daiki, cóż za wyrafinowane słownictwo. Jestem niemal pewien, że twoje oceny z języka powalają na kolana – podparł brodę na nadgarstku, wykrzywiając usta w grymasie triumfu.

Miałem ochotę go trzasnąć, ale zdawałem sobie sprawę z przykrych konsekwencji, które by to ze sobą niosło. Zacisnąłem ręce w pięści i policzyłem w myślach do dziesięciu próbując jakoś szybko ochłonąć. Nie dam mu się sprowokować. Doskonale wiem jak lubi obserwować ludzi pogrążonych w furii.

- Akashi, teraz tak na serio – powiedziałem, siląc się na opanowany ton głosu – Przestań bawić się w jakieś enigmatyczne półsłówka i powiedz mi czego ode mnie oczekujesz? W co ty w ogóle pogrywasz?

Seijuurou długo wlepiał we mnie ten psychopatyczny wzrok, od którego można było zejść śmiertelnie, przy okazji stukając długimi palcami w blat stołu. Czułem momentalną zmianę atmosfery jaka między nami panowała. Chrząknąłem cicho starając pozbyć się nieznośnej chrypy i głębiej odetchnąć.

- Chyba się nie rozumiemy – mruknął po chwili, splatając ze sobą dłonie – To wiadome, że jeśli coś by się stało to Tetsuya w życiu mi o tym nie powie.

Podniosłem ze zdziwieniem jedną brew do góry, nie wiedząc jak powinienem interpretować jego słowa. Musiałem wyglądać na kompletnie skołowanego bo zaśmiał się cicho i sprostował :

- Przyjąłem Ryoutę, bo wydawał mi się obiecujący. A wiesz, że ja się przecież nigdy nie mylę, a instynkt to moja druga, najpotężniejsza broń.

- No – przytaknąłem grzecznie.

- Co nie zmienia jednak faktu, że jest początkującym. Dopiero co zaczął grać w koszykówkę, więc to jasne, że będzie powoli kształtować swój niezaprzeczalny talent. Jednak ostatnio spostrzegłem coś co mnie bardzo niepokoi.

Drgnąłem lekko, słysząc zmianę w jego głosie. Stał się poważny, a wręcz ostry niczym nóż. Czyżby miał względem niego jakieś obawy? W sumie to nie byłoby nic dziwnego skoro nawet ja i Schiruvia to zauważyliśmy. Tylko, cholera, od kiedy go interesuje coś innego poza wygrywaniem i morderczymi treningami wymyślanymi specjalnie dla regularnego składu?

- Mianowicie naszego drogiego reprezentanta coś gryzie. Mam pewne podejrzenia, ale na razie są one niepoparte żadnymi dowodami oprócz jawnego pogorszenia jego stanu zdrowia. Przez te kłopoty może zacząć rozwijać się zdecydowanie wolniej i z mniejszym efektem niż na początku zakładałem – westchnął lekko podirytowany – Postawiłem na niego, dałem ogromną szansę, którą musi jak najlepiej wykorzystać. Mam duże oczekiwania względem tegorocznych mistrzostw i wszystko powinno pójść gładko. Nie pozwolę sobie nawet na połowiczną porażkę.

Jego tęczówki niebezpiecznie błysnęły, a paznokcie wbiły w drewniany stół. Przełknąłem ślinę, mając ochotę spierdolić jak najdalej stąd. Kapitan zaczynał się denerwować, a to nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Zaczynało się robić naprawdę niebezpiecznie.

- Dlatego właśnie wysyłam cię razem z nimi na ten nikomu niepotrzebny mecz towarzyski – posłał mi szeroki, sadystyczny uśmiech – Staniesz się moimi oczami, Daiki.

Stałem jak wryty nie mogąc wykrztusić z siebie ani jednego słowa. Przetwarzałem to co mi właśnie powiedział i zaczynało mnie to powoli przerażać coraz bardziej. Skoro nawet Akashi zainteresował się problemami modela to naprawdę musiały być poważne. A przynajmniej na tyle, żeby stać się zagrożeniem dla jego, na bank, posranych planów.

- Że co? – bąknąłem, kiedy w końcu przypomniałem sobie jak się używa języka w gębie.

- Oh, nie udawaj głupszego niż jesteś – warknął tracąc resztkę cierpliwości – Masz za zadanie obserwować Ryoutę podczas gry. Wyłapać nawet najmniejsze anomalie. Chcę wiedzieć co przeszkadza mu w pełni się rozwinąć. Rozumiesz?

- A co ja, cholera jasna, mogę? Dobra, dobra, zrobię to i jak coś niepokojącego przykuje moją uwagę to ci o tym od razu powiem, ale bez przesady! To nie ja posiadam emperor eye – wypomniałem mu, zakładając ręce na piersi.

Cała ta zabawa w podglądanie i odgadywanie zmartwień blond cioty jakoś nie napawała mnie zbytnim optymizmem. To po prostu chore. Chłopak jest przecież w naszym wieku, powinien umieć sam sobie radzić z problemami. Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty robić za jego tymczasową niańkę.

- Zgadza się, nie posiadasz. Co nie zmienia faktu, że nawet bez tego zaobserwowałeś jego dziwne zachowanie.

Akashi wesoło zagwizdał, wiedząc że nie mam jak się tego wyprzeć. Znów wyszło na jego. Cholera, powinienem się już dawno nauczyć, że nawet nie mam co się z nim kłócić, bo i tak przegram z kretesem. Boże, jak mnie to wkurza.

- No niby tak – przyznałem niechętnie, z całej siły się powstrzymując żeby nie splunąć w bok.

- Doskonale. Liczę na ciebie, Daiki.

Posłał mi zwycięski wyszczerz i nie wiadomo skąd wyciągnął nożyczki, które z charakterystycznym dźwiękiem przecięły kilka razy powietrze. Oho, znalazł swoją ulubioną zabaweczkę. To jasna oznaka, że właśnie skończył ze mną negocjacje. Podrapałem się w tył głowy i głośno westchnąłem :

- Tsk. Że też naprawdę nie masz nic lepszego do roboty.

Zaśmiał się najwyraźniej czymś bardzo rozbawiony. Krzesło zaskrzypiało, kiedy przechylił je maksymalnie do tyłu, opierając nogi na blacie biurka. Przesunął palcami po dolnej wardze i lekko przygryzł zębami kciuk. Jak jakaś tania kurwa. Już wiem gdzie sobie dorabia po szkole.

- Po prostu nie mogę pozwolić by mój nowy pionek popsuł się zbyt szybko.

- To zabrzmiało aż nazbyt apodyktycznie – wytknąłem mu – I znowu traktujesz członków regularnego składu jak przedmioty.

Pokiwał z nonszalancją głową, przez co promienie zachodzącego słońca zamigotały w jego krwistoczerwonych kosmykach. Już miał mi odpowiedzieć, kiedy drzwi od składziku z hukiem się otworzyły i stanął w nich nie kto inny jak Haizaki. Wyglądał jakby go właśnie pierdolnęła kurwica. Tlenione kudły sterczały mu na wszystkie strony jeszcze bardziej niż zazwyczaj, czoło było mokre od potu, a ubranie wymięte. Kiedy nas zobaczył, warknął coś pod nosem i zacisnął ręce w pieści. Oho, czyżby Schiruvia mu nie dała dzisiaj dupy? Biedne dziecko nie ma gdzie wyładować swojej seksualnej frustracji. Heheszki kurwa.

- Akashiii...! – wychrypiał.

- Mi też jest bardzo nieprzyjemnie, że muszę oglądać twój ryj i to jeszcze pod sam wieczór. Czego chcesz?

Kapitan zmroził go wzrokiem najwyraźniej będąc kompletnie wytrąconym z równowagi jego bezczelnym zachowaniem. Jak go jeszcze bardziej zirytuje to wyleci stąd na zbity pysk i zarobi w gratisie kilka dodatkowych godzinek morderczego treningu. Aw, jak słodko.

Uśmiechnąłem się jak debil z radością obserwując jak ta biała szmata, podchodzi bliżej biurka i z furią uderza o nie otwartą dłonią, wyrażając tym samym swoje bezgraniczne wkurwienie. Musiało go coś naprawdę bardzo mocno zdenerwować, skoro zachowywał się tak zuchwale i to jeszcze w jaskini lwa.

- Dlaczego, do chuja pana, wysyłasz Ryoutę na mecz towarzyski zamiast mnie!?

- Oh? Chcę sprawdzić jego umiejętności przed podjęciem ostatecznej decyzji w sprawie szóstki reprezentantów.

- No nie pierdol, że naprawdę się zastanawiasz czy wybrać zajebistego mnie czy tą blond dziwkę! – wrzasnął, opluwając nas śliną.

Trener chrząknął znacząco i z niesmakiem otarł policzek rękawem marynarki. Dwukolorowe tęczówki wrogo rozbłysły, a wargi wykrzywiły w grymasie lekkiej furii. Zanim zdążyłem choćby mrugnąć, Shougo został gwałtownie pociągnięty do przodu, przez co musiał ugiąć kolana, które z trzaskiem uderzyły o podłogę. Jedna z bladych dłoni zacisnęła się na mundurku ofiary, tym samym lekko ją przyduszając, a w drugiej niewiadomo skąd pojawiły się piekielnie czerwone nożyczki.

- Twoja gruboskórność napawa mnie obrzydzeniem. Moje polecenia są absolutne. Czyżbyś o tym zapomniał?

Nawet nie czekając na odpowiedź, Akashi przystawił zimne ostrze do jego szyi. Precyzyjnie namierzył drżące jabłko Adama i mocno na nie nacisnął.

- Uła – mruknąłem, słysząc przepełniony bólem jęk Haizakiego.

- Zostaw nas samych, Daiki – wywarczał kapitan, przenosząc świdrujący wzrok na mnie – Muszę komuś udzielić długiej i bardzo dokładnej lekcji dyscypliny.

- Tak jest – zasalutowałem mu ironicznie i jak najszybciej ulotniłem się z pomieszczenia.

Przelazłem przez opuszczoną salę gimnastyczną dziękując, że nie musiałem dłużej zostawać i patrzeć jak nasz, jakże kochany, trener morduje jednego ze swoich zawodników. Ich spotkanie na pewno skończy się dość krwawo znając upodobania czerwonej gnidy do zadawania innym cierpienia. Pchnąłem drzwi i wyskoczyłem na korytarz przy okazji się z kimś zderzając.

Usłyszałem kobiecy jęk i machinalnie wyciągnąłem przed siebie ramiona, w które wpadło upadające ciało. Miękkie cycki przyjemnie rozpłaszczyły mi się na torsie, a jedna z nóg otarła o krocze. Wzdrygnąłem się i zacisnąłem mocno usta. Ruchałbym. Tutaj. Teraz. Natychmiast.

- Siemson Schiruvia, widzę że moja zacna osoba działa na ciebie niczym magnes. Sama mi się pchasz w ramiona, czyżby dni płodne?

Uśmiechnąłem się debilnie kiedy znajome, brązowe, mocno wymalowane oczy spojrzały na mnie ze zdziwieniem. Dziewczyna odwzajemniła gest i z wdzięcznością dała się doprowadzić do pozycji stojącej. Wygładziła niedbale ręką lekko wymiętą spódniczkę jednocześnie drugą poprawiając białe zakolanówki, które zrolowały jej się prawie do kostek.

- Oczywiście kociaku, na sam twój widok zrobiło mi się mokro – zamrugała wytuszowanymi rzęsami.

- Cholera, a ja nie wziąłem gumek. Cóż za strata!

Zachichotała trochę zbyt piskliwie i dała mi sójkę w bok. Kto by pomyślał, że będę się z nią tak dobrze dogadywać? Życie jednak potrafi nieźle zaskoczyć.

- Co ty tutaj właściwie robisz? – spytałem, poprawiając sobie torbę na ramieniu.

- Przyszłam tutaj z Shougo – kun – wskazała kciukiem na drzwi od sali gimnastycznej – Po lekcjach przyleciał do mojej klasy wkurwiony jak cholera i niemal siłą mnie tutaj zaciągnął. Cały czas gadał coś o, uwaga cytuję, jebanym spisku czerwonego psychopaty, ale za bardzo to też się temu nie przysłuchiwałam – wzruszyła ramionami.

Zmarszczyłem ze zdziwieniem brwi. Coś mi tutaj nie pasowało. Haizaki jest idiotą to fakt, ale żeby z własnej woli pchać się do składziku kapitana i to jeszcze będąc pod wpływem silnych emocji? To prawie jak samobójstwo. Nawet jeśli dowiedział się, pewnie od tego kabla Midorimy, że Kise zagra towarzyski mecz to nie powinno go to aż tak zdenerwować. Przecież to norma, że Akashi wysyła zawsze z dwóch silniejszych zawodników, dzięki którym drugi skład ma zapewnione zwycięstwo bez względu na to jak silna jest drużyna przeciwna. Czyżby ta informacja zaniepokoiła go i zaczął podejrzewać, że nie uda mu się dostać do regularnego składu?

Potrząsnąłem głową i głośno westchnąłem. Mowy nie ma, żeby ta biała szmata drogą dedukcji na to wpadła. Jest przecież tępy jak but i takie myślenie jest zdecydowanie ponad jego intelektualne możliwości.

- Daiki – kun?

Zaniepokojony głos dziewczyny sprowadził mnie z powrotem na ziemię. Uśmiechnąłem się do niej przepraszająco i odparłem :

- Cóż nie masz co na niego czekać. Sądzę, że kapitan go tak szybko nie wypuści.

Zamrugała kilka razy kompletnie zdezorientowana i niepewnie mruknęła :

- Czemu? Naraził się mu czy co?

- Wydarł na niego mordę. Nie wiem czy dożyje jutra – wyszczerzyłem się wesoło i pociągnąłem ją za rękę – Chodź, nie ma sensu sterczeć tutaj jak jakiś strach na wróble.

Przez chwilę jeszcze stawiała opór, ale gdzieś w połowie korytarza skapitulowała i przyspieszyła, żeby się ze mną zrównać. Kiedy niepewnie dotknęła mojego ramienia, pociągając za materiał białego swetra, poczułem delikatny zapach słoneczników, gumy do żucia oraz miodu. Kise. Tą zabójczą mieszankę poznam wszędzie. Stanąłem jak wryty i wlepiłem w nią zszokowany wzrok. Zaraz, zaraz, dlaczego do kurwy nędzy to od razu mi się skojarzyło z modelem? A co najważniejsze, dlaczego ona nim pachnie?

- Yyy, coś się stało? – wymamrotała natychmiast mnie puszczając i czerwieniejąc jak burak.

- Co to za perfumy?

- Eee, ale ja się dzisiaj niczym nie psikałam.

Podrapała się długim, czerwonym paznokciem po policzku przy okazji przekręcając głowę w bok, żeby powąchać kołnierzyk. Przez chwilę stała tak w milczeniu analizując moje słowa po czym nagle ją oświeciło :

- To pewnie ta dzisiejsza koszula! Kiedy jeszcze byliśmy ze sobą to Ryouta – kun zostawił ją u mnie w domu – wytłumaczyłam, uśmiechając się lekko na to wspomnienie – Jakoś nie było okazji żeby mu ją oddać i musiałam ją dzisiaj włożyć przez pomyłkę. Haha, to dlatego jest taka duża! Kurde, a już się ucieszyłam, że schudłam!

Otaksowałem ją wzrokiem i rzeczywiście niebieski materiał prawie całkowicie zakrywał jej skróconą spódniczkę, a rękawy były podwinięte aż do łokci. To by wyjaśniało dlaczego nie miała na sobie białej marynarki.

- Ho? – mruknąłem, uśmiechając się wrednie – Przecież mówiłaś, że nigdy nie uprawialiście seksu więc jakim cudem mógł ją u ciebie zostawić?

Pokraśniała na twarzy i przez chwilę myślałem, że się na mnie rzuci z wrzaskiem. Na szczęście wydała kilka przeraźliwie wysokim pisków i zasłoniła się rękami.

- Bo to prawda! Raz się tylko u mnie przebierał, kiedy razem szliśmy na jego sesję zdjęciową. Pewnie wtedy musiał jej nie zabrać i... uh! – burknęła ze złością i wwierciła we mnie niemal mordercze spojrzenie – Po co ja się tobie w ogóle tłumaczę? I kurde dlaczego to cię tak interesuje? Zazdrosny jesteś czy co?

No. Chyba. Kurwa. Nie.

- Mylisz mnie z tym twoim pedalskim chłoptasiem – wycedziłem.

Zmrużyła ślepia i zacisnęła wymalowane usta w wąską linię.

- Nieważne, pomińmy to – machnęła dłonią jakby próbując odgonić wyimaginowaną muchę – Ale skoro już jesteśmy przy Ryoucie – kun to jak się udało przesłuchanie? Dowiedziałeś się czegoś?

Baby to jednak naprawdę są wścibskie. Pokręciłem zaprzeczająco głową, a Schiruvia nadęła policzki w niezadowoleniu, podpierając się pod boki. Wygląda jak moja matka, kiedy odkrywa że znów po sobie nie posprzątałem pomimo jej usilnych próśb. Znam tą postawę, która zapowiada długie i wkurwiające zrzędzenie. Facet który się z nią ohajta będzie miał przejebane.

- Seryjnie nic? – syknęła – Jakoś nie mogę w to uwierzyć!

- Powaga. Zarzekał się, że wszystko u niego w porządku, ale było widać że kłamie. Coś jest na rzeczy, ale najwyraźniej nie ma zamiaru dzielić się tym z innymi – ziewnąłem głośno nawet się z tym nie kryjąc – Daj sobie spokój, Kise to duży chłopak i nie ma najmniejszego sensu wtryniać się w jego osobiste problemy.

Zagryzła dolną wargę mocno zaciskając ręce w pięści. Widać było, że takie rozwiązanie problemu kompletnie jej nie odpowiada i nie zamierza się poddać tak łatwo. W sumie to już nie byłem taki pewien czy rzeczywiście chce pomóc modelowi czy tylko zdobyć o nim jakieś gorące ploteczki, które potem mogłaby rozpowiedzieć w szkole. Przy czym ta druga wersja nie napawała mnie zbytnim optymizmem, bo potem wszystkie pretensje mógłby zwalić na mnie, bo w końcu to ja go przesłuchiwałem.

- Kurde jego unikanie odpowiedzi i pomocy mnie martwi – mruknęła i westchnęła ciężko – No trudno. Skoro nie chce to przecież nie będziesz go zmuszał do szczerej rozmowy. Dzięki za pomoc Daiki – kun – posłała mi słaby uśmiech – Chodź odwdzięczę ci się lodem.

Prawie się zakrztusiłem przy połykaniu śliny czym zbiłem ją kompletnie z pantałyku. Zaczerwieniła się jak burak i wrzasnęła :

- Nie takie lody, kuźwa! Zboczeniec!

Zarobiłem kilka kuksańców oraz dość mocny cios z torby, po którym dopiero się uspokoiła i mogłem spokojnie iść koło niej nie bojąc się, że oderwie mi jaja. Dziewczyny to są jednak jakieś zryte. Najpierw gadają dwuznaczne teksty do dojrzewającego faceta, a potem wyzywają od perwersów i w gratisie nawet biją. Gdzie tu logika, bo jakoś za cholerę jej nie widzę? To jest babski mózg, tego nie ogarniesz, kurwa.

* * *

Słońce. Jebane słońce świeciło mi prosto w ryj i sprawiało, że niemal gotowałem się w bluzie z logo szkolnego klubu koszykówki. Jakim chrzanionym cudem wczoraj była taka pizgawica, że prawie zamieniłem się w sopel lodu, a dzisiaj mógłbym spokojnie popitalać w krótkich spodenkach nie martwiąc się o przeziębienie? Do jasnej cholery, jest przecież listopad! Kapryśna pogodo – wypierdalaj.

Na dodatek wlokłem się właśnie do jakiejś zakichanej budy na mecz towarzyszki, w którym nawet nie mogłem zagrać. W głowie nadal dudniły mi słowa Akashiego, że jak chociaż spróbuję wepchnąć się na boisko to mnie osobiście wykastruje. Skoro tak to co ja tutaj w ogóle robię? Czy tylko ja w tym nie widzę sensu? A gdyby tego było jeszcze mało to, jak na złość, Kise był dzisiaj wyjątkowo gadatliwy i pełen energii przez co od około godziny truł mi jakieś niestworzone bzdury. Boże, kurwa, za co?

- Wyglądało to super! Nie sądzisz, Aominecchi?

Blondyn przechylił głowę w bok, splatając dłonie z tyłu pleców i uśmiechnął się szeroko oślepiając mnie bielą swoich idealnie prostych zębów. Aż mam mu ochotę je wybić. Pieprzony, perfekcyjny model z sieczką zamiast mózgu.

- Ta – odparłem szalenie inteligentnie.

Na moje szczęście ta monosylaba wystarczyła mu w zupełności i znów zaczął nawijać, tym razem o pięknym krajobrazie Tokio skąpanym w deszczu czy chuj wie czym. Nie wiem, wyłączyłem się już po trzecim słowie. Jeszcze trochę, a mnie jasny szlag trafi i mu przypieprzę. Jak on jest osobą, która boryka się z poważnymi problemami to ja mam kurwa cycki. Chociaż w sumie posiadanie cycków to nie taka zła opcja. Ooo, duże cycki. Macałbym. Yyy...czy to by już wtedy nie podchodziło pod samogwałt?

- Rany, rany, już zdążyłem zapomnieć ile osób jest w drugim składzie.

Chłopak z ożywieniem rozejrzał się po otaczających nas graczach, ale od razu zrzedła mu mina kiedy spostrzegł Kuroko, który szedł prawie na samym początku grupy. Zacisnął pełne usta i zanim zdążyłem zareagować, pociągnął mnie mocno za rękaw zmuszając tym samym do pochylenia się.

- Dlaczego członek z elitarnego pierwszego składu to takie chuchro? – wyszeptał mi konspiracyjnie do ucha, przy okazji parząc wręcz nienaturalnie gorącym oddechem - Wygląda najsłabiej mimo, że podobno gra lepiej od tych tutaj...

Mimowolnie się wzdrygnął i zmroziłem go wzrokiem, kiedy stanęliśmy na światłach. Zdecydowanie za dużo sobie młokos pozwala.

- Nie obrabiaj komuś dupy za plecami – zganiłem go z rozdrażnieniem – Oi, Tetsu, podejdź no tutaj, bo nasz żółtodziób chce ci coś powiedzieć.

Blondyn zerknął na mnie z przerażeniem, jednak po chwili udało mu się jakoś wykrzywić wargi w uprzejmym grymasie.

- Cześć Kuroko.

Oho, a więc nie dodaje tej idiotycznej końcówki „cchi" do jego nazwiska? No proszę, rzeczywiście nadal nie ma bladego pojęcia o niezwykłych umiejętnościach naszego widmowego zawodnika. Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby zobaczyć jego zbaraniałą minę podczas spotkania.

- Dzień dobry, Kise – kun.

- Mam pewien pomysł – blondyn wyszczerzył się niczym ostatni debil.

- Tak?

- Jeśli zostaniemy wystawieni razem w meczu to co byś powiedział na mały zakład? Jeśli ja zdobędę więcej punktów to oddasz mi swoją pozycję w zespole, a jak przegram to...e, sam coś zaproponuj – podrapał się w tył głowy, wytykając lekko język.

Sygnalizacja zmieniła się z czerwonej na zieloną więc, jak te zakichane bachory z przedszkola, ruszyliśmy grzecznie z miejsca zbici ciasno w jedną grupkę. Tetsu otaksował go spokojnym spojrzeniem jasnoniebieskich oczu i odparł :

- Nie podoba mi się to, bo wtedy możemy przegrać.

- Co...?

- Widać, że mało jeszcze rozumiesz, Kise – kun. Jestem twoim opiekunem więc zdradzę ci jedną rzecz mimo, że to bardzo nie w moim stylu – znów przeniósł swój wzrok na drogę – W grze zespołowej musisz ciągle myśleć o tym jak najlepiej przydać się innym.

Mimowolnie parsknąłem cichym śmiechem, słysząc jego ulubiony tekst. Kto jak kto, ale Kuroko doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę co oznacza prawdziwa gra zespołowa, dzięki której drużyna mogła wspiąć się na sam szczyt i sięgnąć po niepodważalne zwycięstwo. Jako jedyny był zdolny do poświęcenia się dla dobra ogółu i pozostawania w ciągłym cieniu, dlatego my mogliśmy tak intensywnie błyszczeć. Bardzo często porównywali regularny skład właśnie do świateł, które z każdym kolejnym meczem świeciły się coraz bardziej. To naprawdę zabawne, że zawdzięczamy to właśnie temu niepozornemu chłopakowi.

- Ale podziwiam twój zapał, Kise – kun. Mam nadzieję, że wystarczy ci go na wszystkie, cztery kwarty.

- Dziwny jesteś – mruknął model, wbijając głębiej dłonie w kieszenie białych spodni – O! Jesteśmy! – zawołał radośnie, kiedy pośród drzew mignął nam czarny dach szkoły.

Atmosfera od razu się rozluźniła i mogłem znów odetchnąć pełną piersią. Takie rozmowy są zdecydowanie nie na moje nerwy. Nie posiadam tej cholernej cierpliwości, która jest do nich wręcz niezbędna, przez co mam ochotę zabić wszystkich w promieniu kilku kilometrów. Moja mina mówi wtedy bez kija nie podchodź, czy coś w tym guście.

Kiedy, jakimś cudem, doszliśmy do naprawdę imponującej sali gimnastycznej gubiąc się przy okazji z pięć razy i dwanaście pytając kogoś o drogę stwierdziłem, że to najwyższa pora by się zmyć. Kulturalnie przepuściłem cały drugi skład i właśnie miałem dawać nogę, kiedy powstrzymał mnie zdziwiony głos Tetsu :

- A ty gdzie się wybierasz, Aomine – kun?

Odwróciłem się w jego stronę, posyłając jeden z firmowych uśmiech skonfundowanego dziecka :

- Jak to gdzie? Na dziwki.

- Ah tak?

- No wiesz, nowa szkoła, nowe dobre dupy. Szybki seksik w kiblu i takie tam.

Zanim zdążył mi pocisnąć, puściłem się pędem przed siebie mając nadzieję, że trafię na korty tenisowe, które mijaliśmy jakieś sześć minut temu. Oby nadal tam była ta ostra lasencja z wielkimi balonami. Na moje oko to był rozmiar F. Czaicie to, kurwa? Takieee, cycki! Przecież nie mogę pozwolić, żeby poczuły się beze mnie samotne, prawda?


	10. Rozdział 10

**Rozdział 10  
**

* * *

**Warning : Dodane z okazji White Day~ Najdłuższy rozdział jaki udało mi się napisać, tehe soraski XD' Od razu sprostuję, że na pewno nie zrobię z PP angstu C: To opowiadanie od początku było postawione na humor i zboczoną osobówkę Aomine więc nie macie się o co martwić :3 Nikt tutaj nie umrze... chyba XD' A żeby nie było nudno to trochę poobijać i pomolestować Kise wypada – może dzięki temu Daiki szybciej zrozumie jak bardzo leci na jego rozmiar ss :D **** Baw, rany, rany, to już 10 rozdział jak ten czas szybko leci q.q'  
**

* * *

Gwiżdżąc jakąś skoczną melodyjkę wyszedłem z męskiego kibla, zapinając przy okazji rozporek spodni. Nie ma jak lodzik z samego rana. Od razu w człowieka wstępuje nowa energia, dzięki której jest w stanie przetrwać do końca dnia w dobrym humorze. Niech żyją wprawione, a w gratisie nawet dość pojemne, kobiece usta.

Drzwi ponownie skrzypnęły i pokazała się w nich niziutka, cycasta laska. Nerwowym ruchem poprawiła kosmyk krótkich, czarnych włosów i widząc mnie uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. Odwzajemniłem gest, machając jej przy okazji na pożegnanie ręką. Kto by pomyślał, że jednak zgodzi się mi obciągnąć. Baby w tych czasach stają się coraz bardziej chętne i zboczone. Nie żebym jakoś specjalnie narzekał.

Spojrzałem się na zegarek wiszący na zielonej ścianie korytarza i podrapałem w tył głowy. O ile dobrze się orientuję, właśnie w tej chwili drugi skład powinien grać już trzecią kwartę. To najwyższy czas, żeby zebrać dupę i ruszyć w stronę boiska. Musze trochę poobserwować ich mecz, żeby potem złożyć raport Akashiemu, który w miarę go zadowoli. Czerwoną gnidę i tak w sumie będzie najbardziej interesował koniec spotkania, wiec może nie zorientuje się jak trochę mu nakłamię o jego początkach.

Pokrzepiony tym faktem ruszyłem w kierunku schodów, praktycznie co chwila uchylając się przed lecącymi papierkami. Jezu, co za szkoła. Uczniowie zachowują się jakby byli w podstawówce, albo i gorzej. Kto to widział urządzać sobie takie pobojowisko w czasie przerwy. U nas by to nie przeszło szczególnie, że woźne postawiły sobie za główny cel nauczenie nas kultury i szacunku do czyjejś pracy. Pamiętam jak kiedyś goniły mnie i Kuroko przez prawie dziesięć minut, kiedy nakryły nas na podawaniu sobie piłki od kosza w klasie, co skończyło się stłuczonym kubkiem na długopisy nauczyciela. Nigdy nie zapomnę widoku ich rozjuszonych min i trzasku drewnianego kija od szczotki, którym chciały nas sprać. Kochane kobiety.

Jakoś udało mi się wyjść z budynku i dotrzeć na salę gimnastyczną w jednym kawałku. Mimo wszystko placówka była dość duża i można się było niej zgubić. Szczególnie jak się źle skręciło przy kortach tenisowych co niestety odczułem na własnej skórze. Odetchnąłem z ulgą i wślizgnąłem się do środka mając nadzieję, że udało mi się zdążyć przed końcem.

Powitały mnie dość głośne i szydercze wrzaski drużyny przeciwnej, przez które lekko się skrzywiłem. Co za ostry doping. Zdecydowanie zbyt natarczywy jak na mecz gimnazjalny i to jeszcze towarzyskim. Cholera, nasi muszą grać w ogromnym stresie. Przecież przez ten jazgot na pewno nie mogą się skupić czy zmotywować do dawania z siebie wszystkiego. Stłumiłem w sobie przekleństwo i wspiąłem na górę, żeby lepiej wszystko widzieć.

- Rozgniećcie ich na miazgę!

Jakiś knypek z trądzikiem na twarzy krzyknął tak głośno, że prawie wyleciał za barierkę. Oczywiście jak na idiotę przystało, kompletnie się tym nie przejął i darł jeszcze głośniej podskakując przy tym jak jakiś oszołom, mimo tego że trwała właśnie przerwa.

- Bez przesady, panowie – mruknąłem, obserwując jak jego koledzy mu wtórują.

Bezmózgi. Kompletne bezmózgi pozbawione jakichkolwiek hamulców. Przy nich to ja jestem mistrzem kultury osobistej. Zerknąłem na tablice wyników i zagryzłem zdenerwowany dolną wargę. Sześćdziesiąt dziewięć do czterdziestu ośmiu. Cholera, niedobrze. To zdecydowanie zbyt duża różnica punktowa, której mogą nie nadrobić w te ostatnie dziesięć minut.

- Kurde dostają takie bęcki mimo tego, że Kise gra? – mruknąłem zdziwiony widząc, że na boisko wychodzi blondyn.

Nawet z tej odległości widać było, że jest potwornie zdenerwowany. Ramiona i łydki mu drżały, przez co sprawiał wrażenie jakby się miał zaraz przewrócić. Nerwowo poprawiał biało - błękitny strój z numerem szesnastym. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko przypominając sobie jak bardzo się cieszył, kiedy odebrał go od trenera. Dosłownie jak małe dziecko, które po choinkę dostanie wymarzoną zabawkę.

Zmrużyłem oczy, kiedy po pierwszych dwóch minutach czwartej kwarty zrozumiałem w czym leży problem. Ten sędzia najzwyczajniej w świecie był stronniczy i na dodatek w ogóle się z tym nie krył. Zresztą można się było tego spodziewać. Przecież graliśmy w ich szkole, byliśmy tak zwanymi gośćmi, więc oni mogli sobie robić co chcą. To jedna z tych nielicznych okazji, kiedy mieli szansę dzięki oszustwu pokonać drugi skład sławnej drużyny koszykarskiej Teikou. Musieli to jak najlepiej wykorzystać.

Model radził sobie naprawdę dobrze jak na takie warunki. Wykorzystywał wszystkie luki i słabe strony drużyny przeciwnej, tym samym pomalutku odrabiając starty. Niestety przez brudne zagrywki przeciwników jak i złe sędziowanie zostawał coraz bardziej przypierany do ściany, bojąc się agresywniej zaatakować. Sam miałbym dość spory problem jeśli grałbym sam. Podparłem brodę na nadgarstku i powiedziałem :

- Dawaj, Tetsu. Czas najwyższy się pokazać i zmienić przebieg spotkania.

Jakby czytając mi w myślach z głośników dobył się męski głos :

- Zmiana dla Teikou!

Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko widząc jak z ławki wstaje Kuroko i od razu kieruję się w stronę Kise. Pociągnął go za rękę, tym samym zmuszając go do schylenia się. Wyszeptał mu coś do ucha, a blondyn zrobił głupią minę, jednak po chwili pokiwał twierdząco głową najwyraźniej się z nim zgadzając.

- Heee? Że niby ten skrzat wychodzi? – knypek obok mnie zarechotał – Nikt mi nie wmówi, że ta ciota umie grać! Ej ty, niebieski! – wydarł się tak głośno, że ludzie z dołu zadarli ze zdziwienia głowy szukając źródła hałasu – Uważaj bo coś ci się stanie! Wracaj lepiej do ssania cyca mamusi!

Żyłka na moim czole zaczęła niebezpiecznie pulsować, ale jakoś udało mi się powstrzymać i go nie uderzyć. Chociaż ręka świerzbiła mnie wyjątkowo mocno. Wypuściłem głośno powietrze z płuc i spojrzałem znów na boisko. Ci kretyni zaraz zobaczą naszego widmowego zawodnika w akcji. Ciekawe czy będzie im tak do śmiechu, kiedy ich drużyna zostanie zmiażdżona przez tego tak zwanego „skrzata".

Westchnąłem rozbawiony, kiedy po raz kolejny nikt nawet nie zadał sobie trudu, żeby go kryć. Nie sądziłem, że to może wyglądać aż tak komicznie, kiedy człowiek obserwuje to wszystko z góry. Piłka poleciała w stronę jednego z graczy Komagi, by w następnej chwili zmienić kierunek trafiając prosto w nadstawione ręce Kise. Model zrobił zszokowaną minę jednak wykorzystał sytuację i zapunktował płynnym rzutem za trzy.

- Eee... jak... co tu się odpierdala, kurwa!?

Debilowi obok mnie szczęka prawie opadła do samej ziemi, a oczy wyleciały z orbit. Prawie każdy tak reagował, kiedy po raz pierwszy oglądał Tetsu w akcji. Zresztą nie ma się tutaj czemu dziwić. Chłopak posiadał naprawdę oryginalną, a wręcz niespotykaną umiejętność, która robiła niesamowite wrażenie w koszykówce. Sam w życiu bym nie pomyślał, że może istnieć ktoś o takich bajeranckich umiejętnościach.

Oparłem się wygodniej o barierkę będąc już w pełni spokojny o wynik spotkania. Duet Kuroko i Kise sprawował się całkiem dobrze, czego potwierdzeniem były ciągłe akcje pod koszem przeciwnika. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu zdawali się dobrze ze sobą współpracować i dogadywać, co pozwoliło na dość szybkie przejęcie dominacji nad spotkaniem, a tym samym wygraniem go. No cóż, już chyba wiem czemu Akashi chciał, żeby zagrali w jednym meczu. Wszystko sobie przedwcześnie zaplanował i na dodatek poszło to po jego myśli. Pieprzona, nieomylna, czerwona gnida.

* * *

Podrapałem się po brodzie, marszcząc cienkie brwi. Nie wiem jakim cudem zgubiłem się w drodze do szatni, żeby pogratulować drugiemu składowi zwycięstwa. Byłem, cholera jasna, pewien że przy tych chrzanionych schodach trzeba skręcić w prawo. Rozejrzałem się wokoło i nagle mnie olśniło. Czekać, czekać. Chyba udało mi się jednak dotrzeć na miejsce.

Przeszedłem jeszcze kilka metrów i jeszcze raz skręciłem w prawo. Moim oczom ukazały się czerwone drzwi od szatni. Drewno było w niektórych miejscach podrapane, farba na samym dole kompletnie odprysła, a klamka wyglądała jakby miała zaraz odpaść. Ta, ta szkoła jest niesamowicie gościnna, nie ma co. Tylko im idzie powinszować.

Pokręciłem ze zrezygnowaniem głową i wszedłem do środka, starając się niczego bardziej nie rozwalić. Mimo niezachęcających, szarych szafek, które miały już z dobre kilkanaście lat, pomieszczenie było czyste i schludne. Widać było, że przed naszym przybyciem zostało pieczołowicie wysprzątane. Nawet przy umywalce koło kosza na śmieci zostawili mydełko i papierowe ręczniki. Chociaż tyle dobrego. Jakoś nie wyobrażam sobie, żebym mógł przebrać się w miejscu, które wygląda jak żywa kolonia bakterii czy zarazków.

Dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie, że nikogo tutaj nie ma. Kurde, najprawdopodobniej za długo kluczyłem tymi pokręconymi korytarzami starając się tutaj dotrzeć. Wszyscy są już pewnie na tym obiecanym poczęstunku, który zorganizowała dyrekcja w ramach podziękowania za mecz towarzyski. Oby było na nim jakieś mięcho, bo nie jestem zbyt wielkim fanem słodyczy, szczególnie tych typowo japońskich.

Miałem się właśnie odwrócić z zamiarem wyjścia, kiedy usłyszałem cichy zgrzyt, a w następnej chwili moim oczom ukazał się Kise. Kise, który miał na sobie tylko biały ręcznik, który ledwo się trzymał na tych jego niesamowicie wystających kościach biodrowych. Musiał dopiero co wyjść spod prysznica, bo woda skapywała z jego przydługich blond włosów na barki. Sunęła potem powoli między łopatkami, wzdłuż kręgosłupa, aby na samym końcu wsiąknąć w puchowy materiał. Zaraz, zaraz, czy ja właśnie śledzę wędrówkę kropel po ciele mokrego faceta? Czas umierać.

Najwidoczniej myślał, że nadal jest sam, bo nie zaszczycił mnie ani jednym spojrzeniem. Odwrócił się otwierając szafkę i pochylił, żeby wyciągnąć z niej torbę. Z przerażeniem odkryłem, że mogę zobaczyć jak wszystkie kręgi wraz z żebrami niemal wyżynają mu się spod bladej skóry. Kurwa mać, to wygląda prawie jak anoreksja.

Mimowolnie podszedłem bliżej i wyciągnąłem w jego kierunku dłoń. Dotknąłem delikatnie jedną z kości będąc w szoku, że nasza karnacja tworzy taki kontrast. Model pisnął jak jakaś baba i podskoczył, szybko odwracając się w moją stronę. W jego złotych oczach błyszczał strach pomieszany z paniką.

- Aominecchi! – wymówił moje imię z nieukrywaną złością, zasłaniając się szybko przepoconym, koszykarskim strojem.

- Ano ja – odparłem rozbawiony jego reakcją godną zawstydzonej nastolatki – Czego się tak boisz, co? – spytałem, widząc że się trzęsie.

- Wystraszyłeś mnie. To wszystko – głos mu się lekko załamał – Em, mógłbyś wyjść? Chce się przebrać.

- Wyjść? O czym ty pieprzysz, przecież oboje jesteśmy facetami – zamrugałem, zdziwiony jego dziwną prośbą.

Nie odpowiedział, tylko zagryzł dolną wargę spuszczając wzrok w dół. Powiodłem tam spojrzeniem i natychmiastowo zaschło mi w gardle. Mimo usilnych starań nie był w stanie zakryć wszystkich siniaków, którymi pokryty był jego tors. A co najgorsze na pewno nie mógł się ich dorobić podczas meczu, bo miały barwę dojrzałej śliwki lub paskudnej żółci.

Niewiele myśląc, szybkim ruchem dłoni wyrwałem mu koszulkę, którą tak mocno do siebie przyciskał. Jęknął zaskoczony i próbował nieudolnie zakryć się ramionami. Chyba go posrało jeśli sądzi, że to zadziała. Hamując rosnącą złość, złapałem go za nadgarstki i przyszpiliłem mu je do szafki tuż nad głową.

- Aominecchi, przestań! – wyskamlał, najwyraźniej przerażony moim zachowaniem.

- Stul dziób – warknąłem, gapiąc się w niedowierzaniu na jego klatkę piersiową.

Cała usiana była fioletowymi albo czerwonymi plamami, które wyglądały mi na krwiaki, a na dodatek wszystkie miały kształt łudząco przypominający męskie palce. Więc jakiś skończony fiut za tym stoi. Wypuściłem głośno powietrze z płuc i uwolniwszy jedną rękę przytknąłem ją do pokaleczonego ciała. Pod wpływem mojego dotyku cały się spiął, zaczynając drżeć. Olałem to i kontynuowałem oględziny, które pozostawiały dowód swojej obecności w postaci gęsiej skórki.

Kiedy przesunąłem po mięśniach na brzuchu, z jego ust wydostał się cichy jęk, a potem poczułem jak coś mokrego skapuje mi na włosy. Od razu się wyprostowałem i zobaczyłem, że doprowadziłem go do płaczu. Powieki miał mocno zaciśnięte, ale i tak wydostawały się spod nich łzy, które sunęły po zarumienionych policzkach.

Puściłem go oszołomiony, przez co natychmiastowo osunął się ławkę chowając twarz w dłoniach. Wstrząsnął nim nieopanowany szloch, przerywany co chwila cichymi słowami :

- Taki wstyd, taki wstyd...!

Przełknąłem głośno ślinę, nie wiedząc jak się teraz powinienem zachować. Z jednej strony miałem ochotę nim mocno potrząsnąć i kazać się ogarnąć, ale z drugiej nadal nie mogłem pozbyć się obrazu tych wszystkich ran przed oczami. Ktoś musiał mu to zrobić. Tego byłem pewien. Tylko kto byłby na tyle popieprzony, żeby zadać chłopakowi aż tyle bólu?

Sięgnąłem torby, wyjąłem bluzę z logo Teikou i zarzuciłem mu ją na drgające ramiona. Usiadłem obok i niepewnie dotknąłem jego nadal mokrych kosmyków. Wzdrygnął się i wciągnął ze świstem powietrze, machinalnie się prostując. Jego złote, przekrwione tęczówki patrzyły się na mnie z rozżaleniem, a pełne usta były zaciśnięte w wąska linię. Cholera, jest źle. Jest wręcz kurewsko niedobrze.

- Jesteś podłym skurwysynem – wyszeptał cicho, pociągając nosem – Po cholerę to zrobiłeś? Masz teraz jakieś poczucie lepszości, że zobaczyłeś mnie w takim stanie?

Wryło mnie. Był wściekły, że odkryłem jego sekret, który najwyraźniej próbował ukryć przed światem. Ale z drugiej strony, skoro tak bardzo tego pragnął to nie trzeba było zapisywać się do drużyny koszykarskiej, która przecież zawsze przebierała się razem w szatni na treningi czy mecze.

- O czym ty chrzanisz, Kise – warknąłem, mimo tego nadal głaszcząc go po głowie – W końcu i tak by się wydało.

- Tsk – syknął i przymknął ociężałe powieki, poddając się pieszczocie.

Nagle podniósł łepetynę i spojrzał mi prosto w granatowe oczy. Jego tęczówki zabarwione były rozpaczliwym, niemym błaganiem. Tak proszącego i skrzywdzonego wzroku jeszcze nigdy nie doświadczyłem. Nagle cały mój dotychczasowy świat wyskoczył z orbit, a mózg stał się czarną dziurą, którą wypełniało wszechogarniające pragnienie chronienia tej wychudzonej cioty.

Było tak silne, że plecy pokryły mi się zimnym potem, a w gardle urosła gula, przez którą miałem problemy z oddychaniem. Z przerażeniem odkryłem jak bardzo potrzebuję go teraz przytulić. Poczuć miękkość skóry, wsłuchać się w bicie serca, pocałować każdy z paskudnych siniaków szpecących to kruche ciało. Chciałem, żeby uspokoił się w moich ramionach, przemyślał wszystko na spokojnie i w końcu powiedział co tak naprawdę go trapi. Od kiedy zacząłem się tak bardzo martwić o tego tlenionego pedała?

Popierdoliło mnie. Popierdoliło już, kurwa moja psia mać, do pieprzonego końca.

- Nie mów o tym nikomu, Aominecchi – jego słaby głos przerwał mój poroniony, wewnętrzny monolog – Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek się o tym dowiedział.

Z ledwością przełknąłem ślinę nie mogąc tego wszystkiego znieść, a w szczególności widoku tych niewyobrażalnie złotych, przenikliwych oczu, które przewiercały mnie na wylot.

- To nie jest sposób na pokonanie problemów, Kise – chrząknąłem, żeby pozbyć się lekkiej chrypki – Musisz przestać polegać tylko na sobie.

Prychnął niczym rozjuszony kot i potrząsnął przecząco głową. Zacisnąłem usta w cienką linię, próbując zdusić w sobie zirytowanie, które jego uparta postawa tylko potęgowała.

- Wiedziałem, że mnie wtedy okłamałeś – ciągnąłem dalej, kierowany jakąś ogromną potrzebą wyjaśnienia sobie wszystkiego – Dlaczego nie przyznałeś się, że rzeczywiście masz jakieś problemy?

Nie odpowiedział. Uparcie milczał, a cisza między nami gęstniała z każdą kolejną sekundą.

- Nic się nie dzieje – mruknął po chwili, zerkając na mnie niepewnie – Po prostu jestem teraz z dziewczyną, która lubi zabawy sadomasochistyczne.

Zamrugałem kilka razy mając ochotę walnąć go w ten pusty łeb.

- Czy ty naprawdę kurwa uważasz, że ci w to uwierzę? – parsknąłem, ciągnąc go za kolczyk w uchu.

Skrzywił się i ze złością odepchnął moją natarczywą rękę.

- Nie musisz mi wierzyć. To po prostu nie twoja sprawa, Aominecchi. To moje życie i mogę robić z nim co zechcę!

Przez chwile piorunowaliśmy się wzrokiem, a ja wałczyłem z przemożną chęcią uduszenia go tym pieprzonym ręcznikiem. Wiedział, że mnie nie oszuka, ale i tak chamsko kłamał w żywe oczy. Złapałem go na gorącym uczynku, zobaczyłem te paskudne siniaki, które są pewnie w połowie odpowiedzialne za jego fatalne samopoczucie, ale on i tak nadal stroi sobie żarty zakładając maskę ostatniego debila.

Kurwa mać, dość. Tak się nie będziemy bawić. Skoro ma zamiar sobie sam z tym poradzić, czy też odpowiada mu aktualny stan rzeczy to ja umywam ręce. Z wściekłością wstałem z ławki i uderzyłem pięścią w jedną z najbliższych szafek, robiąc w niej spore wgniecenie. Kise krzyknął i wzdrygnął się, kiedy na dokładkę kopnąłem kosz na śmieci kierując się w stronę wyjścia. Będąc już przy samych drzwiach spojrzałem na niego wymownie dając tym samym ostatnią szansę na zmianę decyzji. Zdusiłem chęć puszczenia całkiem pokaźnej wiązanki przekleństw, gdy zobaczyłem w jego tęczówkach ten sam ośli upór pomieszany ze strachem i szybko opuściłem pomieszczenie, żeby przypadkiem jeszcze bardziej go nie rozpieprzyć.

* * *

Spod przymrużonych powiek obserwowałem jak Ryouta wesoło trajkocze sobie z Tetsu o dopiero co wygranym meczu. Najwyraźniej po zobaczeniu jego umiejętności w prawdziwej grze zmienił do niego nastawienie i zaczął w końcu traktować poważnie. Określenie, że pewnie go po cichu bardzo podziwia też nie byłoby przesadzone. Właśnie wracaliśmy z powrotem do szkoły i wszyscy byli cholernie zadowoleni, nie wspominając już o tym, że najedzeni bo poczęstunek okazał się być naprawdę duży i smaczny. Nawet ja zżarłem swoją porcję mimo, że składała się z samych słodyczy za którymi nie przepadam.

- Wystarczy już tych pochwał, Kise – kun. Nie zrobiłem niczego nadzwyczajnego.

- Nie prawda! Jesteś naprawdę niesamowity! Dzięki tobie załapałem wiele rzeczy, ale nadal mam kilka pytań – blondyn uśmiechnął się nieśmiało do Kuroko.

- Słucham?

- Rozumiem tą twoją całą gadkę o tym jak najlepiej przydać się drużynie, ale no naprawdę, żeby wybrać z własnej woli taki styl gry? W życiu nie chciałbym się tak poświęcać! - pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową – Już wiem, że jesteś super Kurokocchi, tylko czy serio pasuje ci taki układ?

Jasnoniebieski tęczówki przez chwilę wpatrywały się spokojnie w rozemocjonowaną twarz modela, po czym znów spoczęły na drodze. Kiedy się odezwał w jego głosie było słychać rozbawienie :

- Nie bardzo – uśmiechnął się lekko – Ale przegrywanie jest jeszcze gorsze.

Kise wyglądał tak jakby właśnie odkrył ósmy cud świata. Oczy zaczęły mu się błyszczeć, a z gardła wydobył głośny pisk :

- Jejciu, ale to było super, Kurokocchi!

- Dziękuję... zaraz, zaraz, o co ci chodzi z nazywaniem mnie Kurokocchim?

- A, bo ja dodaję końcówkę „cchi" jak kogoś podziwiam – wyszczerzył się szeroko, pokazując zdecydowanie zbyt białe zęby.

- Aha. Mógłbyś przestać?

- To było niemiłeee!

Syknąłem zirytowany debilnym zachowaniem blondyna. Dosłownie godzinę temu, ryczał w szatni kiedy odkryłem jakiś jego wielki sekret, a teraz jak gdyby nigdy nic radośnie sobie szczebiocze o pierdołach z Tetsu. Wkurzało mnie jego idealne wpasowywanie się w aktualną sytuację i to na dodatek tak naturalnie, żeby nikt się nie zorientował, że coś jest nie w porządku. Doskonale maskuje to, że ma kłopoty i tylko patrząc na jego wymęczony organizm można się połapać, że jest z nim naprawdę źle. On ma jakieś makabryczne zachwiania charakteru czy tam osobowości, cholera jasna.

* * *

Ze złością wparowałem do sali gimnastycznej i szybkim krokiem przemierzyłem dzielącą mnie odległość od składziku. Dopiero przed samymi drzwiami odetchnąłem głęboko, żeby nie popełnić błędu Haizakiego z wczoraj i grzecznie zapukałem. Co jak co, ale dożyć następnych urodzin to ja bym chciał.

- Proszę.

Usłyszałem opanowany, zimny głos i wywróciłem oczami. Super, czerwona gnida jak zwykle na posterunku gotowa do działania o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Bardzo pocieszający fakt, kurwa.

- Jak miło mi cię widzieć, Daiki. Ho? Przeniosłeś ze sobą stroje drugiego składu? Bardzo dobrze się spisałeś. Połóż je gdzieś w kącie.

Akashi uśmiechnął się lekko widząc, jak wpełzam do środka ciągnąc za sobą wypchaną po brzegi torbę. Z ulgą zrzuciłem ją z ramienia i przesunąłem stopą tak żeby leżała koło szafy, w której się ostatnio prawie udusiłem z powodu panującego w niej fetoru przepoconych ubrań.

Wyprostowałem się i odetchnąłem głęboko, marszcząc nos. Jak zwykle było tutaj wręcz nienaturalnie gorąco pomimo otwartych na oścież okien. Paranoja, czuję się jakbym trafił do samego piekła. Chociaż z drugiej strony, skoro Seijuurou najczęściej tutaj przebywa to takie porównanie jest całkiem trafione.

Dopiero po chwili odkryłem, że oprócz trenera, który zajęty był rozkładaniem pionków na planszy, w pomieszczeniu przebywał jeszcze Midorima. Minę miał skrzywioną, jakby właśnie wypił sok z kilku cytryn. Najwidoczniej nie odpowiadało mu siedzenie tutaj i granie po raz kolejny w shogi. Zamrugałem zdziwiony, kiedy dostrzegłem, że nie ma na sobie żadnej pedalskiej ozdóbki. Czyżby wszystkie pogubił? Uśmiechnął się wrednie i spytałem :

- Co jesteś taki naburmuszony? Czyżby spotkał cię jakiś pech?

Zerknął na mnie spod tych cholernie grubych rzęs i prychnął :

- Twoje insynuacje są niedorzeczne. W dzisiejszym horoskopie Oha Asy raki zajmują trzecią pozycję.

- Taaak? – celowo przeciągnąłem słowo chcąc go tym jeszcze bardziej zirytować.

Rozejrzałem się i sięgnąłem po wolne krzesło, przysuwając je sobie to stołu. Usiadłem na nim okrakiem i podparłem brodę na oparciu, świdrując glona szyderczym spojrzeniem. Zacisnął wąskie usta, ale odwzajemnił mój gest, co chwila zginając obandażowane palce lewej dłoni.

- To dlaczego nie widzę żadnego durnego, szczęśliwego przedmiotu? – kontynuowałem świetnie się bawiąc – Czyżbyś w końcu skończył z tymi bzdurami?

- Dlatego, że szczęśliwym przedmiotem są czerwone nożyczki - warknął, poprawiając nerwowym ruchem okulary, które zsunęły mu się lekko z zadartego nosa – Niestety Akashi zabrał mi takowe i nie wyraził chęci oddania ich, dlatego teraz musze chodzić za nim krok w krok i spełniać najróżniejsze zachcianki.

Poruszył się nerwowo, kiedy dwukolorowe, opanowane tęczówki spoczęły na jego lekko zaczerwienionej z gniewu twarzy. Łohohoho, wkurwił go. Ten wodorost w końcu wkurwił kapitana, a na dodatek nawet mu się postawił. Jebnę mu medal za zasługi dla ojczyzny, cholera.

- Nie sądziłem, że aż tak bardzo przeszkadza ci fakt spędzania ze mną większej ilości czasu, Shintarou – wskazał na rozłożoną planszę - Zagrajmy więc, by trochę go umilić. A ty Daiki, opowiedz mi jak poszło naszej cennej dwójce – odwrócił się w moim kierunku i uśmiechnął szeroko, przez co dostałem niekontrolowanych, nieprzyjemnych dreszczy.

Przymknąłem powieki i odetchnąłem głębiej, żeby uspokoić rozszalałe serce, które boleśnie obijało mi się o żebra, próbując wyskoczyć z klatki piersiowej. Jezus, kiedyś padnę przez niego na zawał. I to wcale nie jest śmieszne, bo leki na to są drogie jak diabli. Jeszcze bym musiał zrezygnować ze swoich pornosów. Życie bez Horikity Mai to czyste skurwysyństwo oraz bluźnierstwo proszę państwa.

- Yyy, no wygrali. Jak zawsze – bąknąłem – Ale tego to się chyba spodziewałeś.

Potakująco kiwnął głową, a jego spojrzenie stało się jeszcze bardziej ostre. Niemal mnie nim zasztyletował, co tylko potwierdziło fakt, że nie to chciał usłyszeć. Westchnąłem ciężko i kontynuowałem :

- Tetsu stworzył z Kise całkiem dobry duet. Co prawda nie tak zajebisty jak ze mną, ale to się rozumie samo przez się.

- Więc to polecenie towarzyszenia drugiemu składowi, które im przekazałem było prawdziwe? – spytał Midorima, marszcząc ze zdziwienia brwi – Myślałem, że to tylko tak na pokaz, żeby sprowokować Haizakiego.

- Po części to tak.

Akashi z zamyśleniem postukał się przeraźliwie chudym palcem po brodzie i wykonał kolejny precyzyjny ruch, zbijając od razu trzy pionki przeciwnika. Odsunął je na bok i wygiął usta w wyrozumiałym uśmiechu, jakby glon był jakąś wyjątkowo pocieszną kaleką umysłową, a rozmowa z nim sprawiała mu nieopisaną przyjemność.

- Owszem, chciałem zobaczyć jak na taką rewelację zareaguje Shogou. Jednak ważniejszy w tym jest fakt, że Ryouta zaraz dostanie się do pierwszej piątki. Dlatego musiał jak najszybciej doświadczyć na własnej skórze umiejętności Tetsuyi, żeby potem zdołać jak najlepiej się z nim zgrać podczas poważnych meczy.

- Zaraz, mówisz to tak jakbyś wiedział to z góry...

- Bo wie, ty debilu. I to od dobrych kilku tygodni – wtrąciłem się, mając już dosyć przysłuchiwania się z boku ich coraz bardziej niebezpiecznej wymianie zdań.

Okularnik kompletnie nie zauważył, że zaczyna kroczyć po cienkim lodzie i zaraz naprawdę poważnie zdenerwuje czerwoną gnidę. Nie byłoby to zbyt mądre posunięcie, bo Seijuurou był od kilku dni czymś wyraźnie zirytowany.

- Tylko mi nie mów, że podjąłeś tą decyzję bez konsultacji ze mną! - Midorima był gorzej niż zszokowany – Na dodatek ten zboczony idiota sprawia wrażenie, jakby poznał wszystkie twoje plany!

Miałem ochotę odgryźć ten jego zabandażowany paluch, kiedy wytknął mnie nim oskarżycielsko. Żyłka na czole zaczęła mi niebezpiecznie pulsować, a dłonie mocno zacisnąłem na oparciu krzesła, przez co drewno niebezpiecznie zatrzeszczało.

- Oi, oi, nie pozwalaj sobie pedale – syknąłem.

- Jak mnie nazwałeś? – warknął, cały się spinając.

- Shintarou, akurat teraz to ty go sprowokowałeś – przerwał nam Akashi, nad wyraz spokojnym tonem głosu - Natychmiast się uspokój albo będę musiał wyciągnąć konsekwencję z twojego niedopuszczalnego zachowania.

Postukał ze zniecierpliwieniem w blat stołu, nakazując mu tym samym skupić się z powrotem na grze. Chłopak poprawił okulary nerwowym ruchem ręki, przy okazji posyłając mi ostatnie, mordercze spojrzenie. Odpowiedziałem mu tym samym z ledwością powstrzymując się przed splunięciem w bok. Zadufany w sobie palant, kurwa mać.

- Daiki postaraj się nie wybuchnąć. Sądzę, że szkoła nie ma wystarczających funduszy, aby w razie czego wyremontować schowek. Przy okazji stało się jeszcze coś ciekawego?

Posłał mi znaczące spojrzenie, a potem prawie niewidocznie wskazał brodą na siedzącego naprzeciwko glona. Od razu zrozumiałem, że chodzi mu o Kise i żebym odpowiedział na to niewerbalne pytanie bardzo dyskretnie. Najwidoczniej nie chciał, żeby osoby trzecie zostały wplatane w nasz mały układ.

Nachmurzyłem się, marszcząc cienkie brwi. I co ja niby miałem teraz zrobić? Byłem tak zdenerwowany na blondyna po tym co odwalił w szatni, że najchętniej wypaplałbym Akashiemu o jego stanie zdrowia. Z drugiej strony, skoro tak bardzo krył się z tym posiniaczonym ciałem, to musiał mieć naprawdę ważny ku temu powód. Sam mnie nawet poprosił, żebym nikomu o tym nie mówił, a błaganie w jego złotych oczach było tak rozpaczliwe, że nie mogłem mu odmówić. Cholera, czuję się jakbym stał pomiędzy młotem, a kowadłem. I tak źle i tak niedobrze.

- Raczej nic nowego. Przynajmniej ja nie zauważyłem niczego niepokojącego – skłamałem bez zająknięcia.

Kapitan wlepił we mnie zdziwiony wzrok, od którego miałem ochotę zwymiotować. Był tak intensywny, że nie zdziwiłbym się jakby mnie zaraz przewiercił na wylot. Jednak dzielnie to wytrzymałem, zakładając na twarz maskę chłodnego opanowania.

- To dobrze – mruknął po chwili przerażającej ciszy.

Niechętnie skierował swoją uwagę z powrotem na planszę, zaciskając wąskie usta w cienką linię. Zauważyłem, że dwukolorowe tęczówki niebezpiecznie się zwęziły przy tej czynności, ale byłem niemal stuprocentowo pewny, że postanowił mi uwierzyć na słowo. Ze złością wykonał szybki ruch dłonią, strącając wszystkie pionki Midorimy i oznajmił :

- Co za szkoda, że przegrałeś tak szybko, Shintarou. A teraz wynoście się oboje ze składziku, muszę coś poważnie przemyśleć. Przy okazji znajdźcie Atsushiego i przekażcie mu, że czekam tutaj na niego.

W milczeniu wykonaliśmy polecenie, podświadomie wyczuwając jego dramatycznie pogorszony humor. Jak najszybciej przemierzyłem salę gimnastyczną i wypadłem na korytarz, na którym dopiero pozwoliłem sobie na wzięcie głębszego oddechu. Przebywanie razem z podenerwowaną, czerwoną gnidą to istny koszmar.

Kiedy miałem już zamiar kulturalnie spieprzyć do szatni, żeby zabrać z niej kurtkę, ktoś złapał mnie za ramię i mocno ścisnął.

- Poczekaj chwilę, Aomine.

Z niechęcią odwróciłem się przodem do Midorimy i zakładając ręce na piersi, warknąłem :

- Czego?

Zmarszczył brwi najwyraźniej dotknięty moim wrogim tonem głosu, jednak postanowił chyba mi dzisiaj odpuścić, bo odparł ugodowo :

- Pójdę poszukać Murasakibary sam jeśli tylko wysłuchasz mnie do końca.

- Dobra – niechętnie się zgodziłem – Co chcesz?

- Co ty knujesz razem z Akashim?

Uśmiechnąłem się półgębkiem widząc jego poważną minę. Naprawdę sądził, że pięknie mu teraz wszystko wyśpiewam tylko dlatego, że ma taką zachciankę? Niedoczekanie jego kurna. Czas popracować nad kontrolowaniem swojego przerośniętego ego.

- Nic co powinno cię obchodzić. A teraz wybacz, ale kulturalnie ci spierdolę.

- Czekaj!

- Oh, zamknij się w końcu ty zgniły protiście!

Wyszarpnąłem się z jego uchwytu i zły jak osa zwiałem w kierunku schodów, kompletnie olewając jego krzyki pełne protestu. Miałem po dziurki w nosie dzisiejszego dnia i najchętniej wymazałbym go całkowicie z pamięci. Chyba nawet spędzenie całego wieczoru na oglądaniu pornosów i wpierdalaniu mięcha nie byłoby w stanie polepszyć mi samopoczucia. Pieprzony Kise, pieprzona czerwona gnida, pieprzony Midorima. Jebcie się, kurwa, wszyscy na ryj i dajcie mi w końcu święty spokój.

Tak, ta cała pokręcona sytuacja jest zdecydowanie nie na moje nerwy.


	11. Rozdział 11

**Rozdział 11  
**

* * *

**Warning : ****Od razu powiem, że nie tylko Haizaki ma tutaj wkład w fatalne samopoczucie fizyczne jak i psychiczne naszej biednej Kisi C: To by było zdecydowanie za proste, a ja lubię kombinować z mnóstwem pobocznych wątków naraz~ Z góry uprzedzam, że za szybko się to wszystko nie wyjaśni, co już widać nawet po samym zachowaniu Ryouty :3 Będziecie musieli poczekać jeszcze z kilka dobrych rozdziałów, soraski q.q Aomineś nam się spedala coraz bardziej, a już niedługo jego serduszko będzie robić mocne doki doki na sam widok Kisiaczka – Black jest z niego taka dumna ;-;' Jestem chujem więc jebnę wam spoiler życia do 12 – Kise rozdziewiczy Aomine :D Tak, to czas na spam AoKisowej miłości** *-*!  


* * *

Słuchałem uważnie jego urywanego oddechu, starając się określić gdzie jest. Wyostrzone zmysły nie działały tak precyzyjnie jakbym chciał. Zagryzłem sfrustrowany usta, wyciągając dłoń w bok, ale udało mi się jedynie złapać powietrze. Ponownie. Cholera jasna, co to wszystko ma znaczyć? Byłem przecież pewien, że powinien tam stać. Przemieścił się? Nie, to niemożliwe. Wyczułbym to.

- Daiki, skup się, bo jako jedyny pozostajesz w tyle.

Głos Akashiego był zdecydowanie zbyt głośny. Wwiercił mi się w mózg burząc wewnętrzny spokój, który w końcu po wielu próbach osiągnąłem. Zdusiłem w sobie przekleństwo mając ochotę go walnąć. Łatwo mu to było mówić, skoro to nie on musiał łazić po omacku szukając Tetsu, który i bez tych udziwnień jest trudny do zauważenia.

- Pierdolę to – warknąłem i ściągnąłem opaskę zasłaniającą mi oczy.

Zakląłem, kiedy światło słoneczne praktycznie mnie oślepiło. Przyłożyłem do czoła rękę robiąc z niej prowizoryczny daszek i zobaczyłem, że reszta drużyny nadal wędruje po sali gimnastycznej próbując złapać Kuroko, który jak gdyby nigdy nic przechadzał się między nimi ze znudzona miną. Zmarszczyłem brwi nieźle zirytowany. Jakim cudem nie udało mi się go znaleźć, skoro snuje się jak smród po gaciach i na dodatek szura po podłodze tymi sportowymi buciorami?

- Zdecydowanie za szybko się poddajesz.

Odwróciłem się niechętnie w kierunku kapitana, który stał na ławce trzymając swój nieśmiertelny zeszyt w kolorowe paski. Zawzięcie coś w nim notował z uwagą obserwując otoczenie. Niech mnie ktoś oświeci, bo naprawdę nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co mógł wywnioskować z widoku potykających się o własne nogi członków zespołu.

- Powiedz mi lepiej w czym miało nam pomóc to ćwiczenie – prychnąłem, podchodząc do niego bliżej.

Uśmiechnął się lekko, jakbym właśnie powiedział wyjątkowo dobry żart i odparł :

- Naprawdę się nie domyślasz?

- Gdybym się domyślał to bym cię chyba o to nie pytał, nie? – sarknąłem.

Posłał mi spojrzenie pełne politowania, ciężko wzdychając. Zapisał zamaszyście jeszcze parę znaków i zamknął notatnik, wsadzając sobie czarny długopis za ucho. Oho, szykuje się jakiś dłuższy monolog z gratisowym opieprzeniem mnie za głupotę. Cud, miód i pornosy, już nie mogę się kurna doczekać.

- Co czułeś kiedy zawiązano ci opaskę, przez co nie mogłeś nic dostrzec?

Zamrugałem zdezorientowany, nie spodziewając się kolejnego pytania. A więc chce zmusić mnie do gadania, a potem kazać szukać odpowiedzi we własnych słowach. Super. Nienawidzę czegoś takiego. Pomimo wewnętrznej niechęci podjąłem wyzwanie :

- Na początku byłem zdezorientowany i otumaniony. Nie wiedziałem co się dzieje, a hałasy wyprowadzały mnie z równowagi i nie pozwalały się skupić.

- A potem?

- Potem udało mi się jakoś skoncentrować, a zmysły zaczęły wyostrzać – zacząłem powoli – Wyłączyłem się na resztę otoczenia, obierając sobie za cel znalezienie Tetsu.

Akashi kiwał powoli głową, najwyraźniej zgadzając się ze mną po czym spytał :

- Jak chciałeś tego dokonać, skoro mogłeś polegać tylko na swoim słuchu?

- Eee, próbowałem sobie przypomnieć odgłos jego oddechu, charakterystyczne dźwięki jakie wydaje podczas poruszania i takie tam – podrapałem się zakłopotany po policzku.

Nie wiedziałem, czy to co mówiłem jest poprawne czy nie. W sumie brzmiałem trochę tak jakbym był zeschizowany. Bo kto normalny pamiętałby takie bzdury o swoim koledze z drużyny? Raczej nikt nie przywiązywałby uwagi do takich szczegółów. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu trener mnie nie wyśmiał, a nawet pochwalił co zdarzyło się chyba pierwszy raz w życiu :

- Bardzo dobrze, Daiki. Jednak pomimo tego nie byłeś w stanie złapać Tetsuyi.

- No, nie – zgodziłem się potulnie.

- Wiesz może dlaczego? – drążył dalej, wyginając usta w coraz szerszym uśmiechu.

Zamyśliłem się na moment analizując jego słowa. Coś mi niby świtało w głowie, ale było to tak głupie, że zrezygnowałem z podzielenia się tym z kimkolwiek. Widząc moja ogłupiała minę, chłopak westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem i trzepnął mnie dość mocno w ramię kolorowym zeszytem.

- Ćwiczenie to miało pokazać, że za bardzo polegacie na swoich zmysłach i przeświadczeniach. Sprytna osoba może bez najmniejszego problemu zmylić przeciwnika stosując przeróżne triki. Bardzo często zbyt wielka pewność siebie może doprowadzić nas do druzgoczącej porażki. Zapamiętaj to sobie.

Posłał mi znaczące spojrzenie, mrużąc lekko oczy. A mi jebnął mądrość życiową, nie ma co. Zastanawia mnie, skąd on bierze te mądre gadki po których czuję się jak skończony kretyn. Zacisnąłem usta w wąską linię, krzywiąc się lekko, gdy krzyknął :

- Uwaga, kończymy! Możecie już zdjąć opaski, a potem zająć się indywidualnym treningiem! – zeskoczył z ławki i zwrócił się znów do mnie – Gdyby coś się działo będę pracował w składziku. Nawet nie próbuj zwiać wcześniej, bo pod sam koniec zajęć wrócę, żeby oficjalnie ogłosić regularny skład na Winter Cup.

Pogroził mi dla lepszego efektu palcem i cały w skowronkach oddalił się w kierunku Murasakibary, najwyraźniej chcąc go zabrać ze sobą. Westchnąłem z rozżaleniem, przeczesując dłonią krótkie, ciemnoniebieskie włosy. Cholera, nie mam siły żeby zostać tutaj jeszcze dłużej i nawet udawać, że coś robię. Najchętniej położyłbym się teraz na materacach i pooglądał jakieś dobre pornosy. Nic tak nie odpręży człowieka jak widok dużych, kobiecych cycuszków i jędrnych tyłków.

- Um, Aominecchi...?

Przymknąłem powieki i policzyłem do dziesięciu, starając się powstrzymać wkurwienie, które osiągnęło maksymalny poziom od samego głosu Kise. Pewnie gdybym go teraz zobaczył to obiłbym mu mordę, a jego kariera modela skończyłaby się wyjątkowo szybko. Czego ten debil ode mnie chce, po tym co odwinął w tej felernej szatni? Chyba nie spodziewa się, że będę z nim normalnie rozmawiał i znosił jego towarzystwo.

- Czego, kurwa? – warknąłem, odwracając się do niego przodem.

Otworzyłem oczy i najpierw zobaczyłem te cholernie długie nogi, wąskie biodra, chude ręce które trzymały piłkę od kosza, a na samym końcu zdecydowanie zbyt przystojną twarz. Tęczówki niepewnie mu drżały, a zęby delikatnie zagryzały pełną, dolną wargę, jakby próbując powstrzymać potok słów, który chciał wypłynąć z jego gardła. Umrzyj pierdolony ideale. Idź się błyszczeć gdzie indziej.

- Czego, kurwa? – powtórzyłem ze zrezygnowaniem, kiedy po kilku sekundach nadal się nie odezwał.

Spiął się cały i niepewnie na mnie zerknął spod niewyobrażalnie grubych, czarnych rzęs. Czy on się będzie ze mną teraz bawić w podchody? No proszę was, nie jesteśmy przecież w jakiejś chrzanionej podstawówce. Jak ma jakąś sprawę, to powinien walnąć prosto z mostu o co się rozchodzi, a nie zgrywać zawstydzoną nastolatkę.

- Dobra, spierdalam skoro nagle zostałeś niemową.

Odwróciłem się z zamiarem odejścia, ale złapał mnie za rękaw czarnej koszulki. Zadarłem brodę do góry i ponownie zacząłem liczyć do dziesięciu, żeby jakoś przeczekać wszechogarniające pragnienie wytarmoszenia go za blond kudły. To, że reagowałem na niego aż tak żywiołowo, również działało na mnie stresująco. A stres potęgował złość. A złość wkurwienie, przez co stawałem się nieprzewidywalny i niebezpieczny dla otoczenia. Boże, daj mi siłę i nie pozwól rozmaślić mu ryja na ścianie.

- Masz ostatnią szansę, ćwoku – wywarczałem - Czego chcesz?

- Wiem, że nie powinienem o to prosić, szczególnie po tym jak ostatnio cię potraktowałem, ale zagrałbyś znów ze mną one – on – one?

Puścił mnie z niepokojem czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję. Zerknąłem na niego przez ramię i zakląłem w myślach, widząc minę proszącego szczeniaka. Tylko teraz dorysować mu uszy i machający ogon, a byłoby idealnie. Jak ja mam teraz niby odmówić? Westchnąłem głęboko, drapiąc się w tył głowy. Jestem dla niego zdecydowanie zbyt miękki.

- Obyś tylko dotrzymał mi kroku, cieniasie – mruknąłem i skierowałem się w kierunku wolnego kosza.

Usłyszałem jak wciąga głośno powietrze i wydaje z siebie cichy pisk niedowierzania. Jak jakaś poroniona baba, która zobaczyła najnowszy kolor lakieru do paznokci. Tak, tak, jaraj się dalej. Zobaczymy jak będziesz kwikał kiedy z tobą skończę. Dzień, kurwa, dobroci dla zwierząt nie będzie trwał wiecznie.

- Zaczynaj – mruknąłem, nawet nie kryjąc swojego zniechęcenia.

Zerknął na mnie przepraszająco i zaczął kozłować momentalnie się skupiając. Ugiąłem nogi w kolanach, czekając na śmielszy ruch. Nie chce mi się do niego bliżej podchodzić, a chyba nie będzie na tyle chamski, żeby sprzedać mi trójkę. Zresztą spróbowałyby tylko. Udusiłbym idiotę na miejscu, albo naciągnął mu majtasy na ten pusty łeb.

Przez chwilę kiwał się na boki, chcąc mnie oszukać, aż w końcu zgiął kręgosłup i zaatakował z prawej. Skubany musiał zauważyć, że moja lewa ręka reaguje o wiele szybciej, przez co obejście mnie z tej strony jest praktycznie niewykonalne. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, naprawdę doceniając jego cholernie bystre oczy, bo w końcu grałem z nim dopiero kilka razy. To niesamowite, jak szybko odkrył jedną z niewielu moich słabych stron. Chociaż nie wiem czy można je było tak nazwać.

Błyskawicznie zrobiłem obrót i zablokowałem mu przejście ramieniem. Prawie wpadł na moje plecy, ale w ostatniej chwili wyhamował, zagryzając z frustracją dolną wargę. Wytknąłem czubek języka, chcąc go tym samym zdekoncentrować. Zmrużył powieki z oburzenia i cofnął się kilka kroków, znów ustawiając na bezpiecznej pozycji z daleka od moich rąk. Nikt nie mówił, że życie będzie proste Kisiu. Potrzebujesz czegoś więcej, żeby wygrać ten sparing.

Nagle przybrał postawę, której go niedawno nauczyłem i wyskoczył do góry, celując prosto w kosz. Nie chce mi się ruszać. Niech sobie debil rzuca. Wyprostowałem się, oparłem ręce na biodrach i oznajmiłem :

- To nie wpadnie.

Blondyn zamrugał kilka razy, bardzo zaskoczony moją pewnością siebie. Już otwierał usta, żeby odpyskować, gdy piłka z brzdękiem odbiła się od tablicy i upadła na podłogę. Wspólnie obserwowaliśmy jak toczy się aż do ściany, a ja prychnąłem z wyższością :

- A nie mówiłem?

Nadął policzki, najwyraźniej dotknięty do żywego i wyburczał :

- Przepraszam, że nie jestem aż tak spostrzegawczy jak ty, Aominecchi.

- Ba, nikt nie dorównuje mi zajebistością – przyznałem skromnie, posyłając mu szeroki wyszczerz.

Spojrzał na mnie wymownie, jednak niczym tego nie skomentował.

- Aomine – kun, sądzę że twoje ego drastycznie się rozrosło. Jeszcze chwila, a przestanie mieścić się w drzwiach.

Nawet nie wiem, kiedy obok mnie pojawił się Kuroko i dźgnął złączonymi palcami w bok. Wypuściłem głośno powietrze z płuc, krzywiąc się lekko. Ten mały diabeł zawsze wiedział gdzie uderzyć, żeby potem dane miejsce bolało z dobry tydzień. Na bank jutro będę miał ogromnego, fioletowego siniaka. Miodzio, nie ma jak ta oryginalna i cholernie seksowna ozdoba męskiego ciała.

- Kurokocchi! - model wyglądał, jakby właśnie zobaczył ducha, co wcale nie mijało się za bardzo z prawdą – Ałć, to musiało boleć.

- Dzień dobry, Kise – kun – kiwnął mu głową na powitanie - Zgadza się, to miało boleć.

- Umrzyj, Tetsu.

Z cierpiętniczym jękiem i mordem wymalowanym na twarzy, rzuciłem się na chłopaka, który w ostatniej chwili zrobił unik. Zerknął na mnie, marszcząc brwi najwyraźniej nie spodziewając się, że tak żywiołowo zareaguję na jego zaczepkę. Wyciągnąłem przed siebie rozcapierzone dłonie i zgarbiłem niczym tygrys gotowy do skoku. Niepewnie cofnął się kilka kroków do tyłu uważnie obserwując, jak powolutku do niego podpełzam z niecnymi zamiarami.

- Załaskoczę cię na śmierć – pogroziłem.

- Najpierw będziesz mnie musiał złapać.

- Gilgu, gilgu.

- Musze cię zmartwić, ale głupoty wrodzonej nie da się wyleczyć, Aomine – kun – podniósł lekko kąciki ust do góry.

- Ja bym ci radził zacząć się martwić o swoje ciało jak już z nim skończę.

- Pedofil.

Posłałem mu wyszczerz skonfundowanego dziecka, na co on pokręcił ze zrezygnowaniem głową i zwiał. Wydałem z siebie niezadowolony pomruk, zaczynając go gonić. Wszyscy gapili się na nas jak na wariatów z Kise na czele, któremu dosłownie szczęka opadła do samej podłogi. Nie dziwię się mu się, w końcu doszedł do drużyny stosunkowo niedawno i nie miał jeszcze okazji poznać bliżej jej popierdolonej strony, a w szczególnie tej regularnego składu.

Przeskoczyłem nad leżącym na środku sali Murasakibarą i rozejrzałem się w poszukiwaniu Kuroko. Cholerny knypek, gdzie on się mógł podziać? Mruknąłem z zadowoleniem, kiedy koło składziku mignęła mi jego niebieska czupryna. Pognałem w tamtą stronę, zręcznie wymijając jakichś ćwiczących drugoklasistów i gdyby nie mój zajebisty refleks, zderzyłbym się z plecami Shintarou. Zdusiłem w sobie przekleństwo i krzyknąłem :

- Oi, Tetsu to nieuczciwe chować się za prawie dwumetrowym wodorostem!

Chłopak wysunął rękę znad ramienia swojej żywej tarczy, która próbowała go bezskutecznie odepchnąć, i pokazał mi środkowy palec. Zabiję gnoja. No po prostu uduszę jak psa.

- Czy mógłbym się dowiedzieć, co wy obaj odwalacie? Złaź ze mnie ty pijawko!

- To było bardzo niemiłe, Midorima – kun. Teraz mi smutno.

- Yh! N-nie próbuj mnie brać na litość! – nerwowym ruchem poprawił okulary, które zsunęły mu się prawie na sam koniec zadartego nosa.

- Właśnie ty skrzacie! Chodź tutaj i przyjmij z godnością w pełni zasłużone tortury – warknąłem, podpierając się pod boki.

- Bardzo kuszącą przestawiłeś mi propozycję Aomine - kun, ale niestety musze odmówić, bo nie czuję się godny dostąpienia tego zaszczytu.

Dygnął lekko i zanim zdążyłem choćby mrugnąć, już go nie było. Pieprzona zdolność nagłego znikania. Chyba nigdy nie uda mi się go dorwać. Westchnąłem ciężko i olewając monolog glona na temat naszego karygodnego zachowania, poczłapałem z powrotem w kierunku skonfundowanego modela.

- I co się tak gapisz jak ciele na malowane wrota? – spytałem, klepiąc go lekko w bark.

Zerknął na mnie ze zdziwieniem i wydyszał :

- Wy to tak zawsze?

- Najczęściej – odparłem wymijająco.

Żeby on wiedział co odpierdalaliśmy w pierwszej klasie, kiedy kapitanem był jeszcze jakiś trzecioklasista, który wszystko opluwał gdy mówił. Nie wiem jakim cudem nas nie wypieprzyli z klubu i dali szansę rozwinąć umiejętności, bo byliśmy gorzej niż nieznośni. I raz prawie wysadziliśmy szatnię, kiedy Murasakibara przyniósł nitroglicerynę. Nadal nie ogarniam skąd on ją wytrzasnął, ale zabawa była przednia. Wtedy dopiero zrozumieliśmy, że jego hobby nie ogranicza się tylko do wpierdalania ton słodyczy i spania gdzie tylko popadnie.

- Uhm, to na swój sposób pokazuje jak bardzo jesteście ze sobą zżyci.

Słysząc nieco smutnawy ton głosu, od razu odwróciłem głowę w stronę Ryouty. Patrzył się tępo przed siebie, a jego złote tęczówki błyszczały ledwo zauważalnym bólem. Usta wygiął w delikatnym uśmiechu, a rekami mocno obejmował swoje biodra. Serce zabiło mi szybciej, a w gardle nagle zaschło. To była ta część osobowości blondyna, którą dostrzegłem po raz pierwszy i to wystarczyło, żeby upewnić mnie w przekonaniu, że już nigdy więcej nie chcę jej oglądać. Machinalnie zrobiłem w jego kierunku krok i podniosłem niepewnie dłoń, chcąc dotknąć zapadniętego policzka.

- Kise...?

- Zbiórka!

Zakląłem szpetnie w myślach, kiedy w połowie drogi przerwał mi donośny głos Akashiego. Błyskawicznie się odwróciłem i zacząłem maszerować, żeby jak najszybciej odejść od modela. Oby, kurwa, nie zauważył tej chwilowej słabości, bo to jest ostatnim czego potrzebuje. Nie wiem co mi przy nim odpierdala, ale jest to złe. Nawet bardzo złe i powoli zaczyna się wymykać spod kontroli, co zbyt szczególnie mnie nie cieszy. Przecież jeszcze chwila, a bym go pogłaskał jak jakiegoś psa. I to nie z zamiarem wywinięcia jakiegoś wyjątkowo wrednego numeru. Ja pierdolę, ale faza.

Stanąłem przed trenerem i nerwowo przeczesałem palcami włosy. Niech jego kazanie będzie dla odmiany krótkie, bo odczuwam nagląca potrzebę wzięcia długiego, bardzo zimnego prysznica, który pomoże mi się ograną i zebrać do kupy.

- Jak zapewne wiecie niedługo odbędzie się Winter Cup dla gimnazjów i nasza szkoła oczywiście weźmie w nim udział, sięgając po raz kolejny po zwycięstwo – dwukolorowe tęczówki błysnęły się nieco psychodelicznie – Co za tym idzie, najwyższa pora ogłosić regularny skład, który będzie nas dumnie reprezentować.

Zrobił efektowną pauzę, żeby zobaczyć rosnące podekscytowanie. Jezu i czym się tutaj tak jarać? Kompletnie tego nie rozumiem, bo przecież jedyną niespodzianka może być tegoroczny kandydat na niskiego skrzydłowego. Właaaśnie! Odszukałem wzrokiem Haizakiego i nie mogłem powstrzymać wrednego uśmiechu, który wkradł mi się na usta. Jestem naprawdę bardzo ciekaw jak zareaguje na tą rewelację.

- Zacznijmy ode mnie czyli kapitana, a jednocześnie rozgrywającego z numerem cztery – chyba przeżył mentalny orgazm ogłaszając to – Atsushi, który będzie bronił środek z numerem pięć.

Murasakibara był właśnie zajęty otwieram kolejnej paczki chipsów, więc tylko mruknął coś pod nosem na znak zgody.

- Silny skrzydłowy z numerem sześć przypadł Daikiemu.

- Super, nie spodziewałem się – sarknąłem, podnosząc do góry kciuk.

Czerwona gnida zmroziła mnie wzrokiem, ale kontynuowała :

- Rzucający obrońca ze szczęśliwym numerem siedem, czyli oczywiście Shintarou. W tym roku również wybraliśmy rezerwowego z numerem piętnastym, którym zostanie Tetsuya.

Akashi uśmiechnął się do Kuroko, który kiwnął w podziękowaniu głową. Hoho, widzę że najlepsze zostawił na koniec, podgrzewając tym samym atmosferę. Zdecydowanie za bardzo lubi się bawić ludzkimi emocjami.

- A co z niskim skrzydłowym?

Tak jak się spodziewałem, pierwszy nie wytrzymał Haizaki, który do dłuższego czasu świdrował trenera oskarżycielskim spojrzeniem i tupał ze zniecierpliwieniem nogą. No proszę, cóż za pewny siebie ton. Ta wiara we własne umiejętności w końcu go zgubiła, ku mojej ogromnej radości.

- Nie gorączkuj się tak Shogou, właśnie miałem do tego dojść. Żeby nie trzymać was już dłużej w niepewności ogłaszam, że oficjalnym, niskim skrzydłowym regularnego składu z numerem ósmym stał się nasz najnowszy nabytek. Tak, Ryouta, to o tobie mówię.

Blondyn, który stał obok mnie, wydał z siebie głośny pisk niedowierzania i gdybym nie mój zajebisty refleks, to upadłby na podłogę. W jednej chwili wszyscy rzucili się na nas, żeby mu pogratulować, więc poklepałem go tylko po plecach, pozostawiając w rękach podekscytowanego tłumu. Jakoś udało mi się z niego wydostać i odetchnąłem głęboko będąc szczęśliwym, że mam to już wszystko za sobą.

Wyprostowałem się i dopiero wtedy dostrzegłem, że ta biała szmata stoi z boku niemal zabijając wzrokiem modela. Przy czym nie było to tylko połączenie nienawiści i zawodu. W tym spojrzeniu czaiło się coś jeszcze i sprawiło, że wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiegł mi nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Nie podobało mi się to. Wręcz kurewsko mi się to nie podobało i miałem ogromną nadzieję, że to odczucie spowodowane jest zbyt wielką wyobraźnią czy tam zwyczajnym urojeniem.

* * *

Ze złością odłożyłem w końcu wiaderko razem z mopem do składziku i wylazłem z sali, zamykając ją przy okazji na klucz. Jezu, dlaczego to właśnie ja musiałem zostać i wysprzątać całe pomieszczenie? To co z tego, że spóźniłem się na dodatkowy trening głównej szóstki parę minut... kilkanaście... z godzinę? Nie moja wina, że zdrzemnąłem się na ławce w klasie, a kiedy się obudziłem było już po siedemnastej. Akashi nie musiał wymyślać mi aż tak rygorystycznej kary. Zwykle pouczenie by wystarczyło, jak rany.

Bluzgając na czym świat stoi, wczołgałem się do szatni i ze złością otworzyłem swoją szafkę. Szybko ściągnąłem przepocony t – shirt, sięgając po żel pod prysznic i czysty ręcznik razem z gaciami na zmianę. Gwiżdżąc pod nosem marszcz żałobny, otworzyłem z kopa drzwi od łazienki i zamarłem.

Jedna z kabin była otwarta i wystawały z niej nogi. Nogi, które posiadały piękny, alabastrowy odcień i na pewno musiały być w chuj długie. Kise. Kurwa mać, to Kise. Niewiele myśląc, błyskawicznie pokonałem dzielącą nas odległość, czując coraz silniejszą niemoc w każdej kończynie. Nie wiem czy to był strach, niedowierzanie czy ból, a może nawet połączenie tego wszystkiego, ale skutecznie pozbawiło mnie zdolności ruchu.

Ryouta wyglądał koszmarnie. Twarz miał trupiobladą, powieki zamknięte, przez co zauważyłem ślady dopiero co zrobionego lima. Dolna, pełna warga była rozcięta, a szyję zdobiły ślady czyichś palców, co od razu wskazywało na to, że został podduszony. Blondyn ubrany był tylko w bokserki w żółte kaczki, które w innych okolicznościach byłyby zapewne tematem licznych, wybitnie złośliwych żartów. Cały tors miał pokryty świeżymi ranami i siniakami, a gdzieniegdzie leciała cienkimi strumyczkami krew mieszając się razem z wodą nadal lecącą spod prysznica.

Przełknąłem ślinę i drżącą ręką zakręciłem kurek. Starając się ogarnąć, kucnąłem i sprawdziłem mu tętno. Odetchnąłem z ulgą czując wolne, jednak miarowe uderzenia serca. Oddychać, też oddychał. O tyle dobrze. Gdybym musiał zrobić mu RKO to pewnie zaliczyłbym zgon na miejscu. Kompletnie nie znałem się na udzielaniu pierwszej pomocy tego typu.

- Oi, Kise, obudź się – mruknąłem, delikatnie szturchając go w ramię.

Zero jakiejkolwiek reakcji. Potrząsnąłem nim mocniej. Też nic. Zacisnąłem sfrustrowany usta i mocno go spoliczkowałem. Jęknął głośno i niemal natychmiast otworzył oczy. Przez chwilę gapił się na mnie, tak jakbym był jakimś kosmitą, po czym rozejrzał dookoła najwyraźniej nie ogarniając, gdzie jest. Z zaniepokojeniem obserwowałem jak jego tęczówki zabarwiają się czystym przerażeniem, a klatka piersiowa coraz szybciej porusza. Chyba zaraz dostanie ataku paniki. Cholera, nie chce go znowu uderzyć.

- Aominecchi...! – wyszeptał łamiącym się głosem i rozryczał jak małe dziecko.

Wciągnąłem głośno powietrze, zaciskając mocno dłonie w pięści. Był to tak okropny obrazek, że z ledwością udawało mi się na niego patrzeć.

- Możesz wstać? – mój głos był zdecydowanie zbyt spokojny.

Model potrząsnął przecząco głową cały czas płacząc. Nie pytając go nawet o zgodę, schyliłem się wsuwając jedną rękę pod jego poobijane uda, a drugą przytrzymując plecy. Tak jak się spodziewałem, podniesienie go nie wymagało ode mnie zbyt dużego wysiłku. Jeśli on niby nie schudł i nadal ważył siedemdziesiąt siedem kilo, to ja jestem primabaleriną w odblaskowej, różowej kiecce. Pisnął zaskoczony i machinalnie objął mnie mocno za szyje, żeby nie spaść. Jego policzki momentalnie stały się czerwone, kiedy dostrzegł, że nie mam na sobie żadnej koszulki.

- Pomoczę cię – wyjęczał z zażenowaniem, nieświadomie muskając wargami mój obojczyk.

- Naprawdę nie masz się już, kurwa, o co martwić – warknąłem, ostrożnie sadzając go na drewnianej ławce.

Skrzywił się prawie niewidocznie i z ulgą oparł o zimną powierzchnię szafek. Podszedłem do umywalki, zabierając z niej apteczkę, którą jakiś debil, zapomniał zanieść z powrotem do składziku. Cóż akurat teraz było mi to bardzo na rękę. Otworzyłem ją i wygrzebałem wodę utlenioną wraz z gazą.

- Będzie szczypać – uprzedziłem lojalnie, kiedy z powrotem nachyliłem się nad Kise.

Mimo ostrzeżenia, kwiknął niczym zarzynane prosie :

- Ała!

Chciał się wyrwać, ale złapałem go mocno za ramię, tym samym skutecznie unieruchamiając. Z dokładnością maniaka przemywałem każdą ranę, każdy siniak, walcząc z ogromną ochotą wycałowania pokaleczonej, delikatnej skóry.

- Sam mógłbym to zrobić. Trochę niezręcznie się czuję, kiedy dotykasz mnie w ten sposób – wyszeptał, w skupieniu obserwując poruszająca się rękę.

- Zapewne zrobiłbyś sobie jeszcze większą krzywdę. Nawet w pełni sprawny jesteś straszliwą gapą.

Docisnąłem mocniej wacik przez co syknął i w końcu zamknął jadaczkę. Pracowałem w ciszy, od czasu do czasu sięgając po więcej wody utlenionej. Starałem się zignorować fakt, że drży pod wpływem dotyku i co chwila pociąga nosem, jakby próbując powstrzymać łzy cierpienia. Chciał oszczędzić mi ich widoku, za co byłem mu wdzięczny. Nie wiem czy moja cierpliwość wytrzymałaby taką próbę.

- Kto ci to zrobił?

Skończyłem właśnie dezynfekowanie i zacząłem naklejać plastry na zadrapania z których nadal leciała krew. Żmudne zajęcie, ale przynajmniej miałem czym zająć ręce. Gdyby nie ten fakt, to na pewno spierdoliłbym stąd już dawno temu, nie mogąc znieść zbyt poważnej i ciężkiej atmosfery.

Kiedy po kilku minutach blondyn nadal uparcie milczał, z westchnieniem podniosłem się z klęczków i spojrzałem na niego z góry :

- Teraz będziesz udawał niemowę? Gadaj, kto ci to zrobił.

Odwzajemnił się tym samym i burknął :

- Nikt. Wywaliłem się pod prysznicem.

Miałem ochotę wybić mu zęby. Naprawdę uważał, że uwierzę w tą jego idiotyczną wymówkę? Powinien doskonale zdawać sobie sprawę, że nie potrafi kłamać, a prawda w końcu i tak wyjdzie na jaw. Założyłem ręce na piersi i wysyczałem :

- Taaak? A te ślady na szyi to co? Tylko mi nie mów, że lubisz się sam podduszać, bo nie wytrzymam i ci obiję ryj.

Przełknął głośno ślinę i zaczął nerwowo bawić się palcami, byleby tylko nie musieć spojrzeć mi prosto w oczy. Ze złością kopnąłem ławkę na której siedział, przez co wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk zaskoczenia i prawie zleciał na podłogę.

- Nie pogrywaj ze mną, Kise. Albo mi powiesz kto to był albo jutro o wszystkim nakabluję Akashiemu.

- Nie zrobisz tego!

Uśmiechnąłem się drwiąco, widząc bijące od niego przerażenie. Bardziej oczywistym być już nie mógł. To naprawdę zabawne, że potrafię czytać z niego jak z otwartej książki.

- Zrobię, a wiec gadaj. Chociaż i tak wątpię czy udałoby ci się coś przed nim ukryć.

Zagryzł dolną wargę prawie do krwi i wydusił :

- Shogou – kun.

- Ha! Od początku wiedziałem, że za tym wszystkim stoi ta biała szmata!

Roześmiałem się szyderczo, uderzając pięścią w ścianę tak mocno, że aż mi coś strzyknęło. Jednak skoro to rzeczywiście on to coś mi tutaj zdecydowanie nie pasowało. Obrzuciłem blondyna pytającym spojrzeniem i warknąłem :

- Czemu mu na to pozwalasz? Zresztą jutro wyleci w podskokach, jak tylko szepnę o tym słówko trenerowi.

- Nie! – potrząsnął energicznie głową – Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, bo inaczej stracę pracę modela i... kurwa! – zaklął, najwyraźniej zbyt dużo mi zdradzając.

- Niby czemu, pięknisiu?

- Bo posiada pewne zdjęcia, przez które mógłbym zostać wyrzucony na zbity pysk.

- Niby jakie zdjęcia?

- Zapomnij, że ci powiem.

Zmarszczyłem brwi kalkulując sobie jego słowa w myślach. Dobra, skoro nie chce współpracować to nie będę go przyciskać. Ta wiedza nie jest mi niezbędna do życia. Bardziej wkurza mnie inny fakt, którego za cholerę nie mogę pojąć.

- To co z tego, że wylecisz? Kariera okładkowego pedała jest dla ciebie ważniejsza od zdrowia?

- To nie tak...! – próbował coś jeszcze powiedzieć, ale mu przerwałem.

- Żeby utrzymać ciepłą posadkę dasz się tak traktować Haizakiemu? No nie pierdol, że woda sodowa aż tak bardzo uderzyła ci do głowy i nie jesteś w stanie zrezygnować ze sławy!

- Mówię ci, że to nie tak! Mam ważny powód, dla którego nie mogę stracić tej dochodowej pracy! – krzyknął, piorunując mnie wzrokiem.

Ze złości splunąłem w bok, ostatkiem sił powstrzymując ogromną chęć popełnienia na nim mordu. Nie spodziewałem się, że jest aż tak bardzo zepsuty i zapatrzony w siebie. Wydawał się kompletnie inny i ubodło mnie to, że dopiero przez taką sytuację postanowił pokazać swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Poczułem się rozczarowany i wybitnie chamsko oszukany.

- Tak? Niby, kurwa, jaki?

Momentalnie zamilkł i uciekł wzrokiem w bok. Cała pewność siebie z niego wyparowała i na powrót stał się skrzywdzoną przez los blond ciotą. Kiedy myślałem, że zaraz mnie jasny szlag trafi, z jego gardła wydobył się prawie niedosłyszalny szept :

- Naprawdę nie mogę ci powiedzieć.

Tego było za wiele. Nagromadzone wkurwienie już dawno temu przekroczyło maksymalny poziom, jednak to właśnie po tych słowach coś we mnie ostatecznie pękło i kompletnie nad sobą nie panując, podszedłem do niego bliżej, zaciskając dłoń w pieść. Trzasnąłem go w twarz tak mocno, że głowa odskoczyła mu w bok, a kaskada włosów spadła na oczy dokładnie je zasłaniając. Zaskoczony, dotknął drżącymi palcami zaczerwienionego policzka, a jego oczy momentalnie zaczęły wypełniać się łzami. Ciężko dysząc odsunąłem się od niego czując wszechogarniające obrzydzenie. Nie czekając na jego reakcję, złapałem swoją torbę i wyszedłem z szatni, nie mogąc dłużej na niego patrzeć. Kto by pomyślał, że bycie sławnym modelem jest dla niego aż tak ważne? Zakochany w sobie dupek, który ma gdzieś własne zdrowie, o ile tylko znajdzie się na najnowszych okładkach gazet, psiakrew.


	12. Rozdział 12

**Rozdział 12**

* * *

**Warning : ****Dobra Kise rozdziewiczył Aomine, poznaliśmy matkę, oh boże dlaczego tylko miseczka B, Daikiego – imię ( Keiko ) nazwisko ( Aomine ) - i kurwa coraz bardziej rozszerza się wielka, gejowska, AoKisowa miłość ****Jeszcze z kilka rozdziałów i trybiki w opornym mózgu Aomine przeskoczą na odpowiedni tor ;-; Jesu, jestem z niego taka dumna *roztacza aurę pedalskiego macierzyństwa* **

* * *

Wstydliwy sekret Kise nie miał prawa pozostać dłużej tajemnicą. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Przecież te siniaki plus ciemnożółte ślady na szyi, pozostawione przez czyjeś wyjątkowo brutalne palce, były tak widoczne, że nawet ślepy mógł je zauważyć. Nie wspominając już o kimś pokroju Akashiego, który posiadał swoje, przerażające emperor eye. Nawet nie było mowy, żeby udało mu się dalej ukrywać przed kapitanem niewygodne fakty ze swojego życia. Mnie mógł do woli okłamywać i zbywać, ale z nim nie pójdzie mu tak łatwo. Dzięki temu, że trener weźmie go w obroty może w końcu zmądrzeje i pojmie, że z niektórymi rzeczami człowiek nie jest w stanie sobie sam poradzić. Pomoc innych czasami ma zbawienne skutki i pozwala nam ponownie dźwignąć się na nogi.

Nie muszę chyba mówić w jak wielkim byłem szoku, kiedy następnego dnia model przyszedł na poranny trening, przeznaczony specjalnie dla regularnego składu, bez jakichkolwiek śladów pobicia. Nadal miał niemal alabastrową skórę, która nie była nawet odrobinę zaczerwieniona, a limo pod lewym okiem magicznie zniknęło. Nawet rozcięta, dolna warga, jakimś pieprzonym cudem, wyglądała tak jak drobna wpadka przy zbyt brutalnym pocałunku.

Nie wierzę. Jak mu się to udało? Po raz pierwszy w życiu przekonałem się, że porządny, dobrze użyty podkład potrafi zdziałać prawdziwe cuda. Chociaż nie powinienem się temu dziwić, skoro ma pracę taką, a nie inną. Na tych wszystkich posranych sesjach, czy wywiadach, musi pewnie ciągle wyglądać olśniewająco, wręcz tak jakby go żywcem wycieli z okładki. Teraz już rozumiem dlaczego wczoraj był taki pewny siebie, gdy mówił mi, że spokojnie sobie poradzi z tymi chwilowymi mankamentami niezaprzeczalnej urody.

- Dzień dobry! – przywitał się, uśmiechając szeroko – Oj...! Jesteś tylko ty, Aominecchi?

Zaśmiał się nerwowo i podrapał zakłopotany w tył głowy. Widać było, że nie za bardzo chce spędzać ze mną czas sam na sam. To w pełni zrozumiałe po wczorajszej wpadce i tym jak go potraktowałem. W sumie sam był sobie winien, ale chyba trochę przegiąłem szczególnie, że już wcześniej oberwał mocno po dupie.

Zmarszczyłem gniewnie brwi i podszedłem do niego bliżej. Machinalnie zrobił szybko krok do tyłu, głośno przełykając ślinę. Stanąłem naprzeciwko niego tak, że prawie stykaliśmy się torsami, nie dając mu tym samym żadnych szans na ucieczką. Bursztynowe tęczówki rozszerzyły się ze strachu, kiedy podniosłem prawą dłoń. Zamknął mocno powieki najwyraźniej myśląc, że mam zamiar znów go uderzyć. Skończony idiota.

Zachłysnął się powietrzem, kiedy poczuł moją rękę, która delikatnie dotknęła jego skroni w miejscy, gdzie wczoraj widniał naprawdę okropny krwiak. Z rosnącym przerażeniem obserwował, jak błądzi po jego twarzy szukając jakichkolwiek śladów pozostawionych przez brutalność Haizakiego. Zagryzł lekko dolną, pełną wargę, starając uspokoić przyspieszony oddech. Co mu za bardzo nie wychodziło, bo w pustej szatni odgłos jego strasznie szybko bijącego serca był doskonale słyszalny. Wpadające z zewnątrz, przez szybę małego okna, światło odbiło się od jego włosów i zamigotało na ścianie złotymi refleksami. Przez chwilę jego przydługie kosmyki mieniły się niczym topaz. Kurwa psia mać, facet nie powinien być tak ładny.

Warknąłem kilka przekleństw, nie zauważając dosłownie niczego podejrzanego. Od niechcenia zerknąłem na swoje palce i kopara zleciała mi prawie na samą ziemię. Były czyste. Myślałem, że uwalą się czymś na kształt kleistej, lekko brązowej breji, której potem nie będę mógł się pozbyć czy też zmyć.

- Ja pierdolę, wylałeś sobie na ryj beton, czy co?

- Huhu, popełniłeś błąd niedoceniając dobrze nałożonej i wodoodpornej szpachlugi – wyszczerzył się idiotycznie, przy okazji pusząc jak paw.

Rzeczywiście, zajebisty powód do dumy. Tylko mu idzie powinszować szerokich horyzontów oraz umiejętności. Spojrzałem na niego jak na ostatniego kretyna, którym oczywiście był i odpowiedziałem :

- Bo nie jestem pedałem, żeby się malować.

- Uh, to było niemiłe, Aominecchi! Tego wymaga ode mnie praca.

Pokręciłem z niedowierzaniem głową, pstrykając go palcami w czoło. Skrzywił się i wybełkotał coś bliżej nieokreślonego pod nosem, przyciskając nadgarstek do bolącego miejsca. Odwróciłem się w kierunku torby, mając zamiar w końcu ogarnąć swoje rzeczy i od niechcenia rzuciłem przez ramię :

- Jasne, jasne, jestem pewien, że odpowiada ci życie wesołego transa.

Zaśmiał się cicho, podchodząc bliżej, żeby dostać się do szafki. Nie podobała mi się atmosfera, która między nami zapanowała. Była ciężka, przez co miałem lekkie problemy z głębszym oddychaniem. Nie żałowałem swojego wczorajszego wybuchu gniewu jak i samego uderzenia Kise w twarz, bo żaden normalny człowiek nie wytrzymałby takiej dawki wręcz oślego uporu. Nic dziwnego, że zareagowałem dość brutalnie. Jestem i tak zaskoczony, że wykazałem się aż tak dużym pokładem cierpliwości, której zawsze mi brakowało. Chłopak miał szczęście, że nie przywaliłem mu z całej siły, bo wtedy nie zdołałby tego ukryć nawet pod toną tapety.

Z drugiej jednak strony, czułem malutkie poczucie winy potęgowane jego dzisiejszym zachowaniem wobec mnie. Zdawało się, jakby w ogóle nie miał mi tego za złe i traktował tak samo jak przed tym niefortunnym zajściem. Na swój sposób irytowało mnie to, a jednocześnie niepokoiło. Taki obrót sprawy jasno wskazywał, że nie są mu obce tego typu sytuacje i doskonale wiedział co powinien w ich wypadku robić.

Blondyn ściągnął biały sweter przez głowę i zaczął rozpinać guziki niebieskiej koszuli. Kątem oka zauważyłem, że niestety nie udało mu się do końca ukryć paskudnego krwiaka tuż pod prawym żebrem. Jego niemal biała skóra była w tym miejscu lekko zaczerwieniona i widać było liczne fioletowe plamki pod grubą warstwą podkładu. Ja pierdolę, to co zrobił mu Haizaki to czyste skurwysyństwo. Zajebać go to mało.

- Um, Aominecchi? Co ty się tak na mnie gapisz?

Z rozmyślań wyrwał mnie zaniepokojony, lekko drżący głos Ryouty. Przeniosłem wzrok na jego twarz i odkryłem, że była pokryta delikatnym rumieńcem, a zęby zagryzały nerwowo dolną wargę. O malinowym odcieniu, który wiele kobiet próbowało uzyskać poprzez nakładanie kilku warstw tego kleistego, śmierdzącego gluta zwanego fachowo błyszczykiem. Brr, aż mnie ciarki przeszły z obrzydzenia.

- Nie boli cię to? – spytałem.

- Hm? – mruknął i szybko wciągnął na siebie luźny t – shit, najwyraźniej nie mogąc dłużej znieść mojego świdrującego spojrzenia – Nie za bardzo.

Podniosłem sceptycznie jedną brew do góry i dźgnąłem go mocno palcem w ranę. Krzyknął zaskoczony i skrzywił się, zaciskając mocno powieki. Z całej siły próbował powstrzymać cierpiętniczy jęk, ale za bardzo to mu to nie wyszło. Zgiął się w pół, dosłownie jakbym go kopnął w brzuch, wciągając głośno powietrze przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Ta, w ogóle nic nie czujesz – sarknąłem, widząc przewidywaną reakcję.

- To był cios poniżej pasa!

- Nie jojcz, należało ci się za kolejną próbę okłamania mnie – oznajmiłem, z politowaniem kręcąc głową.

- Nie udawaj, jakbym cię rzeczywiście cokolwiek obchodził, Aominecchi – wyburczał z ledwością się prostując.

Zrobiłem ogłupiają minę, kompletnie nie wiedząc jak zinterpretować jego dziwaczne słowa. Czy to było aż takie dziwne, że nie chciałem widzieć jak znęca się nad nim ta biała szmata? Chyba logicznym jest, że skoro należymy do jednej drużynie to musimy się nawzajem wspierać, pomagać i takie tam brednie. Tak nakazuje nawet zwykły takt, którego podobno nie posiadam, cholera.

- O co ci chodzi, kurwa?

- Oh, daj sobie święty spokój! Mam już dość tego twojego ciągłego naciskania – zacisnął drżące dłonie w pięści – Nie rozumiesz, że nie ważne co zrobisz, ja i tak nie mam zamiaru powiedzieć ci ani słowa?

- Cóż, miałem nadzieję, że jednak posiadasz choć trochę rozumu pod tą blond strzechą. Niestety okazała się być złudna – wydąłem usta w podkówkę.

- Tsk, odezwał się inteligent.

Kise prychnął niczym rozjuszony kot i wlepił wzrok w podłogę. Nie uciekło mojej uwadze, że oczy zrobiły mu się dziwnie szkliste, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać. Jezu, żeby tylko tego nie zrobił. Moja cierpliwość została już wczoraj wystarczająco przez niego nadszarpnięta. Nie wytrzymałbym kolejnej dawki decybeli pomieszanej ze łzami. Nie wspominając już nawet o tym, że mistrzem empatii to ja nie byłem, przez co pewnie nawet ściana byłaby lepszym pocieszycielem.

- Dobra, dobra, wyluzuj – skapitulowałem – Skoro nie chcesz pomocy to nie będę się na siłę pchał buciorami w twoje życie. Co nie zmienia faktu, że nadal jestem na ciebie mocno wkurwiony. Zapomnij, że w najbliższym czasie zagram z tobą one – on – one.

Jego złote tęczówki zadrżały, a z gardła wydobył się jęk zawodu i niedowierzania :

- Aominecchi...!

Chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale szybko mu przerwałem :

- Ale niech ci się nie wydaje, że z Akashim pójdzie ci tak łatwo jak ze mną – uśmiechnąłem się wrednie – Sądzę, że jeśli będziesz się tak samo stawiać jak mi to za długo nie pogrzejesz miejsca w regularnym składzie.

Gdyby tylko spojrzenia mogły zabijać, już dawno leżelibyśmy w wygodnej trumnie pięć metrów pod ziemią. Powiało chłodem, a atmosfera między nami zgęstniała tak bardzo, że można było ją ciąć nożem. Oboje w tym momencie nie chcieliśmy dać za wygraną, próbując zmusić drugą osobę do wycofania się, a tym samym przyznania do błędu. Nie wiem ile tak staliśmy, jednak po dłuższej chwili model dał za wygraną. Westchnął ciężko i założył za ucho niesforną grzywkę, niespokojnie przystępując z nogi na nogę. Kiedy się odezwał jego głos był dziwnie schrypnięty i lekko drżał :

- Nie wiem czemu tak bardzo się tego uczepiliście. Przecież dopiero co was poznałem, skąd więc takie ogromne zainteresowanie moimi problemami? – nerwowo podrapał się po zapadniętym policzku – To strasznie dziwne i sprawia, że czuję się nieswojo. Zresztą naprawdę nie mogę nic powiedzieć. Dam sobie radę. Jak zawsze.

Słuchałem go w milczeniu, podpierając się pod boki jak jakaś stara baba. Kise był zagubiony, a przerażenie pozostałe po ostatnim incydentem tylko wzmagało jego niepewność. Bał się czegoś tak bardzo, że nie chciał nawet przyjąć wsparcia od przyjaciół. Nadal nie wiedziałem co może mieć, aż tak okropne konsekwencje, że postanowił wziąć wszystko na swoje barki, ale jedno było pewne. Nie pociągnie tak długo. Już był na skraju załamania nerwowego i tylko ślepiec, by tego nie zauważył. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że całe jego ciało rozpaczliwie wołało o pomoc. Bez kogoś u boku niedługo się załamie, a konsekwencje tego mogą być nawet tragiczne.

Głupia, uparta, tępa pała. Sam siebie pomału wykańcza. Jak jakiś pieprzony nałogowiec.

- A ten szlaban na granie one – on – one to wyjątkowo podła kara, Aominecchi! – nadął policzki i dźgnął mnie palcem w pierś.

Machinalnie objąłem się ramionami i zapiszczałem jak jakaś zjarana nastolatka :

- Gdzie ty mnie dotykasz, zboczeńcu!?

Zamrugał szybko kilka razy najwyraźniej kompletnie zaskoczony i bąknął :

- Co?

- Rozdziewiczyłeś mi tors! – oznajmiłem oskarżycielsko - A jak zajdę przez to w pozamaciczną ciążę!? Jestem taki młodyyy, to jeszcze nie czas na ustatkowanie się i macierzyństwo! – teatralnie przyłożyłem zewnętrzną część dłoni do czoła – Musisz teraz wziąć za to odpowiedzialność! No dalej, wyskakuj z pierścionka, padnij przede mną na kolana i się oświadczaj – władczo wyciągnąłem w jego kierunku rękę.

Blondyn gapił się na mnie z szeroko otwartymi ustami, chyba nie do końca ogarniając co właśnie powiedziałem. Jego zbaraniała mina była tak komiczna, że mimowolnie parsknąłem śmiechem. Chwilę później już oboje pokładaliśmy się na podłodze, ryjąc z siebie nawzajem. Dobrze, że dzięki niezawodnym tekstom udaje mi się rozładować powstałe napięcie. Miałem już serdecznie dość półsłówek, niedopowiedzeń i atmosfery przypominającej tą podczas czyjegoś pogrzebu.

- Jezu, mój brzuch – model zachichotał po raz ostatni, próbując wziąć głębszy oddech – Następnym razem mnie ostrzegaj jak z czymś takim wyskoczysz to mentalnie się przygotuję.

- Gówno ci to pomoże, reakcja będzie identyczna – wytknąłem mu język.

- Może to i racja – przyznał ugodowo, ocierając łzy wesołości z kącików oczu.

W tym samym momencie drzwi od szatni otworzyły się z hukiem, a do środka wszedł Akashi jak zwykle w towarzystwie Murasakibary, który zżerał właśnie tabliczkę mlecznej czekolady. Pod pachą trzymał kilka plansz przedstawiających przekrój boiska do koszykówki z mnóstwem pozaznaczanych, kolorowych kropek i strzałek z dodatkiem własnoręcznych dopisków lub uwag. Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu i gdy nas tylko dostrzegł, rozciągnął wargi w cierpkim uśmiechu. Ohohoho, wyczuwam rozpierdol.

- Widzę, że jest wam bardzo wesoło. To cudownie, że już od rana tryskacie taką pozytywną energią. Mam nadzieje, że starczy jej na pełne cztery godzinki treningu. Oh, Daiki jestem pod wrażeniem, że tym razem się nie spóźniłeś. To chyba twój nowy rekord – sarknął, odbierając swoją torbę od Atsushiego.

Wyszczerzyłem się jak ostatni kretyn i odparłem :

- Wiem, bo przecież jestem zajebisty.

- Twoja skromność jak zwykle pozostawia wiele do życzenia.

Dwukolorowe tęczówki kapitana niebezpiecznie błysnęły, jednak najwyraźniej nie miał dzisiaj w planach mnie dłużej męczyć, bo jego wzrok przesunął się na stojącego obok Kise. Niespiesznie podszedł do niego bliżej i przesunął palcami po drgającej szyi. Blondyn niezauważalnie wzdrygnął się pod wpływem intensywności doznania i przełknął głośno ślinę. Pewnie właśnie prawie zszedł na zawał. Biedactwo.

- Co to ma być, Ryouta? – wskazał na swoje palce lekko umazane podkładem - Od kiedy to na trening potrzebny ci jest makijaż? Przecież on i tak spłynie za chwilę z potem.

Najwidoczniej wodoodporny kosmetyk, którego perfekcyjnym użyciem tak się przede mną szczycił, zawiódł go w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. Nie uda mu się teraz wykręcić byle wymówką, a trener wyczuje każde, nawet najmniejsze kłamstwo. Jest jednym słowem w dupie. Pomódlmy się za jego duszę. Czy coś.

- Yyy... no bo, miałem sesję zdjęciową i nie zdążyłem tego zmyć – Kise zaśmiał się nerwowo i podrapał w tył głowy.

Seijuurou przez chwile milczał, mrużąc niebezpiecznie powieki, przez co wyglądał jak jakiś wąż, który właśnie szykuje się do ataku. Widać było, że w ogóle nie wierzy w ten dość kiepski blef, ale nie ma na razie zamiaru tego roztrząsać. Myślałem, że chociaż trochę go opieprzy, ale ku mojemu bezgranicznemu zdziwieniu nic takiego się nie stało. Po prostu tylko postukał się palcem w brodę i głośno westchnął :

- Niech mi to będzie ostatni raz. Za karę idź wytrzyj jakąś szmatą całą salę gimnastyczną, żeby był lepszy poślizg.

- Już się robi, Akashicchi!

Blondyn niemal natychmiast poderwał się z miejsca i wyleciał na zewnątrz jak z procy. Jeszcze przez chwilę słychać było odgłos jego szybko oddalających się kroków, po czym zapanowała cisza przerywana od czasu do czasu mlaskaniem Murasakibary. Kapitan pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową po czym odwrócił się w moją stronę z szerokim, sadystycznym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy.

- Oby dzisiejszy trening okazał się owocny. Nie zawiedź mnie, Daiki.

Właśnie zostałem sam na sam z dwojgiem potworów. Boże, kurwa, ratuj.

* * *

Powszechnie wiadomo, że treningi pod okiem wkurwionej, czerwonej gnidy nie należą do przyjemności. Wyciskał z nas siódme poty, robił jakieś zjebane ćwiczenia i zagrania, po których najczęściej lądowaliśmy na podłodze, przez co moja seksowna dupa była tak obolała, że z ledwością potrafiłem usiedzieć na późniejszych zajęciach. Pozdrawiam, kurwa, bardzo serdecznie wszystkich ruchanych pedałów. Przecież to jest cholernie niekomfortowe czuć ciągłe pieczenie przeplatane z mocniejszymi ukłuciami bólu, które pojawiają się przy zbyt energicznych ruchach. Zadźgać się to mało.

Jednak nie było czasu na marudzenie, bo został on wykorzystany przez Akashiego do maksimum. Ja rozumiem, że chciał jak najlepiej przygotować drużynę do Winter Cup, no ale bez jaj! Dwugodzinny trening całego pierwszego składu plus półtoragodzinny, poranny głównej szóstki to zdecydowanie zbyt dużo nawet jak dla nas. Po tym wszystkim jestem cały wymaltretowany oraz posiniaczony. Nie mam energii, żeby nawet zajrzeć po drodze do kiosku i sprawdzić czy przypadkiem nie wyszedł nowy numer Horikity Mai. Nie mam siły na swoje ukochane pornosy. Świat się, cholera jasna, kończy.

Zresztą i tak wątpię czy naprawdę potrzebujemy tak intensywnie ćwiczyć. Raczej bez problemu uda nam się dotrzeć do finałów i znów sięgnąć po zwycięstwo. Z tą ekipą jesteśmy w stanie to zrobić. Przynajmniej ja w to wierzę. W tamtym roku nie byliśmy jeszcze tak zgrani jak teraz no i mieliśmy dwóch trzecioklasistów, którzy okropnie się rządzili. Nie pozwalali na samodzielne akcje, opieprzając za każdy nawet najmniejszy błąd, a sami wcale nie byli lepsi. Na dodatek chamsko próbowali zwrócić na siebie całą uwagę publiczności, przez co bardzo często grali nieczysto. To aż dziw, że zdobyliśmy to pierwsze miejsce. Yh, nawet nie warto tego wspominać, bo to porażka po całości.

Wracając do głównego tematy, trener nie dawał nam nawet głębiej odetchnąć, nałożył ogromna presję i ogółem zapieprzaliśmy jak jakieś zjebane mróweczki, byleby tylko mu nie podpaść. Nawet gdybym chciał to nie miałem kiedy powiedzieć mu o problemie Kise i swoich podejrzeniach. Zresztą wyszedłem z założenia, że gdyby Akashi chciał ze mną coś obgadać, to by to po prostu od razu zrobił. Skoro siedział cicho i jak zwykle się na nas wyżywał, to nie było powodu do niepotrzebnego niepokojenia go.

Poza tym Haizaki również przestał pojawiać się na treningach więc zapanował względny spokój. Gdy problem sam znika to nikt o zdrowych zmysłach go nie szuka. Model również wyglądał, jakby powoli odzyskiwał dawną energię i pewność siebie. Niemal tryskał optymizmem na boki, a jego uśmiech był niemal zaraźliwy. Normalnie lekko poobijane dziecko słońca, szczęścia i specjalnej troski. Czyli jak na niego to względnie pojęta norma. Więc dalsze przejmowanie się nie miało kompletnie sensu. Niech się dzieje co chce, jest dużym chłopcem – poradzi sobie.

Więc elegancko sobie trenowaliśmy jak te ostatnie zjeby, co nie mają niczego lepszego w życiu do roboty. Nawet nie wiem, kiedy zleciał cały listopad i zaczął się grudzień, dopóki kapitan nie ogłosił, że daje nam tygodniową przerwę. Dopiero wtedy pojąłem, jak bardzo jestem w dupie. Siedem dni wolnego od zajęć dodatkowym, oznaczało zbliżające się nieubłaganie egzaminowe piekło i było ostatnia szansą do powtórzenia sobie czegokolwiek.

Kurwa mać, jakim cudem kończył się już drugi semestr? Gdzie zniknęły te prawie cztery miesiące wesołego opierdalania się na dachu szkoły? Ja pieprzę, nie zdam. Nie, nie, ja nie mogę nie zdać, bo inaczej zostanę wykastrowany przez piekielnie czerwone nożyczki. Bo ziejący ogniem pan Takeda to jeszcze pół biedy. Zawsze można go czymś zbyć, ale jego groźba zakazu uczestniczenia w meczach koszykówki jest dość mocną motywacją. Jakby nie patrzeć, jestem zmuszony się uczyć. I pomimo tego zabrałem się do tego dopiero w niedzielę, czyli dzień przed pierwszym testem. Tak, już możecie zacząć klaskać z zachwytu moim zajebistym rozplanowaniem czasu.

- Taaak, po prostu bomba – mruknąłem pod nosem, ze znudzeniem przekartkowując zeszyt.

Chociaż w sumie to ja nawet nie wiem po co to robię. Oprócz kilkudziesięciu gołych babek, paru rozmów i wielkiego kutasa na okładce to za wiele w nim nie zapisałem. Z każdym nadchodzącym rokiem obiecywałem sobie, że zacznę uważać na lekcjach i wszystko notować, ale zawsze gówno z tego wychodziło. Ja po prostu nie jestem w stanie się skupić i grzecznie spisywać wszystko z tablicy. Przecież to trzeba być pojebanym. Wtedy nie miałbym czasu na zdrowotne drzemki, których moje ciało bardzo potrzebuje. A przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiam i przynajmniej mam jakąś wymówkę. Marną, bo marną, ale zawsze coś.

Westchnąłem głęboko i sięgnąłem ze zrezygnowaniem po podręcznik, otwierając go na chybił trafił. Moim oczom ukazały się jakieś dziwne szlaczki, a pod nim zjebane rysuneczki z mnóstwem punkcików, prostych i cholera wie czego jeszcze. Gapiłem się na to przez dobrą chwilę, a mój mózg efektownie się zablokował. Czy my w ogóle coś takiego mieliśmy? Bo za chuja nie mogę sobie przypomnieć.

Przekartkowałem całą książkę i poczułem jak oblewa mnie zimny pot. Nic nie wyglądało znajomo. Po prostu, kurwa, nic. Przecież to brzmi jak jakiś czysty bełkot. Nie ma chrzanionej mowy, że uda mi się to ogarnąć w jeden dzień. Jak zwykle będę zmuszony wszystko wystrzelać, kurczowo trzymając się nadziei, że może mi się uda trafić w wystarczającą liczbę poprawnych odpowiedzi.

Właśnie miałem zamiar zaliczyć widowiskowe załamanie, kiedy drzwi od pokoju się otworzyły, a na progu stanęła moja matka. Była naprawdę ładna jak na metyskę. Dość wysoka i trochę pulchna o ciemnoniebieskich oczach w kształcie migdałów, w których kącikach pojawiły się już pierwsze zmarszczki. Umiejętnym makijażem odwracała uwagę od zdecydowanie zbyt dużego nosa, a niemal dziecięce rysy twarzy zakrywały długie, czarne włosy sięgające prawie do połowy ud. I wszystko byłoby pięknie, wręcz zajebiście, gdyby nie bardzo ważny fakt, jakim był rozmiar jej biustu. Urodziła mnie kobieta z miseczką B. Tragedia narodowa, żałobę czas ogłosić.

Oprócz tego małego mankamentu naprawdę nie dziwię się, że ojciec postanowił wziąć z nią ślub. Co prawda, do końca nie wiedziałem jak się poznali, ale stawiałem, że na jednej z jego delegacji. W końcu był prezesem jakiejś firmy elektronicznej, czy cholera wie czego. Często wybywał z Japonii w celach służbowych i tak naprawdę rzadko kiedy się z nim widywałem. Nie żebym jakoś specjalnie narzekał.

Od dziecka nasz kontakt był kiepski. Może to dlatego, że nie miał nigdy czasu, żeby się mną zająć czy też dłużej porozmawiać. Chyba byłem mu obojętny, więc Keiko wychowała mnie tak naprawdę sama. Nigdy nie odczułem za bardzo braku drugiego rodzica, bo kobieta obdarzyła mnie naprawdę dużą dawką miłości. Zresztą sam charakter ma pogodny, opiekuńczy i lubi przejmować się byle gównem. Co tu dużo mówić, po prostu byłem rozpieszczany na każdym kroku i nawet upływ czasu tego nie zmienił.

Najpierw jej wzrok spoczął na zaśmieconym biurku, potem przesunął na sterty brudnych ubrań walających się po podłodze, a dopiero na samym końcu na rozkopane łóżko. W milczeniu obserwowałem jak teatralnie opiera ręce na biodrach i wydyma w niezadowoleniu wargi. Uhu, szykuje się opierdol. Cóż za radość.

- Daiki, ja wiem, że jesteś dorastającym mężczyzną i masz swoje potrzeby ale, na boga, posprzątać to ty byś tutaj czasami mógł! – zganiła mnie.

- Przesadzasz. Jest czysto. W miarę – odparłem zgodnie z prawdą.

Podniosła jedną brew do góry i sarknęła :

- Poważnie? No tak, przecież ty sprzątasz dopiero wtedy, kiedy twoje skarpetki ożywają i zaczynają biegać po panelach.

- Oh, mamo, jakaś ty zabawna – mruknąłem, wygodniej opierając się o ścianę pomalowaną na kolor khaki.

- Ba. Wiadomo nie od dziś, że jestem super.

Tak. Przesadną pewność siebie i megalomanię też po niej odziedziczyłem. Parsknąłem śmiechem, kiedy schyliła się, żeby podnieść kilka pustych puszek po napojach energetycznych, które potem wywaliła do kosza na śmieci, stojącego koło szafy z medalami i innymi pierdołami. Zawsze kończyło się na tym, że to ona sprzątała, a ja dalej zbijałem bąki. W sumie to doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że ja i odkurzacz to nie jest za dobre połączenie, o ile chce mieć mieszkanie w jednym kawałku. Wszelkie prace domowe, jakich się kiedykolwiek podjąłem, kończyły się najczęściej fiaskiem albo jeszcze większym bałaganem. Więc z dwojga złego lepiej było jak nie dotykałem się do niczego co było związane z porządkami.

- Uczysz się? – spytała, kiedy ogarnęła podłogę na tyle, żeby móc się do mnie przedostać.

- Można to tak ująć.

Posłała mi rozbawione spojrzenie i zajrzała przez ramię. Jej kosmyki połaskotały mnie w szyję, kiedy pochyliła się, żeby wyraźniej widzieć tekst. Przez chwilę czytała treść podręcznika, a z każdym kolejnym zdaniem, coraz trudniej było jej powstrzymać ciche chichotanie.

- Chcesz mi wmówić, że naprawdę to rozumiesz?

- Staram się – wytknąłem lekko język.

- Oh, Daiki, tobie to tylko koszykówka w głowie.

I cycki.

- Eh, co ja z tobą mam? – westchnęła, ale pogłaskała mnie pieszczotliwie po włosach – Za godzinę będzie kolacja, zawołam cię. Masz może na coś specjalnego ochotę?

Oho, to moja szansa. Muszę ją w pełni wykorzystać, bo może wpadnie mi jakiś dodatkowy grosz do portfela na kolejne, zboczone pisemka. Przecież jest jeszcze tyle osamotnionych piersi, które tylko czekają, żeby zaspokoić swoim widokiem złaknione, męskie oczy. Zrobiłem słodką minkę i oznajmiłem :

- Nieważne co, bylebyś to tylko ty ugotowała.

- Już się tak nie podlizuj!

Dała mi sójkę w bok, ale widać było, że cholernie ucieszyły ją te słowa. Dostałem nawet buziaka w czoło, zanim tanecznym krokiem opuściła pomieszczenie, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Odetchnąłem głęboko, dziękując w duchu, że tak łatwo można nią manipulować. To bardzo ułatwia wspólne egzystowanie, szczególnie kiedy muszę się tłumaczyć z przeróżnych przewinień. Czasami to się nawet dziwię jak szybko łyka wszystkie moje kłamstwa, które najczęściej szyte są naprawdę grubymi nićmi.

Ziewnąłem szeroko i spojrzałem wilkiem na otwarty podręcznik. Brzyyydki. Bardzo brzyyydkiii. Fuj, ble, tfu, czy tam wymiociny. Co za debil w ogóle to napisał? Jestem naprawdę ciekaw, do czego te pieruńskie szlaczki nam się przydadzą w prawdziwym życiu. No cóż, skoro z góry założyłem, że i tak się niczego nie zdążę nauczyć do jutra, to mogę ten czas poświęcić na zdecydowanie przyjemniejsze rzeczy.

Uśmiechnąłem się z rozleniwieniem, zrzucając stopą wielkie tomiszcze na podłogę. Od razu lżej się robi człowiekowi na sercu. Pogwizdując jakąś skoczna melodyjkę, pochyliłem się i wyciągnąłem spod łóżka pokaźną kolekcję pornosów. Z nabożną czcią, spojrzałem na okładkę najnowszego numeru, gładząc palcami laminowaną okładkę przestawiającą opaloną, różowowłosą dziewczynę z ogromnymi balonami zakrytymi tylko kusym, czerwonym bikini. Na początku, jak ją zobaczyłem to pomyślałem, że Satsuki wzięła moją drogocenną radę do serca i zaczęła pokazywać swoje bujne kształty szerszej publice, ale niestety byłem w błędzie.

Już miałem dać nura w świat pełen biuściastych panienek, kiedy coś zawibrowało mi koło lewego uda. Zmarszczyłem brwi, wygrzebując z rozmemłanej kołdry czarną komórkę. Ciekawe co za chuj śmie przerywać mi w tak ważnej chwili. Spojrzałem na wyświetlacz i od razu się skrzywiłem. To Akashi. Wszystko, kurwa, jasne.

_**11/12/2014, 18:24**_

_**Od : Czerwona gnida**_

Mam nadzieję, że wykorzystujesz swój wolny czas we właściwy sposób. Pamiętaj, że jutro zaczynają się egzaminy i jeśli je zawalisz będziesz mógł pożegnać się z przyrodzeniem ✂

Miałem ochotę cisnąć telefonem, ale w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymałem. To byłby tylko dodatkowy wydatek na święta, poza tym o ile dobrze pamiętam to chyba mój trzeci w tym roku. Sądzę, że matka by mnie zabiła za rozpieprzenie kolejnego. Wziąłem kilka uspokajających oddechów i odłożyłem komórkę bezpiecznie na prześcieradło. Tego dupka tutaj nie ma, może mi co najwyżej teraz nakichać. Niemal zamruczałem z zadowoleniem, sięgając po magazyn i w tym samym momencie dostałem kolejnego maila.

_**11/12/2014, 18:31**_

_**Od : Czerwona gnida**_

Oh, a przy okazji, lepiej się zastanów czy naprawdę możesz sobie pozwolić na czytanie tego zbereźnego czasopisma.

Momentalnie mnie zmroziło, a serce zaczęło bić jak oszalałe, boleśnie obijając się o żebra. Kurwa mać, przecież to brzmi tak, jakby wiedział co właśnie robię. Rozejrzałem się nerwowo po pokoju, szukając jakiejś pluskwy, kamerki czy chuj wie czego. Mój wzrok dłużej zatrzymał się na dużym oknie prowadzącym na balkon. Z uporem maniaka zacząłem się w nie wpatrywać, oczekując że zaraz zauważę cień Seijuurou albo jego wiernego, fioletowe psa. Tak, oficjalnie zaczynam wariować. Cholera jasna, ogarnij się Daiki, bo to już podchodzi pod jakieś pieprzone schizy.

Potrząsnąłem głowę, karcąc się w myślach za własną głupotę i podniosłem z wyra. Upewniłem się, czy na pewno nikt mnie nie podgląda siedząc na jakimś drzewie, po czym szybkim ruchem ręki, zasunąłem zasłony. Prawie dostałem zawału, kiedy usłyszałem ciche wibracje telefonu. Przełknąłem ślinę i niepewnie po niego sięgnąłem, jakby miał mnie zaraz ugryźć albo coś w ten deseń.

- Uf, to tylko Kise – odetchnąłem z ulgą, ponownie uwalając się na łóżku i otwierając wiadomość.

_**11/12/2014, 18:47**_

_**Od : Tleniony książę**_

Um, Aominecchi, przepraszam, że zajmuję ci czas i w ogóle, ale chciałbym bardzo podziękować za to co dla mnie robisz (*´∀`*)

Jezu, ale zjebany emotnikon. Nigdy ich za bardzo nie ogarniałem, ale o ile się orientuje to ten ma wyrażać nieśmiałość czy tam wstyd. Podrapałem się w tył głowy, nie wiedząc o co mu dokładnie chodzi. No bo, za co on mi tak naprawdę dziękuje? Jeśli wzięło go na jakieś zjebane i ckliwe wyznania to go chyba zajebę. Nie mam ochoty wysłuchiwać jego kolejnej paplaniny kompletnie pozbawionej sensu. Szybko wystukałem pytanie i niemal natychmiastowo uzyskałem odpowiedź.

_**11/12/2014, 18:51**_

_**Od : Tleniony książę**_

Za to, że nie wydałeś mnie Akashicchiemu (u_u) Nie wiem czy bym sobie poradził, gdyby zaczął mnie męczyć (┳Д┳) Naprawdę dziękuję, to wiele dla mnie znaczy (*≧ω≦)ﾉ

He? Gówno mnie to obchodzi.

_**11/12/2014, 18:56**_

_**Od : Tleniony książę**_

Aleś ty okrutny! (。┰ω┰。) Ja się staram być miły, a ty co!? W ogóle tego nie doceniasz! ~(_~) No nic, w sumie to innej reakcji się po tobie nie spodziewałem. Jeszcze raz dziękuję i powodzenia jutro na egzaminach, na pewno wymieciesz wszystkich tak samo jak na boisku ＾▽＾

Zebrało mu się na uprzejmości. Tępa, blond dzida, cholera jasna. Zagryzłem nerwowo dolną wargę z rozkojarzeniem sięgając po Horikitę Mai. Balony, Kise, zgrabne dupcie, długie nogi, długie nogi Kise, różowe sutki, Kise... wróć! Jaki, kurwa, Kise!? Przecież tu nie ma żadnego Kise tylko hojnie obdarzone przez naturę babki! To najwyższy czas się ogarnąć. Dzikie seksy w krzakach i te sprawy. Potrząsnąłem głową, jeszcze raz pobieżnie przekartkowując pornosa, co skończyło się jedynie na ciśnięciu nim w kąt, przy akompaniamencie soczystych przekleństw. Pierdolę, jak ja mam kulturalnie oglądać wielkie, nagie piersi, kiedy nie mogę się pozbyć dziwnego łaskotania w podbrzuszu, które nie daje mi spokoju od czasu przeczytania tego durnego maila!? Zwariowałem. Pora umierać.


	13. Rozdział 13

**Rozdział 13**

* * *

**Warning : ****I 13 rozdział już za nami – oby nie był pechowy C: Wiem, że znów go raczej przegadałam, ale nic na to poradzić nie mogę :3 Za to w 14 w końcu cała sprawa Kise zacznie się powolutku wyjaśniać, poznamy kilka jego sekretów no i może nawet nastąpi kolejne ocieplenie relacji pomiędzy Aomine, a blond ciotą - Bądź co bądź, rany to już 13 rozdział, a oni nadal się nawet nie przytulili – czysty koszmosz XD  
**

* * *

Obudziłem się z przeświadczeniem, że to będzie istnie chujowy dzień. Niestety wcale tak za bardzo się nie pomyliłem, co wcale nie jest dziwne, bo w końcu jestem zajebisty, piekielnie przystojny i seksem to wręcz kipię na kilometr. Zostanę jakąś pieprzoną wróżką, albo pogodynką. Będę popitalał w przykrótkiej kiecce, na metrowych obcasach przed mapą Japonii, szczerząc się debilnie do kamery. Tak, udawanie wesołego transa to idealna przyszłość dla mnie. Kise mnie tylko poduczy jak się malować, pożyczy kosmetyki, fikuśne ciuszki i mogę iść podbijać świat. Już widzę jak robię furorę w telewizji, a babeczki wręcz pchają się do mnie drzwiami i oknami. Uwah, brzmi super.

... dobra, wyjdę.

Wracając do głównego tematu, z podkreśleniem wycięcia wcześniejszej, zjebanej wypowiedzi, to od rana prześladował mnie pech. Wstałem zdecydowanie zbyt późno, przez co prawie zabiłem się, kiedy w ekspresowym tempie zbiegałem ze schodów, dopinając spodnie. Przy śniadaniu wylałem na koszulę mleko i byłem zmuszony się przebrać przy akompaniamencie głośnych bluzgów. Gdyby nie moja super rodzicielka, która podwiozła mnie autem do szkoły, na stówę nie zdążyłbym na egzaminy. Jako, że codzienny apel dawno się skończył to od razu pognałem do klasy, odwalając w myślach kilka zdrowasiek, żeby jeszcze nie zaczęli pisać.

Odetchnąłem z ulgą, kiedy okazało się, że dopiero co usiedli i jeszcze trwały podenerwowane rozmowy. Przesmyknąłem się tak, żeby nikt mnie nie zauważył, po czym rozwaliłem na krześle, uśmiechając szeroko. Jakoś udało mi się dotrzeć tutaj w jednym kawałku. Może nie będzie tak tragicznie jak mi się na początku wydawało. Teraz tylko pozostało zaliczyć te beznadziejne testy, wrócić do domu i ponapawać się widokiem jędrnych cycuszków. Właaaśnie, muszę w końcu wejść do kiosku i sprawdzić czy wyszedł już nowy numer Horikity Mai. W tym miesiącu mieli dołączyć trzy ekstra plakaty.

Moje błogie rozmyślania przerwało wibrowanie w kieszeni. Zmarszczyłem w niezadowoleniu brwi i wyciągnąłem z niej telefon. Jedno spojrzenie na wyświetlacz sprawiło, że poczułem na karku zimne krople potu. Osiem nieodebranych maili. W tym trzy od Akashiego. Chyba jestem w dupie.

_**12/12/2014, 08:13**_

_**Od : Czerwona gnida**_

Nie widzę cię jakoś na przemowie dyrektora. Mam nadzieję, że nie wpadłeś na głupi pomysł opuszczenia dzisiejszych egzaminów, Daiki.

_**12/12/2014, 08:31**_

_**Od : Czerwona gnida**_

Nadal cię nie widzę. Jeśli moje spekulacje okażą się prawidłowe to złamię ci wszystkie kości i odetnę przyrodzenie.

_**12/12/2014, 08:34**_

_**Od : Różowy chomik**_

Jeśli się nie pospieszysz to Sei – chan naprawdę zrobi ci krzywdę （／_＼）

_**12/12/2014, 08:35**_

_**Od : Głodzilla**_

Uwaaa, Mine – chin, jeeeść (⇀‸↼‶)

_**12/12/2014, 08:39**_

_**Od : Tleniony książę**_

Um, gdzie jesteś, Aominecchi? Akashicchi wygląda, jakby chciał cię zabić (⊙…⊙ )

_**12/12/2014, 08:44**_

_**Od : Czerwona gnida**_

*ciach, ciach*

_**12/12/2014, 08:51**_

_**Od : Tetsu**_

Radziłbym ci jednak przyjść, Aomine – kun. Akashi – kun jest gorzej niż wytrącony z równowagi. Jeszcze chwila, a zacznie pluć jadem na kilometr.

_**12/12/2014, 08:57**_

_**Od : Pedalska marchewka**_

Co prawda dzisiaj miał być pechowy dzień dla panien, ale nie sądziłem, że na osobie twojego pokroju może sprawdzić się horoskop. Jednak jestem przygotowany na wszystko i wziąłem szczęśliwy przedmiot dla ciebie. Stoi na twojej ławce.

Machinalnie spojrzałem przed siebie i rzeczywiście na blacie leżał brązowy, pluszowy miś. Miś, który miał guziki w kształcie serduszek imitujące oczy oraz ogromne, czerwone serce wyszyte na piersi. No, chyba go zjebało, że będę to ze sobą nosić. Odnalazłem wzrokiem zieloną czuprynę i z całej siły rzuciłem w jej kierunku przytulankę. Usłyszałem zaskoczony krzyk Midorimy, a w następnej chwili głośny stukot upadających okularów na podłogę. Super, trafiłem idealnie.

- Po chuj piszesz do mnie wiadomości, skoro od dobrych pięciu minut jestem w sali? – spytałem.

Zachichotałem, machając do niego jak debil, kiedy w końcu udało mu się odnaleźć zgubę i założyć ją z powrotem na lekko zadarty nos. W milczeniu podniósł również maskotkę i odwrócił się w moją stronę, piorunując wzrokiem. Wglądał teraz jak zagniewana, czterooka kalarepa. Straaaszne, aż mi się mokro w gaciach zrobiło z przerażenia.

- Co ty odstawiasz, idioto!?

- A na co mi to babskie gówno? Ja nie ty, żeby wozić się po szkole, udając pedała.

- Hmpf, twoja tępota jest niedorzeczna! Najwidoczniej nie jesteś godzien, żeby zrozumieć potęgę Oha Asy.

- Taaak, zapewne.

Glon już otwierał usta, żeby powiedzieć jedną ze swoich cholernie pasjonujących i pouczających mówek, kiedy do klasy wszedł nauczyciel trzymający plik białych papierzysk. Od razu wszyscy się rzucili, żeby usiąść na swoich miejscach i zapanowała upiorna cisza. Pan Takeda uśmiechnął się pod nosem, widząc nasze zatrwożone miny i bez zbędnego gadania, zaczął od razu rozdawać testy. Kiedy doszedł do mnie, poczułem dziwny skurcz w żołądku. Nie ma jak znaczące spojrzenie pana profesora, które wprost idealnie człowieka odstresowuje.

Odetchnąłem głębiej, kiedy w końcu przestał się nade mną pochylać, kierując na sam koniec klasy. Z niechęcią sięgnąłem po kartki i zerknąłem na pierwszą stronę. Oczy prawie wyleciały mi z orbit, a z gardła wydobył się cichy gwizd. Cóż za seksowne, ponętne, czarne szlaczki. Wręcz cholernie do mnie przemawiają, aż mi chyba zaraz stanie z wrażenia. Tak, to najwyższy czas przetestować swoje zdolności strzelnicze. Zabawę w wyliczanki uważam za rozpoczętą.

* * *

Jakoś udało mi się przeżyć ten tydzień w jednym kawałku. Co prawda cztery razy musiałem spierdolić przed lecącymi w moją stronę nożyczkami i krzesłem, ale mogło być przecież sto razy gorzej. Nie moja wina, że pomyliły mi się klasy i wparowałem na test z angielskiego akurat wtedy gdy była część słuchana. Powinni mi raczej podziękować, że dzięki temu będą mogli odsłuchać płytę trzy razy, a nie dwa. Niewdzięczne sukinsyny, psia mać.

Podsumowując, miałem względy spokój praktycznie od całego regularnego składu z wyjątkiem ziejącego ogniem Akashiego i Midorimy, który co sprawdzian wciskał mi jakieś pierdółki, które nazywał szczęśliwymi przedmiotami. Czy ja wyglądam na osobę, która przejmuje się bzdurami typu horoskop i wierzy w jakieś magiczne brednie? Bo to co on ostatnio wyrabia przechodzi już ludzie pojęcie. Naprawdę, gdyby to trwało dłużej to na pewno straciłby wszystkie zęby.

Wracając jednak do głównego tematu egzaminowego piekła, w tym roku przeszedłem samego siebie w wystrzeliwaniu poprawnych odpowiedzi. Czułem się jakbym był jakimś pieprzonym żołnierzem i chodził po polu minowym. Nigdy więcej takiego stresu, bo mi wątroba wykorkuje. Albo jakiś inny organ. Nie wiem, na biologię też gówno umiałem oprócz układu rozrodczego kobiety.

Jak okazało się rano w poniedziałek moje zdolności wyliczanek zadziałały prawie perfekcyjnie. Kiedy udało mi się w końcu dopchać do tablicy, na której widniały wyniki poszczególnych testów z całej szkoły, okazało się że nie zaliczyłem tylko matmy. Brakło mi trzech procent. Trzech, jebanych procent.

- Kurwa, tak blisko! – mruknąłem pod nosem, kręcąc w niedowierzaniu głową.

Żeby było śmieszniej najlepiej poszedł mi japoński. Nie wiem jakim cudem, bo tutaj miałem największy problem w wybraniu odpowiedzi. Coś chyba poszło nie tak. Chociaż nie mam na co narzekać, bo zakładałem, że w ogóle nie zdam ze wszystkiego. Powiedzenie, że głupi ma zawsze szczęście nabiera nowego znaczenia.

Kiedy chciałem poszukać jakiś znajomych nazwisk, poczułem że ktoś łapie mnie mocno w pasie i podnosi wysoko do góry. Zanim zdążyłem chociażby krzyknąć, zostałem chamsko przerzucony przed potężne ramię, tak że zostałem zmuszony podziwiać męskie pośladki, a w policzek połaskotały mnie przydługie, fioletowe włosy. Żesz kurwaaa, Murasakibara mnie porwał. Czyli ten psychol już wie, że z jednego przedmiotu przylufiłem. Oh, żegnajcie ukochane cycki! Łkajcie w agonii, że musiałem opuścić wasze piękne grono tak młodooo!

- Gwałcąąą! – wydarłem się, wierzgając nogami.

- Uwaaah, Mine – chin! Bądź grzeczny, bo inaczej Aka – chin wpadnie w szaaał.

- Pedofiiil mnie macaaa! – wypiszczałem jak zjebany, olewając jego prośbę.

Wrzeszczałem tak przez całą drogę, wyrywając się, kopiąc i bijąc swojego prywatnego tragarza, który nawet nie próbował mnie uspokoić. Kompletnie nic sobie nie robił z wszelakich, nieudanych prób uwolnienia się, cały czas marudząc, że Seijuurou go ukarze jak nie zaniesie mnie do niego w jednym kawałku. Naprawdę zachowuje się jak jakiś zjebany, wierny piesek. Kurwa, co za porażka.

Czułem się jak ostatnia ciota, dając w końcu za wygraną i godząc się na to haniebne traktowanie mojej jakże zajebistej osoby. Co ja jakaś pieprzona baba jestem, żeby mnie na plecach nieść? Nie musze chyba wspominać, że staliśmy się główną atrakcją dnia, a niektórzy od razu powyjmowali telefony i cykali nam zdjęcia. Jak dzisiaj znajdę takową fotkę na jakimkolwiek portalu społecznościowym, to uduszę tego wielkoluda gołymi rękoma. Ewentualnie zabiorę mu wszystkie słodycze – to będzie dla niego sto razy gorsze doświadczenie.

Dopiero gdy znaleźliśmy się w schowku, zostałem puszczony, a wręcz upuszczony na ziemię. Z ledwością udało mi się utrzymać równowagę przy akompaniamencie głośnych przekleństw. Ktoś by się tutaj mógł nauczyć delikatności, cholera jasna. Gdyby nie mój zajebisty refleks to leżałbym jak długi z rozbitym nosem.

- Bardzo się cieszę, że postanowiłeś do nas wpaść, Daiki.

Chłodny głos Akashiego sprawił, że wzdłuż kręgosłupa przeszedł mi nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Ostrożnie odwróciłem się w jego stronę, przybierając minę skonfundowanego dziecka i dosłownie mnie zmroziło. Koło śmierdzącej szafy, w której ostatnio prawie się udusiłem, ze spuszczonymi głowami klęczeli Kise i Kuroko. Nie mogłem zobaczyć ich min, ale na pewno nie były zbyt radosne. Oho, czyżbym nie tylko ja otrzymał niezadowalające wyniki z egzaminów? Jeśli tak, to super. W kupie siła, w kupie raźniej, w kupie cieplej, kupy nikt nie ruszy. Czy coś.

- Siemson, siemson, nie musisz dziękować, że postanowiłem zaszczycić to paskudne miejsce moją seksowną osobą – wyszczerzyłem się niczym ostatni kretyn.

- Widzę, że nadal nie pojmujesz powagi sytuacji.

Zanim zdążyłem mrugnąć, kapitan położył mi dłoń na ramieniu i mocno na nie nacisnął. Syknąłem czując ogromny nacisk i mimowolnie ugiąłem kolana, które po chwili dotknęły twardej podłogi. Nadal nie wiem skąd on bierze aż tyle siły w tym chuchrowatym ciele, ale zdecydowanie zbyt szybko o tym bardzo ważnym fakcie zapominam. Pewnie jutro będę miał w tym miejscu siniaki. Normalnie cud, miód i pornosy.

- A obiecałeś mi, że uda ci się zdać za pierwszym razem, Daiki. Zawiodłem się na tobie...

- Ej, nie bądź taki! Prawie mi się udało – przerwałem mu.

Zmroził mnie wzrokiem, wzmacniając uścisk. Syknąłem kiedy boleśnie wbił mi paznokcie w skórę pod obojczykami. Uwa, czerwona gnida jest wkurwiona jak nigdy. To był naprawdę zły pomysł, by jeszcze bardziej go dzisiaj denerwować.

- Rozmawiałem dosłownie przed chwilą z panem Takedą. Dopóki nie poprawisz tego jednego przedmiotu, nie masz prawa wejść nawet na boisko – kontynuował, dosłownie świdrując mnie spojrzeniem – Czyli jeśli nie uda ci się tego dokonać w terminie przedświątecznym to nie tylko nie będziesz mógł trenować w czasie przerwy, ale również nie zagrasz w nadchodzącym Winter Cup. Bardzo mi się to nie podoba – wysyczał, mrużąc dwukolorowe ślepia.

Wyglądał teraz jak bazyliszek, który szykuje się do skoku, żeby zagryźć swoją ofiarę. Niezbyt optymistyczna wizja, szczególnie dla osoby w moim położeniu. Muszę jakoś załagodzić sytuacje, bo jeszcze chwila, a nie wyjdę stąd w jednym kawałku. Przełknąłem ślinę i zaśmiałem się nerwowo :

- Po co te nerwy? Złość piękności szkodzi.

- Jeszcze jeden taki test, a odetnę ci prawą rękę.

- Jak już serio musisz to lewą, bo prawą to zazwyczaj sobie zwala... znaczy, bardziej jest mi potrzebna.

Zamknął powieki, wypuścił głośno powietrze z płuc i wychrypiał :

- Daaaikiii...

- Serio, nie ma się czym przejmować. Dam radę w końcu jestem super i to zajebistość mną ocieka.

Westchnął głęboko i w końcu łaskawie puścił moje obolałe ramię. On ma jakieś zjebane fetysze skoro lubi molestować akurat taką cześć ciała. To by wyjaśniało jego psychopatyczne skłonności i dziwną aurę, która zawsze go otacza, jakby zżerał koty na śniadanie czy coś. Przerażająceee.

- Nie masz innego wyjścia, jak poprawić to w pierwszym terminie – oznajmił cierpko – I ja już tego dopilnuję, więc nie musisz się martwić na zapas. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na utratę silnego skrzydłowego z twoimi umiejętnościami.

On mnie właśnie docenił. Wzruchałem się. To czas na dzikie seksy w krzakach.

- Oh, przestań, przestań, bo się zarumienię – machnąłem dłonią jak jakaś baba, trzepocząc przy tym rzęsami – Zaraz, zaraz, jak to tego dopilnujesz?

Momentalnie spoważniałem, widząc jego kpiącą minę. Zawsze kiedy taką miał można było być niemal pewnym wybuchu trzeciej wojny światowej, zbiorowego morderstwa, kataklizmów pod jakąkolwiek postacią, ewentualnie całkowitego rozwalenia życia. Coraz mniej mi się to podoba. To chyba czas na panikę.

Bez słowa złapał mnie za łokieć i pociągnął tak, że nagle znalazłem się obok Kise i Kuroko. Kolejny nacisk zmusił mnie do ponownego ugięcia kolan, przez co wydałem niski pomruk niezadowolenia. Akashi spojrzał na mnie z góry i wydął pogardliwie wąskie wargi, najwyraźniej świetnie się bawiąc. Ta, no po prostu przednia rozrywka.

- Sprawa ma się następująco – trener założył ręce na biodra, niemal piorunując nas wzrokiem – Jestem strasznie podirytowany, że pomimo moich ostrzeżeń, aż trójka czołowych zawodników nie zaliczyła drugiego semestru. Psuje mi to trochę plany za co będziecie musieli odpokutować – wykrzywił usta w swoim firmowym uśmiechu skończonego sadysty.

Powiało, kurwa, chłodem. Machinalnie się skrzywiliśmy, kiedy wyciągnął z kieszeni białej marynarki, piekielnie czerwone nożyczki i dla większego efektu przeciął nimi kilka razy powietrze. Przez chwilę mierzył nas uważnym spojrzeniem, po czym wycelował ostrzem w kierunku twarzy modela, który wciągnął ze świstem powietrze do płuc. Momentalnie pobladł, a jego serce zaczęło tak głośno i szybko bić, że nawet ja to usłyszałem. Zaraz nam tutaj biedak zejdzie śmiertelnie. W sumie nic dziwnego, on jeszcze pewnie nie jest do końca przyzwyczajony do odchyłów czerwonej gnidy.

- Chociaż musze przyznać, że Ryouta wraz z Daikim mnie zaskoczyli – kapitan kontynuował jak gdyby nigdy nic, nadal mając na celowniku blondyna – Nie zdaliście tylko z jednego i to na dodatek tego samego przedmiotu, jakim jest matematyka. Nie wiem czy śmiać się czy płakać skoro zawaliliście akurat sprawdzian obejmujący wiedzę z królowej nauk...

- Jak dla mnie to są zwyczajne szlaczki – mruknąłem pod nosem.

- Co tam mamroczesz? – nakierował ulubioną broń w moim kierunku.

Oho, znów zapominam, że posiada słuch absolutny. Cholera już dawno powinienem się nauczyć, że kiedy jest zdenerwowany to lepiej trzymać język za zębami, a nie głupio się wkopywać. Trzeba zacząć ratować swój tyłek, bo zaraz na serio go stracę. Przybrałem minę skonfundowanego dziecka i odparłem :

- Ja tylko zgadzałem się ze słowami szanownego pana.

- Doskonale. W takim razie nie powinieneś mieć nic przeciwko mojej decyzji – zaśmiał się cicho, a jego dwukolorowe tęczówki złowrogo błysnęły – Najlepszym wyjściem z tej sytuacji będzie, jak oboje spotkacie się po zajęciach w domu Ryouty i zaczniecie wspólną naukę. W końcu mówi się, że co dwie głowy to nie jedna.

Rozdziawiłem usta ze zdziwienia, nie będąc do końca pewien, czy mogę brać jego słowa na poważnie. No bo, jak to tak? Że niby mam kuć razem z Kise? Myślałem, że zmusi glona do dania nam obojgu korków. W końcu kto jak kto, ale ta pedalska marchewka naprawdę znała się na tych wszystkich matematycznych bzdurach najlepiej z całej naszej szóstki. I że niby jeszcze będę musiał marnować swój cenny czas po szkole, który mógłbym poświęcić cycuszkom Mai - chan? No chyba, kurwa, nie. Nie zgadzam się na takie niedogodności! Wolność pornosom!

Kiedy miałem już wygłosić swój płomienny sprzeciw, ktoś mnie wyprzedził. Ze zdziwieniem obserwowałem jak model podrywa się na równe nogi z mocno zaciśniętymi pięściami. Zdeterminowanie aż z niego buchało, co dodawało mu odwagi i zdołało prawie całkowicie zamaskować lekkie drżenie ciała. Odetchnął głęboko i wydukał :

- Um, Akashicchi, nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł. W końcu ja mam pracę i... i ciężko będzie znaleźć termin pasujący nam obojgu... i czy Midorimacchi nie byłby lepszy...?

- Klękaj z powrotem i z łaski swojej zamilcz, Ryouta. Jeszcze nie skończyłem was rugać – trener przerwał mu w połowie zdania, mordując spojrzeniem – Twoje pytania są absurdalne. To chyba oczywiste, że wcześniej wszystko przemyślałem i dokonałem najodpowiedniejszego wyboru – westchnął cierpiętniczo – Tak się składa, że nie mogę przydzielić wam jako korepetytora Shintarou z racji tego, że nie zdaliście tylko z jednego przedmiotu. Za to obecny tutaj Tetsuya otrzymał z każdego testu zero procent – wskazał brodą chłopaka – On o wiele bardziej niż wy potrzebuje teraz pomocy w zgromadzeniu odpowiedniej ilości wiedzy oraz...

Seijuurou zaczął wygłaszać jedną ze swoich płomiennych mówek, odwracając się do nas plecami, co od razu wykorzystałem. Pochyliłem się na bok i syknąłem :

- Jakim cudem oblałeś wszystko, Tetsu? Przecież wcale nie jesteś taki najgorszy w te klocki!

- Dziękuję za komplement, Aomine – kun – posłał mi zrezygnowany uśmiech – Też sądziłem, że poszło mi całkiem dobrze.

Zmarszczyłem brwi, widząc że on sam jest lekko zdezorientowany zaistniałą sytuacją. To dość niecodzienny widok, szczególnie że on zawsze ma tą swoją kamienną maskę i nie pokazuje żadnych emocji. Nieźle musiało to nim wstrząsnąć. Powinienem mu teraz cyknąć fotkę z zaskoczenia, a potem wykorzystywać do szantażowania, kiedy będę coś od niego chciał. Podrapałem się w zamyśleniu po brodzie i spytałem :

- To jakim cudem, aż tak spieprzyłeś?

- Wydaje mi się, że nauczyciele po prostu nie zauważyli moich prac i ich nie zebrali – odparł z całkowitą powagą.

Mimowolnie parsknąłem śmiechem, zdając sobie sprawę, że to całkiem prawdopodobne. Bardzo często nie zauważali Kuroko nawet na lekcjach i wpisywali mu nieobecności, z których potem musiał się tłumaczyć. Miało to co prawda swoje plusy, jak bezkarne spanie na zajęciach czy czytanie książek pod ławką, jednak taka niska prezencja nie była niczym przyjemnym. Ja bym chyba nigdy nie przywyknął, gdyby wszyscy traktowali mnie jak cień. To właśnie jeden z powodów, przez które go szanuję, a nawet podziwiam.

- Ale jaja. Rzeczywiście mogło tak być – mruknąłem, mierzwiąc mu jasnoniebieskie włosy.

- Niestety. Jestem tym faktem lekko zdruzgotany – przyznał, odtrącając moją natrętną rękę.

Przepychaliśmy się jeszcze przez chwilę, ale od razu spoważnieliśmy, kiedy kapitan z powrotem zwrócił na nas swoją uwagę. Blondyn przez cały czas przysłuchiwał się naszej rozmowie ze zbaraniała miną. Pomimo tego widać było, że jest podenerwowany, a nawet zaryzykowałbym stwierdzeniem, że o coś się strasznie martwi. Ja rozumiem, że mógł mnie wręcz znienawidzić po tym co mu ostatnio zrobiłem i nie odpowiada mu spędzanie ze mną większej ilości czasu, no ale kurwa! Bez przesady, nie jesteśmy w przedszkolu, żeby obrażać się o takie gówniane rzeczy. Trzeba się nauczyć funkcjonować w środowisku, nawet jeśli znajdują się w nim nielubiane przez nas osoby.

- Wracając do głównego tematu, to właśnie Tetsuya dostanie korepetycje od Shintarou, więc musicie dać sobie radę we dwójkę – Akashi ponownie zawisł nad nami z uśmiechem sadysty – Pokładam w was duże nadzieje i chyba nie muszę zaznaczać, że macie to poprawić przed świętami, prawda?

Pokiwaliśmy grzecznie głowami, jednak model nie miał zamiaru się poddawać. Z uporem maniaka, próbował uczepić się nawet najmniejszej szansy, byleby tylko nie musieć ze mną razem wkuwać. Cholera, co za uparty debil.

- A nie może nam pomóc Momocchi?

- Satsuki jako menadżer ma na głowie praktycznie cały klub. Nie mam serca dokładać jej więcej roboty i to jeszcze tak niewdzięcznej, jak wtłoczenie do waszych opornych mózgów trochę wiedzy.

Żart roku, kurwa. Czerwona gnida i serce to prawie jak ja i brak pornosów. Jedno z drugim się wyklucza. Wyszczerzyłem się jak ostatni kretyn, będąc naprawdę ciekaw co jeszcze wymyśli nasz tleniony książę. To całkiem zabawne dowiadywać się w ten sposób, jak bardzo dana osoba cię nienawidzi. Uwah, szkoda że nie wziąłem popcornu.

- Um, to może ty Akashicchi albo Murasakicchi...?

- Niestety oboje jesteśmy w klasie A, która idzie kompletnie innym programem. Sądzę, że nasze podstawy są jak u was rozszerzenie – kapitan z niezadowoleniem założył ręce na piersi – Nie kombinuj, Ryouta. Jak już mówiłem to najlepsze rozwiązanie tego problemu. Wiem, że przebywanie sam na sam z tym ganguro może się odbić na twoich zdrowie psychicznym, ale nie ma innego wyjścia. Musisz to jakoś przecierpieć.

- Dzięki, kurwa, za komplementy – warknąłem, pokazując im środkowy palec.

Co za skurwysyny. Nie potrafią docenić mojego fenomenalnego i niespotykanego charakteru. Kraj upada, a chamstwo się szerzy w najlepsze. Jestem tym faktem doszczętnie zbulwersowany. Oh, boże, wybacz im ten przejaw jawnej głupoty! Niech blask mojej zajebistości na nich spłynie, ukazując nową drogę życia! Łaskawie pozwolę im pławić się w mojej doskonałości i geniuszu! Czy coś.

Kise potrząsnął głową i zagryzł dolną wargę ze zdenerwowania, cicho burcząc :

- Dobrze, rozumiem, ale dlaczego właśnie u mnie musimy się spotkać?

- Odpowiedź na to pytanie jest całkiem prosta. Jeśli mielibyście zostawać w szkole to Daiki na pewno z łatwością nakłoniłby cię na granie mini meczy. Uczenie się w jego domu również odpada, bo po pierwsze nawet by cię pewnie do niego nie wpuścił, a nawet jeśli to znalazłby milion wymówek, żeby tylko nie otworzyć podręcznika nie wspominając już o na pewno dość pokaźnej kolekcji niemoralnych czasopism. Sam więc widzisz, że twój dom to jedyna opcja do wyboru.

Kise wyglądał jakby go ktoś właśnie spoliczkował. Momentalnie się zaczerwienił i wciągnął głośno powietrze do płuc. Muszę przyznać, że argumenty tego zjeba były całkiem trafione. Najprawdopodobniej tak właśnie bym postąpił, gdyby postawiono mnie przed tymi dwiema opcjami. Szlag, ale to oznacza, że jestem w dupie i za cholerę nie mogę się wywinąć od tego kucia. Żegnajcie radosne popołudnia wypełnione Horikitą Mai i cyckami!

- Rozumiem. Dziękuję, że mi to wszystko wyjaśniłeś – model nerwowo przystąpiłem z nogi na nogę, zakładając za ucho kosmyk włosów – Więc ile mamy czasu na te poprawy?

- Ciesz się, że zacząłeś myśleć – Seijuurou uśmiechnął się, zadowolony jego zmienioną postawą – Od dzisiaj równy tydzień. Sądzę, że jak zaczniecie w piątek to powinniście spokojnie zdążyć powtórzyć cały materiał. Cóż to chyba wszystko, pozwalam wam wstać – kiwnął na nas władczo ręką – Za to ty Tetsuya, musisz sam uzgodnić dogodny termin z Shintarou.

- Wydaje mi się, że Midorima – kun nie będzie tym faktem wielce uradowany – oznajmił Kuroko, otrzepując spodnie z kurzu.

Akashi prawie zamroził go wzrokiem i warknął :

- To chyba oczywiste, że już dawno poinformowałem go o zaistniałej sytuacji i z wielką radością zgodził się udzielić ci pomocy.

- Jasne, jasne, pewnie polazłeś do niego z piłą mechaniczną, dlatego w trosce o własne życie bał się odmówić – burknąłem, grzebiąc sobie najmniejszym palcem w uchu.

- Co ty właśnie przed chwilą wymamrotałeś, Daiki?

Nożyczki ze świstem przecięły powietrze i wbiły się w ścianę kilka minimetrów od mojego policzka. Kątem oka zerknąłem na do połowy wbite ostrze, przełykając głośno ślinę. Chyba trochę przegiąłem z tą ostatnią gadką, przez co czerwona gnida straciła resztkę cierpliwości do mojej jakże zacnej osoby. Ohohoho, coś czuję, że to najwyższy czas na wesołe spierdalanie.

* * *

Wychyliłem nos zza framugi drzwi i rozejrzałem się uważnie dookoła. Czysto, głucho, ani śladu żywego ducha, a więc do słodkiej wolności dzieli mnie tylko wąski korytarz, upiększony walającymi się wszędzie parami butów i proste, drewniane schody, które wiodą na piętro. Wypełniony nadzieją, zrobiłem pierwszy krok w kierunku azylu, prościej mówiąc mojego pokoju, kiedy z kuchni usłyszałem odgłos zapalanego gazu i głośne wołanie :

- Chodź tutaj, skarbie. Właśnie odgrzewam ci obiad.

O żesz, w dupę. Moja matka nazywała mnie per „skarb", kiedy była najebana albo wściekła. W obecnej sytuacji bardziej stawiałbym na tą drugą, o wiele mniej optymistyczną opcję. Skrzywiłem się lekko, jednak grzecznie do niej podreptałem i usiadłem na jednym z wysokich krzeseł, przy aneksie w barwie orzecha. Pomieszczenie pomalowane było na dość stonowane kolory, które swoją mieszanką dawały bardzo jasny odcień kawy z mlekiem. Kremowe zawijasy na ścianach tworzyły coś w rodzaju kwiatowego wzoru i ożywiały, na pierwszy rzut oka, dość ponure wnętrze.

Keiko stała przy mikrofalówce z założonymi rekami, a w jednej z nim trzymała, dla lepszego efektu, ogromną drewnianą łychę. Długie, czarne włosy związała na czubku głowy w niedbałego koka, a znoszony dres zakryła ciemnozielonym fartuchem. Jej mina nie wyrażała niczego dobrego, a lekko drgająca prawa brew tylko tego dopełniała. Tak, zdecydowanie mam przejebane.

- Hej, mamuś – przywitałem się nerwowo – Jak pięknie dziś wyglądasz! Powiedziałbym, że wręcz kwitnąco, heheszki – zaśmiałem się niepewnie, obserwując jej reakcje.

Przez chwilę jeszcze niemal zabijała mnie wzrokiem, jednak koniec końców westchnęła tylko głęboko, a bruzdy na jej twarzy się wygładziły. Dobra, pierwsza faza słodkiego wkurwienia na syna marnotrawnego minęła. Jest szansa, że może uda mi się wyjść z tej rozmowy w jednym kawałku.

- To nie czas na wygłupy – oznajmiła poważnym tonem – Zadzwonił do mnie pan Takeda i poinformował, że nie udało ci się zaliczyć jednego przedmiotu w tym semestrze.

- No, oblałem tylko matmę – sprostowałem, trochę się rozluźniając.

- Zgadza się. Jestem ogromnie zdziwiona, że udało ci się jakimś cudem zdać resztę i to jeszcze na całkiem przyzwoitym poziomie.

- Dzięki, dzięki, to miło że aż tak mocno wierzysz w moje zdolności intelektualne – sarknąłem – Własna rodzicielka ma mnie za idiotę! Ah, cóż to za ból! – zawyłem, teatralnie przykładając wewnętrzną stronę dłoni do czoła.

Zaśmiała się dźwięcznie, przez co od razu jakoś tak cieplej się zrobiło. Podeszła do mnie nadal chichocząc w najlepsze i zmierzwiła ciemnoniebieskie kosmyki. Zawsze w jej dotyku można było wyczuć ogromną ilość emocji jakimi darzyła drugiego człowieka. Naprawdę bardzo mnie kochała i nie bała się tego okazywać publicznie. To właśnie różniło ją od reszty matek z japońską mentalnością, która nakazywała im być powściągliwymi nawet w stosunku do własnych dzieci.

- Tak, tak, przepraszam, że obraziłam twoje ego – pociągnęła mnie za ucho – Co nie zmienia faktu, że musisz to poprawić przed świętami, żeby swobodnie trenować w klubie i reprezentować szkołę na Winter Cup... czy jak to się tam te mistrzostwa nazywały. Zaniepokoiło mnie to, bo przecież koszykówka jest całym twoim życiem – wydęła usta w podkówkę – Nie chcę, żeby jakiś durny test odebrał ci coś z czego czerpiesz najwięcej radości.

Słuchałem jej w osłupieniu, kompletnie nie wiedząc jak się zachować. Od początku chodziło tylko o to, że przez tą wpadkę mogę pożegnać się z grą w zawodach i właśnie ten fakt martwił ją najbardziej. Wcale nie była wściekła, że nie zaliczyłem sprawdzianu. Ja pieprzę, co za cudowna kobieta. Musze jej kupić jakieś ładne badyle albo coś w tym guście w ramach pokazania bezgranicznego uwielbienia.

- Nie przejmuj się, dam radę to poprawić – powiedziałem uspokajająco – Ten zjeb Akashi już wszystkim się zajął i w piątek idę na korki.

- Oh, Seijuurou – kun to taki miły i zaradny chłopak! Zaproś go kiedyś do nas, bo dawno go nie widziałam!

Ta. Cholernie miły. Boże, jak ona się nie zna na ludziach. Miałem już coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy nagle poczułem zapach przypalanego mięsa. Jak na komendę oboje odwróciliśmy wzrok w kierunku kuchni, z której teraz unosił się czarny dym, a jedna z patelni zajęła się ogniem.

- Obiad! – Keiko wrzasnęła histerycznie i pobiegła gasić mały pożar.

Parsknąłem śmiechem, obserwując jak miota się we wszystkie strony próbując opanować sytuację i w tym samym momencie dostałem wiadomość. Leniwie sięgnąłem do kieszeni spodni, wyciągnąłem z nich telefon i zerknąłem na wyświetlacz. Od razu zrzedła mi mina, kiedy zobaczyłem maila od Kise. Ciekawe co ta blond ciota znowu chce.

_**20/12/2014, 17:54**_

_**Od : Tleniony książę**_

Pamiętaj, że jutro przychodzisz do mnie, żeby się uczyć. Będę na ciebie czekał po lekcjach przed bramą szkoły (´･_･`)

Aż mi się odechciało żyć. Zagryzłem w zdenerwowaniu dolną wargę i podparłem brodę nadgarstkiem, próbują odgonić mordercze myśli. Przecież mnie szybciej jasny szlag trafi i obiję mu tą wypacykowaną mordę, niż dojdziemy do jego wypasionej chałupy. Już nie mogę się, kurwa, wprost doczekać piątku, psia mać.


	14. Rozdział 14

**Rozdział 14**

* * *

**Warning : ****Rozdział dodany, bo Black ma urodziny. Tak, urodziłam się w dzień przytulania, a co za tym idzie stwierdziłam, że Aomine z okazji tego święta musi się bardziej spedalić i zrobić kolejny level up C: To pierwszy raz kiedy AoKise się przytuliło ;_; Jesu, jestem z nich taka dumna *aura pedalskiego macierzyństwa* Ja wiem, że miałam w tym rozdziale już co nieco wyjaśnić, ale nie uwzględniłam faktu, że dojście do domu Kise zajmie im aż sześć stron 8D' Jednak nie powinnam pisać z mniej więcej ogarniętą fabułą, bo zazwyczaj nic z tego nie wychodzi – pójście na żywioł lepiej się u mnie sprawdza :3' Soraski, postaram się za to wszystko ogarnąć w 15 C: Bądźcie cierpliwi~ **

* * *

Jest chujowo i niestabilnie.

Ze złością spojrzałem się na plecy Kise, mając wielką ochotę na nie napluć. Od rana wiedziałem, że dzisiejszy dzień nie będzie należał do najlepszych. W szkole pan Takeda, z którym niestety miałem aż dwie lekcje pod rząd, nie dawał mi spokoju. Cały czas spoglądał na mnie zwycięsko, jakby już na sto procent wiedział, że nie uda mi się poprawić matematyki, przez co nie będę mógł uczestniczyć w Winter Cup. Na dodatek chamsko wziął mnie do tablicy i przepytał z jakiś nikomu niepotrzebnych bzdur, o których istnieniu nie miałem nawet zielonego pojęcia. Czysty kosmos.

Potem zostałem zmuszony do wysłuchania tyrady Satsuki, która była oburzona moim olewającym stosunkiem do wszystkiego. Normalnie pierdoliła takie farmazony, jakby nie znała mnie od dziecka. Nie wiem co baby mają w tych głowach, ale skoro mniej więcej od podstawówki nie zmienia mi się charakter to chyba normalne, że z dnia na dzień nie zmądrzeję. Jak rany, mogłaby czasami pomyśleć zanim otworzy gębę i zacznie chrzanić rzeczy z dupy wzięte.

Na długiej przerwie moją klasę odwiedził Akashi roztaczając wokoło aurę mroku, mordu i przerażenia. Wtedy prawie połowa uczniów spierdoliła z pomieszczenia i wybuchła ogólna panika. Jakże kochany trener przypomniał mi o korkach z blond ciotą, uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko niczym psychopata. Nie żeby to była jakaś nowość, ale i tak wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiegł mi nieprzyjemny dreszcz lekkiego niepokoju.

Następnie Midorima musiał wtrącić swoje trzy grosze i z oburzeniem zaczął zawracać gitarę czerwonej gnidzie, że to niesprawiedliwe, że to właśnie on musi dawać korepetycje Kuroko. Naprawdę zero instynktu samozachowawczego. Ja się dziwię, że on jeszcze żyje skoro notorycznie wkurwia swoimi debilnymi gadkami Seijuurou. Na dodatek jeszcze zaczyna dyskutować w sprawach, na które nie ma żadnego wpływu i są praktycznie niczym temat tabu. Zzieleniały idiota.

A na sam koniec piątkowym zajęć, niczym wisienka na torcie, zostałem obdarzony widokiem skrzywionej mordy Ryouty, który czekał na mnie na dziedzińcu jak zwykle otoczony przez swoje durne fanki. Szlag mnie jasny prawie trafił, widząc tą zajebiście radosną ekspresję na jego idealnej facjacie. Jakby, kurwa mać, tylko mu było nie na rękę wspólne kucie. Już chyba bym wolał, żeby to Momoi mnie uczyła, a to oznaka jawnej desperacji. Pora umierać.

Oczywiście zanim podziękował tym wszystkim rozwydrzonym dziewczynom, które go obłapiały, jakby był co najmniej chodzącym wibratorem i zadowolone jak prosiaki w błocie rozeszły się do domów, minęło z półtorej godziny. W tym czasie zdążyłby sobie zwalić z siedem razy i obejrzeć kilka pornoli. Cóż za marnotrawstwo.

Po wielu bojach, piskach i parunastu wiązankach przekleństw, udało nam się ruszyć w końcu w kierunku mieszkania Kise. Dosłownie alleluja i do przodu. Gdyby tego jeszcze było mało to pan wielki model chyba strzelił focha, bo szedł kilka kroków przede mną mając głęboko gdzieś cały świat. Na dodatek milczał, co w jego przypadku graniczyło niemal z niemożliwością, wiec mogłem jedynie gapić się tępo na jego tyłek, którym kręcił lepiej od niejednej kobiety.

Jest pedalsko i niestabilnie.

- Zwolnij trochę, bo się zgubię – zagadnąłem, kiedy nie mogłem już znieść panującej między nami niemal elektryzującej ciszy.

Nawet nie obdarzył mnie spojrzeniem, tylko jeszcze bardziej przyspieszył i odparł :

- Jesteś dużym chłopcem, poradzisz sobie.

Rany, rany, ale zacięty. Nienawiść, aż od niego kipi. Jeszcze trochę, a zacznie pluć jadem na kilometr. Pokręciłem z niedowierzaniem głową, włożyłem ręce w kieszenie czarnych spodni i przyspieszyłem, by się z nim zrównać. Spojrzał na mnie spode łba, po czym ponownie utkwił rozeźlony wzrok w chodnik. Westchnąłem ze zrezygnowaniem i mruknąłem :

- Ogarnij się, co? Ja wiem, że ci cholernie nie odpowiada, że musisz spędzić w moim zajebistym towarzystwie wolny czas, ale nic oboje na to nie poradzimy. Akashi tak zarządził, a my jeśli chcemy sobie jeszcze trochę pożyć to powinniśmy go posłuchać.

Ze zdziwienia, aż otworzył usta i przez chwilę nie wiedziałem jak to za bardzo interpretować. Czyżbym powiedział coś dziwnego? Przecież to święta prawda jest. Gdyby czerwona gnida dowiedziała się, że podważyliśmy jego decyzję to już byśmy mogli zacząć kopać pięciometrowy grób i zamawiać trumnę.

- Znaczy, kurczę, to wcale nie tak! – zaprzeczył żywo, a jego policzki zabarwiły się delikatnym rumieńcem.

- To niby jak? - zmarszczyłem cienkie brwi w geście irytacji.

- Nie przeszkadza mi, że muszę spotkać się z tobą po szkole. Wręcz przeciwnie, bardzo się z tego cieszę – wyznał pełen jakiegoś chorego entuzjazmu – Jestem wkurzony tylko dlatego, że musimy iść akurat do mojego domu.

- A co? Chowasz jakieś trupy w szafie? – parsknąłem śmiechem, widzą jego oburzoną minę – Albo jakieś ladacznice pod łóżkiem?

- Aominecchi...! – jęknął cierpiętniczo.

- Daj spokój, nie ma się czego wstydzić – klepnąłem go pocieszycielsko w ramię.

Posłał mi powątpiewające spojrzenie, ale niczym tego nie skomentował. Najwidoczniej nadal się czymś gryzł i nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru rozwiać moich podejrzeń co do tego. Cholera, Kise i tajemnice to naprawdę zjebane połączenie. Kompletnie nie mogę się odnaleźć w tej sytuacji co działa na mnie lekko stresująco.

Dla większego bezpieczeństwa nie zaczynałem żadnego tematu, dając modelowi możliwość zagłębienia się w filozoficznych rozmyślaniach. Był nieobecny duchem, co od razu wyczułem i nie miałem zamiaru psuć tego względnego spokoju. Podświadomie przeczuwałem, że niedługo nadciągnie burza, która trochę nadszarpnie moje pokłady cierpliwości, więc rozkoszowałem się tą ulotną, sielankową chwilą póki jeszcze mogłem.

W ramach rekreacji zacząłem bardziej zwracać uwagę na to co się dzieje wokół mnie, czyli podziwianiem biuściastych dziewczyn. W większości okolicznych szkół zajęcia dobiegły dawno końca więc na ulicach można było zobaczyć prawdziwy miszmasz różnorakich mundurków i ukrywających się pod nimi cycków. Prawdziwa uczta dla męskiego oka. Dobrze, że pogoda ponownie się poprawiła, dzięki czemu można było popitalać bez kurtek nie martwiąc o przeziębienie czy inne gówno.

Jednak po jakichś czterdziestu minutach skończyły mi się ładne laseczki do obserwowania i zawiało nudą. Noż kurwa, ile można tak leźć? Nie spodziewałem się, że blond ciota mieszka aż tak daleko. I na dodatek prawie co chwila skręcamy w jakieś podejrzane, kręte uliczki, przez co już dawno przestałem ogarniać, gdzie się aktualnie znajdujemy. Pieprzę, gdybym musiał sam do niego trafić to pewnie zgubiłbym się ze sto razy, a i tak koniec końców, bym nie trafił. Poproszę go, żeby mi kiedyś rozrysował mapę.

- Daleko jeszcze? – burknąłem, mając już powoli dość.

- Kawałeczek – odparł głosem kompletnie pozbawionym wyrazu.

Wesoły idiota ustąpił miejsca pochmurnemu idiocie. Sam już nie wiem kogo wolałem bardziej, ale widzieć go pozbawionego entuzjazmu i energii jest co najmniej dziwnym doświadczeniem, którego w najbliższym czasie nie chciałbym powtórzyć. Miałem mu coś właśnie odpowiedzieć, kiedy zza rogu małej budki z napojami wyskoczył jakiś stary, pomarszczony facet. Zagrodził nam drogę i bez zbędnych ceregieli rozpiął czarny płaszcz, w który był ubrany.

Kise przeraźliwie wrzasnął, kiedy zobaczył, że gość nie ma nic pod spodem i najzwyczajniej w świecie prezentuje nam swojego penisa. Machinalnie zakrył zaczerwieniona twarz rękami i cofnął potykając o własne nogi. Gdyby nie mój zajebisty refleks, dawno leżałby jak długi na ziemi. Rany, co to za reakcja godna zawstydzonej nastolatki? Przecież między nogami mamy to samo, a jakoś nie mogę uwierzyć, by nigdy wcześniej nie natknął się na ekshibicjonistę.

Wywróciłem oczami i nadal podtrzymując mu plecy, zwróciłem się w kierunku zgrzybiałego zboczeńca. Omiotłem spojrzeniem jego nagie ciało i mimowolnie rozszerzyłem wargi w kpiącym uśmiechu. Rozmiar zdecydowanie mniejszy niż typowego Japończyka. Nie ma nawet co pokazywać.

- Panie z czym do ludzi? – wypaliłem zanim zdążyłem się ugryźć w język.

Facet przez moment gapił się na mnie w osłupieniu, po czym mruknął coś pod nosem z powrotem zapinając ubranie. Przeczesał palcami swoje siwiejące włosy, po czym szybko nas wyminął kierując się w stronę parku. Dobrze, że nie był agresywny, bo inaczej po moim nieprzemyślanym tekście mogłoby się to skończyć bójką. Odetchnąłem głęboko z nieopisaną ulgą i oznajmiłem :

- Możesz już otworzyć oczy. Pan pedo sobie poszedł.

Blondyn drgnął lekko w moich ramionach i niepewnie uniósł jedną powiekę. Rozejrzał się uważnie dookoła i dopiero, kiedy upewnił się że nie kłamałem, odkleił się ode mnie. Zmarszczyłem brwi widząc, że trzęsie się jak osika i ledwo utrzymuje pionowa postawę. Cholera, no bez przesady, takie rzeczy się przecież zdarzają. Nie powinien, aż tak emocjonalnie reagować na tego typu sytuacje w końcu po ziemi łazi bezkarnie wiele popierdoleńców, z którymi trzeba nauczyć sobie radzić.

- Wszystko w porządku? – spytałem.

- A...! – drgnął jak oparzony – T-tak. To było po prostu zaskakujące.

Pomimo najszczerszych prób opanowania, głos mu lekko zadrżał. Zagryzł w zdenerwowaniu dolną wargę, mocno zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Ale przeżywa. Normalnie jakby był w ciąży. Westchnąłem cicho i dałem mu sójkę w bok. Spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem, kiedy lekko popchnąłem go do przodu, żeby zaczął iść.

- Jak tak dalej pójdzie to zanim dotrzemy na miejsce zrobi się ciemno – wytłumaczyłem – Jakoś niespecjalnie mi się uśmiecha wracać potem cholera wie o której do domu, a co najważniejsze, matka będzie przez to wściekła.

- Um, masz racje. Przepraszam, Aominecchi – mruknął, nerwowym ruchem zakładając za ucho kosmyk włosów.

Przełknął głośno ślinę, jednak bez marudzenia wykonał polecenie. Reszta drogi minęła nam bez większych ekscesów oprócz napotkania całego stada czarnych kotów, które przebiegły w poprzek jezdni tuż przed naszymi nosami. Nie wierzę w żadne zabobony czy też pech, ale w tamtym momencie wzdłuż kręgosłupa przebiegł mi dreszcz niepokoju. Możliwe, że ostro przesadzam, ale ten dzień ma całkiem spore szanse skończyć się prawdziwą katastrofą, a przynajmniej wszystko na to wskazuje.

Po jakiś trzech minutach zauważyłem majaczący przed nami ogromny, a przynajmniej ze trzy razy większy od mojego, jednorodzinny dom wykonany zapewne z bloczków wapienno - pisakowych pomalowanych na odcień ciemnego beżu. Budynek zdecydowanie górował nad resztą otoczenia, przez co sprawiał wrażenie niezdobytej twierdzy, otoczonej ceglastym murem koloru zdartej rdzy. Momentalnie moje usta rozciągnęły się w gorzkim uśmiechu zwycięzcy. Więc jednak nasz tleniony książę mieszka sobie w zamku ze służbą i popija kulturalnie drinki z palemką przy własnym basenie. Umrę tam. Albo nie wytrzymam widząc wszędzie kosmicznym luksusem i mu przypierdolę. Nie żebym był o ten dostatek zazdrosny, po prostu jeszcze bardziej nie ogarniam jak można się aż tak bać przyjmować gości mając taką wypasioną chałupę. Chyba nie sądzi, że byłbym zdolny mu coś podwędzić. Może i jestem wrednym skurwysynem, ale nigdy nie posunąłbym się do kradzieży tym bardziej wobec kumpla.

Przeżyłem niemały szok, kiedy w milczeniu przeszliśmy obok tego pałacu, skręciliśmy w bok i zatrzymaliśmy przed jasnoszarym, lekko obdrapanym, blokiem mieszkalnym. Kise w milczeniu zaczął się wspominać po schodach, przy okazji grzebiąc w torbie, najpewniej w poszukiwaniu kluczy. Włożył je do zamka, przekręcił i szybko wszedł do środka zatrzaskując drzwi z taką siłą, że przyczepiona do nich złota czternastka prawie spadła na zgniłozieloną wycieraczkę.

... co tutaj się, kurwa, odpierdala?

Wbiłem zbaraniały wzrok w ciemnobrązowe drewno, mając w głowie kompletną pustkę. Uporządkujmy fakty. Przyszedłem do domu tlenionej cioty, który okazał się nie ociekać bogactwem połączonym ze snobizmem, ale nie zostałem do niego wpuszczony. Pomimo, że jednak powinienem, zważywszy na to, iż musimy razem wykuć matmę na najbliższą poprawę, bo inaczej Akashi urwie nam głowy przy samej dupie. Okejaski, zaczynam powoli ogarniać.

Kiedy miałem już zamiar wedrzeć się siłą, ewentualnie kulturalnie spierdolić do swoich pornosów, drzwi zostały ponownie otwarte i usłyszałem głośne :

- Przepraszam, Aominechi, możesz już wejść. Musiałem trochę tutaj posprzątać.

Zmarszczyłem gniewnie brwi, klnąc pod nosem na czym świat stoi. Niespiesznie wpełzłem do środka, zdejmując od razu czarne adidasy, coby za bardzo mu nie uświnić, skoro aż tak przejmuje się porządkiem. Jeszcze mi tu zejdzie na zawał jak uwalę mu dywan błotem, albo czymś w tym guście. Sądzę, że karetki pogotowia mają lepsze rzeczy do roboty od jeżdżenia po mieście i zgarniania zemdlałych modeli.

- Soraski za wpierdolenie się do domu... czy jakoś tak – podrapałem się w tył głowy lekko zdezorientowany.

- Twoja kultura jak zwykle powala – uśmiechnął się do mnie litościwie, sięgając jednocześnie do lodówki po dwie puszki coli.

- Ba, w końcu jestem zajebisty.

Przekręcił oczami, westchnął i skinął ręką, żebym poszedł za nim. Grzecznie spełniłem jego polecenie, rozglądając się dookoła z zaciekawieniem. Mieszkanie było małe i, ku mojemu wielkiemu zdziwieniu, dość prosto urządzone. Bez przesadnego przepychu, pomieszczenia w najróżniejszych odcieniach bieli, same niezbędne urządzenia i meble. Nie powiem, to dość surowy wygląd. Gdybym musiał tutaj przenieść się na stałe to czułbym się cholernie niekomfortowo.

Kiedy minęliśmy salon, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało, poczułem silny zapach cytrusowego odświeżacza powietrza. Dosłownie jakby ktoś chciał zatuszować odór rozkładających się zwłok albo czegoś w podobie. Zatkałem palcami nos, ledwo powstrzymując się przed kichnięciem i spytałem :

- Kurwa, po co tyle tego gówna wypsikałeś?

- Um, rzeczywiście chyba przesadziłem z ilością – zaśmiał się nerwowo – Ale spokojnie u mnie tak nie śmierdzi.

- Oby, bo jeszcze ci tam zdechnę – mruknąłem, wchodząc za nim do pokoju znajdującego się naprzeciwko łazienki.

Jako jedyny pomalowany był na kolor bardo jasnego błękitu. Duże okno wychodzące na zachód i brak łóżka optycznie powiększało sypialnię, która naprawdę nie grzeszyła wielkością. Na dodatek Kise – tak jak zresztą podejrzewałem – był pedantem. Wszystko tu lśniło, niemal wypalając człowiekowi oczy. Książki i magazyny miał idealnie ułożone w drewnianej biblioteczce, wypucowany na błysk niski stolik, nie wspominając już o idealnie poskładanych ubraniach leżących w skrzyni wepchniętej pomiędzy całkiem sporawą szafą, a ogromną maskotkę imitującą białego niedźwiedzia. Pierdolę, co to za kosmos.

- Co to niby jest? – zarechotałem, wskazując na przytulankę, która swoimi gabarytami bez problemu dorównywała dziecku chodzącemu do podstawówki.

- Mój miś. Pan Białasek.

...no zaraz, kurwa, nie wyrobię.

- Ja pieprzę, człowieku ile ty masz lat, żeby bawić się zabawkami i to jeszcze przeznaczonych dla dziewczynek? – parsknęłam śmiechem.

Blondyn nadął w urażeniu policzki, które momentalnie stały się czerwone z zażenowania. Odetchnąłem głęboko kilka razy, żeby się uspokoić i bez zbędnych ceregieli usadowiłem się na podłodze. Przycupnął naprzeciwko mnie, nadal głęboko dotknięty, kładąc na stole colę. Oh boże, dzisiaj jest naprawdę strasznie drażliwy. Nie wiem co powiedzieć, bo za każdym razem strzela spektakularnego focha i mam ochotę mu obić mordę. Co za porażka, kompletnie go nie ogarniam.

- To co robimy? – westchnąłem cierpiętniczo, widząc jak wyciąga z torby podręczniki.

- Skoro już tutaj dotarliśmy w jednym kawałku to zajmijmy się tą matematyką.

- Ty tak serio?

- Inaczej Akashicchi nas najpierw wywali z regularnego składu, a potem zabije – Ryouta momentalnie zadrżał, na samo wspomnienie widoku rozzłoszczonego kapitana.

- Pieprzona, czerwona gnida – mruknąłem pod nosem, ale grzecznie sięgnąłem po jakiś zeszyt – Umiesz ty coś?

- Wydaje mi się, że całkiem sporo. Po prostu nie zdążyłem nic powtórzyć przed egzaminem – odparł, przekartkowując jakieś obszerne tomiszcze pełne zadań.

- Rozbierana sesyjka zdjęciowa? – sarknąłem, podpierając brodę na nadgarstku.

Spojrzał na mnie spod wpółprzymkniętych powiek i trzepnął pięścią w ramię.

- Zboczeniec

- No co ty gadasz, pięknisiu.

Zabawnie poruszyłem brwiami, na co on zachichotał. Naprawdę miał ładny głos. Taki dźwięczny czy jak to się tam mówi. Znaczy, kurwa, jak to brzmi!? Jakbym był jakimś pedałem. Cholera, pora umierać.

Po namiętnych bojach, trzech złamanych ołówkach, wypieprzeniu moich notatek pełnych cycków przez okno i prawie podbitego oka, udało nam się w końcu skupić na kuciu. Znaczy ja nadal łatwo traciłem koncentrację, szczególnie kiedy odkryłem, gdzie ta ciota chowa swoją kosmetyczkę, która była większa niż ta mojej matki, ale to drobny szczegół. Dobrze, że nie miał własnej toaletki, bo wtedy już w ogóle gówno by wyszło z dzikiego romansu z samozwańczą królową nauk.

- Skup się, Aominecchi! Jeśli nadal będziesz do tego tak podchodził to nic z tego nie wyjdzie – zrugał mnie, niemal mordując spojrzeniem.

- Daj spokój, przecież jestem grzeczny – zrobiłem minę niewiniątka.

Prychnął rozjuszony i rzucił we mnie swoją opróżnioną puszkę po coli. Wyszczerzyłem się jak ostatni kretyn, łapiąc ją i gniotąc w jednej ręce. Rozejrzałem się, poszukując kosza i z zadowoleniem cisnąłem w jego kierunku aluminium. Oczywiście bezbłędnie trafiłem, a jakżeby inaczej.

- Za trzy punkty – zaśmiałem się.

- Gratuluję. Czy teraz możemy kontynuować? – warknął model, zakładając ręce na chudej piersi.

- Soraski, mamusiu – wytknąłem mu język.

- Jesteś okropny!

- Tak, tak, też siebie uwielbiam.

No i mnie trzepnął w łeb. Skrzywiłem się, masując obolałe miejsce, ale grzecznie wróciłem do przerwanej roboty, mamrocząc całkiem pokaźną wiązankę przekleństw na czym to świat stoi. Nasz tleniony książę jest dzisiaj wyjątkowo nerwowy. To smutne.

Kise, pomimo że cały czas zerkał nerwowo na zegarek wiszący na ścianie, okazał się całkiem dobrym nauczycielem, bo w dość banalny sposób wytłumaczył mi jakieś dzikie wykresiki, które na samym początku wyglądały jak poplątane szlaczki. Nawet z rysowaniem ich nie miałem większego problemu, a przecież ja nigdy nie umiałem nabazgrać choćby jednej, prostej kreski. Czysta magia. Jednak musiałem osiągnąć w końcu swój limit. Mój mózg po trzech godzinach wkuwania teorii i robienia zadań efektownie się zablokował, a ja prawie wyzionąłem ducha.

Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie poświęciłem tyle czasu matematyce, ani żadnemu innemu przedmiotowi. Czuję się tak, jakby ktoś mi odrąbał głowę i zrobił z niej papkę. Zdecydowanie taki wysiłek intelektualny, jest nie dla mnie. Już chyba wole specjalne, dodatkowe treningi pod okiem Akashiego.

- Poddaję się – wyjęczałem, opadając na podłogę – Nie dam rady więcej zrobić.

- Aominecchi, na dzisiaj zastały nam jeszcze tylko dwa tematy. Musimy je zrobić, jeśli chcemy powtórzyć wszystko do poprawkowego egzaminu!

- Chuj mnie to obchodzi.

Blondyn już otwierał usta, żeby mi odpyskować, kiedy z przedpokoju dobiegł nas dźwięk otwieranego zamka, a po chwili kobiecy bełkot. Chłopak momentalnie poderwał się na równe nogi, a jego twarz niemal poszarzała. Zmarszczyłem brwi, widząc jak cały się spina, przytyka palec do ust nakazując mi być tym samym cicho i szybkim krokiem wychodzi z pokoju. Jestem cholernie ciekawy kto przyszedł. Ale musi być to jakaś straszna osoba skoro Kise stał się aż tak nerwowy. Drżał dosłownie jak jakaś ostatnia osika, co wcale nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

Chciałem już nawet doczołgać się do drzwi, żeby lepiej słyszeć, ale nie było na szczęście takiej potrzeby. Babsko wydarło się tak głośno, że pewnie spokojnie obudziłoby nieboszczyka. Skrzywiłem się z niesmakiem, łapiąc za uszy. To zdecydowanie zbyt duża dawka decybeli jak dla mnie.

- Co to ma znaczyć, Ryouta!? Chcesz, żebym popadła przez ciebie w długi!? Gdzie jest, do kurwy nędzy, forsa!?

- Ale mamo przecież ci mówiłem, że dostaję wypłatę dopiero w przyszłym tygodniu...

... mamo? Że co?

- Łżesz! Jak śmiesz tak wyrażasz się do osoby, która cię urodziła!? Niewdzięczny gówniarzu!

- Proszę, uspokój się! Znów jesteś pijana...

- Nie obrażaj mnie ty bękarcie! Dawaj kasę!

- Naprawdę nie mam już więcej pieniędzy...

Reszta słów została zagłuszona przez jej pijacki śmiech i odgłos tłuczonego szkła. Zmroziło mnie, gdy usłyszałem krzyk modela, któremu towarzyszył kolejny huk pomieszany z przekleństwami. Próbowałem to sobie przyswoić, ale szło mi dość oporne. Wiele czytałem o rodzinach patologicznych, przemocy i podobnych sprawach, ale pierwszy raz miałem z tym styczność. Dosłownie wryło mnie w ziemię. Nie sądziłem, że to może być aż tak wstrząsające doświadczenie. A myślałem, że to ja mam pojebanego ojca. Pierdolę, ale byłem głupi.

Machinalnie zesztywniałem, kiedy usłyszałem przyspieszone kroki i coraz głośniejsze wrzaski. Poczułem się osaczony niczym dzikie zwierze zamknięte w klatce. Nie panowałem nad własnym ciałem – dryfowałem w przestrzeni, nie będąc w stanie się niczego złapać czy podeprzeć. Mogłem tylko z szybko bijącym sercem, czekać na konfrontację z tą dwójką.

- Pewnie schowałeś jakieś zaskórniki u siebie. Podstępne ścierwo! Chciałeś mnie wykiwać! Niedoczekanie twoje, kurwa mać.

- Nie okłamuję cię! Tylko tam nie wchodź...!

Głośny świst świadczący o mocnym spoliczkowaniu sprawił, że na ramionach pojawiła mi się gęsia skórka. Musiało kurewsko boleć. Wiem o tym doskonale, bo sam przekonałem się, że oberwanie z liścia od dziewczyny to nie przelewki i gorszy jest już tylko kopniak w jaja.

- Jak śmiesz mi rozkazywać!? Czyli jednak się nie myliłam i masz coś na sumieniu, cholerny gnoju!

Drzwi z łoskotem uderzyły o ścianę, a kobieta wpadła do pomieszczenia niczym tornado. Od razu skierowała swój rozbiegany wzrok na mnie i znieruchomiała z szeroko otwartymi ustami, jakby nagle zamieniła się w kamień. Przeżyłem szok. Zawsze wyobrażałem sobie mamę Kise, jako ponętną, długonogą blondynkę z miseczką E. Zamiast tego zobaczyłem zwyczajną aż do bólu, zaczerwienioną twarz, niezbyt duże brązowe oczy, które pomniejszała sobie jeszcze bardziej przez zbyt mocny, czarny makijaż i wąskie, popękane usta. Jedyne co wyróżniało ją z tłumu to białe włosy do talii zaplecione w misterny warkocz i ogromny biust, który nie mieścił się w mojej prywatnej skali. Boże, to jest chyba rozmiar H. Jestem zdziwiony, że tak drobna i niska osoba jeszcze się nie złamała pod wpływem ich ciężaru. Pewnie razem ważą z sześć kilo jak nie więcej.

Stała jeszcze dobrą chwilę świdrując mnie spojrzeniem, po czym zaczęła chichotać niczym mała dziewczynka, przy czym był to śmiech wręcz histeryczny. Blondyn prześlizgnął się obok niej i próbował wypchnąć na zewnątrz, jednak kopnęła go w piszczel i powiedziała :

- Proszę, proszę, to dlatego chciałeś, żebym wróciła z powrotem do baru. Więc robisz sobie tutaj prywatny burdel? Nie sądziłam, że tak szybko staniesz się męską dziwką i będziesz dawał dupy na lewo i prawo – zarechotała – Widzę, że niezłego sobie alfonsa znalazłeś. Dobrze płaci? Bo jak tak to może też się skuszę.

- Błagam mamo, skończ już z tym – wyszeptał model, trzęsąc się jak osika.

- Morda ty tania dziwko. Spokojnie, nie będę wam przeszkadzać, bo nie preferuję trójkątów. Wracaj do swojego klienta, bo się jeszcze zniecierpliwi czekaniem, aż mu obciągniesz.

To mówiąc z całej siły popchnęła chłopaka w moją stronę, który pisnął i stracił równowagę. Machinalnie wyciągnąłem ramiona, łapiąc go w mocnym uścisku. Dobrze, że mam taki zajebisty refleks, bo najprawdopodobniej gdyby nie ja to wyrżnąłby głową o kant stołu, co pewnie skończyłoby się śmiercią na miejscu.

Babsko po raz ostatni zachichotało szyderczo, po czym zataczając się, opuściło pokój. Jeszcze przez chwilę słychać było jak obija się o ściany w przedpokoju, robiąc tym samym pewnie okropny bałagan, aż w końcu szczęknął zamek, a drzwi wejściowe zamknęły się z głośnym hukiem.

Wypuściłem nagromadzone powietrze z płuc i spojrzałem się na Kise. Nadal leżał, opierając się całym swoim ciężarem na mojej klatce piersiowej. Nieopanowanie drżał, zasłaniając twarz rekami. Pomimo tego, mogłem zauważyć świeże rozcięcie koło lewego ucha, które najpewniej zostało zrobione jakimś odłamkiem szkła. Dlaczego zawsze dzieje się coś kompletnie niespodziewanego, kiedy jestem z nim akurat sam na sam? I jak ja mam się niby, kurwa, teraz zachować? Co zrobić, żeby jeszcze bardziej nie pogorszyć sytuacji? Ja pierdolę, to zdecydowanie nie na moje nerwy. Przez ten stres niedługo wykorkuję, psia mać.

- Wszystko w porządku? – spytałem, kiedy cisza między nami była niemal nie do zniesienia.

Nie odpowiedział niczym, tylko jeszcze mocniej zagryzł dolną wargę. Westchnąłem cicho, przesuwając go sobie całkowicie na prawe ramię tak, żebym mógł w razie czego szybko mu pomóc. Niczym nie zareagował na ten niespodziewany ruch, jakby stracił resztki życia i stał marionetką, której odcięli sznurki. Przeczuwałem, że rozmowa z nim w tym stanie będzie ciężka, ale przecież nie zostawię go teraz. Nie po tym co zobaczyłem.

Nigdy nawet nie podejrzewałem, że może mieć taką rodzinę. Przecież zawsze był radosny i pełen optymizmu. Zarażał uśmiechem, nie wspominając już o tym, że jakoś sama jego obecność sprawiała, że wszystko wydawało się bardziej znośne. Dziecko słońca to idealne określenie dla niego, więc jakim cudem udawało mu się to wszystko tak długo ukrywać? Nikt z jego najbliższych przyjaciół niczego nie zauważył? Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. To chyba jakiś pieprzony żart.

- Oi, odezwij się – mruknąłem – Bo zaraz zwariuję.

Prychnął pod nosem, przez co przegryzł sobie usta. Posoka strumyczkiem pomknęła w dół brody, ześlizgując się po całej długości szyi, aż w końcu wsiąknęła w materiał koszulki. Zdusiłem w sobie przekleństwo i sięgnąłem po torbę mając nadzieję, że znajdę w niej paczkę chusteczek. Szybko wyciągnąłem jedną i przyłożyłem do zranionego miejsca w myślach odwalając kilka zdrowasiek o zapas cierpliwości. Coś mi się wydawało, że jak w końcu Kise pęknie i zacznie gadać to wcale nie będą to przyjemne ploteczki.

- Człowieku weź się zlituj – warknęłam po jakiś piętnastu minutach, kiedy w końcu przestała mu lecieć krew.

Pokręciłem energicznie głową i podkulił kolana, próbując zbić się w ciasną kulkę jak niemowlak. Jego niedoczekanie, kurwa. Bez zbędnych ceregieli przycisnąłem mu nogi kolanem, a wolną ręką złapałem za nadgarstki. Niemal siłą odciągnąłem jego ręce od twarzy i momentalnie pożałowałem swojego nieprzemyślanego ruchu.

Wyglądał jak leżąca kupka nieszczęść. Zaczerwienione oczy ciskały we mnie śmiercionośnymi błyskawicami, wargi niekontrolowanie drżały, a alabastrowa skóra została naznaczona wieloma śladami po długich paznokciach. Lewy policzek nadal był dość mocno zaczerwieniony od wcześniejszego silnego ciosu, nie wspominając już o tym, że szrama koło ucha zaczęła się paprać. Takich obrażeń nie uda mu się zakryć nawet bardzo umiejętnym makijażem.

- O kurwa. Nieźle ci skancerowała buźkę – palnąłem, zanim zdążyłem się ugryźć w język – Poważnie...

- Jesteś teraz zadowolony? – przerwał mi roztrzęsionym głosem – Fajnie jest popatrzeć jak cierpię, co?

Wmurowało mnie. Gapiłem się na niego z szeroko otwartą gębą, nie wiedząc jak na to zareagować. Kompletnie mnie zaskoczył. Nie sądziłem, że aż tak emocjonalnie to odbierze. Żesz, kurwa, cholerna ciota.

- Popierdoliło cię chyba. Nie jestem żadnym, pieprzonym sadystą – syknąłem rozzłoszczony – A przynajmniej nie aż tak. Trzeba było mi odpowiedzieć, a nie zachowywać się jak totalna niemota.

- A co chcesz niby ode mnie usłyszeć? – wychrypiał – Przecież wszystko widziałeś. Nie ma sensu rozpaczać nad rozlanym mlekiem.

- Chociażby to, jak się czujesz i co mogę dla ciebie zrobić – powiedziałem i sam zdziwiłem się własnymi słowami.

Co to niby ma być za ckliwe wyznanie? Jeszcze jakiegoś posranego samarytanizmu tutaj brakuje. Cholera, robię się za miękki na starość. Blondyn popatrzył na mnie ze zdziwieniem, szybko mrugając, po czym uśmiechnął się kwaśno i odparł :

- Niezły żart, Aominecchi. Przednio się ubawiłem.

- Oi, Kise...

- Daj spokój to nie ma sensu – stęknął z bólu, kiedy postanowił przestań podpierać się o moje ramię i usiąść o własnych siłach – Odkryłeś już, że sławny, nastoletni model, Kise Ryouta, wychowywany jest w patologicznej rodzinie, matka go bije i jest pijaczką, a na dodatek wcale nie kąpie się w wannie pełnej pieniędzy, a wręcz jest biedny jak jakaś mysz kościelna – posłał mi zmęczony uśmiech – Nie wiem co ty tu jeszcze robisz. Powinieneś w te pędy pognać do jakiejś redakcji i sprzedać im najnowsze fakty na temat mojego życia. I zrobić jakieś zdjęcia jako dowód rzeczowy – przy ostatnim zdaniu głos mu się załamał, a z oczu ponownie popłynęły łzy – Nie chciałem, żeby ktokolwiek się dowiedział, dlatego tak bardzo panikowałem, kiedy miałeś tutaj przyjść. Naprawdę nie chciałem... kurwa, tak bardzo się boję...

Niewiele myśląc, wiedziony jakimś posranym instynktem, pochyliłem się do przodu i przycisnąłem jego drżące ciało do swojej klatki piersiowej. Wydał zduszony jęk, jednak nie oponował, tylko mocno zacisnął dłonie na mojej koszuli i rozpłakał na dobre. Wsunąłem palce w jego miękkie, blond włosy i zacząłem go delikatnie głaskać, dobrodusznie pozwalając moczyć sobie tors.

- Nie martw się, nie jesteś już sam – szepnąłem – Nie mam zamiaru się nigdzie stąd ruszyć więc spokojnie.

- Brzmisz jak z jakiejś taniej komedii romantycznej – Kise niekontrolowanie czknął.

- Spieprzaj, starałem się być miły, doceń to – burknąłem i pociągnąłem go za złoty kolczyk w uchu.

Zaśmiał się cicho nadal nie przestając ryczeć. Pierdolę, trzeba było wziąć jakiś płaszcz przeciwdeszczowy albo parasol. Jeszcze trochę, a zrobi tutaj drugi potop i trzeba będzie budować jakąś tratwę albo inne gówno. Ostatni raz popisuję się swoją znikomą empatią, bo wychodzi z tego jakiś jeden wielki, dziki kosmos. Kurwa, co za porażka.


	15. Rozdział 15

**Rozdział 15**

* * *

**Warning : ****Jesu, nareszcie koniec *zdycha na biurku* Najdłuższy rozdział PP jaki kiedykolwiek dodałam, zaraz umrem kurfa DX Udało mi się prawie – oj cicho x.x – wszystko wyjaśnić w tym rozdziale na temat przeszłości Kise C: Mam nadzieje, że zrobiłam to dość jasno i nikt się przy okazji nie zanudził na śmierć :3 Mniejsza, teraz przejdę do powodu, przez który publikacja 15 rozdziału PP została przesunięta – a mianowicie dzisiaj mija rok odkąd wróciłam do pisania i zaczęłam tworzyć w fandomie basugeja *fanfary* ;-; Moim pierwszym tworem był właśnie 1 rozdział PP dlatego chciałam, żeby dzisiaj również PP się pojawiło. Pamiętam jak rok temu wiele osób nie pomyślałoby o takim pairingu jak AoKise i był ogromny szał na AoKuro – bodajże anime było na etapie meczu pomiędzy Seirin, a Touou, więc większość pukała się w głowę, że co ja odpierdalam i czemu PP nie jest o AoKuro / KagaKuro - czysty kosmos xD Unf, mam nadzieję, że uda mi się wytrwać kolejny rok i będzie on równie owocny co ten – ja pierdolę to brzmi źle, wyjdę 8D **** Awsy, wzruchałam się, weźcie mnie przytulcie ;-;'' Robię się chyba na to za stara DX**

* * *

Kuchnia Kise nie dość, że była cholernie ciasna, to jeszcze praktycznie zupełnie pusta. Nie mówię tu wcale o sprzętach typu stół, mikrofala czy inne pierdoły, ale o zawartości lodówki. Dosłownie oprócz dwóch puszek coli, chudego mleka i białej rzodkwi to nic w niej nie było. Żadnego kurczaczka, ryb, czy nawet jajek. A mi kiszki marsza grają. Cudownie. To czas na dzikie tańce radości.

Zmarszczyłem cienkie brwi w geście irytacji i wstałem z kucek z zamiarem spenetrowania wszystkich szafek. No przecież musiał mieć cokolwiek do jedzenia! Nie jest chyba na tyle głupi, żeby się głodzić, nawet jak jest tym pieprzonym modelem od siedmiu boleści i musi dbać o swoją idealną figurę. Każdy idiota wie, że najlepszą dietą na utrzymanie wagi jest pięć posiłków dziennie bogatych w witaminy. Znaczy tak mi mama mówiła jak byłem mały i odmawiałem żarcia tego całego zielska, które mi podtykała pod nos. Na szczęście dość szybko zauważyła, że nie jestem babą, żeby żreć trawsko co zaowocowało częstszym widokiem pyszniutkiego mięcha pod najróżniejszą postacią. Kocham mięcho. Chyba nawet bardziej niż pornosy. A to już naprawdę poważne wyznanie - szczególnie w moich ustach.

- Puste opakowanie po ryżu, kolejny ryż, makaron, a co to jest? – wyciągnąłem słoik, którego zawartość przypominała zamarynowane płody i odkręciłem wieczko – Kurwa, ale capi! – momentalnie się skrzywiłem, gdy poczułem woń przypominającą śmierdzące skarpetki.

Dla swojego własnego bezpieczeństwa postanowiłem się pozbyć bliżej niezidentyfikowanej żywności i dzielnie wróciłem do dalszego myszkowania. Kiedy przeszukałem całe pomieszczenie, wywracając je przy okazji do góry nogami i zajrzałem w każdą możliwą dziurę, to dopiero wtedy to do mnie dotarło. Czeka mnie tutaj śmierć głodowa. No zaraz się pochlastam.

- Oi, masz ty tutaj coś do wpierdzielenia? – jęknąłem cierpiętniczo, wlokąc się w kierunku łazienki.

Cisza. Westchnąłem ciężko i podszedłem bliżej drzwi, podtykając pod nie ucho. Oho, nadal się myje. Szum wody był na tyle głośny, że pewnie nie usłyszał mojego wołania. Oparłem się ręką o białą ścianę i warknąłem :

- Kiseee, daj mi jeeeść!

- Poczekaj, Aominecchi. Zaraz coś znajdę tylko sie wytrę – odkrzyknął, najwyraźniej wychodząc już spod prysznica.

Zarechotałem i zanim zdążyłem ugryźć się w język, spytałem :

- Uwo, wyszorować ci plecki?

Usłyszałem jego donośny pisk, a w następnej chwili dość głośny łomot, jakby poślizgnął się, a następnie upadł na podłogę. Mój chichot został zagłuszony przez jego bluzgi i głośny trzask otwieranych drzwi. Blondyn wylazł ze środka w samym ręczniku owiniętym wokół bioder i niemal zamordował mnie spojrzeniem. Jego złote tęczówki dosłownie ciskały błyskawice, co tylko spotęgowało mój śmiech. Rany, co za kretyn.

- Spadaj, zboczeńcu – syknął i z bojową miną zniknął w swoim pokoju.

- Trudno nie być zboczeńcem skoro latasz po domu z gołą dupą – odgryzłem się, kręcąc w niedowierzaniu głową.

- Że co!? Nieprawda, przecież miałem...

- Daj spokój. Droczę się tylko – przerwałem mu, nie mając zamiaru dłużej się kłócić.

Wyłonił się z pomieszczenia już kompletnie ubrany, patrząc na mnie spode łba i ręką nakazał, żebym poszedł za nim. Grzecznie spełniłem jego niemą prośbę i ponownie znaleźliśmy się w kuchni. Z powątpiewaniem patrzyłem jak Ryouta nastawia wodę, przez chwilę stuka się palcem po brodzie, po czym otwiera lodówkę. Prawie zleciałem z krzesła, kiedy wyciągnął z niej dwa kolorowe opakowania zupek błyskawicznych. Cholera jasna, jak ja mogłem ich nie zauważyć!?

- Jakim cudem? – wydukałem, będąc kompletnie zbitym z tropu.

- Nie sprawdziłeś zamrażalki – wyszczerzył się do mnie zwycięsko.

- Ha!? Kto normalny wkłada tam tego typu żarcie!?

- Moja mama myśli dokładnie tak samo, dlatego mam pewność, że jak wrócę do domu to nie umrę śmiercią głodową – wyjaśnił zalewając kubki prawie do pełna i stawiając jeden przede mną.

Zamilkłem, uznając że nie ma po co więcej ciągnąć tematu. Sięgnąłem po pałeczki jednorazowe użytku, które położył na stole i zamieszałem parujący płyn, żeby makaron szybciej napuchł. Nie ma nic gorszego niż twarde kluchy.

- Co nie zmienia faktu, że oprócz tego nie odżywiasz się zbyt zdrowo jak na modela – zauważyłem.

- Dużo się ruszam, więc raczej nie przytyję. Poza tym mam całkiem dobrą przemianę materii. Zresztą co cię w ogóle obchodzi moja dieta? – posłał mi prowokujące spojrzenie.

- A to żeś chuchro i tak naprawdę to się zastanawiam czy ty w ogóle coś jesz – podjąłem rzucone wyzwanie – Twoja kuchnia świeci pustkami, a w szkole jakoś nie zauważam byś cokolwiek kupował w sklepiku. Te wszystkie wymyślne drugie śniadanka, które przynoszą ci fanki również najczęściej oddajesz potrzebującym...

- Najczęściej tobie, głodomorze – wytknął mi język.

- Oj tam, oj tam, nie wypominaj mi – machnąłem niedbale ręką i kontynuowałem – Więc z łaski swojej powiedz mi, co ty odpierdalasz?

- Nic. Jutro po lekcjach miałem iść na porządne zakupy na cały przyszły tydzień. Nie moja wina, że przyszedłeś akurat dzisiaj.

Próbowałem nawiązać z nim kontakt wzrokowy, ale niemal natychmiast wbił go w swoje splecione dłonie. Oparłem brodę na nadgarstku, uśmiechając się gorzko. Kłamał, a ja doskonale o tym wiedziałem. Siedział idealnie naprzeciwko okna, więc zachodzące słońca padała na jego poobijaną twarz. Świerzy krwiak, rozcięty policzek i parę sińców nadawały mu wygląd dziecka nędzy i rozpaczy. To naprawdę smutne, że pomimo tego iż byłem świadkiem jego osobistej tragedii nadal próbował mnie oszukać. A przecież wychodziłoby na to, że jestem na razie jedynym człowiekiem, z którym mógłby w końcu szczerze porozmawiać. Uparty debil.

- Nie żeby coś, ale ktoś tu oznajmił swojej kochanej mamusi, że nie ma na razie szmalu, przez co zarobił fangę w nos – przypomniałem, wyszczerzając się do niego przymilnie.

Dosłownie go wryło. Pałeczki zawisły w połowie drogi do ust, a oczy ledwo nie powypadały z orbit. Grzecznie poczekałem, aż się zbierze do kupy, zajmując w końcu wystygłym jedzeniem. Zupa co prawda smakowała, jakby przeleżała nie wiadomo ile w tej zamrażalce, ale niespecjalnie mi to przeszkadzało szczególnie, że brzuch jeszcze kilka minut temu głośno burczał ogłaszając tym samym strajk.

- Eh, no to mnie masz, Aominecchi – Kise westchnął ciężko – To wszystko prawda. Nie mam pieniędzy i musiałbym czekać do następnej wypłaty, żeby iść na zakupy. Czyli dokładnie sześć dni.

- Bingo – mruknąłem, opróżniając kubek do końca – Ja rozumiem, że twoja matka jest alkoholiczką i te sprawy, ale powinieneś mieć na tyle rozumu, żeby nie dawać jej całej kasy. Nie wiem, zostawiaj sobie znaczną sumkę, żebyś potem nie musiał zdychać z głodu.

- Gdyby to było takie proste – uśmiechnął się gorzko – Nie mogę tego zrobić. Nie miałoby to większego sensu.

- Niby czemu?

Zmarszczyłem brwi, kompletnie go nie rozumiejąc. Przecież na pewno miał jakąś skrytkę i mógł spokojnie ukryć zaskórniaka na czarną godzinę. Przecież to pojebane, żeby dawać wszystko cudownej rodzicielce, która nie pracuje i może dalej chlać tylko dzięki pomocy przykładnego syneczka. A na dodatek jeszcze mu się za to obrywa. Czysty kosmos.

- Codziennie przeszukuje mi pokój jak i całe mieszkanie - wyszeptał tak cicho, że z ledwością go usłyszałem - Gdyby cokolwiek znalazła pewnie, by mnie zabiła.

Zaczął się niekontrolowanie trząść, mocno zaciskając powieki, a ja zakląłem szpetnie w myślach. Jeszcze mi tego tutaj brakuje, żeby zaczął ryczeć. Takie rozmowy nie są moją najlepszą stroną i wcale nie potrzeba mi ich jeszcze bardziej utrudniać. Już teraz cholernie się pilnuje, żeby nie palnąć czegoś głupiego, a tym samym pożegnać się z szansą na bliższe poznanie problemów modela. A przecież naprawdę chcę mu pomóc – tak, wiem że to w moim przypadku jest dość nierealne. Ja pierdolę, chyba zaparzę sobie jakąś meliskę albo inne gówno na uspokojenie, bo nie dam rady i mnie jasny szlag strzeli.

- Ah tak – podsumowałem szalenie inteligentnie – To rzeczywiście lekka kicha, że tak to ujmę. Więc nie pozostaje ci nic innego jak zachorować na bulimię.

Spojrzał na mnie jak na skończonego kretyna i spytał :

- Że co? Jaka bulimia?

- Ty jesz, ja bulę – puściłem mu perskie oko.

Zamrugał kilka razy tymi swoimi kurewsko długimi rzęsami, po czym parsknął śmiechem. Był to miły dźwięk szczególnie, że brzmiał szczerze i niewymuszenie. Oparłem się wygodniej o krzesło zadowolony, że ponownie udało mi się rozładować napiętą atmosferę. Teraz powinno już pójść łatwo. Chyba.

- Jesteś niesamowity – Kise chrząknął, próbując spoważnieć, ale za bardzo mu to nie wychodziło.

- Wiem, w końcu to zajebistość mną ocieka.

- Oczywiście – wytknął mi język – Ale nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś za mnie płacił. To by godziło w moją męską dumę.

Teraz to ja zacząłem się brechtać jak powalony, uderzając przy okazji otwartą dłonią w stół. Blondyn podrapał się niepewnie po pliczku, najwyraźniej nie rozumiejąc mojego nagłego napadu wesołości. Odetchnąłem głęboko, ocierając łzy rozbawienia z kącików oczu i wyjaśniłem :

- Że ty niby posiadasz męską dumę? Dobre sobie, ślicznotko.

- Jaki okrutny! – nadął w oburzeniu policzki – Nie moja wina, że mam delikatną urodę!

- Ta, ta, delikatną. Wyglądasz jak baba. Płaska, bo płaska, ale jednak baba. Już się tak nie zapowietrzaj – dodałem szybko, widząc że ma zamiar mi odpyskować – Jak nie chcesz, żebym ci cokolwiek fundował to lepiej przestań rozdawać jedzenie, które dostajesz od tych porypanych fanek. A przynajmniej do czasu, aż wzbogacisz się o świeżutką wypłatę.

Zerknął na mnie nadal trochę rozeźlony, ale pokiwał potulnie głową na znak zgody. Westchnąłem z ulgą, zadowolony że przynajmniej przebrnęliśmy przez to i nie doszło do kłótni, łez czy rękoczynów. Tylko, że cholera jasna, teraz zaczynały się prawdziwe schody. Trzeba było jakoś zacząć główny temat rozmowy, a mianowicie, jakim cudem ta ciota urodziła się w aż tak patologicznej rodzinie.

- No to ten... ładna dzisiaj pogoda, czy coś – zagadnąłem, nerwowo drapiąc się po karku.

Rany, zdecydowanie nie nadawałem się do czegoś takiego. Najwidoczniej rola psychologa czy wujka dobrej rady nigdy nie była mi pisana. Gdy bóg rozdawał ludziom empatię ja stałem w kolejce po penisa. Hyhy, tak.

- Dobra, nie wysilaj się tak - model westchnął ciężko – Sam ci wszystko powiem, skoro naprawdę nie możesz się bez tej wiedzy obejść.

- O, to całe szczęście, bo za cholerę nie wiedziałem o co cię najpierw zapytać – przyznałem szczerze, bawiąc się pałeczkami.

- Jakoś mnie to nie dziwi – odgryzł się.

Przewróciłem zdegustowany oczami i ponagliłem go gestem reki. Uniósł jedną brew do góry, ale niczym tego nie skomentował. Przez chwilę gapił się tempo w blat stołu, najwidoczniej zbierając myśli, po czym mruknął :

- Nigdy o tym nikomu nie mówiłem, więc jak wyjdzie kompletnie bez ładu i składu to przepraszam.

- Nie przejmuj się tylko w końcu zacznij gadać – poradziłem.

- Jak sobie jaśnie pan życzy – sarknął.

Postanowiłem przemilczeć jego niezbyt miłą odzywkę, bo w tym momencie sprzeczki chciałem uniknąć najbardziej. Jeszcze się obrazi jak typowa dziewczyna i nici wyjdą z przesłuchania. Grzecznie poczekałem, aż ochłonie, mimowolnie obserwując słońce mieniące się złotymi refleksami w jego potarganej czuprynie. Rany, jak pedalsko.

- Piła od kiedy tylko pamiętam – zaczął powoli, cedząc każde słowo – Jako dziecko byłem wychowywany przez babcię. W tym okresie rzadko widywałem się z mamą. Dzięki pomocy własnej rodzicielki i jej emeryturze mogła chodzić do lekarza od uzależnień. Próbowała pozbyć się nałogu, a przynajmniej tak nam wmawiała – uśmiechnął się cierpko – Jednak równo miesiąc po moich jedenastych urodzinach babcia pod wpływem zmęczenia i naprawdę sędziwego wieku zmarła. Wtedy skończyły się również pieniądze, bo oczywiście mama nie zarabiała. Pójście do pracy było ponad jej możliwości. Przecież ona stała ponad to. Nikt nie mógł jej rozkazywać – zrobił krótka pauzę, żeby złapać głębszy oddech – Dokładnie wtedy zaczął się mój mały, prywatny koszmar. Babcia starała się, żebym rozwijał się w spokojnej, rodzinnej atmosferze. Co prawda pozbawionej obojga rodziców, ale jej miłość i oddanie mi to wynagradzały. Jednak, gdy odeszła musiałem przestać żyć pod kloszem. Spojrzeć na całą sytuację trzeźwym okiem i to zaakceptować. Można powiedzieć, że w tamtym momencie zostałem zmuszony szybciej dorosnąć – skrzywił się i potarł dwoma palcami skroń.

Słuchałem go uważnie, nie chcąc przerywać mu w żaden sposób. Wiedziałem ile go to kosztowało więc postanowiłem zadawać pytania dopiero na sam koniec albo w momencie, kiedy się zatnie i nie będzie mógł z siebie już nic więcej wydusić. Jak na razie nic na to nie wskazywało więc grzecznie czekałem, aż zacznie dalej mówić.

- Na szczęście nie byłem na tyle głupi, żeby nie zauważyć iż moja mama różni się trochę od innych mam. Nigdy się mną nie przejmowała, przytulała... co za farsa! Ja nawet z nią nie rozmawiałem dłużej niż minutę. Byłem jej kompletnie obojętny, jakbym nie był jej synem. Jej pieprzonym dzieckiem! – ostatnie zdanie niemal wykrzyczał, uderzając pięścią w stół.

Zmroziło mnie. Przeklinający Kise to naprawdę rzadkie zjawisko, więc nie ma co mi się dziwić. To niesamowite, że ten chłopak potrafi wmurować mnie w ziemię kilkoma, dobrze dobranymi słowami. Nie ruszyłem się, żeby go poklepać pocieszająco po plecach. Intuicja podpowiadała mi, że nie potrzebuje tego. Jest na tyle silny, by to przełknąć i kontynuować rozdrapywanie ran z przeszłości.

- Pierwszy rok jakoś udało nam się przetrwać. Babcia pozostawiła całkiem pokaźny spadek, dzięki któremu przeżyliśmy. Jednak potem zaczęło się robić coraz gorzej. Mama zaczęła staczać się coraz bardziej. Piła niemal codziennie i to w ilościach hurtowych. Żeby na to zarobić sprowadzała do domu obcych mężczyzn. Niektórzy stali się jej codziennymi klientami, jednak potem okazało się że wcale nie chodziło o seks z nią, a o mnie – zacisnął drżące dłonie w pięści - Czasami urządzali sobie orgie. Bałem się wtedy najbardziej. Krzyki, wzdychania i jęki były strasznie głośne. Byłem gówniarzem, a więc za bardzo nie rozumiałem co się dzieje. W końcu niby kto miał mnie uświadomić o takich rzeczach? Radziłem sobie z tym różnie. Najczęściej zagryzałem nadgarstek i przytulałem się do misia. Tak, mówię teraz o Panu Białasku, który był ostatnim prezentem podarowanym mi przez babcię - sprostował widząc zapewne moją skołowaną minę – Ale to nieważne. Kiedy było już po wszystkim mama często mnie wołała, żebym został z tymi ludźmi i dotrzymywał im towarzystwa, kiedy ona będzie każdego rozliczać. Podczas pewnego wieczoru trójka z nich zaczęła się do mnie dobierać...

- Co, kurwa? – warknąłem, zanim zdążyłem ugryźć się w język.

Że co? Że dziecko? Że jego? Czy on został w tak młodym wieku wykorzystany?

Przez mój mózg przewijało się w tej chwili pierdyliard pytań, wiec to nic dziwnego, że w końcu nie wytrzymałem i zadałem jedno z nich. Nie moja wina, że akurat padło na to najgłupsze i najmniej taktowne. Nie od dziś wiadomo, że jestem człowiekiem kompletnie pozbawionym empatii. Cholera, tylko jak zwykle musiałem popisać się tym w najmniej odpowiednimi momencie. Brawa dla mnie. Oby tylko blondyn się nie obraził i odmówił dalszych zeznań, bo będzie lipa.

- Po świecie chodzą ludzie, których podniecają dziwne rzeczy i zaspokajają swoje potrzeby seksualne w różnoraki sposób, Aominecchi. Pedofile naprawdę istnieją i żyje im się całkiem dobrze – chłopak posłał mi smutny uśmiech - Wracając, próbowali mnie zgwałcić. Byłem zbyt przestraszony, by krzyczeć czy nawet się wyrwać. Moje ciało zamieniło się w kamień i nie mogłem ruszyć żadną kończyną. Na moje szczęście w odpowiednim momencie wróciła mama i zagroziła im, że zadzwoni na policję jeśli mnie nie puszczą. Wtedy jeszcze alkohol nie wyżarł jej mózgu do końca i potrafiła myśleć racjonalnie. Nie to co teraz – pociągnął nosem, jakby zbierało mu się na płacz.

- Yyy... no to chyba dobrze, nie? – wybąkałem, mając ochotę trzepnąć sobie w łeb za wybitną głupotę.

Posłał mi litościwie spojrzenie, potarł energicznie dłońmi twarz i potwierdził :

- Tak, to bardzo dobrze. Sądzę, że wymuszony stosunek seksualny z mężczyznami złamałby mnie na dobre.

- Soraski. Serio nie chciałem...

- Spokojnie. Przecież wiem – poklepał mnie po głowie.

Kurwa, co za porażka. To ja miałem go pocieszać, a nie on mnie. Ale skąd miałem wiedzieć, że jego przeszłość kryje za sobą aż tyle popierdolonych sytuacji? A przecież był chyba dopiero na samym początku swojej opowieści. Ja pierdolę, co za koszmar. To naprawdę cud, że on jeszcze nie sfiksował do końca i potrafi normalnie żyć w społeczeństwie. Gdyby tego było jeszcze mało, jest jedną z najbardziej optymistycznym osób jakie znam. Uśmiech to mu przecież z ryja praktycznie nie schodzi. Chrzanię, to jakiś absurd. Chyba nie jestem w stanie do końca tego ogarnąć.

Westchnąłem głęboko, podrapałem się po karku, nie będąc do końca pewnym czy mogę dalej drążyć ten temat. Co prawda miałem pewne niejasności, ale nie wiedziałem jak zareaguje, kiedy stanę się aż nazbyt nachalny. Mimo mimiki prawdziwego pokerzysty, na pewno bardzo mocno to wszystko przeżywał. W końcu rozdrapywanie starych ran musiało go kurewsko boleć. Sam fakt, że trzymał emocje na wodzy, bardzo mnie zaskoczył. Myślałem, że zużyje tonę chusteczek, zaleje dom i wpadnie w jakiś amok na samobójstwie kończąc. Ponownie się pomyliłem z góry go osądzając. Ten cholerny facet naprawdę był dla mnie chodzącą zagadką.

Pokrzepiony tym, postanowiłem zaryzykować i spytałem :

- Jednak trochę się to odbiło na twoim zachowaniu, no nie?

Kise ze zdziwienia zamrugał kilka razy, przekrzywił głowę w bok, zmarszczył jasne brwi i mruknął :

- W jakim sensie?

- Zauważyłem, że nie lubisz dotyku innych ludzi i wzbraniasz się przed tym jak możesz – wyjaśniłem, uważnie go obserwując – Na przykładzie, strasznie żywiołowo reagujesz, kiedy nawet ktoś po koleżeńsku klepnie się w plecy czy coś. Nie wspominając już o kilku naszych dwuznacznych sytuacjach, kiedy nie wiedziałem czy wzywać karetkę, bo byłeś tak czerwony i nie mogłeś oddychać – wytknąłem mu język.

Nadął policzki w urażeniu i pokazał mi środkowy palec. Parsknąłem śmiechem, widząc jak nerwowo poprawia sobie grzywkę, byleby tylko choć trochę zakryła jego rumieńce, po czym zezuje nerwowo w bok. Bingo. Trafiłem bezbłędnie.

- Um, prawda – skapitulował w końcu, ale nadal nie odważył spojrzeć mi się prosto w oczy – Jestem trochę przewrażliwiony i czasami odczuwam wstręt na samo wspomnienie czyjegoś dotyku. Ale nie wydaje mi się, żebym potrzebował pomocy lekarza. Potrafię przezwyciężyć obrzydzenie.

- Huuuh? Jesteś pewien?

- Oczywiście, że tak. Poza tym muszę umieć sobie radzić wśród innych. Przecież cały czas żyjemy ściśnięci wśród tłumu, no i tego wymaga ode mnie praca. Często pozuję z przeróżnymi osobami, najczęściej do pisemek dla kobiet. Bliskość fizyczna jest wtedy niezbędna.

- Zabrzmiało dwuznacznie – wyszczerzyłem się do niego szeroko.

- Spadaj, zbolu – trzepnął mnie w ramię – Ty byś tylko o ruchaniu i koszykówce myślał.

- Nie zapomnij o cyckach – poprawiłem go.

Posłał mi karcące spojrzenie spod tych kurewsko długich rzęs i powiedział :

- Nieważne. Nie będziemy teraz tego roztrząsać. A teraz jeśli oczywiście pozwolisz to wrócę do mojej historii – chrząknął głośno - Po tamtym wydarzeniu mama przestała się puszczać, że tak to brzydko ujmę, ale nadal piła na umór. Nie wiem skąd brała na to środki skoro w domu brakowało jedzenia, a rachunki ciągle rosły, jednak zaczynało przerażać mnie to coraz bardziej. Postanowiłem więc znaleźć pracę. Naprawdę długo błąkałem się po mieści szukając wytrwale osoby, która by mnie zatrudniła pomimo młodego wieku, aż w końcu mi się udało. Byłem w galerii, kiedy odbył się tam wielki pokaz najnowszej kolekcji zimowej dla dzieci. Jednak okazało się, że może się nie odbyć z powodu choroby jednego z modeli. Wtedy, jakimś cudem, w tłumie dostrzegła mnie sama projektantka i zachwyciła się moją urodą. Jak sam zauważyłeś wyglądam trochę jak dziewczyna, więc wyobraź sobie co było gdy miałem dwanaście lat. Ludzie bardzo często mylili moją płeć, co akurat wtedy doskonale wykorzystałem. Musiało mi pójść naprawdę świetnie, bo ekipa zachwycała się strasznie długo. Koniec końców postanowili przyjąć mnie na stałe do branży, w której udało mi się utrzymać aż do teraz – westchnął ciężko – Teraz już rozumiesz dlaczego nie mogę jej stracić. Jest świetnie płatna więc bez niej nie będę w stanie nas utrzymać i wylądujemy na bruku. Wcale nie dlatego, że nie mogę się obejść bez popularności i bycia „okładkowym pedałem" jak to mnie ładnie określiłeś – kpiąco wydął usta.

Podrapałem się z zażenowaniem w tył głowy, gapiąc się uparcie w sufit, byleby tylko nie musieć spojrzeć mu prosto w złote oczy i mruknąłem :

- Wiem, wiem, mój błąd. Źle cię oceniłem. Kajam się. Błagam o wybaczenie. Padam do seksownym nóżek i tak dalej.

- Stawiasz mi kawę i jesteśmy kwita – wyciągnął w moim kierunku rękę.

- Stoi – uścisnąłem ją, posyłając mu szeroki uśmiech.

Odpowiedział tym samym i oparł się wygodniej o krzesło. Najwyraźniej ulżyło mu, że w końcu ma tą całą historię za sobą. Jednak nie miałem zamiaru dać mu tak szybko spokoju. Męczyło mnie jeszcze kilka spraw, które chciałem wyjaśnić jak najszybciej, no i dopóki był chętny na dalszą rozmowę. Gdybym musiał go znów przekonywać, to chyba szybciej bym zdechł, albo nie wytrzymał i obił mu tą idealną buźkę.

- Rozumiem już czemu tak bardzo trzymasz się tej swojej pracy modela – zaczęłam powoli, uważnie obserwując jego reakcje – W końcu sam musisz utrzymywać dom i te sprawy, ale czy naprawdę jest to konieczne? Nie masz jakiejś innej rodziny, która by cię przygarnęła? Ciotka, wujek, drudzy dziadkowie? No i najważniejsze, gdzie się do kurwy nędzy podziewa twój ojciec?

Kise momentalnie zbladł, kiedy wypowiedziałem ostatnie zdanie. Wciągnął ze świstem powietrze do płuc i przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że zaraz mi padnie martwy na stół albo dostanie jakiegoś napadu. Na szczęście – cholera, nie powinienem tak mówić – zaczął się tylko niepanowanie trząść. Kiedy miałem już zamiar nim mocno potrząsnąć, żeby się uspokoił, wstał chwiejnie z krzesła i nakazał mi gestem dłoni, żebym nadal siedział na swoim miejscu.

Niechętnie wykonałem jego nieme polecenie, zaczynając się martwić. Czyżbym powiedział coś niestosownego? Albo, co gorsza, poruszył jakiś temat tabu? To nie jest normalne, żeby aż tak żywiołowo reagować na takie rzeczy. Może za tym kryje się coś więcej? Kolejna mroczna historia? Cholera, już sam nie wiem czy chcę dalej tego słuchać. Im bardziej się w to wgłębiam tym mocniej utwierdzam się w przekonaniu, że pomimo wszystko nie powinienem tego wszystkiego wiedzieć. Przysłowie, że ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła, jest naprawdę dobrze trafione.

Po chwili, która trwała dla mnie w nieskończoność, do kuchni ponownie zawitał chłopak i usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko mnie. W trzęsących się rekach trzymał prostokątny kawałek papieru i głośno oddychał. Przełknąłem ślinę, kiedy w końcu położył je na stole, najwidoczniej postanawiając mi je pokazać.

Było to zdjęcie zrobione w parku. Na ławeczce siedział oszałamiająco przystojny mężczyzna w kremowym garniturze i stylowym kapeluszu, spod którego wystawały blond kosmyki. Miał ostro zarysowaną szczękę pokrytą lekkim zarostem, którą wygładzały dołeczki w policzkach, powstałe w wyniku szerokiego uśmiechu. Pomimo czarnych okularów, które przysłaniały połowę twarzy, dałbym sobie uciąć rękę, że jest on tatą Ryouty. A wiec to po nim odziedziczył urodę. No, no, ten facet wyglądał jakby był jakimś aktorem albo również pracował w modelingu.

Kiedy udało mi się od niego oderwać wzrok, zauważyłem że na jego kolanach siedzą dwie dziewczynki. Jedna, zapewne starsza, miała ogromne, brązowe oczy, pucołowatą buzię i długi warkocz, który kolorem i wyglądem przypominał kłos zboża. Ubrana w różową sukienkę, szczerzyła się do aparatu, wesoło do niego machając. Druga, na pewno młodsza, ścięta była na chłopaka, a jej włosy wpadały bardziej w odcień lekkiej bieli niż złota. Widocznie tutaj silniej zadziałały geny matki Kise niż ojca. Jednak oczy miała tak samo bursztynowe jak on. Nie była tak samo otwarta jak swoja siostra, bo mocno zaciskała drobne dłonie na swoich, niebieskich ogrodniczkach i zezowała w bok, byleby tylko nie spojrzeć prosto w obiektyw.

Całość jednak dawała piorunujące wrażenie. Właśnie zobaczyłem fotografię szczęśliwej, kochającej się rodziny. Ale, gdzie do cholery, było w niej miejsce dla tlenionej cioty? Przecież to pewne, że są spokrewnieni! To od razu widać. Więc dlaczego on nadal tutaj tkwił sam jak palec, dzień w dzień musząc się zmagać z pijaństwem osoby, która powinna być mu najbliższa? No zaraz mnie kurwica strzeli i wyskoczy jakiś pieprzony error. To zbyt wiele rewelacji jak na jedno popołudnie.

Chciałem to wszystko powiedzieć, jednak kiedy w końcu otworzyłem usta, udało mi się jedynie wyjąkać dość ciche :

- Jak to...?

- Normalnie – pogładził palcami zdjęcie z bólem wypisanym na twarzy.

- Nie, to nie jest normalne – warknąłem, łapiąc go za nadgarstek - Skoro jest szansa to czemu...?

- Nie ma żadnej szansy – przerwał mi, wyszarpując się z uścisku – Naprawdę nie ma.

Spojrzał na mnie z takim ogromnym cierpieniem, że momentalnie coś stanęło mi w gardle. Znów przestałem w ogóle zwracać uwagę, co się wokół mnie dzieje, skoncentrowany tylko na tym nieznośnym poczuciu, że to wszyto to jedno wielkie bagno, na które nie zasługuje nikt, a w szczególności on. Ponownie poczułem silną chęć bronienia tej słabej istoty i z ledwością powstrzymałem ciało, które się wręcz rwało, żeby go przytulić. Już dzisiaj raz to zrobiłem wiec koniec tego dobrego. Jeszcze się przyzwyczaję, a to będzie równoznaczne z końcem świata.

- Czemu? – drążyłem dalej, kiedy w końcu ogarnąłem jak się używa języka w gębie.

- Wiem to od babci – zaczął powoli, drżącym głosem – Moi rodzice znali się już od gimnazjum, ale tak naprawdę zaczęli o sobie poważnie myśleć, gdy oboje kończyli liceum. Pomimo różnych kierunków studiów udało im się utrzymywać stały kontakt, aż w końcu wzięli ślub. Rok później mama zaszła w ciążę, przez co musiała odejść z uczelni, a na świat przyszła Ryouko – wskazał kciukiem na rozradowaną, starszą dziewczynkę z fotografii – Podobno była ich oczkiem w głowie i potrafili stanąć na głowie, byleby tylko ją uszczęśliwić – skrzywił się z ledwością kryjąc ogromne, wewnętrzne rozdarcie – Ojciec dobrze zarabiał, dlatego za następne dwa lata urodziła się Ryuu. I wtedy zaczęły się pierwsze problemy. Mama zaczęła popijać. Na początku były to niewielkie ilości, od których trudno byłoby się uzależnić. Jednak powoli zaczynało jej się to wymykać spod kontroli. Przestała zajmować się domem, zaniedbywała córki oddajać je do opieki sąsiadom, a sama odwiedzała okoliczne bary. Pomimo licznych interwencji rodziny jak i najróżniejszych terapii, nie była w stanie wyjść z nałogu. To zdjęcie zostało zrobione tydzień przed ich oficjalnym rozwodem. Tata był pewny, że to jedyna, słuszna decyzja jaką mógł podjąć w tej sytuacji, bo nie wiedział o jednej rzeczy. A mianowicie, że jego żona była w drugim miesiącu ciąży ze mną. Nie powiedziała mu. Pewnie sama nawet nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy. Chociaż nie wiem czy ten fakt cokolwiek, by zmienił – zaśmiał się gorzko – Uprzedzając twoje pytania, próbowałem się z nim skontaktować. Kiedy już trochę podrosłem to babcia zabrała mnie do miejsca w którym pracował, jednak nie zastaliśmy go tam. Ludzie powiedzieli nam, że ojciec dostał awans i sami dokładnie nie wiedzą, gdzie obecnie się znajduje. Oczywiście nie poddaliśmy się i wytrwale szukaliśmy dalej. Bez jakichkolwiek satysfakcjonujących skutków. Dosłownie jakby cała trójka rozpłynęła się w powietrzu – postukał się palcami po brodzie, marszcząc lekko brwi – Więc sam widzisz, że jestem na przegranej pozycji. Nigdzie nie ma dla mnie tak naprawdę miejsca. Zresztą to jest nieważne. Ja już dawno pogodziłem się ze swoim losem.

Poczułem się tak, jakby ktoś mi właśnie przywalił w łeb krzesłem. To brzmiało jak jakiś scenariusz to filmu psychologicznego, albo innego gówna. Ja pierdolę, jak można mieć aż tak wielkiego pecha? W pale się to nie mieści! Przecież muszą być jakieś granice nieszczęścia przydzielane każdemu człowiekowi - chociaż w sumie wydaje mi się, że nawet gdyby były to blondyn już dawno temu je przekroczył.

- To jest jakieś pojebane – podsumowałem – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że naprawdę nie ma żadnego wyjścia z tej sytuacji.

- Aominecchi mówiłem ci, że ona jest naprawdę dość skomplikowana – przypomniał mi życzliwie, posyłając zrezygnowany uśmiech.

- A nie myślałeś o zgłoszeniu tego gdzieś? Może dzięki temu przygarnęłaby cię jakaś rodzina zastępcza albo coś. Na pewno byłoby ci u takich tymczasowych rodziców lepiej niż u tego potwora.

Kise westchnął przeciągle i spojrzał na mnie jak na wyjątkowo tempą amebę.

- Teraz powiem coś tak niedorzecznego, że mnie pewnie wyśmiejesz, ale mam to głęboko gdzieś.

- Yyy, no bez przesady, nie jestem aż takim chujem. Chyba.

Rany, to naprawdę musi być coś durnego, skoro aż tak się stresuje. Najczęściej gada bzdury kompletnie się nie przejmując, czy zostanie wyśmiany, czy też nie. Cholera, zaciekawiło mnie to. Wciągnął głośno powietrze do płuc, jakby chcąc przygotować się przed najgorszym i wychrypiał :

- Pomimo tego wszystkie co przeżyłem to nadal bardzo kocham swoją mamę. Nieważne jak bardzo mnie skrzywdziła. Nieważne jak bardzo upokorzyła. Nieważne, że nie traktuje mnie jak syna. Jestem jej dzieckiem, nie potrafię inaczej. Nie mógłbym więc tego zrobić i zostawić ją na pastwę losu. Nie chcę, żeby stała się bezdomna, a przez to stoczyła na samo dno. Nie wiem czy jesteś to w stanie zrozumieć, ale prawda jest właśnie taka.

Siedziałem z szeroko rozwartą gęba i gapiłem się na niego jakby był co najmniej ósmy cud świata. Ten popierdolony idiota, pomimo tego całego życiowego bagna, nadal potrafił uszanować i troszczyć się o kobietę, która traktowała go jak gówno przyczepione do podeszwy buta, a może nawet i gorzej. Przy czym ja chyba nie potrafiłbym tego samego powiedzieć o swojej matce, a przecież była o niebo lepsza od tej Ryouty. Wręcz idealna. Momentalnie zrobiło mi się tak głupio, że miałem ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Pierwszy raz najadłem się, aż takiego wstydu. Jak tylko wrócę do domu to kupię mojej rodzicielce jakieś pięknie kwiatki. Albo chuj z tymi nikomu niepotrzebnymi chwastami! Pozmywam naczynia i wysprzątam pokój. O, to jest dopiero genialna myśl!

- To bardzo, yyy... po prostu mnie wmurowało – odparłem po chwili dłuższego milczenia.

- Miło mi – uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Oksy, to już mniej więcej ogarniam co i jak jeśli chodzi o twoją sytuację, ale nurtuje mnie jeszcze jedna rzecz – oznajmiłem, próbując ponownie nawiązać z nim kontakt wzrokowy – Jaką rolę odgrywa w tej całej patoli Haizaki?

Blondyn wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem, zabębnił nerwowo palcami o blat stołu, najwyraźniej trochę rozeźlony i warknął :

- Po prostu wie o mnie trochę za dużo i, że tak to ujmę, ma mnie cały czas na oku.

- Hę? Ale że niby jak?

- To ty nie wiesz? – Kise spojrzał na mnie zdumiony – Pamiętasz ten ogromny dom co stoi tuż obok mojego bloku mieszkalnego i jak go mijaliśmy to pewnie pomyślałeś, że to właśnie w nim mieszkam? On należy do rodziny Shogou – kun.

... że, kurwa, co? Chyba właśnie przeżyłem pierwszy zawał w swoim życiu.


End file.
